Relative
by MikeyCam33196
Summary: What happens when you have to go back in time to retrieve that thermos, destroy a time medallion stolen by Plasmius all while dealing with your tempermental father? Lilly's about to find out as Clockwork sends her back but is that the reason why? DXS,OC's
1. Chapter 1

Title: Relative

Author: MikeyCam33196

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and characters used from the show are owned by Butch

Hartman.

Rating: Teen/ PG –TV 7 (FV)

Genre: Adventure/ romance

Spoilers: Many general references to both season 1 and 2 shows.

Pairings: D/S, OC used

Warnings: includes thematic elements, fictional violence, discussions of character deaths.

Story Synopsis: Lilly Fenton must go back to her father's high school days to help

prevent the release of her father's alternative future self and protect her own

future in the process.

Author's Notes: Please keep in mind that this particular story is just one possible future

for our favorite hero.

**Relative: Chapter 1: Time Shift**

"Fenton, Foley!" a rather angry Lancer hollered from the end of the hallway. The Fenton in question cringed automatically, blue eyes searching for an alternative means of escape as they headed down another corridor.

"Didn't I tell you not to do it?" Foley reprimanded.

"Well, I would have been fine if you hadn't surprised me like that."

"Using a ghost ray to heat up a beaker in the chemistry lab- brilliant. And now we know what happens, don't we?"

"You're being awfully self confident for a guy who's going to be in just as much trouble."

"I didn't cause it. Admit it, you were practicing."

"I wasn't practicing. I was trying to hurry the experiment along so I could be with you." Blue eyes darted to the left and right as they took the stairs two at a time down to the main floor of Casper High.

"I could've waited you know."

"Maybe I didn't want to wait." Blue eyes spotted the exit sign above the side entrance.

"This is why I'm always in trouble."

"No, I'm usually in trouble and you're usually there, so it's just a case of guilt by association."

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Lancer asked from behind them placing one hand on each student's shoulder. They both jumped.

Lilly Fenton brushed her long raven hair back behind one ear as she turned around to face her fate. "To hide?"

"Nice one," TJ Foley said to his girlfriend as he turned around as well.

"Miss Fenton, one can not hide if one blows up half a classroom with her extra credit assignment!" Principal Lancer said as his voice raised to punctuate the ending.

"It was an accident, honest. I didn't realize that the beaker had become so hot so quickly," Lilly said.

TJ muttered under his breath, "Ghost rays tend to do that."

"Shut it," Lilly muttered back.

"Your father is on his way to meet with us. Let's go," Principal Lancer said and took a few steps away from the couple.

"Busted," TJ said loud enough for Lilly to hear.

Lilly shot him The Look then she smiled slyly at TJ as her eyes flashed green. She looked around the hallway to see if anyone was around. Since class had already started, the hallway was clear. Lilly duplicated her phantom form and moved towards the unsuspecting Lancer to overshadow him.

Principal Lancer turned around as his eyes flashed green. "Don't even try it," came the deep voice of her father from Principal Lancer's mouth. Lilly's phantom returned to her body as Danny Fenton walked into the hallway. "TJ, shouldn't you be in class?"

The walk down to Principal Lancer's office was nothing short than walking the plank as Lilly felt her father walking behind her and Principal Lancer leading the way. She knew she was in for it but this time it wasn't her fault! Okay, she did once or twice deliberately use her powers when she shouldn't have. There was the time when she stuck Kenny Baxter's feet to the ground during a home basketball game after he made fun of TJ by calling him a geek (as if!) prior to the game. Dad quietly chuckled over it but mom was furious. Then there was the nasty little comment Suzanna made when she made the cheerleading squad (on her own without the use of her powers). The comment was flaming and maybe if she would have kept her cool, the little witch wouldn't have fallen into the school pool later that day. They weren't exactly good uses of her power, but hey, they helped her feel better.

The threesome sat down with Principal Lancer behind his desk and her dad beside her. Lilly took a deep breath as the charges were read against her. Principal Lancer summed it all up with, "I'm sure you can understand why we felt it necessary to call you in Mr. Fenton."

"Her mother and I will take care of it. It won't happen again, will it Lilly?" her father asked.

Lilly swallowed hard fighting the frustration and embarrassment that she felt. "No, it won't."

"Since that seems to have settled this matter until the bill arrives, I have a class to observe," Principal Lancer said and left the father and daughter alone.

"Didn't you ever mess up once?" Lilly asked clearly upset.

Danny looked down at his daughter. There were times when she reminded him of himself at fifteen. Those were the times when he became worried. "Lilly, you need to remember that having certain powers means having a greater responsibility on using them correctly. You could have seriously hurt someone today and you don't want that on your conscience. Trust me on that." Then Danny smiled at Lilly. "By the way, ectoplasmic rays don't work on glass very well." Lilly looked up at her dad as he grinned. "We're having dinner at Fenton Works tonight. Behave until then." Danny looked around and seeing no one, he phased into ghost form and left.

Lilly shook her head slightly as the bell sounded above her. Having dinner with her grandparents meant that her parents were planning to patrol tonight. For Lilly, that meant a night helping Grandpa Jack build some bigger and better ghost hunting weapon for her parents to use. Lilly sighed loudly and left the office.

The air shifted in the room ever so slightly as the now solid form of Vlad Plasmius stood in the spot where Lilly had just vacated a moment before. He smiled to himself as a medallion of time hung from his neck. "So young Daniel has grown up and has a daughter. Interesting…" With a quick wave of his cape around his body, he was gone.

* * *

"They left me here for the weekend?" Lilly asked her grandparents down in their lab.

"They needed to leave town for a few days," Grandma Maddie said as she handed Grandpa Jack a cookie from the fresh batch she made an hour earlier.

"To fight ghosts!" Grandpa Jack added as he started up the blowtorch.

"Why couldn't I stay with Ava?" Lilly asked ignoring her granddad's outburst. Her grandma just looked at her. "Oh yeah right, we're still a menace to society when we're together." Lilly grinned. "But you have to admit it, it was a good one. Alex and Neil didn't see that prank coming." Lilly caught the small smile on her grandpa's face that he wiped away as soon as his wife saw it.

"Your father didn't think it was funny," Maddie added.

Lilly grinned even bigger. "Sure he did. So did Mr. Traliacs. It was the moms who didn't. Speaking of older brothers, where's mine?"

"Neil's staying with the Foleys," Grandma Maddie said as she watched her husband begin to thread wires through the newest weapon. "Now Jack, we don't want the same thing to happen like last time…" She looked back at Lilly. "Besides you can help us around the house."

Lilly was all ready a step ahead as she whispered to her grandpa, "Blue."

"What was that Lilly Anne?"

Lilly smiled at her grandpa. "Use the blue wire, not the red one."

Jack looked down at the wires. "What do you know, there is a blue one."

Lilly chuckled quietly as she faced her grandma. "Will I get to help my dad? Maybe help sight in your new improved Fenton Ghost Bazooka?" Lilly asked smiling as sweet as she could.

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind when I asked to help my dad," Lilly said to her grandmother as she stared at all the boxes in the storage room. Each box was labeled with either her father's or her aunt's name on it. "I need to inventory all the boxes?"

"All the boxes. Then we'll talk about sighting in the new improved Fenton Ghost Bazooka," Maddie said and left Lilly in the room.

"That's the last time I walk into that trap," Lilly said to herself as she opened the box nearest her. She pulled out the yellowing newspaper lining the top of the box being careful not to go to fast. Who knew what was actually in inside especially around this place? She pulled out an old space shuttle model. She picked it up and studied it. This wasn't a toy. Someone had actually put each little detail into the model down to the little astronauts sitting in the cockpit. She looked back down at the box for the name. _Dad's?_ She shrugged and set it aside.

A shoebox came next. It contained pieces of another model and a crude sketch of the Ghost Zone. "Okay dad…" she mumbled. She set it aside as well. On the bottom was a photo album. Lilly opened the dusty album and started chuckling. Pictures of her family's glory days in high school nearly had her rolling. Her favorite had to be of her dad and Mr. Foley hugging. "These are classic."

"You don't know the half of it," a voice said from behind her.

Lilly turned around. "Oh, it's you Clockwork. You know I hate it when you do that."

Clockwork smiled. "How would you like to teach your father a thing or two?"

Lilly's smile widened as two separate rings divided from the middle of her body reaching out to her extremities. Floating next to Clockwork was Lilly in full phantom form from the white hair to the green glowing eyes. Lilly had continued the family tradition of a black hazmat suit with a few modifications.

The first modification was using her dad's symbol. To both her older brother and herself, it just wasn't the right thing to do. After all, dad was the real superhero. They were just his kids. Besides, having a DP on her costume was akin to wearing Grandpa Jack's face on her chest- disturbing to say the least. The second modification was the fact that unlike her dad, as a ghost Lilly and her brother had little restrictions on their suits. They weren't made into half-ghosts by the portal, so their suits were made to work with their individual powers. That's how grandparents, a brainy aunt, and techno-savvy family friends came into play.

"Shall we get started?" Clockwork asked. Lilly nodded. With a twirl of his staff, they disappeared from Fenton Works.

They arrived in the center of Clockwork's lair and in the middle of a large mess. Lilly looked around. Figurines, time medallions, keys of unknown origin and other items she couldn't even comprehend were scattered about the room. "What happened here? Your maid quit?" she asked.

"Nox," Clockwork said in the neutralist voice possible.

"Nox is back?" Lilly nearly roared. "What did that ghost do this time? Does dad and mom know? Oh course they know, that's why they left me behind."

"The issue is this," Clockwork said patiently as he started one of his time viewing screens. Lilly watched in silence as the scene played out.

_Nox, a ghost that in appearance resembled the human shape but encased in a flaming violet fire, was waiting patiently inside a castle room decorated in green and gold. A gentleman of obvious means appeared. "What is it that you want?" he asked in a tone of utmost disgust for the creature before him._

"_I want to give you a present that I think you might be able to use," Nox said and snapped her fingers. A shiny medallion with the initials of CW engraved upon it floated suspended in the air. "It's a handy thing to have when you want answers like the one plaguing you."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_How to make Danny Phantom join you and leave his family and friends behind," Nox said. The gentleman in the black suit looked suspicious but took the medallion from the air. Nox snapped her fingers again and a Fenton thermos fell into the gentleman's hands._

"_What is this nonsense?" the gentleman asked. "A Fenton thermos? Whose idiotic idea is this?"_

"_This is a thermos that contains a lock. Break the lock and all the power you could ever want is inside," Nox said and vanished._

Lilly looked at Clockwork. "That's the thermos isn't?" she asked, although she all ready knew the answer. "Nox gave the thermos to Mr. Masters?"

Clockwork nodded. "Yes."

Lilly's normal go lucky attitude changed somber immediately. "I thought I rounded up all the missing medallions the last time Nox escaped to create chaos."

"There are still six missing medallions. Vlad Plasmius has one and the means to use it. You know that I can not track anyone when they are using the medallions. That is why I sought you out years back," Clockwork said. "It isn't the medallions I want back."

"It's the thermos," Lilly said quietly. "I don't have dad's powers. I can't go back in time and fight Him. I'll be killed."

"Actually, you aren't going to go back to fight Phantom. You are going to go back and teach your father one of your gifts."

"With the exception of three very minor abilities, what can I possibly teach him that he doesn't already have? Besides, I probably got them from mom anyway. Why don't you send them?" Lilly asked.

"The timeline can't be altered anymore than I'm willing to risk now. Your father can't meet his future self nor can your mother. It would cause too much damage that would alter _your_ timeline. Remember, like I told your father once, I can see the parade from above and all the twists and turns it may or may not take. I need you to put the parade back on course."

"What am I suppose to do?" Lilly asked.

"The thermos is a genetic lock that only Danny _Fenton_ DNA can open or keep closed. Vlad Plasmius is cunning enough to use a fifteen year old boy to open the thermos but thanks to Nox, Plasmius can now travel in time. Perhaps he will seek out a certain five-year-old boy playing in a park to ask him to help open the thermos. The possibilities are endless. That's why you must go. You must destroy that medallion while Masters is in his time period, convince your teenage father to help you retrieve that thermos and bring it back to me using the Fenton portal."

"You do realize my parents are two of the most suspicious and stubborn people I know," Lilly pointed out.

Clockwork smiled. "I know."

"Exactly how do I convince my dad to help me?" Lilly asked.

"Tell him you're from another timeline if you must. Just do not answer any questions that will interrupt this one."

Lilly winced slightly. "It was one time and I fixed it, didn't I?" Clockwork crossed his arms. "Okay, you helped." Clockwork continued to stare. "Fine then, I helped."

"Take your medallion and fuse it inside," Clockwork said handing Lilly a time medallion made for her by the Master himself. "Put on this ring. It should mask you from your father's ghost sense."

"This is new. Where did you get this?" Lilly asked as she inspected it closely.

"An old acquaintance," Clockwork said.

Lilly hesitated for a moment before she pulled off the ring TJ had given her this morning. She looked around the lair. "Don't misplace this okay?" she asked as she handed her ring to Clockwork. "Let's get this over. I have a date tonight." Lilly paused for a moment. "You knew he was going to ask me to go steady, didn't you?"

"I am the master of time. I know everything," Clockwork said.

"If that was true, I wouldn't be going back to see my dad, now would I?" Lilly commented as the portal opened. She stepped inside and the portal closed behind her.

Clockwork smiled to himself. "As planned."


	2. Chpt 2: Welcome to Amity Park

**Relative: Chapter 2: Welcome to Amity Park**

"So what do you want to do now?" Tucker asked his companions Sam and Danny as they stood by Amity Park Mall's main fountain.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I don't know."

"We could go see Dead Teacher 5," Sam suggested.

Danny glanced over Sam's shoulder and looked around. "Great…Dash and he's heading this way," Danny muttered. "Why am I always his favorite?"

Sam looked over her shoulder as Dash walked up to Danny. "How's it going Fen-ton?" Dash said as he pushed Danny down to the floor. Dash walked over to Kwan and Star who were laughing nearby. Danny picked himself up and took a deep breath before he did something he might regret.

"Danny!" his sister shouted over the voices of the populated area. Danny just sighed again. He looked up and saw Jazz nearly dragging a girl along beside her down the ramp to join them. "This is not going to end well," he muttered under his breath.

Sam had the same thought as she watched Jazz drag along a girl who could rival Paulina in the flawless skin department. Wasn't Paulina and Valerie enough for one school year? Now Jazz had to help? Sam looked from Tucker who was nearly drooling to Danny who was…well, surprisingly, not drooling. "Hi Jazz," Sam said when it seemed apparent that neither boy was either capable of speech or about to start.

"Hi Sam," Jazz said. "I wanted to introduce you to Lilly."

"That's all right Jazz," the girl in the baby blue top and black jeans replied in the softest voice Sam had ever heard. Sam's hands automatically tightened into a fist by her side. "Even her voice was sweet," she thought.

"She's our cousin," Jazz added.

Sam nearly jumped for joy. Of course, Goths don't actually celebrate those kinds of emotions but Sam couldn't help the feeling as her fists unclenched.

"I don't remember having a cousin named Lilly," Danny said suddenly taking Sam out of her reverie.

"We're related on our fathers' side," Lilly said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Lilly's staying with us for awhile. I thought that since she's your age, she could hang around with you for a few days," Jazz added. "Well I've got to get going. Have fun!" Jazz walked off leaving Lilly behind.

Sam could almost count the seconds down in her head until she heard Tucker immediately start talking. "I'm Tucker Foley. This is Sam and you know Danny," Tucker said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam looked at Lilly. "So how long will you be here in town?" she asked before Tucker could start making a fool of himself.

Lilly smiled warmly as she said, "I'm not for certain. I'm sure you all can show me around while I'm here."

"Of course," Tucker said immediately before Sam could say anything else.

Before Sam realized it, she and Danny were on the ground and Tucker was in the fountain as Dash interceded between them and Lilly. "I'm sure you meant that you wanted me to show you around," Dash said showing off his biceps through his varsity jacket.

Sam watched Lilly's smile grow. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Dash. Dash Baxter," he said.

Sam muttered to Danny as they stood up, "And this is where she leaves."

"I'm sure you don't want to hang out with these losers," Dash continued.

Before Sam could comment, Lilly's smile faded. "They're not losers," she said coldly. "Maybe it's just you."

Sam watched as Dash's face actually looked uncertain for the briefest of moments. Then he said to Kwan who had walked up and appeared very interested in this development, "It's because Fentony is her cousin." Without bothering to knock anyone else down, Dash walked off with Kwan. Lilly reached over the fountain to help Tucker out of the water.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked the exact question forming in Sam's mind.

Lilly shrugged. "I know his type. Guys like him are a dime a dozen. I prefer to be with people who are intelligent," she said. Sam watched Tucker's eyes light up. Lilly must have noticed too because she stated, "and I'm seeing someone anyway." Sam watched Tucker's face fall. Before Sam could say anything, Lilly smiled at Tucker and said, "If the circumstances were different, I'd be flattered."

Sam studied Lilly quietly for a minute not quite sure what to make of her. Lilly could have easily dumped them to take off with Dash, yet she chose them. Then again, Sam thought, she is related to the Fentons. They were all a little odd. Sam thought about Danny for a second. Then seconded the motion, all the Fentons were odd. That was why she liked them after all. "We'd better go," Sam said.

Tucker looked at Sam. "Huh?"

"Hello, you can't go dripping around the mall," Sam stated. Danny and Tucker started towards the mall exit. Sam faced Lilly. "Coming?"

Lilly smiled and trotted to catch up. She knew exactly who commandeered this group. In all honesty, she wasn't surprised. Lilly opened her mouth to begin speaking when her ghost sense went off. She looked at Danny who suddenly made a quiet gasp and was scanning the area. The crowd screamed as a ghostly wolfman rushed past them.

"I'll be right back," Danny and Lilly said at the same time. The three friends looked at her suddenly and Lilly immediately added, "I don't handle ghosts well?" Sam exchanged a look with Tucker that Lilly couldn't read. Tucker grabbed her by the hand as they and Sam ran back to hide behind the water fountain. Lilly looked for Danny but he had disappeared.

Lilly smiled as she watched Danny Phantom fly above her. She glanced over to watch people's reactions when she caught Sam gazing at her dad. Lilly had her suspicions and she wanted to see if she was right. Lilly decided to needle Sam a bit. "He's a looker," she said to Sam.

Sam's face lost her dreamy look and hardened into the guarded look she always wore. "He's also a ghost."

Lilly chuckled quietly. This was too easy. "But a friendly one I assume. I don't see you running from him."

"How do you know about ghosts?" Sam said sharply.

Lilly knew immediately that she went too far. "Let's just say that my dad's also in the ghost fighting business." Lilly looked up as she focused her attention on the battle ensuing in the air. For Lilly, it was rather unnerving to watch the teenage Danny thrown around like a rag doll after years of watching her father execute fights with a kind of grace.

For Danny, landing in the fountain was enough. He went intangible as he flew up back into the air returning the water to its source. "That's it!" he shouted. Danny sped up and flew towards the ghost. He braced himself as he used his body as a ramming rod to knock the ghost to the ground. The ghost got up as Danny came around for another attack. Danny slammed his fist into the ghost followed by a kick. The ghost stayed close to the ground stunned. Danny pulled out his thermos and opened the lid. The vacuum of the thermos drew the ghost inside and trapped it. Danny Phantom looked around spotting his friends. Seeing for himself that they were okay, he sped off to change back into Danny Fenton.

Lilly looked around the fountain area at the destruction. Now she could understand why some people didn't appreciate having the "ghost boy" around. Her dad must cost them money in insurance premiums alone. A dark figure caught Lilly's eye at the other end of the courtyard. She turned her head to get a better view but the figure was gone. "Hey? You coming?" Sam asked breaking Lilly's concentration.

"Ya, sure," Lilly said making a mental note to remember this moment for later reflection.

"So your father is in the ghost hunting business?" Tucker asked Lilly after they settled in a booth at the Nasty Burger.

"It's in his blood I'm afraid," Lilly said as casual as she could manage.

"And just how are you related to Danny?" Sam asked. Lilly took the harsh attitude with a grain of salt. She had stirred Sam up back at the mall. Apparently, she wasn't going to let Lilly forget it either.

"We're related on our fathers' side. My dad has the same bug that Jack has. It must be inherited," Lilly said.

"Jack?" Sam asked.

Lilly automatically corrected herself. "Uncle Jack. Why all the questions?" After all, Lilly mused, Sam was getting annoying and unnerving as she kept an eye on her every sentence. Baiting Sam probably wasn't the smartest thing she had done either. Lilly watched as Sam's face contorted and Lilly had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like what came out in the next few sentences.

Danny interrupted the tense mood. "So why are you visiting Amity Park?"

Lilly could have hugged her dad. A way out of the lecture that was sure to come from Sam. She smiled. "I'm helping my dad out."

"I thought you were scared of ghosts," Sam stated.

Enough was enough after all. "I didn't say scared. I said I don't handle them well," Lilly stated.

"And that explains exactly why you're here helping your dad out," Sam said as sarcastically as she could manage.

Lilly's eyes flashed and she knew they did as her temper began to boil. She took a moment to try to recollect her composure. "I'm here to find Vlad Plasmius."

Danny nearly choked on his soda. "Vlad Plasmius?" He coughed to clear the liquid out of his windpipe. "Who's Vlad Plasmius?"

Lilly decided to ignore his reaction to the name. Even in her present day, he always has a reaction to the name. "Plasmius is a ghost who seems to keep showing up here in Amity Park. I'm here to track him." It wasn't exactly a lie, she mused, just not exactly the truth either.

"You're a ghost hunter?" Tucker asked suddenly. The mood shifted quickly at the table. It took a moment for Lilly to recognize that they saw her as a threat.

"Not yet," Lilly said hoping to ease the tension. "Apparently my dad thinks I'm not old enough yet."

"What?" Danny asked.

Lilly realized she was staring at Danny. "Doesn't Jack think the same way?" she added quickly.

The three of them laughed nervously. Lilly knew a bad situation when she saw one, or in this case, was in one. Her salvation came in the form of her aunt. Jazz was walking in the door. Lilly glanced briefly at the threesome as they ate quietly avoiding her face. Lilly's eyes flashed green as she sent an invisible spectral duplicate of herself to overshadow Jazz. "Lilly!" Jazz shouted and gestured for her to come join her. Lilly smiled as her duplicate returned.

Lilly's eyes returned to their normal shade of blue as she said, "I'll see you all later." With that, Lilly left the booth and joined a confused Jazz.

Sam turned to Tucker and Danny. "That was odd."

"What was that all about?" Danny asked. "How does she know about Vlad?"

"Maybe she's another clone," Tucker said. "Didn't girl Danni have the same weird personality?"

"She was an exact copy of Danny. I don't think she's a clone," Sam began, "She seems…"

"Like she knows us," Tucker finished. "It's eerie."

"Maybe Vlad is using her to spy on Danny again," Sam suggested.

"Either way, I'm going to have to be careful, especially if she gets along with Jazz," Danny said to his friends. "Maybe it's time to talk to my parents about her and her father."

The mess at the Nasty Burger had been Lilly's tenth near miss since she appeared at the door of Fenton Works. The first was when Maddie answered the door. Lilly had introduced herself as her niece then nearly called her grandma. Thankfully, both her grandparents were home. Within ten minutes she had been able to overshadow them and leave them with a memory of a niece who didn't exist.

The second was Jazz. Jazz was extremely smart as all the Fentons knew, but she had one weakness: the ability to lose herself trying to analyze a situation to death. If you wanted to keep Jazz busy, give her a cause. The problem had been that the cause had backfired. Jazz felt that Lilly needed to be with kids her own age, which lead to her being hauled out to the mall to find Danny and his friends.

That fiasco had in turn led to several others and now it had snowballed quickly into something Lilly wasn't sure she could control. It was hard to keep her wits about her and still use everyone's first names in a conversation. It helped some that they at least didn't look like their older selves but things like saying Danny instead of Dad was going to drive her nuts. Or worse, cause her to make a mistake.

Maybe Clockwork had picked the wrong Fenton for this job. Maybe her brother would have been a better choice. He was stronger, faster and had inherited most of dad's amazing powers. Yet, Clockwork had chosen her this time and she couldn't let him down. Maybe it was the human side of her that just wouldn't let her give up, at least not yet. She'd just have to take a few matters in hand and try Plan B.

Lilly floated up in the air and let the rings divide her into her ghost half. In full phantom form, Lilly went intangible and slid through the guest bedroom floor in the Ops Center and down into her father's bedroom.

Lilly looked around the room hoping luck was on her side this time. No one was there. She looked for her father's computer. "Dad always keeps a ghost file on every ghost he encounters. I'm sure he had to start by now," Lilly mumbled. She spotted the laptop near the bed. Lilly flew down and solidified. She picked up the laptop and booted it up. As the dreadfully slow thing hummed to life, Lilly looked around the room. This was in essence, her dad. Simple blue-gray walls that held only the items he cared the most about in the world. She walked over to the far wall after a detailed space shuttle blueprint of Explorer Hartman caught her eye. Pictures of other shuttles and rockets were there along the wall including his space camp poster. "He really is into NASA," she said softly.

She noticed some pictures and notes scattered across his desk. She floated over and glanced down. She recognized some of the pictures from the dusty album she had opened back in her present. There were pictures of the family, of Sam and Tucker, a couple of him and Valerie, of him and another girl with dark hair, and peeking out from a corner of the desk was a class ring.

Lilly picked up the ring and looked at it. Inside the band was an inscription that read simply, Sam. Lilly put the ring down. She wondered why Sam's class ring was lying there until the computer made a little ding sound. It had booted finally. Lilly flew over to the computer and was ready to type when a password screen came across. "He always uses mom's name." Lilly typed it down but it didn't work. "That's strange…Duh, I'm an idiot. He hasn't hooked up with her yet. Who's his crush now?" Lilly pondered.

Outside of the bedroom door, Lilly heard her dad's voice carry in from the hallway. She had no time. Lilly went intangible and flew out of the room and out of Fenton Works. She knew she would need an alibi since she had to leave the computer on. Her dad rarely missed anything and a personal computer with a hum was definitely going to cause a problem.

"I don't know what is going on," Danny said as entered his room followed by Sam and Tucker. "My parents act like they're in a trance every time I bring up Lilly's name." Danny spotted the laptop. "Someone's been in my room."

"Lilly?" Sam asked looking at Danny.

"Why would Lilly be in your room?" Tucker asked.

"Actually, why would she be looking through my computer?" Danny asked.

"This day just gets stranger and stranger," Sam said.


	3. Old Friends or New Enemies?

**I don't usually add too many author notes since it tends to distract from the story. I have received a few PMs from readers who are nervous that I won't finish what I started. Trust me, I will finish this story. It might take a while but I will finish it. For those who have read this on one of my two other haunts, this is the unedited version. All that means is yes, there is some cussing and some of the fight scenes might be a little more graphic than previously seen. Most of it will be the same. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you all like it. It has been fun to write thus far.**

**MikeyCam**

**

* * *

**

**Relative: Chapter 3: Old Friends or New Enemies?**

Lilly flew to the park to clear her head and come up with another way to find Plasmius. The sun was setting as she transformed back into her human form. She sat down on a park bench and wished she were home. Not this place, but her real home with her real parents, her real life and TJ. This Amity Park was too quiet and too quaint. She actually missed the excitement of four ghost portals to watch over. Lilly looked down the hillside at Axion. Down there, sometime soon, Vlad would make the second portal. It would explode as it was destined to do, scaring the earth and placing a permanent hole that linked Amity Park to the Ghost Zone. If this were her Amity Park, she, Neil, and their friends Ava, Alex, and TJ, would be down there fighting off ghosts without their parents knowing about it. She sighed aloud. She wanted to go home, not walk on eggshells around her dad.

"Missing home?" the man in the expensive black suit asked as he walked forward.

"Vlad Plasmius," she said softly.

"Formal introductions, I insist," the man said raising his hand to stop her from continuing. "My name is Vlad Masters and you are?"

Lilly looked at him. "Apparently you all ready know."

"Ah-ah-ah, manners my dear, I have introduced myself. Now it's time for you to do the same," Vlad said with a sly grin on his face.

"I wouldn't have the faintest clue where to start," Lilly said as sickly sweet as she could manage. _Maybe he's bluffing_, she wondered.

"You are so much like your father. How is young Daniel these days?" Vlad asked.

_Okay, maybe he's not_, Lilly thought. "I don't know what you mean," she said as she looked around. "The only Daniel I know of is my cousin."

Vlad looked around and gestured as he said, "There's no one around Lillith. We can be honest with each other."

If there was anything that could cloud her judgment and anger her more, it was someone calling her Lillith. She detested that name. Lilly stopped smiling, her eyes flashed green as two rings separated from her middle and reached vertically towards her extremities. Lilly's hair went white and her black suit began to match the growing darkness. Lilly floated up in the air hovering above the ground.

"No silly little catch phrases like your old man?" Vlad said and smiled while he followed suit. His two black rings separated quickly to reveal his phantom side. "Here we are dear," Vlad Plasmius said smiling. "With no more secrets to hide."

Lilly was nervous. She had hoped to have her dad with her when she met him. Here was Vlad Plasmius from his black hair shaped into devil horns to his red cape to his sharp teeth and she knew she didn't have the training to fight him. Yet the crack about her dad was enough to focus her thoughts. Lilly's left palm began to glow a warm pink color while her right palm began to glow a cool yellow. She had a job to do after all.

"A little more advanced than the year one ectoplasmic energy blast are you?" Plasmius asked pleased with this news.

Lilly smiled brightly. "I've dabbled a little here and there."

"This will be a delight," Plasmius said.

A loud swooshing sound appeared followed by a loud voice, "Can anyone join this party?"

Lilly and Plasmius looked to the side and saw a red jumpsuit on a sled with a bazooka pointed at them. "Valerie," Lilly said softly. "And without her three cubes, I feel sorry for the ghost she's after."

"Butter nuts," Plasmius said. He wrapped his cape around his body and vanished.

Lilly started to float away. "And where do you think you're going ghost?" Valerie shouted at her.

Lilly was still confused as the first shot came aimed right for her. Valerie was shooting at her. Lilly jumped out of the way. "How many of there are you?" Valerie shouted. "First it's a ghost boy and now a ghost girl!"

Lilly jumped out of the way of a second blast from the bazooka. She looked around for something to use. All she had was her one weapon. There had to be something else. Lilly flew towards the right. Valerie matched her. Every turn she made, Valerie was there firing her weapon at her. Lilly knew that going transparent or to change her form would still leave her at the mercy of Valerie's weapons and those could kill.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you," Lilly said as she flew to her left.

"What makes you think you can?" Valerie asked as she set off another shot at the ghost girl in front of her.

Lilly glanced around again. She didn't want to use her weapon on a human, especially not Valerie. Lilly sent her molecules sprawling off into a mist. Valerie shot through the mist as it shifted around in different directions. Valerie brought out another weapon and launched a ghost net. As it sliced through Lilly, she gasped in pain. She became solid again.

The bazooka was back as another blast went right by Lilly's head. She sped around to the right to escape with Valerie on her sled following closely behind. Lilly felt the sting of the bazooka as it tore across her thigh. She wasn't going to have a choice. She wouldn't be able to complete her mission if she was dead.

Turning to face Valerie, with her left hand, Lilly let loose her pink ray at her. The pink wandered around Valerie's suit until it settled into a kink left from the last battle with Danny Phantom. Lilly saw the pink stop and she aimed her right palm at Valerie. A yellow beam shot out from Lilly's palm and went straight for the kink in her suit. Valerie was hit full blown in the chest with a beam strong enough to destroy time medallions.

Valerie's suit fell away as she fell to the earth unconscious, barely breathing, with a cauterized wound in her chest. Lilly's body misted as she flew towards the falling Valerie. Using her misty body, Lilly cushioned the blow of the ground and Valerie's unprotected body. As Lilly pulled her molecules back into a solid form, she looked at Valerie. She had to do it, she told herself. Valerie had left her with no other options. Yet a part of her kept screaming that this was Valerie and she, Lilly, had caused this. Around her, Lilly could feel time shifting. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Pulling her emotions back into check, Lilly placed both her hands on Valerie's chest. Using the last of her reserve, Lilly used her one gift that came strictly from her mother. The pink and yellow blended into softer colors of the rising dawn as they formed a soft orange glow that spread over the wound. She wasn't nearly as gifted as her mother was and this would surely drain her powers until morning, but Valerie would live to fight ghosts again.

When Valerie began to breathe deeply and the wound had knit itself back together, Lilly automatically lost her ghost form and changed back into her human self. Drained but relieved, Lilly waited until Valerie regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Valerie asked as she sat up. She looked at Lilly who was on sitting beside her with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Who are you?"

Lilly felt very cold and it was becoming very hard to keep her thoughts straight. Fixing the wound had drained more energy than she had thought. "I found you here," Lilly said as she began to shake.

"Are you all right?" Valerie asked.

"Cold, really cold," Lilly muttered.

"Who are you?" Valerie asked with a sense of urgency lacing her voice. "Where do you live?"

"Fenton," Lilly said and passed out.

* * *

Lilly grabbed at her head that ached horribly. She was in bed. Lilly panicked for a brief moment until she realized she was in the guest bedroom at Fenton Works. "How did I end up here?" she wondered looking around the room.

There was a knock on the door. "Lilly?" came Danny's voice from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Lilly said half expecting her adult father to enter. Instead, an insecure teenage boy with black hair that tended to hang in his face and quiet blue eyes walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. Lilly nodded. "Valerie brought you here last night. She said that you helped her out when she was in a bind. She's downstairs in the kitchen and wanted to see if you were okay." Danny stood up and walked to the door. As he opened the door, he added with a gentle smile, "Thanks for helping her out." He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Lilly stood up. Her leg ached where Valerie had hit it. "One of these days," Lilly muttered to herself, "I'm going to need to be able to make that ectoplasmic shield." As she was finding out quickly, she really should have listened to her parents and her mentors about taking her training a little more seriously.

Lilly was dressed and cleaned up in record time while coming up with a plausible but shaky reason for being at the park alone. She entered the kitchen to find an entire household filling it. Her grandparents were working on some gizmo at the counter. Jazz was talking with Tucker who had apparently stopped by with Sam. Sam was engaged in a conversation with Danny and Valerie at the table. Well, engaged might not be the right word for it, Lilly mused.

"How are you feeling?" Valerie asked her. "You weren't very talkative last night."

Lilly suddenly wondered if she said anything she should be worried about. "I'm doing better, thank you."

"Danny was telling me that you're his cousin," Valerie added.

"Yes. I'm just in town for a few days."

"Seeing the sights?" Sam casually slid into the conversation.

"Ya, why were you up at the park anyways?" Danny asked as his eyebrows drew together. "After dark. By yourself in a strange town?"

"Like Sam said," Lilly began, "to see the sights."

"And you just happen to come across Valerie?" Sam added as Tucker joined them at the table.

Lilly recited the story she had worked out in her head while getting dressed. "I was walking along and I found Valerie on the ground. She looked like she needed help. I wanted to make sure she was all right." Lilly crossed her fingers hoping that by now, her dad knew about Valerie's other job. Maybe it would keep them from wondering about the holes in the story.

"Well, I wanted to say thanks," Valerie said quietly.

"I should be thanking you," Lilly said, "or I would have greeted the dawn in the park. I guess all the excitement lately has made me a little worn down." Every time she looked at Valerie, she kept picturing the fight scene repeatedly like a movie replaying on a loop. Except in the nightmares like she had last night, Valerie didn't wake up.

"You in there?" Sam asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Lilly blinked. "Huh?" she asked.

"You kind of zoned on us," Sam said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Maybe we should call your parents," Danny said.

Lilly came out of her trance quickly. "No! That is, they aren't home. They went on vacation since I came here. I'll be fine really." The foursome looked unconvinced but no one contradicted her.

"Do you want to go bowling?" Tucker asked suddenly. Danny and Sam looked at him as if he had grown a pair of horns.

Lilly really needed to find the medallion but she couldn't come up with an excuse to stay behind. At least not one that wouldn't lead to Danny insisting on calling her parents again. "Okay, that would be nice," she found herself saying.

"We'll come too," Sam said suddenly and elbowed Danny.

"Uh, ya, we'll come too," Danny said touching the side of his ribcage where Sam elbowed him.

"Well I should be going," Valerie said and stood up.

"Why don't you come along too?" Tucker asked.

Valerie looked at each of them and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

Lilly looked from Sam to Valerie and realized that no one was going to notice that she didn't know how to bowl.

"Okay, this time you have to release the ball when you reach the line," Danny said patiently.

"I figured that out," Lilly muttered under her breath. How is it that she can climb to the top of a cheerleading tower with grace and ease, yet she couldn't hold onto a ten pound ball long enough to throw it straight?

"Like this," he said and sent the ball down the lane to pick up his spare.

"Show off," Lilly muttered.

"I heard that," Danny said to her as he handed Sam her ball. He sat down beside Tucker as he waited for his next turn.

Sam laughed as she walked up to the line and threw her ball down the lane beside Lilly until it cracked with the first pin. The first pin knocked into another until all the pins had fallen. Sam spun around and gleefully added, "Ah ha! Take that Foley!"

Tucker pushed his hat onto his head setting it back a little further and walked up next with his ball. He made a strike as well. "Manson," Tucker said as he sat back down.

Lilly guttered her ball on the other lane twice during their exchange and sat down with Valerie and Tucker as Danny and Sam were up. "This is fun," Lilly said smiling.

"It would be better if I could just beat her once," Tucker said gesturing to Sam.

"For saying she hates sports, she sure is a good bowler," Valerie added.

"Sam just says that," Tucker said. "I don't think it's the sports part, but the being-told–what-to-do part that she hates."

"By the way, thanks for inviting me," Valerie said to Tucker. "I didn't think you all were still talking to me after the whole thing with Danny didn't work out…"

Lilly glanced around, more out of habit than anything, when she spotted the dark figure beside the entrance of the arcade. "I'll be right back," she said and got up suddenly. She missed the looks that past between Tucker, Danny and Sam as she walked towards the arcade.

She stepped into the vacated room and looked around but she didn't see anyone there. She turned back around to exit and Vlad Plasmius was floating there. He smiled as he held up his medallion of time. "Interesting little trinket isn't it?" he said to Lilly. "But you know all about it don't you?"

"I need it back Plasmius," Lilly said. "You don't know what you're doing."

"And I suppose a girl of fifteen would know what to do with it?"

"Actually yes," Lilly said as her hands began to glow.

Vlad and Lilly heard the approach of the other four. Vlad smiled at Lilly. "The whole family's here I see. On a little family outing perhaps?" Vlad asked. He smiled again and disappeared.

"Lilly?" Danny asked.

Lilly's hands stopped glowing, as she looked around frustrated. She really needed to find Plasmius without an audience and she needed an advantage. An idea struck her. Grandpa Jack was always making some sort of weapon for her father. Perhaps he had something that she could use against Plasmius.

"Just thought I saw someone I knew," Lilly muttered. She felt a quivering sensation around her as her medallion vibrated inside her. Plasmius was using his medallion. The bad part was he knew the identity of her mom. This was not a good thing.


	4. New Discoveries

**Relative Chapter 4: New Discoveries**

At least while they were bowling, Sam could concentrate on something other than the fact she was the fifth wheel. Now that they finished, Tucker suggested hanging out at the park until Valerie had to go to work at the Nasty Burger. They stopped at the nearby grocery to pick up some necessities Tucker had insisted upon having before they went to the park. While they shopped, the group had come across the small citrus known as the kumquat. Danny and Valerie busted out laughing. As Sam watched them, she had a feeling by the end of the day either they would be an item again or she'd have to hear Danny mope around about it. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to go through that again. So as they sat at their favorite park picnic table drinking sodas and munching chips, Sam sank into her quiet depression.

Being with Valerie didn't seem to hold the same magic as before, Danny mused. He was having a good time joking around but it wasn't truly the same. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye at her. It wouldn't have worked even if he wanted it too, not if he had to hide one half of himself. It wouldn't have been fair to her or to him. He had a suspicion that Valerie felt the same way. It was the reason she only had wanted to remain friends. Remaining friends, he was slowly coming to realize, was all he really wanted to be with her. Maybe he was finally and truly over her.

Danny was still lost in thought until Valerie asked Lilly, "So tell us about yourself." His thoughts focused as he listened. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something not quite right about Lilly. Maybe Tucker was on to something, it was like she did know too much about them.

"There's not much to talk about. I hang out, go to school, go to practice, same as everyone else," Lilly said.

"Practice?" Valerie asked.

"Gymnastics, cheerleading, some martial arts," Lilly said shrugging her shoulders. "The basics."

Tucker chuckled, "And you're related to Danny?"

"Hey!" Danny said.

"Honesty hurt?" Sam asked.

It was one of the few sentences Danny had heard her utter all day. It was at his expense of course. "I do plenty of stuff!" he said and added. "Just not that kind of stuff."

"Playing video games don't count," Sam said smiling. "And neither does that other stuff."

Danny shot Sam a look of payback before he added, "And what pray tell, do you do any different? At least I have an excuse." Sam looked like she could kill but she deserved it, Danny thought. She had put him on the spot. Besides, Danny Fenton had passed that physical fitness test without the use of his ghost powers! "So what do you do different?"

"Never mind," Sam stammered.

Danny wasn't going to let her off that easy. "You brought it up."

"Maybe she doesn't want to discuss it," Valerie said. "There are some things girls don't necessarily want to discuss with others."

"And how can this be one of those things?" Danny asked. He couldn't believe it as Sam remained quiet. Sam actually had a secret she wouldn't share with him-her best friend!

"Fine, if you're going to pout over it," Sam said and took a deep breath. "I started taking a few karate classes. Valerie suggested the dojo downtown where she goes."

"Isn't that the one that Kwan's dad owns?" Tucker asked Valerie.

"Yes, and it's a great place," Valerie said.

"So you're hanging out with Kwan?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm not hanging out with Kwan, not that it's any of your business either," Sam snapped at him.

Danny was about to argue the point when he realized they had an audience at the same time that Sam did. She looked embarrassed as she stood up and walked away.

"Danny?" Valerie asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"Don't you think you should go talk to her?" Valerie asked.

"I know," Danny said frustrated and stood up. "Sam! Wait!" He walked after her.

dp

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir things up," Lilly said quietly.

"It's not you. They've been having these kinds of spats on and off for the last couple of months," Tucker said. "Don't worry about it. They'll be fine."

"Why doesn't he just ask her out?" Valerie asked Tucker. Tucker looked at Valerie as if she had sprouted a third head. "It's obvious."

"I thought you and he…" Tucker began but Valerie cut him off.

"I have way too many complications in my life right now. Besides, how can I compete with that?" Valerie said gesturing to Danny and Sam further up the sidewalk standing by the fountain. "They have a history. We just had a moment." Valerie looked over at the fountain one last time before she turned her attention back to Tucker and Lilly.

dp

"All right, I should have stopped when you didn't want to discuss it," Danny said when he caught up with her.

"That conversation is the exact reason why I didn't tell you. I knew that you'd either blow up because of some injustice done to you by Kwan or you'd laugh," Sam said crossing her arms. "Oh, and by the way, before you bring it up, Kwan doesn't like martial arts so he never visits his dad's dojo."

"How would you know that?" Danny asked.

"Because I was stuck with him for a week when you and Tucker ditched me to be with Paulina and Star!" Sam said.

"Technically, that wasn't Paulina. It was Kitty," Danny mumbled.

Sam just looked at him. "The point is that I did it for me."

"But Sam, you hate sports," Danny said confused.

"I still hate them, but I needed to do this. Why can't you just accept that fact?"

"You haven't answered why you're doing it," Danny said.

Sam looked away and into the fountain. "Tucker has the brains. You have your ghost powers. I just wanted something that was mine. I wanted to be able to keep up. "

"Keep up?"

"Keep up with you and all the new challenges ghost hunting takes. I didn't want to fall behind."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Danny asked in a softer tone.

"I thought you'd laugh," Sam said still refusing to look at him.

"Why would I laugh?" Danny asked.

"You laughed when I told you about Technus trying to hook you and Valerie up. You didn't believe me when Desiree altered our reality and I tried to explain your ghost powers. When Technus was in Doom, all I heard was you and Tucker talking down to me about game strategies and how I couldn't possibly understand or help…"

"Let's see- Technus and Valerie-well that I just didn't see coming. Desiree-I didn't even know who you were while you were trying to explain ghost powers. The Doom thing- well, you proved your point. Sam, I wouldn't have laughed. You're my best friend, right?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, we're best friends." She sighed as she looked over at the table where Valerie, Tucker, and Lilly were sitting. "I suppose we should get you back before you're missed."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked.

"Come on," Sam said ignoring his comment. She walked with Danny back towards the picnic table.

dp

"So what's your town like?" Tucker asked Lilly snatching the chips back from her as Danny and Sam sat back down.

"You know, you never mentioned where you're from," Sam said ready to change to any new subject.

"It's just a town like this one," Lilly said.

"Where at?" Valerie asked.

Lilly hadn't thought about that. She named the first thing that popped into her mind. "It's in Michigan," Lilly said. A state far enough away that wouldn't draw attention to itself but be close enough for a friendly visit. "That should work," she thought to herself.

Tucker grinned wide. He just couldn't help himself. "Maybe she knows Greggor?" he teased.

Sam threw her empty soda can at him. Danny scowled.

"Did I miss something?" Lilly asked as she looked at Valerie.

Valerie shrugged her shoulders and repeated Tucker's question. "So what's your town like?"

Lilly smiled as her face became alive, "Always full of surprises."

"That sounds like Amity Park," Tucker said. "You never know when something strange will happen…"

Lilly's ghost sense went off. She knew when Danny's went off by the expression on his face. She watched as Sam and Tucker realized it too. Lilly scanned around the area with her eyes. "I need to get going," Danny said suddenly getting up. "Dad wanted me home by now."

Lilly spotted three ghost vultures flying their way. "I need to get going too," Valerie said getting up. "It's getting late and I have to get ready for work."

Lilly stood there watching the commotion in silent humor as Danny went one way and Valerie went the other. "And they haven't figured this out?" Lilly muttered under her breath as the vultures came closer.

"Come on Lilly," Tucker said. "We can't just stand here."

Lilly was yanked, yet again, by the hand and dragged closer to the trees for cover. Sure enough, Danny Phantom appeared on the scene followed by Valerie on her sled. "Thanks again Tucker," Sam hissed at him as she watched.

dp

Danny had a problem, actually three problems. One, he knew Valerie was still mad at him from the last battle they had. Two, flying in their direction were the three ghost vultures that hung around with Vlad Plasmius, which meant that Vlad was probably around too. Finally, Sam and Tucker were on the ground below with a girl Danny didn't trust. "Focus," he muttered to himself.

Valerie raised her arm-mounted laser at the ghost in front of her. Danny knew he was in for it as he noted her use of her traditional weapons over her new ones. She only used her old weapons when she was really pissed off at the ghost. They were, he noted, aimed right at him. "So where's the Ghost Girl?" Valerie shouted at him.

"Ghost girl?" Danny asked. "What ghost girl?"

"The one that attacked me last night!" Valerie shouted as she fired at Danny.

Danny took off to his right and sped off away from where Tucker, Sam, and Lilly were standing as Valerie followed right behind him firing her rockets at him. He swerved back and forth avoiding the blasts as they hit the earth.

"You're not getting away this time!" Valerie shouted as she switched to the lasers mounted on her sled.

"Great, is every girl I know going to be mad at me today?" Danny muttered to himself.

dp

"Be careful Danny," Sam mumbled as she watched the battle ensue. The talons of the vultures lifted her into the air as they bit into her shoulder. "Danny!" she shouted.

"Sam!" Tucker and Lilly shouted at the same time. The two remaining vultures had them in their talons and lifting them up into the sky.

Danny turned onto his back to fire at Valerie when he saw his friends and Lilly as the vultures snatched them. "Sam? Tucker?" Danny shouted. He immediately changed direction and flew back in their direction while avoiding the lasers from Valerie.

Valerie saw the vultures as well. "Oh no you don't," she said as she stopped firing at Danny Phantom and sped her sled up to chase the vultures.

Lilly struggled against the claws but they only held her tighter as they flew further away from the fight between Danny Phantom and Valerie. She was going to have to blow her cover. Lilly let her shoulders go intangible slipping out of the claws of the vulture. She fell a few feet prepared to change into ghost mode, when Valerie caught her by her wrists and helped her onto her sled. Lilly looked over at her father as he aimed his ghost ray at the vultures. He hit each of them in the tail feathers and they let Sam and Tucker go. Valerie gasped as Sam and Tucker fell to the earth. Danny raced after his friends catching them by their wrists and lowering them to the ground. Valerie landed her sled and looked at Danny. She raised her arm and the weapon mounted on it. Danny stepped in front of his friends.

"Don't," Lilly said jumping in between Valerie and Danny. "He saved them. Let this end."

Valerie looked at Lilly and back at Danny. "This time ghost," she said to Danny and flew off towards town on her sled.

Danny turned around, looked at his friends and then at Lilly before he flew off in the opposite direction without a word.

* * *

The entire way back to Fenton Works Lilly was quiet. Plasmius was behind the attack. She knew it. He was toying with her and she couldn't do anything about it with witnesses around. At least Nox was straightforward and honest about her motives. All she wanted was destruction in whatever form she could get, as was the nature of chaos, but Plasmius enjoyed baiting her. She didn't know how to handle it. Plasmius had set them all up just to fluster her and it was working! 

"Are you all right?" Danny asked coming down the front steps. He fumbled with his excuse as how he knew about the attack strictly for her benefit, but Lilly really didn't care. She wanted this to end. She left the trio at the steps and walked down to the Fenton lab.

She would select her weapons and go. Once the medallion was gone, she would find her father and get the thermos. She walked down the stairs and began opening drawers in the lab. She didn't hear them come down until she heard her father's voice.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Lilly shouted over her shoulder.

"Lilly, it's all right," Sam said, putting her hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Everyone gets a little shaken up by these things."

Lilly spun around and snapped. "Do you? Do you ever get past the part where you're bait?"

Behind them, the Fenton portal opened and a dark green and black ghost with flaming hair and a high tech battle suit stepped out. Lilly and Danny's ghost sense went off immediately. Lilly spun around and cursed under her breath.

Danny looked at Lilly whose face seemed to get angrier. Then he looked at the ghost, "Skulker? You look different…"

"Ghost child," Skulker said looking not at Danny but at Lilly.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked at Lilly too. "You know him?" Tucker asked her.

Lilly's eyes narrowed on the ghost as they flashed green. She set the rings off going vertically in opposite directions until she hovered in the air in full phantom form. "Skulker, where is it?"

Skulker looked over at Danny. "Both ghost children. This is a good day."

"Ghost children?" Tucker and Sam asked each other at the same time.

"There's a price on your head and your brother's," Skulker said as a miniature version of a cannon appeared on his forearm. "But you're worth more to my employer."

Danny looked from this strange looking Skulker to his cousin and back. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to wait to find out. He opened his palm and shot a ray at this version of Skulker as he transformed and hovered in the air. Skulker, in turn, opened fire at both Danny and Lilly.

The ghost children flew away in opposite directions from each other as Skulker's aim followed Lilly to the right as she sped around the lab. One of the shots meant for her hit the beam above and a crack began to grow along the ceiling of the lab. Smaller pieces of the ceiling started to fall onto the floor as Skulker continued firing at Lilly. Danny concentrated his ghost ray into an ectoplasmic ball. As he prepared to throw it, he spotted a large piece of the ceiling falling down. Sam and Tucker were directly below it. Danny flew to them instead.

Lilly's palms lit up, one in pink and the other in yellow. Without hesitation, she fired the pink beam at Skulker as the large piece of ceiling fell upon the floor behind her. The beam settled on Skulker's abdomen on the right side. "There it is," Lilly said.

Danny phased Tucker and Sam as the piece of the roof fell to the floor around them. After the fall, Danny picked them up and moved them to the back of the room as Danny prepared to join back into the fight.

Lilly heard Danny approaching behind her as she let the yellow light from her palm come forth. She gritted her teeth as she felt the light come in contact with the time medallion. She continued to release forth her power as she felt the time medallion fused inside her body begin to vibrate. There was a blast from Skulker's cannon as he disappeared before them as his medallion was destroyed. Lilly fell to the ground as her head began to swoon. Damn, she had been hit again, she mused before the blackness took over.

* * *

Lilly woke up to a pounding headache, a horrible pain in her side, and three pairs of eyes looking down on her as she rested in human form on the bed in Danny's room. At the end of the bed, floating in his ghost form was her father and he was angry. "Care to explain?" he asked with his eyebrows drawn together in a look Lilly knew all too well. 

Lilly reached for her head. "No, not really."

"You have ghost powers," Danny said as a matter of fact. "You were the girl Valerie was talking about meeting in the park. The ghost who attacked her."

"I was defending myself," Lilly said. "I didn't have any other choice."

Lilly felt tired and she knew there wasn't any way she was going to be able to talk her way out of this one. She reached inside herself and pulled out her medallion. The medallion sparkled as she held it there for them to see before fusing it back inside her body.

"Isn't that Clockwork's?" Tucker asked.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Lilly Fenton," she said as she touched the right side of her abdomen. It was tender. She was probably bleeding internally like the last time she fought Skulker and lost.

"I know you overshadowed my parents, so I checked it out myself," Danny began, "I don't have a cousin named Lilly."

"Of course you don't," Lilly said and slowly sat up. She grabbed her head again as the pounding headache intensified. "I'm your daughter." Tucker and Sam made a gasping sound that sounded like fish out of water.

Danny just said, "I didn't see that one coming."

"I'm surprised," Lilly muttered.

"How can we believe you?" Tucker asked.

"Hello? Clockwork? Ring any bells?" Lilly said.

"You could be making this up," Sam said.

Lilly's mood was beyond repairing and she felt bad. She was not in the mood for Sam and her sarcasm or her conspiracy theories. "I am tired of this. You haven't believed a word I've said yet, so why should you start now Sam? Believe what you are going to believe but leave me alone!" Lilly had started out quietly but ended by shouting at them with glowing green eyes. Her blue eyes returned as she realized shouting wasn't her smartest move with the pounding headache.

"Yep, she could be your daughter," Sam said to Danny. "She has your temper."

Danny shot Sam a look and turned his attention back to Lilly. "Sam has a point Lilly. How can we believe you?"

Lilly stood up and walked slowly holding her side with one hand over to Danny's desk. She picked up a piece of paper and tore it into thirds. She scribbled onto each of the pieces of paper. "Clockwork once told you that he watches the parade from the top and can see all the twists the parade may or may not take," Lilly said as she handed each of them a piece of paper. Each of the trio read their paper.

Danny stepped down as he turned back into his human form. "Okay, I believe you," he said and crumpled up the paper. Tucker followed suit while Sam ripped hers up into tiny pieces. "Why are you here and what is going on?"

Lilly smiled as she thanked the fact that she had actually listened to some of their high school stories. "In my time, there was, well, a robbery, and a ghost took time medallions and a thermos from Clockwork. This ghost in turn, gave them to Vlad Plasmius. I'm here to track him down, destroy his medallion, and get back that thermos."

"And that scene earlier?" Danny prompted.

"Apparently this same ghost gave my version of Skulker a time medallion to come find me," Lilly said.

"He said there was a price on your head," Tucker added.

"Ya, well, we Phantoms aren't necessarily well liked in the Ghost Zone," Lilly said and left it at that.

"Phantoms?" Danny mumbled not quite getting the grasp of what she was saying.

Lilly looked at him like he was crazy. She thought it was obvious. "Uh, your family." Danny still looked confused so Lilly continued. "You, mom, my brother, my sister and me." Lilly shut up immediately as she realized she might have said too much.

Tucker smiled. There was no way he was going to let this one go by without comment. "And who's mom?" he asked. He waited and sure enough they were both blushing.

Lilly caught the humor behind Tucker's comment but she really had to get off this subject. "Can't tell. It's one of those time rules. I've all ready bent them enough telling you all who I am. Or is it who I will be?" Lilly shook the thought off. She must have really done a number on her head.

Danny coughed, embarrassed from being caught off guard, and said to Lilly, "What about this thermos?"

Lilly decided to go easy on him. After all, it was a lot to find out you have a wife, a son and two daughters with one being a messed-up fifteen-year-old all in one day. "It's the same thermos that you captured your 'evil alternative self' in."

"Danny's jerky older self?" Sam asked. "I thought that was taken care of."

"He exists outside of the timeline as his own separate being yet still linked to this one because of the thermos."

"And now Vlad has the thermos?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Lilly said.

"I have questions," Danny began, "Why were you messing with my computer?"

"I wanted to find out what you had on Vlad Plasmius," Lilly said.

"How'd you know I keep files?"

"You do in the future. I was hoping you all ready started here in this present. The problem was I couldn't remember the password," Lilly said.

"It's Paulina Fenton," Sam and Tucker deadpanned at the same time.

Danny ignored the sarcasm coming from his friends. "What were those pink and yellow beams you used downstairs?"

Lilly touched her side again. "This?" she asked as her palms lit up.

"Yes, that," Danny said.

"We all just call it the duet," Lilly said as she walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. She lifted the right corner of her shirt up and saw the scorched hole in her abdomen. She ignored the gasps she heard from the others at the sight of the wound. She inspected it closer. There wasn't any bleeding. It was just the hole and the bruising to go with it. The hole really didn't look too deep in Lilly's opinion, but it was painful.

Lilly ignored the others in the room as she concentrated for a moment on a task that was hard to do with the headache she had. She faced her palms toward each other. A small orange ball appeared between her palms. She shut her eyes to the coming pain as she slammed the orange ball into her side. She waited a few moments bent over using the wall as a brace, until the pain and the wound were gone.

"Lilly?" Tucker asked nervously. "Are you all right?"

Lilly flashed Tucker the same look she would have flashed TJ for the same question. "Do I look all right?" she snapped. "I was hit and it hurts."

Danny looked at Lilly as she walked back to the bed and sat down. He wasn't quite sure what to say except that something needed to be said. "Why didn't you make a shield?" he asked. Lilly's eyes flashed and Danny realized that wasn't it.

"I don't know how," she muttered. Lilly looked like she was defeated and ready to cry. Danny hated it when others cry. It always made him feel uncomfortable not knowing what to do or say to make the situation better.

They were all quiet for a moment. "I could teach you," Danny said softly.


	5. Realizations

**Relative: Chapter 5: Realizations**

They were in the ghost zone practicing on a few unwanted pink and yellow teddy bears courtesy of Sam's parents. Danny was taking a few lazy shots around as he talked through the Fenton phones with Sam and Tucker who were in Grandpa Jack's improved spectral speeder. Lilly concentrated on making one single shield. "This is hopeless," she muttered, her voice caught by the microphone.

"I didn't learn how to do it overnight," Danny said back through her earpiece.

"You should have seen how often he messed up those first few months," Tucker volunteered.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Tucker's voice said through the phones.

"Months? That's all?" Lilly asked. "I've been trying to do this for years."

"Years huh?" Danny asked as uneasiness crept into his voice. "Yes, but you can do that cool duet power."

"Your sweet, but honestly," Lilly said frustrated, "that doesn't help when you're being shot at by some weapon."

"Have you tried using a ghost ray?" Danny asked.

Lilly starting laughing, part out of irony and part out of frustration.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You didn't sound so thrilled yesterday morning when I blew up part of the science lab at school using a ghost ray," Lilly said chuckling.

"You blew up the science lab?" Tucker asked through the phones.

"Part of the science lab," Lilly said. "I was surprised. I was asked out in the middle of an experiment. There was a small explosion but hey, at least now I have a date tonight."

"You have a date tonight?" Sam asked through the phones.

Danny looked at Lilly. "Aren't the guys here a little old for you?" he asked like the future father he'll become.

"I meant back home in my present where fifteen year olds are actually fifteen and not forty something," Lilly corrected.

"What's his name?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker!" Sam said breaking in over the phones.

"I was just wondering who Danny's daughter's new boyfriend is," Tucker said.

"Actually, I would rather not go into it," Lilly said.

"Why?" Danny asked curious.

"Fifteen or not, you're still my dad and there are certain subjects one does not discuss with one's dad."

"She's got a point," Sam said.

"So Lilly, how did you get ghost powers anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Obviously genetics," Sam said.

"I mean, if Danny's only half ghost, wouldn't that mean your powers would be diminished?" Tucker asked.

Lilly had a bad feeling where this conversation was going to lead but she also knew this subject was bound to come up repeatedly until it was answered. "I received some from my dad and some from my mom," Lilly said.

There was silence in which Lilly could actually count to sixty before Tucker started back up. "She's a ghost?"

"Not a ghost. There was an accident…" Lilly said softly.

"She's not dead is she?" Tucker asked suddenly.

Lilly laughed. "I couldn't be mad at her if she was dead. Trust me, she's alive and her usual self. I think we'll end the questions here."

Lilly glanced at Danny who looked relieved to have the conversation over. She could understand that. Lilly felt kind of sorry for her dad. He had a lot of responsibility set on his shoulders through no fault of his own and now this. Lilly smiled slyly at Danny and then added, "But Tucker, if you want to talk about your wife and children, I'll be happy to oblige." Danny smiled back at Lilly as she was met with silence on the Fenton phones.

"You know," Danny began, "Maybe we're approaching this the wrong way."

Lilly looked at him curious. "What do you mean?"

"I may have a trick for you," Danny said and gestured Lilly over towards him. She moved in closer. Danny pulled off his Fenton phones and asked Lilly to remove hers. Then he leaned in and said in a quiet voice, "Sometimes, substituting and using your imagination can help." Then he proceeded to tell Lilly what he used when he needed to make a new power work smoothly.

"And that works?" Lilly asked not completely convinced.

"It does when you're practicing around like this until it becomes natural. Once you have it down, then you don't think about it, you just do it," Danny said putting his Fenton phones back in his ear while floating back a few feet.

Lilly put her Fenton phones back in her ear. "All right, I'll try it."

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"I hope," Lilly said as she placed a mental picture of her family in danger with the goal of saving them in her mind as Danny's ghost ray came at her. For a brief moment, she formed a bright green shield that bounced the ghost ray back at Danny who dodged out of the way. "It worked!" Lilly said with a mixture of excitement and awe.

"What worked?" Tucker asked over the earphones.

"Nothing Tucker," Danny said looking over at Lilly who looked ready to laugh but thankfully didn't say a word.

Lilly kept her mouth shut but all she could think about was that if this wasn't her dad, and there wouldn't be any repercussions in her future, this would be awesome blackmailing stuff. Then again, it was her dad. He would love nothing more than getting even if she ever said anything. She knew he would too. He was diabolical like that.

"Should we try it again?" Danny asked.

"Of course," Lilly said. "It would be nice to be able to use a shield when we face Plasmius."

"We?" Danny began, "You're not going. It's too dangerous."

Lilly looked at Danny and said as patiently as she could manage, "And how do you expect to destroy his medallion? I doubt he'll just smile and hand it over to you."

"I don't know exactly but I'll figure something out. I always do," Danny said.

"Da..nny," Lilly began changing to her father's name rather than making him uncomfortable. "I've had my powers since I was eight. That was seven years ago. You're going to need my help-especially if Plasmius does open the thermos and releases your older self. How are you going to hold them both back by yourself?" Danny looked unconvinced. Lilly continued. "We once had a conversation about your experience when you found out about Clockwork and the other Dan. You told me how you felt when you thought you lost everyone who meant the world to you. That's how I feel. It's not just your future we're talking here. It's mine too. I'm not going to sit back like a spectator at some game and watch it unfold. I'm going to be in that fight whether you like it or not, so you better just deal with it!" Lilly looked at Danny one last time before she flew back to the speeder.

"She's definitely your daughter," Sam said laughing as Danny phased into the speeder after Lilly and sat in the rear seat. Danny folded his arms and just glared at Sam. Sam laughed even harder. Danny looked over to see Lilly with the same exact expression as she looked at Sam. "Oh, I gotta," she said to Tucker. Sam pulled out her camera from her backpack and took a picture of the two of them sitting in the back seat, arms crossed, and glaring at her.

* * *

Tucker flew the speeder back through the Fenton portal and into the lab. As he turned off the engines, father glared at daughter who glared back. Lilly phased out of the speeder and flew off. Danny looked over at his friends before he stomped off frustrated and headed upstairs. Sam looked at Tucker. "Which Fenton do you want?" she asked.

"I'll take my chances with Danny," Tucker said.

"Thanks," Sam said and sighed. They both walked up the basement steps. Tucker went to follow Danny. Sam looked around and took a guess as to where Lilly went.

Lilly was sitting on the steps outside Fenton Works back in her human form. She was lost in thought when Sam sat down beside her. "You were pretty hard on him you know," Sam said softly.

Lilly nodded as she said, "I know. I forget sometimes that he's only fifteen and doesn't know me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I look at him, most of the time I see my dad, not a fifteen year old boy. I know the man he'll become and I forget that he isn't there yet."

"So I assume you two argue all the time?" Sam asked.

"Actually, that's the first time I've really ever said anything like that to him. It's usually my mom that I have it out with," Lilly said.

"My mom and I don't agree either," Sam said.

"Let me guess," Lilly began, "she has a problem with how you dress and your attitude and outlook on life."

"Same argument I assume?" Sam asked.

"Similar anyway," Lilly said and rested her back against the step. "Mine's more of the attitude and outlook on life part. I apparently take things for granted."

"I guess all moms are the same," Sam said.

Lilly chuckled. "Actually, my mom is pretty cool and probably right, just never home. I've spent more time growing up here at Fenton Works or over at the Foley's than I have spent in my own house."

Sam looked at Lilly. "Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

Lilly smiled but there was a touch of sadness to it. "I've been sitting here for a couple of minutes coming to a couple of conclusions."

"And they are?" Sam prompted.

"That I was actually right on point for once. Everything that happens from this moment on affects me. For all I know I will take out this medallion and disappear forever having never existed in the first place. I will never see my parents, Neil, TJ, Alex, Ava, anyone after this."

"I doubt that," Sam said.

"What do you think would happen if Danny died in a fight before I was born? He almost did once. My mom saved him," Lilly said.

"I don't think it works that way Lilly," Sam began, "and I don't think you can live your life thinking like that."

"How would you deal with it if Danny got himself killed because he was too stubborn to ask for help?" Lilly asked. Sam remained quiet. "Exactly."

Sam shook her head. "No. I have more faith in him than that. He may be stubborn sometimes, overprotective, but his heart and his head are in the right place. That's all that matters."

Lilly looked at Sam. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just thinking too much into this. Maybe that's why Clockwork sent me here. To teach me a lesson after the last time I screwed up."

Sam looked at her. "What did you do?"

Lilly looked up at the clouds in the sky. "I released the ghost that caused all this. All of this is my fault because I wouldn't ask for help when I could have."

"Everyone screws up Lilly," Sam said. "You learn from your mistakes and you move on."

"I know that, but I didn't realize just how easy I had it until I came here."

"What do you mean?"

"I have two parents, grandparents, family friends, an aunt, a brother, and even a boyfriend who accept me for who I am completely- screw ups and all. I'll never have to hide my ghost half from them like I've had to do here for two days. I have a great dad who can teach me anything I want to know about that half and a brother who I can discuss it with. That Danny in that house, your Danny, doesn't have that luxury. He's always going to have to hide and learn everything by himself, yet he doesn't give up when I would. It's kind of amazing."

"I know," Sam said softly. "It's one of the things I like about him. But you forgot one thing Lilly."

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

"Danny has Tucker and us. He isn't alone." Sam stood up. "Let's go get something to eat. It's kind of nice to have a girl to talk to."

Lilly smiled. "I know the feeling."

"You do?" Sam asked. "I figured you'd have plenty of friends being a cheerleader and all that."

"I'm as popular as you are," Lilly said.

"Then we are definitely in trouble," Sam said and smiled.

"Exactly," Lilly said and got up. "Where to?"

"Up for a veggie burger?" Sam asked.

"Sounds great," Lilly said and smiled. They walked off towards the hangout of Casper High.

Danny watched the two girls walking down the sidewalk from his bedroom window above the steps leading into his home.

"At least you know that when your parents find out, they won't tear you apart molecule by molecule," Tucker said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Actually I all ready knew that," Danny said looking out the open window. "Remember last summer?"

"Then what is it?"

"Do you think they meant what they said?" Danny asked walking away from the window.

"That you're stubborn enough to get yourself killed or the other part?" Tucker asked smiling. Danny just looked at him. "How would I know? They're girls- who understands them?" Tucker was silent as he assessed the moment. "Of course, we could tag along since Vlad Plasmius could be around."

Danny began grinning. "Especially since Lilly can't defend herself with a shield yet. We should be there just in case."

"Besides, I could really use some fries right about now," Tucker said getting up from the bed. Then he turned to Danny. "But you're buying."


	6. Stories

**Relative: Chapter 6: Stories**

"Did you actually kiss him?" Lilly asked Sam.

"Yes, and it was the most repulsive thing I had ever done," Sam said and took a drink as they sat in her favorite booth at the Nasty Burger.

"I've met him only once here and I can't stand him," Lilly said finishing her soda.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of that would break Ember's spell," Sam said. "Arguing with him wasn't going anywhere."

"Arguing with Danny never goes anywhere," Lilly said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get something else to drink." She stood up and walked up to the counter.

"Hi Sam," Valerie said and stopped in front of the booth.

Sam looked up at Valerie and smiled carefully. "Hi Valerie."

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Valerie asked.

"I guess," Sam said.

Valerie sat down where Lilly had vacated. "I wanted to talk to you about Danny," she said and began looking uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how to ask this."

"Sam," Danny began as he approached the booth they always sat at. "Valerie?" he asked surprised to see her. He sat down by Sam. "So what's going on?" he asked them. "Where's Lilly?"

"At the counter," Sam said. "Where's Tucker?"

"Getting food," Danny said. "So what are we discussing?"

Valerie and Sam both looked nervous as they stammered, "Nothing much."

Tucker approached with the food. "Guess who I bumped into," he said as he smiled at Lilly. "Oh hi Val," he added as he sat down across from Danny and Sam beside Valerie. Lilly slid in the booth beside Tucker.

"Hi Tucker, Lilly," Valerie said and stood up. "I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Sam." They said their goodbyes to her. Valerie looked at the friends as Danny and Tucker began to divide their food from the tray. She smiled again and walked off.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked as he took a bite of his Mighty Meaty Sandwich.

"I don't know," Sam said honestly. "She never really said anything."

"Lilly, I wanted to say I was sorry about earlier," Danny said. "I…"

Lilly interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. I hate fighting too." She smiled at him and turned to Sam. "Where were we?"

Sam blushed before saying, "New topic."

Lilly smiled. She figured as much. "What do you want to discuss?"

"How about what we're going to do with you since tomorrow is Monday?" Danny asked.

"That's simple. I'll hang around Fenton Works and wait until you're out of school," Lilly said. "It's all I can do until Plasmius returns."

"I don't think so," Danny said. "If I have to go to school, so do you. Besides, my parents aren't going to just let you hang around."

"Sure they will," Lilly said. "I overshadow them and then they won't care."

"No more overshadowing my parents," Danny said to Lilly. "They're my parents."

"Then technically, can't she overshadow you?" Tucker asked enjoying the conversation immensely.

"Tuck," Danny said, "shut up."

Tucker continued, ignoring Danny's comment. "If you follow your logic she could, since you'd qualify as her parent." Sam chuckled while Tucker grinned at Danny.

"Okay, fine," Danny said grinning back at Tucker. "As her parent, I said no. How about that?"

"Before this conversation gets any weirder," Lilly interrupted, "For the record, I can't overshadow another ghost, at least not yet."

Danny looked at her. "Really?"

Lilly wished she had kept her mouth shut. "Really. People I can do, ghosts are beyond me."

"There's your answer Tuck," Danny said triumphantly.

Sam looked at Lilly. "Boys, what are you going to do with them?"

"We heard that you know," Danny said.

Lilly shared Sam's look. "Amusement factor?"

"Hey!" Tucker added.

Sam and Lilly chuckled. "I probably should get going," Sam said getting up from the booth. "It's getting late."

"I'll walk with you," Danny said getting up. "I'm finished anyway."

Sam looked at the unfinished sandwich and then at Danny with an odd look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, okay."

Danny turned to Lilly. "By the way, curfew is nine."

Lilly smiled back. "I don't think so. It's ten and it's always been ten, same as yours."

Sam and Tucker chuckled. Danny rolled his eyes as he and Sam left.

* * *

"Okay, so what were you and Sam really talking about before we arrived?" Tucker asked Lilly.

Lilly stood up and moved to the other side of the booth. "The same thing girls always discuss."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Tucker asked disappointment taking over his features.

Lilly smiled. "Why do you want to know?"

Tucker leaned in and smiled what to Lilly had to be the most mischievous look she had ever seen on a Foley. "Because I want something to hold over them," he said and leaned back into the vinyl booth seat.

"You really have a dark side you know that," Lilly said smiling back. "We were discussing the time Danny was under Ember's spell."

"That's it?" Tucker asked looking disappointed.

Lilly looked at Tucker. "Well, isn't?"

"You're just as diabolical as I am apparently..." Tucker's eyes grew larger as he digested the information. "Now I'm beginning to wonder…"

Lilly smiled. "Don't bother. Dad hooks up with his college sweetheart."

Tucker's face fell and then he smiled. "Oh well. Let's discuss your life then."

"I can't tell you anything about the future. You know that," Lilly said.

"I'm not asking about future events. I just wanted to know about you. What's school like?"

Lilly looked unsure for a moment then made up her mind. "High school is high school. There's the popular kids which are still usually the jocks and cheerleaders, the music and fine art kids, the brainy kids, the kids that never really go to class, and then kids like us who just exist."

"You know, I don't think high school will ever change," Tucker muttered. "So who are your friends?"

Lilly's smile faded. "I really don't have any. I'm well liked because I'm a nice person but I only have four people I trust."

Tucker's face looked serious. "Really? I'd figure you'd have plenty of friends."

"Why would I? I'm Lilly Fenton who in the third grade had her ghost genes kick in during school hours. You don't really recover from that. My mom keeps hoping though," Lilly said and shrugged. "That's why I tried out for the cheerleading squad. I wanted her to think everything was all right."

"And it isn't?" Tucker asked.

"Actually, I'm pretty happy with my life. I have a great relationship with my brother despite he's my brother."

"Older or younger?"

"Older but close enough in years to understand," Lilly said smiling as she thought about Neil. "Two friends who…can understand what I go through." Lilly hoped that would suffice for Alex and Ava. She was pretty sure that Tucker didn't know about the other portals just yet. "And I have an awesome boyfriend who always comes to my rescue when I need him. My check and balance system you might say."

"Check and balance system?"

"He keeps me out of trouble and I keep his life interesting," Lilly said grinning as she thought about TJ.

"You really like him," Tucker said smiling as he finished his fries. Lilly looked at him and cocked her head to the side questioningly. "It shows on your face. You have that same look Sam has when she thinks no one's paying attention."

"Well, what can I say? I like him a lot," Lilly said. "Now since we've discussed my love life. Let's discuss yours."

Tucker nearly choked. "I don't have a love life."

"You can't tell me that you don't have at least a secret crush on someone," Lilly said.

"Well there is this girl that I met who's in my math class this year," Tucker began. "But I wouldn't call it a secret crush. More like puppy infatuation."

"What does she look like?" Lilly asked.

"She has these really expressive eyes, long black hair, and the sweetest voice…"

Lilly raised one of her eyebrows and said, "Infatuation?"

Tucker grinned. "Okay, maybe more like puppy love…" he said and continued with his story.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Sam asked as they approached her house.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Danny asked.

"You walked me home and haven't said a word. You didn't finish a meal," Sam said. "It's suspicious. So spill it. What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Danny said and looked at Sam. She had her arms folded waiting for an explanation. "It's just that…well…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I wanted to ask…" Sam was beginning to look confused and concerned. He knew he was fidgeting and stammering but he couldn't seem to stop it.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Danny said. He could do this. All he wanted to know was how she felt about him. How hard was that? No more fidgeting. He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

The front door opened. "Sam, it's about time you came home," her mother said. She took one look at Danny and her eyes narrowed. "It's getting late."

"I'm coming," Sam said to her mom. She looked at Danny. "We'll continue this tomorrow, okay?"

Danny felt like crawling into a hole and dying. "Sure," he said.

"Are you positive you're all right?" she asked again.

"I'm fine," Danny said. "I'll see you at school."

Sam looked at him one more time, concern showing on her face, before she smiled and walked inside.

"Great one Fenton, you idiot," Danny muttered to himself as he walked down the steps. "It was just Sam and me. You'd think I'd be able to find the right words this time." Two white rings divided Fenton into Phantom and Danny took to the air.

* * *

Danny walked inside his house and headed down to the lab. Maybe a bit of practice in the ghost zone could help clear his head. He heard her voice coming from the lab.

"If you put that lever there it will blow up like last time," Lilly said.

"Then how am I suppose to…I know!" Jack Fenton's voice carried up the stairs.

Danny stepped into the lab and witnessed Lilly grinding her teeth together. "How about if I add the lever while you tackle the wiring?"

"I've got a great idea! How about if I wire the lever after you're done?"

"That sounds like a plan," Lilly said smiling. "I think Aunt Maddie made some cookies upstairs…"

"I'm on it," his dad said and started for the stairs walking by Danny. "Oh hi Danny."

"Cookies huh? His one weakness," Danny said grinning as he walked up to Lilly.

Lilly smiled as she picked up a welding torch and a protective helmet. "No, that would be Grandma Maddie and fudge." She put on the helmet and lit up the torch. She picked up the lever mechanism in question and began to weld it between the barrel and the handle.

"You know that really freaks me out when you call them that," Danny said. Then he watched her a little closer while avoiding looking at the light. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Lilly turned off the torch, spliced and soldered a few wires together, and took off the helmet. As she tested the lever mechanism, Danny cringed involuntarily. Nothing happened. "Works perfectly," she said.

"It doesn't work at all," Danny said.

Lilly looked at him. "Do you even know what this is?"

"No, do you?" Danny asked.

Lilly laughed. "One of the early versions of the Fenton Foamer Deluxe from the looks of it. And it works by the way, the safety's just on."

"Dad installed a safety feature?" Danny asked.

"No, I did. I'm tired of the darn thing blowing up on me," Lilly said as she flipped the lever up. She aimed the barrel at a target on the wall and pulled the trigger. A blast of green goo shot out. Lilly flipped the lever back down. "That stuff does not come out of your clothes." Lilly put the welding torch and the protective helmet up. "How was your walk?"

Danny's attention focused. He answered despite the crack in his voice. "It was fine. What did you and Tucker do?"

"Exchanged stories for awhile, then I came back here, before ten by the way," she added smiling. "I'm heading up before Grandpa Jack gets back." She went intangible and flew up to her "room" as Danny followed.

"What kind of stories?" Danny asked as he joined her in the guest bedroom.

Lilly smiled. "Stories about the three of you as kids, Tucker's love life, high school in general…" she said as she walked to the dresser.

"Whoa, back up and repeat that again."

"Stories about the three of you as kids?" Lilly asked. Danny made the continuing motion with his hands. "Tucker's love life?"

"Stop. That one. Tucker has a love life?" Danny asked.

Lilly smiled slyly as she opened the dresser drawer. "And apparently so do you."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as his voice crept up a few notches.

"You were going to ask out Valerie," Lilly said pulling out a shirt. She walked over to the closet.

"Oh that," Danny said feeling both relieved and uncomfortable. "It didn't happen."

"Didn't tell her about the phantom part, did you?" Lilly asked from the closet. "Makes you wonder how she'd take it hating ghosts the way she does."

Danny didn't like where this conversation was going. "What are you doing?"

Lilly poked her head out. "Getting my stuff ready for tomorrow."

"Not that. Why are you playing with my head?" Danny asked seriously.

Lilly stepped out of the closet and walked towards the bed. "I'm not. You do that perfectly well all by yourself." She picked up a bag that was on the floor near her bed. "Thank you Jazz."

"Would you stand still for a moment?" Danny nearly shouted.

Lilly looked at him as she opened the bag and dumped the contents on the bed. There were bottles of cleaner, lotion, and other girl items. "What is all that?" he asked distracted.

"Part of my nighttime ritual," Lilly said. Then she looked like she could laugh. "You really don't get it do you?"

"Apparently not," Danny said eyeing Lilly. She had to be from some other planet.

"Okay, quick crash course," Lilly began. "This skin doesn't take care of itself. Trust me when I tell you that all girls have routines and rituals they follow faithfully."

"They do?" Danny asked mystified.

"That they do." Lilly smiled patiently. "I think you've had enough for one day. Go to bed Danny and good night."

Danny found himself ushered out of the bedroom. He took several steps down the hall when he realized he had been manipulated by a master.


	7. Back in Lancer's Office

Relative Chapter 7: Back in Lancer's Office

It was three in the morning when Lilly heard a rustling sound near her bed. A slight squirming sound followed next. As the noise became louder and closer, Lilly transformed and floated above the bed. She lit up her palm as a source of light. She felt a little lightheaded from the effort. It was a strange but not an unknown reaction since being here. She glanced down at the floor near the end of the bed. She shook her head and smiled. "Cujo, you mutt, what are you doing here?"

The tiny ghost dog, the bane of her father's existence, crawled onto the bed. Lilly floated down and sat beside him. The tiny dog wiggled into her lap. "But how do you know me?" she wondered aloud. Maybe the dog was looking for Danny, she reasoned. "You missed him. He's a floor down below me," she said to the dog. The dog stayed put in her lap and wagged its tail. "Go home," Lilly said. The dog looked at her and then moved down to the end of her bed. "Fine then. Stay the night but you better leave by morning before everyone's up," Lilly said and crawled back under the covers. She fell instantly into a sound sleep. As her ring slipped off her finger, the little dog growled in the darkness.

* * *

Lilly was up but she refused to be happy about it. School. She was actually going to high school with her father. That statement alone should send her screaming to the hills, she reasoned as she dressed. It at least warranted a ticket for a long vacation after this was over. Yet there was something in essence exciting about it. She wasn't Lilly Fenton, the daughter of Danny Fenton where every little mistake would be observed and noted. She was a nobody cousin who would be able to blend into the background. There wouldn't be Suzanna or Kenny or any other person who knew every little screw up she had committed. And that list was long.

Lilly looked around the room. "Huh," Lilly said as she spotted her ring on the floor and picked it up. She placed it back onto her finger. She continued to look around the room. Cujo had disappeared by morning having left to where ever he went when he wasn't around. She glanced in the mirror one more time. She had spent a little extra time getting ready this morning unable to admit that she was nervous. Sighing, she shut the door and began the long walk that would lead to the kitchen. She was as prepared as she would ever be.

* * *

The kitchen was more or less empty this morning. Jazz was sitting at the table with Danny and Tucker. Sam was absent, Lilly noted. "Morning," Lilly said as she sat down at the table. The three of them just looked at her without saying a word. Lilly began to get nervous. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Tucker smiled. "No, you just look different is all."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Lilly asked. She thought she looked fine. Maybe they didn't wear their hair curled? Lilly began to panic slightly. Maybe she shouldn't have worn the black jeans or the pink top? "Okay, I'll go change," Lilly said as she began to walk out of the kitchen.

"You're fine," Jazz said. "You look nice." Jazz smiled at her and left the kitchen.

"You didn't answer. Good or bad? Because if it's bad, I need to go change."

Tucker smiled and looked at Danny then back at Lilly. "Are you sure you're related to Danny? Because you don't look like a Fenton."

"Talk English Tucker," Lilly said.

"You look fine Lilly," Danny said distracted. "We need to get going or we'll be late."

* * *

They started on the walk to school. "Does Cujo visit often?" Lilly asked Danny.

"Cujo? Who's Cujo?" Danny asked.

"Your ghost dog. The one from Axion," Lilly said.

"That is not my dog," Danny began, "and thankfully, no, he doesn't visit often. Why?"

"He stopped by last night. He wouldn't leave so I figured he was looking for you," Lilly said.

"I hope not," Danny muttered. "That dog caused Valerie to become a ghost hunter." Then Danny looked off into the distance.

Lilly noticed. "Are you okay this morning?"

"I didn't sleep well. I swear my ghost sense went crazy last night but there weren't any ghosts around other than you," Danny said. "You don't set it off."

"My ring fell off last night. Maybe I did set your ghost sense off," Lilly said.

"Ring?" Danny asked.

Lilly held out her hand for them to see. "Clockwork said it was to mask me from your ghost sense. Then there was Cujo and I don't know how long he was around for."

Danny yawned. "Maybe that's it then."

"I forgot to tell you earlier. Sam called and said she'd meet us at school," Tucker said.

"Speaking about school, what am I suppose to do today?" Lilly asked. "It's not like I'm a student here...exactly."

Danny smile grew. "_Oh_ _that_…when you overshadowed my parents the first time, you forgot to add the part about when you'd be leaving. Mom has assumed you'd be with us for an undisclosed period of time and took care of the problem. How, I don't know, but you have a basic schedule waiting for you in the office."

Lilly looked at Danny. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

Danny grinned. "It's hilarious."

* * *

"This is a waste of time," Lilly said, as she looked at the class schedule that she received from the office. It was just the basic class schedule with no little extras to break up the day. "Look, not even a shop class." She handed it to Tucker who was walking beside her and Danny.

"We have the same math class," Tucker said glancing down at the schedule.

Lilly chuckled. "That'll be interesting at least." Tucker blushed and Danny caught it.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

Lilly grinned mischievously at Tucker. "Nothing. You'll have to ask him."

Before Danny could comment, Mr. Lancer's voice carried from around the corner. "Manson, Gray, my office now!" The trio watched as Sam and Valerie stomped by with identical livid expressions on their faces with Mr. Lancer in tow.

"Sam? Valerie?" Danny asked but neither girl answered as they continued on to the office.

"That doesn't look good," Tucker said.

"I wonder what's going on," Danny said aloud.

Tucker and Lilly exchanged looks. They had a pretty good idea what was going on. "Come on Danny," Tucker said. "We'll be late. We'll catch Sam later."

* * *

Valerie Gray sat down in one chair while Sam Manson sat in the opposite chair in Mr. Lancer's office. Both girls refused to acknowledge the other. Mr. Lancer sighed and sat behind his desk. "Please tell me that this isn't about Mr. Fenton." That caught their attention immediately. Mr. Lancer sighed again. There were times when he had to remember why he went into teaching in the first place. "Ladies, you're smart young women. This is beneath you both."

"But Mr. Lancer," Sam began.

"No buts Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer interrupted. "You two will sit here and work this out."

"But it wasn't like that," Valerie said.

"Do either of you care to explain how Casper High's leading passer ended up on the floor?" Mr. Lancer asked. They were silent. "No? Then work this out. You have five minutes." Mr. Lancer walked out of his office. Under his breath he muttered, "Teenagers."

"I guess you'll have to make time to talk now," Valerie said folding her arms over her chest.

"Give it a rest," Sam said.

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence until Valerie cracked a smile. "Did you see the look on Dash's face?"

Sam laughed quietly. "Maybe next time he'll choose his words carefully. That was a good shot by the way."

"What the accidental backpack to the back of the head? That was too easy. You were the one who tripped him in the first place."

"Well he deserved it," Sam said.

"Listen, about Danny," Valerie began.

Sam cut her off. "I don't want to talk about Danny. Talk to Tucker. Talk to Lilly. Just don't talk to me about it."

Valerie muttered under her breath, "Like I'd talk to Lilly about it."

Sam caught the comment. "What's wrong with Lilly? I thought you two were getting along."

"Does she follow you three everywhere?" Valerie asked avoiding the question.

"We're the only ones in school she knows…" Sam began as Mr. Lancer walked back into his office.

"Have the two of you worked out your little problem?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes Mr. Lancer," they said together.

"Good, then you may go," Mr. Lancer said as he stood by the door. Above them, the bell rang for the next class.

* * *

Lilly was attempting to open her locker yet again. It never fails. Of all the lockers available in the entire building, she ends up with the one with the touchiest combination in the most populated section of school. Finally, she heard the sweet click and the door opened. "Hi there again," Dash said as he shut her locker door by propping his arm on it.

Lilly made a sound that resembled a growl. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"I think Saturday we got off to a bad start. I'm Dash Baxter, quarterback of Casper High and you are?"

She shook her head slightly. "Lilly Fenton and not interested."

"But you're interested in a techno-geek loser?" Dash asked laughing.

It took a moment for her to realize that this wasn't Kenny and he wasn't talking about TJ. "Tucker's my friend."

"So you have a thing about losers?" Dash asked looking rather smug in Lilly's opinion. "Huh, I suppose you would since you're related to one."

Lilly's eyes flashed green as she moved in closer to Dash. With a smug smile of her own, Lilly grabbed Dash's arm. In one swift move using her hip, back and arms, she flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor. "I don't appreciate the word loser."

Sam and Valerie stepped out of Lancer's office. Danny and Tucker were waiting for them. "So what's going on?" Danny asked as they walked towards the lockers. They rounded the corner and stopped. They made it in time to see Lilly flipping Dash over her shoulder.

Valerie turned to Sam, "Apparently you're not the only ones." She walked off.

From behind them, they heard Mr. Lancer. "The Art of War has everyone in this school gone crazy today? You two, my office now!"

"She's definitely a Fenton," Tucker said as they watched Lilly walking down the hall with Dash and Lancer. "Despising Dash seems to be a genetic trait."

* * *

So much for blending into the background, Lilly mused as she sat in Mr. Lancer's office. At least this chair is a bit more comfortable than his others, she noted.

"This is your first day and you've already started it off on the wrong foot," Mr. Lancer began. "Fighting in the hallways this morning seems to be a trend. A trend that won't be tolerated."

"We weren't fighting Mr. Lancer," Lilly said as calm as she could manage. "I was just demonstrating to Dash how someone smaller and weaker can flip someone larger and stronger onto the floor if they're not prepared. Right Dash? I mean, come on Mr. Lancer, do you think someone like Dash would let just anyone do that? It would kill his reputation and all that."

Lancer looked unconvinced. He looked at Dash. "Is this true?"

Dash looked at Lilly who raised one eyebrow at him. "Of course," Dash said realizing his reputation was at stake. "Like I would lose to a girl."

"And the part about losers?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"A motivational speech," Lilly said. She smiled the sweetest innocent smile she could manage at both Mr. Lancer and Dash. "Right?" Dash just nodded.

Lancer still looked unconvinced as he observed them both. "Well next time, save the demonstrations for after school."

"We will," Lilly said as she smiled. They were dismissed to class.

* * *

It was lunch when Lilly met up with Danny and Tucker.

"Care to discuss it?" Danny asked.

"No," Lilly said as she took a bite of her salad. Tucker chuckled.

"Tuck," Danny said drawing his eyebrows together in an annoyed look.

"You have to admit you enjoyed seeing Dash on the floor. The second time today apparently," Tucker said.

"She shouldn't be using her powers for…second?" Danny asked.

Tucker grinned and used his fork to point to Sam as she approached the table.

"I assume you have a reason for pointing that disgusting slab of meat at me?" Sam asked.

Tucker smiled. "Just discussing Dash and the floor."

Sam blushed. "Oh that." She set her tray down at the table.

"Speaking of Dash," Danny said. "He's coming this way."

They looked and sure enough, he was walking straight for them. "Fenton," he said as he approached the table.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny asked.

"Not you. Her," he said and pointed at Lilly. "Walk with me."

Three pairs of eyes looked at Lilly. She looked at Danny who shrugged his shoulders. Lilly stood up. "All right."

"I never thought I'd see the day Dash was seen with a Fenton on purpose," Sam said as Lilly walked with Dash outside.

Sam didn't even get a bite in when Valerie walked up to the table. "Sam…"

Sam cut her off. "Fine. Let's get this over with. After you," she gestured towards the cafeteria door that led outside. To Danny and Tucker she said, "I'll be back in a moment." Valerie led the way as they walked outside.

"What's going on?" Danny asked Tucker. Tucker shrugged his shoulders. Danny stood up to follow.

"Dude, just let it go," Tucker said.

Danny looked at him. The look on Tucker's face convinced him to sit down and begin to worry.


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Relative: Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens**

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked Dash once they were outside.

"To meet my posse," Dash said. "Welcome to the A-List."

Lilly drew her eyebrows together puzzled. "You mean all someone has to do to be on your A-List is to flip you over their shoulder?"

"Look," Dash said, "I'm not doing this to be nice but to save my reputation. Like you said to Lancer, it was simply a demonstration, an act. Same as this."

"Huh," Lilly began, "You know what Dash, thanks but no thanks. I could care less about reputations. Trust me, you're not the first bully I've dealt with and I'm sure you won't be the last."

"You'll regret this Fenton," Dash warned.

Lilly smiled but it never reached her eyes. "Probably." Lilly turned around and walked away from Dash. She continued walking around the building away from the other students. She took a few deep breaths to settle her nerves. She had managed to keep her cool. That was a first, she mused. She opened her mouth to take another breath when her ghost sense went off. "Not now," she mumbled.

Lilly scanned the area. She cracked a smile as she saw little Cujo approaching. The little dog was running at full speed straight at her. As he approached, the dog grew to the size of a house and began to growl loudly. Lilly looked around scanning the area. Lilly felt a sudden wave of nausea. A violent quiver followed immediately in her chest as her time medallion came to life. This wasn't the same as when Plasmius used his medallion. This was different and this was much, much bigger.

Lilly stood on the ground grabbing at her chest as the quivering became painful. The vibration was making it difficult to breathe. She reached inside to grab the medallion. If she could just pull it out until the pain subsided…but she couldn't grasp it. As the pain in her chest radiated through her body, she fell to her knees.

Lilly looked up to see Cujo standing beside her growling and barking at something she couldn't see. She looked around as panic grew inside her. This was her Cujo, it had to be. That meant the second portal was up and running. "Vlad," Lilly muttered as her head began to ache.

A blue net came out of nowhere to restrain the ghost dog guarding her. Lilly set the rings in motion and transformed quickly into full Phantom form. Her head throbbed as she saw the black and green battle suit appear. She looked up into the face with green flaming hair. "Skulker."

"Ghost child," Skulker said and aimed a ray at Cujo solidifying the net and reining in the dog. As the solid net began to shrink, Cujo was forced back into his smaller size.

Lilly struggled to her feet despite the pain. She couldn't focus enough to do anything but a random blast towards Skulker. He dodged the blast easily.

"You have made an excellent opponent child, but the fight is over," he said as he pointed his arm-mounted blaster at her.

Lilly knew this was it. The moment she had been dreading since she came here. She stood as tall as the pain would allow her. She would face this and she would do it as her father's daughter. Skulker aimed and fired.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Vlad's laughter filled the entire lab. Even though it wasn't completely stable, the portal was working. Skulker and his vultures would bring him the keys needed to keep the portal operational and open the thermos. His travels through time had given him answers he needed to his questions. Everything was going as planned. All he had to do was wait patiently. Soon he would have what he wanted.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

By the time they had found an area where they could talk without an audience, Sam was fuming.

"About Danny…" Valerie started.

"Don't you dare hurt him this time!" Sam said losing her usual cool composure.

"This time?" Valerie asked confused.

"He was going to ask you to go steady and you broke his heart. I won't let you do it to him again," Sam spat out.

"You like him more than friends?" Valerie asked worried.

"Yes," Sam said looking at her as if the answer was obvious.

Valerie was quiet for a moment. "But I thought you liked Danny?"

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny's ghost sense went off at the same time he heard the dog barking outside. He knew that it was the Axion dog as well as he knew his father loved fudge. As Tucker looked over at Danny, together they said, "Lilly." They both stood up and took off towards the door. Danny spotted Dash but Lilly was missing. Danny looked at Tucker who nodded his understanding. Danny went for the cover of trees to transform while Tucker dashed around the building to look for Lilly. Danny went invisible as he left the cover of trees. As he hovered near the ground, he became confused. "Shouldn't there be panic by now?" he asked himself.

**

* * *

** **I updated since I was so happy that Nick finally decided to show five episodes of Season 3. I'll get at least one more up this week since finally some new inspiration has been aired. **

**MikeyCam**


	9. Panic and Confrontations

**Relative: Chapter 9: Panic and Confrontations**

Tucker passed Dash and his group of friends. Not spotting Lilly among them, Tucker turned the corner to the side of the building where the barking of a dog sounded moments before. He looked around but he didn't see any dog. As a matter of fact, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Tucker," came Danny's voice out of nowhere. Tucker jumped. "Oh yeah," he mumbled and appeared in front of Tucker. "Have you seen Lilly or the ghost dog?"

"No signs of either," Tucker said.

"Maybe she just cut school," Danny said looking a little disappointed. "She didn't want to come in the first place."

"Lilly wouldn't have cut school. She's probably with Sam," Tucker said.

"We hardly know her Tuck."

Tucker looked around once more. "I know she wouldn't miss math class, if nothing more than to prove a point." Tucker spotted something strange on the ground. He bent down to examine the grass.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's some sort of shiny circular piece of metal," Tucker said picking it up. He examined it. "It doesn't have anything on it. It kind of reminds me of a computer chip of some sort."

There was a sudden loud shout as Danny's ghost sense went off. It came from the direction of the tables where the students of Casper High ate lunch outside.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam looked at Valerie. "Who are you talking about?"

Valerie looked at Sam. "Who were you talking about?"

"Danny," Sam said.

"Danny was going to ask me to go steady?" Valerie asked.

Sam gnashed her teeth together. "Yes."

"And you weren't going to say anything? You weren't even going to fight for him?"

"It's not about fighting Valerie. It's about respecting," Sam said.

"You must really care about him," Valerie said softly.

Sam looked at Valerie and crossed her arms in front of her. "I was going to put up with you," she said and left it at that. Valerie chuckled lightly. Sam continued, "So who were you talking about if it wasn't Danny?"

Valerie took a deep breath preparing to confess when she heard the shouting coming from the direction of the picnic tables. "I've got to go Sam. We'll finish this conversation later," Valerie said and took off leaving her behind.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny flew while Tucker ran around the corner. Vlad's vultures were back. One of the massive birds had taken flight while carrying Paulina by the shoulders. The other two were flying around taking aim at the other fleeing students. "Now here's the panic part," he muttered under his breath. Danny spotted the vulture with Paulina and flew towards it.

"I knew you'd be around here in the middle of it," Valerie said from her sled intercepting Danny. "Now you're taking someone else?"

"It isn't me," Danny said. "Can't you see I'm trying to rescue her?"

Valerie simply visualized her weapons and three small cubes appeared beside her. "All I see are four very soon to be vaporized ghosts." Valerie fired off a shot from the three cubes right at him.

"I haven't got the time," Danny muttered almost adding her name at the end. He dodged the laser by using a shield. The beam ricocheted back at Valerie.

Valerie dodged the beam by moving to the left. Valerie fired off three shots, one at Danny and two at the vultures below.

Danny split his body in half to avoid the latest shot. Quickly he came back together into one piece and took off after the first vulture carrying Paulina.

Valerie took aim at Danny's retreating form. Before she could fire, she could feel one of the vultures's talons biting into her flesh. It lifted her off her sled and broke her concentration with the cubes.

Danny heard Valerie's surprised cry. He looked back as anger built. Now he was stuck. One was carrying Paulina, the other Valerie. "Talk about rotten luck," he muttered.

Tucker hollered up, "I got this one!" Danny watched as Tucker pulled out the only weapon he had from his pocket, his mom's lipstick case that fired ectoplasmic rays. Tucker aimed and fired at the vulture carrying Valerie. It was a direct hit and the vulture let go of Valerie. She fell towards the ground. Danny turned to catch her until he saw her sled kick in and catch her. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. With a little more determination, he took after the first vulture.

Tucker saw with relief that Valerie's sled had caught her before she had fallen to the ground. He also noticed that she looked extremely upset about it too.

She may have the new suit, but sometimes when she really wanted to feel like getting even, like right now, her older weapons served her purpose better. Valerie stood up on her sled and pulled out her rifle. The rifle elongated and opened up into five barrels. She aimed it at the vulture and fired repeatedly. The ghost disintegrated in front of her. She looked around. There were two vultures left and then Danny Phantom.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny was within range as he shot out a ghost ray at the vulture. The vulture dodged the ray and stopped. It turned around to face the approaching ghost boy. With only a sly grin, the vulture released Paulina. She fell towards the earth screaming. The vulture cocked its head in a mock challenge. As much as he wanted to finish this, he had to rescue Paulina. Forgetting the vulture for now, Danny plunged down racing to catch the falling girl.

As he caught her in his arms, she shouted, "Oh I knew you'd rescue me!" As she held on tighter, Danny couldn't believe it himself, but he actually cringed. Danny carried her back to the school and set her down onto the ground.

As soon as he untangled Paulina from him, he heard Tucker shout his name. He looked up to see the shot Valerie fired. The laser beam cut across his arm. He instinctively grabbed the spot where it had hit. "Don't you get it, I'm the good guy!" he shouted at Valerie.

Valerie shouted back, "All I see here is a soon to be vaporized ghost!" She took aim again.

Danny, frustrated by the fight, Lilly missing, and now being hit, no matter how superficial it may be, sped out of the vicinity as quickly as he could manage. He had to get away before Valerie forced him to defend against her like the fight they had in space. It was a moment he never wanted to relive.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Great," Sam muttered as she followed to the fight. "I like him, he likes her, and she likes someone else. This week just keeps getting better." Sam saw Danny fly above her with Valerie following behind. "Be careful Danny."

"I wouldn't be worrying about the ghost child," Skulker said.

Sam looked around. She darted to the right and ran towards the school.

Skulker intercepted her. He pulled up his miniature cannon and fired the shot that stunned Sam to the ground. Skulker picked her up. With a smile, he took off with Sam slung over his shoulder.


	10. Evil Plans and Little Black Boxes

**Relative: Chapter 10: Evil plans and little black boxes**

"You know, I really hate this black box," Lilly said to Plasmius.

"The spectral energy neutralizer? But I find it serves my purpose quite well," Vlad said floating beside her.

"Why don't you let me out and we can finish what we began at the park?" Lilly suggested.

Vlad laughed. "My dear, I couldn't possibly do that."

"Why? Afraid I'd beat you?" Lilly asked as smugly as she could manage.

"No, I'm afraid the poison would damage what I need from you," Vlad said.

Lilly's face grew serious and her eyes wide. "Poison?"

"Ever wonder why you keep getting headaches and feel drained when you use your powers?" Vlad asked. "I tampered with your little medallion that you have fused inside of you. It's rather ingenious actually. I go to the period between the burglary of Clockwork's lair and your arrival. I use the poison given to me by our mutual acquaintance Nox and just waited for you to come to me. Then I set up a few chances for you to use your powers and activate the poison. It has made that fused time medallion inside slowly seep its way into your genetic code."

"Why would you do that?" Lilly asked.

"Because I want to open this," Vlad said and pulled out the Fenton thermos. "See I have finally figured out how to open it and using the medallion has made it possible."

"I don't understand," Lilly said. "Then why am I here? Why would you poison me?"

"I don't expect you to understand Lillith," Vlad said. "I need Daniel's DNA."

"Then why don't you go get him?" Lilly asked. She could feel the panic building up slowly inside. He knew how to open the thermos.

Vlad smiled. "You're a much easier target to obtain than Daniel. Besides, it's not enough."

Now Lilly was confused. Clockwork had said her dad's DNA opened the thermos and now Vlad said it didn't work.

He smiled at the young girl's confusion. "You see Lillith, point of view is relative to the beholder. Clockwork only told you what he felt you should know. I have traveled, like you my dear, to other time periods, witnessed the answers I seek to the questions I have. Nevertheless, I want to do more than just travel in time, I want to control time. That's why I need you."

Lilly was really confused now. "I don't get it."

"Of course you don't. You're simply Clockwork's fifteen-year-old pawn. One that I've captured and plan to use to control time," Vlad said.

"You're crazy. Time can't be controlled. No wonder my dad always calls you a fruit loop," Lilly muttered.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP," Vlad shouted. He coughed as he recomposed and calmed himself and began again, "I'm just a very a patient man. You see, I need Daniel's DNA to open the thermos. What Clockwork didn't mention to you was the second lock, the time lock, which requires a fused time medallion to be present to open. A feat that young Daniel cannot yet do, but one that you can. Now I only have to wait."

Lilly couldn't help but to ask, "Why?"

Vlad began, "I have you and your DNA coated in a time medallion. All I need to do to retrieve Daniel's DNA out of your genetic code is a map. Since I'd rather not deal with your temperamental father, I'll need someone to use- namely…"

"Mom," Lilly said. She started struggling against the black box as Cujo began barking in the blue cube in the corner. Vlad laughed as he floated away.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Lilly struggled until she became tired. Vlad was going to release Phantom onto Amity Park and she wasn't going to be able to stop him. "Point of view, huh," Lilly said as she settled down. "Time can't be controlled. Even Clockwork can't control it completely because time is only relative to the point where you're at. That's what I have learned through all those missions. Why didn't he?"

Then she thought of something that Vlad had said. Danny's DNA wouldn't work without a time medallion. That was why he chose her. He would need to separate her genes to obtain only her father's DNA from her genetic code and he planned to use her mother to help. However, Lilly's genetics included four different types of DNA: the ghost, the mutation, and the two human genetic sequences.

Lilly thought about it further. Maybe she did have a chance. She knew it wouldn't stop him completely, but it would at least slow him down quite a bit. Perhaps enough time to find a way to escape. Technically, her mother doesn't exist yet. Therefore, genetically speaking, Vlad was automatically going to use the wrong girl. She smiled knowing he was going to be awfully annoyed when he found out that little piece of information. Now, to get out of this darn box, she mused.


	11. Speeding to Wisconsin

Relative: Chapter 11:Speeding to Wisconsin

Danny Fenton looked up at the clock across from his locker as he waited impatiently for Sam and Tucker. The vulture attack had left him feeling uneasy. He couldn't quite explain why it did, but there was just something wrong about it. The way two of the vultures just flew around aimlessly while the third carried Paulina away from the school. Then there was that whole stops and drops the girl thing. What was that all about? Tucker finally appeared after his math class. "Was she there?"

Tucker shook his head. "No and I know she'd be there."

Danny looked down the hallway as it began to clear of students. "Where's Sam? She usually stops here before next hour."

"I haven't seen her since she walked off with Valerie at lunch an hour ago," Tucker said.

Danny's eyes grew wide as he digested the information. Lilly's comment about rituals floated in his mind. Sam never just disappeared without either Tucker or himself knowing about it. The vultures had been a diversion. "We're going to go find her."

"What about Lilly?" Tucker asked.

"I'll bet that if we find Sam, we'll find Lilly," Danny said as the bell sounded above them.

"We're going to cut school, aren't we?" Tucker asked. Danny just looked at him. "I'll take that as a yes." They started towards the exit.

"Fenton! Foley! Just where do you think you two are going?" Lancer asked from behind them.

Danny turned around first. "To get some fresh air?"

"Nice," Tucker muttered as he turned around.

"Good try Mr. Fenton. Let's go," Lancer said and gestured towards his office.

"Great, busted again," Tucker muttered at Danny as they walked down the hall.

"I'll get us out of this," Danny muttered back.

Lancer held the door open as Tucker and Danny walked inside. Tucker plopped down gloomily in a chair in front of the desk. Danny, on the other hand, waited near Lancer until he turned to shut the door to his office. "Mr. Fenton you seem to be the source for…" Lancer stopped mid sentence as Danny slipped inside his body overshadowing the Vice Principal. While in Lancer's body, Danny said to Tucker, "Go and meet me at the Skulk and Lurk bookstore."

"Why there?" Tucker asked.

"Because if Sam actually did skip class, which I doubt, she'd be there," Danny said. "I'll catch up with you." Tucker walked out of the office, proceeded towards the exit and left the school building.

Danny waited for a few more moments to give Tucker a chance to get away without being caught. Glancing down at the desk, Danny saw Sam and Valerie's counseling records lying there. He seriously debated looking in them to find out what was going on between the two girls but then decided against it. He shuffled them to the side and saw the records books on Dash, Tucker, Lilly and himself. They really have kept Lancer busy today, Danny mused.

Deciding that Tucker had enough time to escape, Danny left Lancer's body and continued out of the school by way of the window. He transformed while in flight to a solid phantom form and took to the air. He flew by Sam's other favorite haunts and her home just to be sure, before flying to the Skulk and Lurk.

He met Tucker outside the bookshop. "Was she in there?"

"No," Tucker said. "I even called Valerie to see if she's seen Sam since lunch."

Danny did a double take. "You called Valerie?"

Tucker said, "What else am I going to do? She was the last one to see Sam."

Danny looked at him. "How do you have her cell phone number?"

Tucker just grinned. "You don't know everything about me."

Danny smiled back. "You didn't answer the question."

"I thought we were looking for Sam and Lilly?" Tucker asked.

Danny smirked. "We're coming back to this subject when we find them."

Tucker smirked back. "No we won't. You're going to kill Sam first, then Lilly, for making you worry. By then, you'll have forgotten."

Danny looked over at Tucker. "Is it that obvious?"

Tucker wasn't sure how to answer that. He decided to go with the safer subject of the moment. "That you're worried about them? Yes." Tucker waited for the second half of the question. He was praying that on one hand, it would come up and on the other hand, that it didn't. Matchmaking wasn't his strong suit. Tucker breathed a sigh of relief or disappointment, he couldn't be sure, when Danny let the subject drop.

"Okay, we know the vultures work for Vlad. We know Lilly was looking for Vlad because he has the thermos. Maybe its time to go find him," Danny suggested.

"It'll take you all day to fly to Wisconsin and you're not leaving me behind. We'll take the speeder," Tucker said. Danny looked at Tucker. "What?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Danny said. "It's just that you're never, well, so vocal."

"They're my friends too," Tucker said crossed.

Danny held his hands up. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. Just an observation. And I agree the speeder would work better."

* * *

They rode in silence in the Spectral Speeder as Danny Fenton drove lost in thought. He knew deep down that Vlad was behind it all. He was responsible for Sam and Lilly's disappearance. The vultures attacking the school. Even Skulker coming after Lilly. Most of all, he should have seen it all coming. Normally he probably would, but Lilly's arrival had thrown a wrench into his everyday life. Not that he minded of course, since they all had fallen into an easy friendship of sorts. It's just that she had stirred up feelings and thoughts he wasn't quite ready to face.

Tucker looked over at Danny and noted that his knuckles were white clenching the steering handles. He needed to calm his best friend down or else Danny would just go in charging after Vlad. He didn't blame him. He wanted to go in and punch Vlad in the face for messing with his friends but he wasn't foolhardy enough to get himself killed over it either. Danny, on the other hand, was a different story, especially when it involved Sam. Tucker glanced at his friend once more and caught Danny's eyes as they flashed green. Vlad was going to wish he hadn't done this, Tucker speculated.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"What do you know, we're here," Tucker said suddenly as they approached the former dairy king's castle. "Any idea on how we're going to explain our presence here?"

"I don't plan on explaining anything," Danny said as he transformed into his phantom form and stood up to exit the speeder.

"You can't just go barging in. Sam and Lilly could be in there," Tucker said.

"Exactly."

"What if I ring the door bell to distract him while you fly in and get the girls out?" Tucker suggested. It was a pretty lame idea but it beat going in with guns blazing so to speak. Who knows what Vlad could have planned for them? Tucker was as sure as he knew how to work his PDA that Vlad would be expecting Danny after this.

Danny just nodded and flew around towards the back.

Tucker walked up to the door. He rang the bell and waited. There wasn't any answer. Fearing that maybe Danny needed help, Tucker tried the doorknob. It opened up. He walked into the castle and into Vlad's Packer memorabilia room. The lights lit up automatically casting a dull shine on the display cases. The smell of dust hung in the air causing Tucker to sneeze. The sound echoed against the glass.

"There isn't anyone on this floor," Danny said entering the room. "The place looks deserted. Let's head down to the lab."

Danny and Tucker walked into the study. A fine layer of dust lined the shelves and even the fireplace mantle. Danny phased them through the fireplace and into Vlad's lab.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

The lab was deserted and silent except for the quiet hums of the mainframe computer and the active ghost portal at the right end of the lab. They looked around in the eerie silence. Tucker moved away towards the large computer. Danny looked down at the other end of the lab. There, against the wall, was a containment chamber like the one from the mountain lodge. Danny shivered involuntarily.

"Hey look over here," Tucker called out. Danny walked over. "Look at this." Tucker held up a blank shiny silver disk. "Look familiar?"

"Like the one you found at the school," Danny said.

"It's not just a computer chip," Tucker said, "I think it's an external hard drive."

"Does it work?" Danny asked.

"I can do one better," Tucker said. He walked over to Vlad's large mainframe computer and looked it over. "Being a techno geek has its advantages." Tucker placed the circle into a slot.

A large screen appeared on the wall beside them. Pictures of Danny flashed across the screen in various forms of battle with Valerie. File names such as 10406DX and 2416SM came across followed by analysis of the frozen still frames of Danny. Coded letters in two columns flashed to the right that only included the letters A, T, G, and C with missing sections.

"I've seen those images. That's what Vlad had when he was trying to clone me," Danny said. He pointed to the letters scrolling quickly down the right side. "I don't know what that is though."

Tucker looked at him. "Haven't a clue either." Tucker pulled out the first disk and put in the second one he found at the school. "This is just spooky."

Danny looked up. It was the Ghost Zone. There were two of them. One was Lilly. He recognized her immediately. She appeared to be laughing at a boy similar in age. They both donned the same black hazmat suit but where Lilly's hair was white, the boy's was as black as the jumpsuit.

"That must be her brother," Tucker said.

On the screen appeared a ghost in the shape of a woman surrounded in a violet fire. Lilly and the boy were hollering something at each other. Danny wished there was sound included because he really wanted to know what they were shouting. The ghost fired at Lilly who dodged the beam. Both the boy and Lilly fired back. The boy was using a green-white ghost ray, Danny noted, while Lilly was using her pink and yellow beams. Her duet, she had called it. The scene froze as a still frame of Lilly and a second of the boy appeared off to the left. Numbers scrolled down below it. On the main screen, the scene continued. Lilly had turned to yell at the boy. Danny watched in horror as one of the ghost's beams headed straight in her direction. The boy flew at Lilly, faster than even Danny could fly, and had a shield up in time to block the beam. He said something back to Lilly. She had that look on her face. The really-annoyed-and-I-will-get-even look she has used on both of the boys standing in the room watching the screen. The scene ended abruptly as another started.

Tucker chuckled. "Definitely Lilly."

Danny smiled, "That it is."

This time the scene was twilight with Lilly in what appeared to be Amity Park. The ghost from the previous battle was there again throwing what looked to be black fire at Lilly. Lilly was dodging as before. Again, a split screen appeared with a frozen picture of Lilly with numbers scrolled at the bottom. The scene continued on the main screen. Then Danny saw himself. He estimated he was probably close to his own dad's age now, but thankfully, human in appearance. The battle looked intense. A woman in a black suit similar to what teenage Valerie would wear appeared on a gray sled, her face covered in a helmet. Her hands lit up in a fashion similar to Lilly's except she faced her palms inward. Two orange colored flaming balls formed in her hands. She threw one at Lilly and the second at his older self. The scene froze as each of the characters involved were separated and put into split screens. There was his older self, the woman, and Lilly. Another shot of Lilly followed with numbers and letters appearing on the right side.

"This is creepy, really creepy," Tucker said. "How…why does Vlad have this on Lilly?"

Danny found himself staring at the chamber on the far wall.

Tucker followed his gaze. "You think he's going to clone Lilly?"

Danny wasn't sure what Vlad was going to do. The last time he fought him, he was a man possessed to make the perfect half-ghost son. Anything was possible. "I don't know."

"What about Sam? Why would he want her?" Tucker asked then continued to answer his own question, "Maybe Sam was with Lilly so he took them both."

Or maybe, Danny thought, he was using Sam to get to him. It was a move Vlad had never chosen to use, opting instead to face him directly. Then again, he didn't think Vlad would resort to spying and kidnapping him either.

"Where do you want to try now?" Tucker asked as he pulled out the circular disk. He put both into his backpack. "I don't think they're here."

"Wait here for a moment while I make sure," Danny said and flew off going intangible.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Within a few minutes, Danny returned. "There's no one here at all. Nothing even remotely suggesting Vlad's been here recently. They must be at his mountain lodge," Danny said. "Come on, let's go."

Tucker's face fell.

"What?" Danny asked.

"We don't know where it is," Tucker said.

"We just use the boo…" Danny trailed off as he realized that they didn't have anything that could track either Sam or Lilly. "The coordinates must be in the speeder."

"Your dad rebuilt it after our last visit to help you and Danielle. He wiped the memory, everything…" Tucker said.

"There has to be something here that tells us where it is," Danny said. "Look around."

"Where?" Tucker asked. "This is a castle Danny. Where exactly do you want to start at?"

"Try the computers," Danny snapped. "I'll start in the study." He left Tucker behind.

Tucker took a deep breath. This trip wasn't going to end well, Tucker thought as he pulled out his portable computer. He connected it into the mainframe and began hacking into the security system.

* * *

**Just to make it a bit clear about the part above: I wrote it before season three aired so Kindred Spirits was the one of the last big Danny versus Vlad story arcs. If you've seen any of season three then you know Vlad has appeared several times since then. For the sake of this story, it'll take place after Season 2. I'm going to say, the gang from Casper High has entered their sophomore year since Reality Trip in season 2 talks about summer vacation. (Hope that isn't too confusing to you all.)**

**One last thing, I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story. All feedback is welcomed. (How else am I going to get any better at writing?)**

**MikeyCam**


	12. The Second Portal

**Relative: Chapter 12: The Second Portal**

"So when do I get out of this thing?" Lilly asked Vlad for the fourth time since he returned to the room.

"Do you always talk so much?" Vlad asked drained from her constant chattering as he paced the room waiting for Skulker to return.

"What can I say? I learned to monologue from the best," Lilly said. "I can do this for hours and hours. I am related to Jack and Jazz Fenton. That means I can blabber on about anything. So what do you want to discuss?"

Vlad smirked hoping to get a rise out of her. "Your father still using his silly catch phrases?" he asked.

Lilly chuckled instead. "No, not really. He saves it for his stories."

Vlad sighed loudly not knowing what to do to shut up a teenage girl. Even Daniel and his little quips were easier to take than this. "You're not going to be quiet are you?"

"Nope," Lilly said shaking her head. "You won't let me out to do anything. All I have left is to run my mouth."

"You sound like Jack," Vlad said grinding his teeth together.

"Funny, Grandma Maddie says I learned the ranting from you," Lilly said.

Vlad stopped his pacing and looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I thought that was obvious. Who do you think taught me how to duplicate my form? The day after Suzanna pulled that nasty little paint prank on me, we started practicing. It took us four months but we did it."

"You're lying."

"No, but I'll bet there are days when my parents wished it were true. You don't honestly think my dad would teach me how to duplicate knowing why I wanted to learn in the first place. He has his standards after all," Lilly said smiling. She looked at him as he continued watching her looking for evidence she was lying. "I figured out why you're so set on trying to control time," she added.

Vlad couldn't help himself. "Pray do tell what your teenage mind has come up with."

"You cheated," Lilly said simply.

"Cheated, what are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

"You went into the future, took a look around, and you saw your own death," Lilly said. Then softer she added, "We all try it once. Usually that's all it takes. Your problem is that you forgot the rule."

"What rule would that be?" Vlad asked rolling his eyes.

"First you tell me why a crazed fruit loop like yourself would rescue an eight year old girl who found herself trapped by a ghost named Nox. Then I'll tell you," Lilly said in a neutral voice.

"How would I know? It hasn't happened yet," Vlad snapped back.

"Exactly," Lilly said with a tone in her voice and a look in her eye that caught Vlad's attention. "'The future isn't set in stone', as my dad says. Do you want to know all the different ways I know of that I managed to get myself killed in the future? I stopped looking ahead after the tenth version. There wasn't any point to it. Every step I take now could alter the path that leads to that version. So each time it becomes different. As I've been reminded recently, you can't live your life like that. You can't function if you're constantly worried about what might or might not occur." Lilly tilted her head slightly. "Now that you know one version, you'll probably alter yours and it won't happen either." Lilly paused for a moment. "Mr. Masters, Nox lied to you. There isn't a great wealth of knowledge or power in that thermos she gave you. I can guarantee you that if you open it up, you'll only find death and destruction inside. I don't want that to happen to my family, my friends, or to you."

"And why would Nox lie?" Vlad asked suddenly interested in her theory.

"Nox could care less if she blew up the entire Earth with her still standing on it because all she's interested in is creating chaos…"

Skulker walked into the room with Sam still stunned across his shoulder.

Vlad looked over at Sam, reassessed the situation, and smiled at Lilly. "And I think you'd say anything to try to stop me," Vlad began. "Your father is a better actor than you my dear." He turned to Skulker. "Bring Samantha this way." Vlad walked out of the room with Skulker and Sam.

As he walked down the hallway, he shook his head slightly. She almost had him believing that they, that he and Daniel, had actually made some sort of truce in the future. That Daniel and his family had become, in a way, a part of his life. Vlad scowled and brushed the thought away. According to what he had seen, Daniel had been present and was responsible for his death. He returned to his original thoughts that helped ease that knowledge. He was so close to opening that thermos that any thoughts about Lillith, Daniel and truces were pushed to the side by his lust for power.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam's eyes opened quickly as she came to. "Ow!" she hollered as she felt a needle going into her arm. She instinctively went to reach for it and realized she was in a chair restrained.

"I didn't want you to do something foolish when you woke," Vlad said as he pulled out the syringe full of blood. He stabbed the needle into several different colored tubes. "That's all I need, for now." His cold and angry smile sent a shiver up her spine. Sam began pulling against the restraints.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Lilly blew up the bangs on her forehead. He was right, she mused, dad was a better actor. Except she wasn't acting, she had been truthful. If she could just get him to understand. He needed to realize what he had seen was simply an illusion so to speak; it wasn't real until you believed in it. Once you did that, you would lose hope and unconsciously choose that path. She had seen it happen. Vlad had saved her life that day when she was eight and she was determined to pay him back for it. She just couldn't give up on one of her mentors, not yet.

Lilly figured she had less than an hour. A standard PCR machine would duplicate enough DNA and give Vlad a chance to manipulate it by then. Knowing Vlad, he probably had the top of the line equipment and technology to boot. She needed out of this darn box.

"Ghost child," Skulker said with a large grin as he entered into the room.

Lilly's eyes grew large. She was really beginning to regret all the taunting she had ever done to Skulker. He may have deserved it then, but he wasn't the one in the box now. "Skulker," she began, "What brings you here?" That was a stupid thing to say, she thought.

Skulker looked at her as if he thought the same thing. "Off with the banter today?" he asked.

"I'm stuck in a box with an itchy nose, what can I say?" Lilly commented.

Skulker walked closer as a long sharp blade came out from his gloved hand. "I can fix that for you."

"You could let me out and I could take care of it myself," Lilly suggested as Skulker walked up closer smiling widely with his teeth gleaming at her. Lilly began to sweat. She had managed to get herself vaporized, blown to bits, and even just ceased to exist in her possible future deaths but she really didn't see this one coming. Beheaded while in this box, well, not a very heroic way to go…

Skulker came closer, drew back his arm and plunged the blade into the front switch of the box. It fell apart around Lilly freeing her. She looked over at the ghost wary of his intent. "Tell your father, your adult father," he clarified, "my debt is repaid." Skulker turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lilly said. "Help me."

Skulker looked at her. "I repaid my debt. No more, no less." He left the room.

Lilly transformed immediately. She looked at Cujo who was wagging his tail at her and smiled. She shot a ray at the blue box. The ray traced the beam pattern until it incinerated the net composing the box around the little dog. Cujo came running at her. "I know, I hate boxes too," she chuckled.

She looked around quickly in the barren room. She needed to get help. She needed her dad. "And," she said out loud, "I don't have a clue where I am." She phased out of the room and into a hallway made of steel walls and supports with no source of natural light. Fluorescent lights hummed above her giving her the creepy feeling of being in a B rated space alien movie. She glanced around. The hallway extended in both directions. "Which way?" she wondered aloud.

She took the left and flew along as the little dog followed. She stopped at a huge steel door with the capital letter A with electrons swirling around it. "Axion," she hissed softly. At least she knew where she was now and Dad wasn't far off. She became intangible and tried to phase through the door but was unable. She tried once more but was unsuccessful. Cujo, on the other hand had no problem jumping back and forth through the door.

"Show off," she muttered to the little dog. She placed her hand up to the door and still couldn't get it to go through. "A shield?" she wondered. She would need a weapon of some sort to blast through that much steel. Something she didn't have access to at the moment. She looked down at the dog and thought of something. She smiled. "Do you want your squeaker Cujo?" she asked the little dog. Cujo's tail wagged excitedly as the little dog jumped up and down. "If you want to play, you need to go find dad. Daddy has your squeaker. Go fetch Daddy." The dog barked up at her and disappeared through the door. Hopefully, Danny was smart enough to remember about the dog's origins and come looking in this direction.

Lilly turned around and went back in the direction she came from. First, she needed to find Sam and get her to safety. Then she needed that thermos. Mentor or not, she might actually have to face Vlad to get it back.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

They arrived back at Fenton Works undetected and empty handed. Tucker had broken through the entire security system after an hour. He found tax identification numbers, supplier codes, Dalv Research information, even the schematics to a new type of ghost portal, but not an address to the mountain lodge. He had even tried to find it through conventional internet means, but still no luck.

Danny hadn't fared any better. He had found more pictures than he cared to remember of his mother at college. There were tons of newspaper clippings that either dealt with him, his family, or Vlad and his enterprises. Books on every subject he could think of had lined the bookshelves in the study. His only consolation from it all was the fact that Vlad would have one heck of a mess to clean up when he got back. He hadn't been subtle in his attempts to find the address. Danny turned off the engine to the speeder. He glanced over and realized he was looking instinctively for Sam. His eyes flashed green as he climbed out of the speeder silently followed by Tucker.

"Danny? You okay?" Tucker asked. He put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Everything will be all right."

Danny looked at Tucker. He didn't want to be reassured that everything was going to be all right. Sam and Lilly were with Vlad and a thermos that contained a monstrous version of himself who had no problem killing old acquaintances. Everything wasn't all right! He needed to be alone. Right now. Without a word, he went intangible and flew off. He took off flying as fast as he could manage as his mind wandered.

He'd never forgive himself if Sam was hurt. Then there was Lilly. Fifteen or not, he still felt a responsibility to her too. What kind of person would he become if either of them were hurt because of his enemies? Lilly had ghost powers that she could rely on to keep her safe. But Sam, Sam was his to protect.

The fierceness of the thought took Danny by surprise nearly causing him to crash into a tree at the park. Taking a deep breath, he landed on a thick branch up in the higher parts of the tree. He rested his back against the trunk and pulled his knees up closer to his chest. His anger, nervousness, and fear were building rapidly. This was going to drive him crazy.

"Think Fenton, think," he whispered to himself. "Vlad always leaves some sort of clue behind even when he tries not to. What is it?" The only answer he kept getting was the circular disk but that couldn't be it. He and Tucker had all ready viewed the disk and there weren't any clues on it. Just analysis of him and Lilly, well actually, it would have been of his future family if Tucker was right. Why would he want that kind of information? It just didn't make any sense. Maybe Vlad was trying to clone Lilly…

That thought unwilling triggered his own memories of his last encounter with Vlad. Vlad tricked Danielle into kidnapping him, dragging him to the lodge and putting him into that chamber. He was helpless while he was shocked repeatedly by no less than a hologram of his own mother. Outside Vlad gloated until finally by sheer luck the chamber blew up. Even it didn't compare to the thought that Vlad had prized that clone so much that he was willing to destroy not only him, but Danielle as well, at the clone's death. Most of all, it was the unpredictable rage that scared Danny because Lilly and Sam could be facing it now alone.

Then there was the thermos to consider. What if Vlad did get it open? There would only be Lilly and Sam to face his two greatest enemies. Sam didn't have his or Lilly's ghost powers, the strength or abilities they provided. She was just…he smiled softly…Sam. He unclenched his fist that he hadn't realized he had made. There had to be a way to locate them, he prayed silently. There had to be.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Lilly floated along the hallway staying closer to the ceiling than the floor. She had found through mock and real battles that the enemy often didn't bother to look up. Today was no exception. Vlad Masters, in his human form, opened a door and walked out. He went down the hallway until it ended with a door and went inside.

Lilly slipped inside the room behind the door Vlad entered. The room was as massive as two football fields put together. It was a large cavern made out of steel and real rock held back by fencing material. They must be directly underneath or near Axion, she mused. Computer systems and the probable PCR machine lined one side of the room like an assembly line. On the other end was a portal. It looked like the other portals she was use to seeing with the exception of the golden colored metal used to construct it. She moved in closer to inspect it. As she moved closer, she felt a familiar hum in her chest again. She began to feel the headache coming on so immediately she backed away from the portal until the feeling was gone. She studied from a distance and she realized that the metal gleamed with imbedded time medallions. The second portal. She looked around again and spotted a door midway between the two ends of the cavernous room. She flew to the door and phased through it. On the other side was Sam. Lilly became solid as she went over to her.

"Lilly?" she asked. "What's going on? Where's Danny and Tucker? Why am I here?"

"Sam," Lilly said quietly as she undid the restraints. "Please shut up. We're in real trouble and it's just the two of us. Outside this door is a time portal. If I remember my history correctly, it will explode soon. We really don't want to be here when that happens."

Sam jumped up out of the chair as soon as the restraints were off. "Okay, let's go." They turned around and there stood Vlad Masters between them and the door.

"She's the wrong girl," Vlad said angrily at Lilly as he marched toward them.

Lilly stepped in front of Sam. "I know."

The furious growl that came from Vlad wasn't human in nature but neither was Lilly's response ladylike. She went straight for the human knees of Vlad Masters and brought him down with a green ghost ray. It couldn't do much damage since she had only recently learned how to use it, but it would give her the advantage without the headache. She grabbed Sam, went intangible and flew them both out of the room. She flew them straight up to the ceiling but she couldn't fly through it. Lilly hit the ceiling first and they began to fall. Lilly corrected herself and solidified both Sam and herself. They would have to try the hallway.

The blow hit her squarely in the back and brought her down. Lilly landed with a thud and Sam tossed from her on impact. Lilly scrambled to her feet. "Run Sam. Get out of here!" she hollered.

"A sneak attack!" Vlad said as he changed into his phantom form as he marched forward stiffly. "And the knees to start. Very ingenious my dear. I wouldn't have believed your father capable of them and to teach you..."

"I never claimed to play by the rules," Lilly said as she lit up her hands. She could feel the beginnings of the headache returning. She fired out her pink ray.

Vlad laughed as he put up a shield. "You have to do better than that Lillith." He fired a pink colored plasma beam at her.

Lilly dodged. "I did!" she hollered back as she watched the pink ray work its way into the shield and onto his body. As soon as it locked on, she pulled up her right hand, palm outward.

Vlad fired again, at her face this time. The beam exploded near her eyes. The room lit up like a firecracker before it went dark before Lilly's eyes. Vlad smiled at his work.

Lilly's face contorted into anger. "I don't need my eyes to do this," Lilly said so low that Vlad strained to hear it. Lilly let loose her right palm. The beam raced towards Vlad like a yellow leopard.

Vlad put up a shield that surrounded his body. Lilly's beam pierced through the shield and went directly for its target: the time medallion still hanging around his neck. As the yellow beam encountered the medallion, it burst upon Vlad's chest. It left a charring sensation despite Vlad being in ghost form.

The humming the destruction created echoed over the rocks and across the steel plates of the room and onto the portal itself. The sound of a perfect pitch from the embedded medallions resonated and set off Lilly's own medallion fusing now within her own cells. Her chest and her head were beginning to feel like they were going to explode. Lilly collapsed to the floor on hands and knees in her own pain as her medallion tried to sound within her.

Sam ran to Lilly immediately as she collapsed onto the floor. Vlad began walking towards them in a determined stance. Sam stood between them. Vlad sneered and pushed Sam away as he moved in to finish what he started. Lilly opened her left palm. The warm pink ray grew.

"I will get the code with or without your mother. The sequencing is almost completed. This is over now Lillith," Vlad said as he reached down.

"No it's not," Lilly said softly as her vision began returning. "Listen."

Vlad held Lilly up by the arm as the rest of her body slumped beside him. He stopped and listened. The humming was vibrating around the room he had created when he took over Axion labs. The sounds were bouncing from wall to wall until a second pitch sounded. Lilly started pulling her arm desperately trying to free it from Vlad's vice-like grip. He looked down at the young girl's horrified expression on her face and followed her gaze.

The portal was active. The flaming violet fire of the ghost created bizarre dancing images upon the walls of the cavern. Nox smiled. "Hello Lilly. It's been awhile."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny heard the barking coming up the hill before he saw the little ghost dog Cujo. The last thing he wanted to deal with was that dog. Except the dog wasn't going away. It stopped right below the tree and barked. Danny took a deep breath and floated down. "What do you want?" he asked the dog.

The little dog jumped up and down wagging its tail. "I don't want to play. Go find Lilly," he muttered. The little dog looked at him with an odd expression on his face. Cujo wagged his tail and started trotting off back in the direction he came from. Danny slapped himself on the forehead as it clicked. Why didn't he think about the dog earlier? He completely forgot about him after the vulture attack. "Cujo, where's Lilly?" Danny asked.

The dog's face lit up at Danny's voice. He moved closer eyeing Danny. "Oh no, not again," Danny muttered as Cujo grabbed him by the ankle and took off with Danny in tow.

Cujo let go of Danny on the hill outside of Axion. Danny looked at Cujo. "Lilly's in there?" he wondered aloud and realized he was about to ask the dog. Cujo just barked as if to answer.

Danny looked down the hill at Axion. He didn't have anything else to go on. It at least gave him some hope. He'd need help, he realized. Lilly was right. He couldn't do it alone.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny found Tucker waiting outside his front steps. "I know where they are," Danny said. "I need your help."

Tucker looked at him. "I'm your best friend. Why are you even asking?"

"They're at Axion," Danny said.

"How do you know?" Tucker asked.

Danny put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Cujo came running. "It's a hunch," Danny said. "Lilly mentioned the dog had visited her. Now he's back and won't leave me alone."

"Let's go," Tucker said jumping to his feet.

"We're going to need help. If I knew for sure it was just Vlad, I'd do this myself, but we don't know that for fact. I won't risk Sam and Lilly not knowing what we're up against."

"Now you're beginning to sound like the Danny I know," Tucker said. "So what weapon are we going to use?"

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Are you nuts?" Tucker asked as they entered into the apartment complex in Elmerton. "She will vaporize you on the spot."

"That's were you come in," Danny said as they climbed the stairs. "I don't have a choice. It's Jazz or Valerie, which do you want next to you? Besides, I don't believe she'll waste me. Kick my butt around town-probably, but I don't think she'll waste me. She helped Danny Phantom out once before, I'm betting on the odds that she'll do it again."

"And how good are you at math?" Tucker pointed out as they reached the apartment. "What should I do if she does vaporize you?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Danny said. "I'm sure the other me will take care of that problem." Danny knocked on the door. "Valerie? It's Danny and Tucker."


	13. Revealing Secrets

**Relative: Chapter 13: Revealing Secrets**

Valerie opened up the door almost immediately. "Did you find Sam? You sounded really worried," she asked Tucker and looked over at Danny for confirmation.

Tucker glanced at Danny. "Uh, no, not exactly. We have an idea where she is though."

"Valerie," Danny began, "we need to talk." Then he looked around. "Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"Oh," Valerie said realizing they were still standing in the hallway. She gestured for them to enter the apartment. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked once they were inside.

"We need your help fighting some ghosts," Danny said. Why dance around the issue?

"I don't know anything about ghosts," Valerie laughed nervously.

Danny sighed. "We know that you fight ghosts and have been for over a year now."

Valerie looked nervously towards the kitchen as her father walked out. "Who was at the door?" he began until he spotted Danny and Tucker. His eyes focused on the two boys as if evaluating them.

"We'll be in my room," Valerie said to her dad and ushered them in and closed the door. Once inside, she faced them. "What are you talking about?"

"Valerie, we know," Danny said.

"It's not like it isn't obvious," Tucker added gesturing to the articles and notes taped up to the wall. "You hunt ghosts."

"Who told you?" Valerie demanded. "Only two people know."

"We know because…" Danny began as he reached unconsciously for the back of his neck, "because I helped cause it."

"You caused what?" Valerie asked confused.

"I was trying to stop the ghost dog when he trashed your dad's lab."

"How do you know about that?" Valerie asked.

Danny took a deep breath while Tucker held his. Danny transformed in front of Valerie. She didn't say a word for a full minute. Danny looked at her nervously. "You're not going to take this well, are you?"

Valerie looked at Danny in shock not knowing what to say. "How…why…" Danny was the ghost she's been trying to destroy for over a year? Danny was responsible for it all? Valerie took a step back from him as she tried to sort this out. Then the anger set in.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked softly.

Valerie looked at him. "You know? Sam knows?"

"Yes, we know," Tucker said.

Valerie looked from Tucker to the ghost boy. No to Danny, she corrected herself. "You tried to kill me," Valerie muttered. "Outside of the school, in space…"

"I knew that it was Technus in your old suit. I wouldn't have blown a hole in it if I even suspected you were in it," Danny said and took a step forward.

Valerie retreated a step. "But you had no problem in space?"

"You were about to zap me. What I did I've regretted ever since. I have never tried to hurt you. Ever. I've told you that every time that we've met up."

Valerie felt hurt, betrayed, and she was angry. He had cost her everything- her friends, her home, her possessions, and even himself. She was just about to give up ghost hunting for Danny only to continue because of Danny. There's irony for you. She wanted to lash out and hurt him like she was hurting. "And I'm suppose to believe you?"

"Think about it Valerie. Why would I try to hurt you?" Danny asked taking a step only to have Valerie retreat back another.

Valerie began examining Sam's conversation from earlier as it reran through her mind. He was going to ask her out last year but apparently wasn't planning to mention this to her. Was he going to keep this all a secret from her and continue to lie to her if he had? She wouldn't have believed it ten minutes ago, but now? Suddenly she really needed to know the answer. "Were you going to tell me about this…this condition if you had asked me out?"

"Condition?" Danny asked.

"You're a ghost," Valerie said as bitterness still laced the words.

Danny looked at her as his expression fell. The secret part of his heart that still held a tiny flame extinguished as she spat out each of the three words. He had been right. It was there in her eyes. She'd never really accept him like he was. Not completely. Knowing the answer to the question he wanted to voice but hadn't dared- it hurt more than he realized. "This isn't a disease. It's a part of me," Danny said, his voice softer and withdrawn.

"And you weren't going to tell me were you?" Valerie continued not noticing in her anger, the change in the boy in front of her. "But Tucker and Sam would know."

Unlike Valerie, Tucker caught and assessed the look. He didn't want to get in the middle of this, but he wasn't going to let Valerie bash his best friend either. Tucker spoke quietly but purposely, "Sam and I were there when the accident happened. Even now it still doesn't change the fact we're his best friends."

Danny smiled slightly at Tucker. He expected her to be mad at him but she didn't need to take it out on Tucker. He looked back at Valerie. "Actually your reaction right now pretty much sums up why I didn't want to tell you- even now," Danny said becoming angry himself. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't change the past but I need to know if you'll help me now like you have before."

"Why, so you can blast me once I'm out in the open?" Valerie said more out of frustration than really meaning the words.

"Why would I do that?" Danny asked. "I just asked for your help."

"You still haven't answered the question," Valerie said.

Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Why can't I get a straight answer out of any of the girls I know?"

"And why can't I get a straight answer out of you?" Valerie threw back at him.

"Fine," Danny began, "No I wouldn't have told you and I don't recall actually asking you in the first place."

Valerie was silent as she looked at the ghost she'd been hunting and blaming her troubles on for over a year. With his hands flailing about the angrier he became and frustration lacing his voice, she could see the Danny she knew. The irony, the aggravation, the disappointment, the shock all came together at one time and she started to laugh.

Danny had stopped muttering and crossed his arms. It was almost the exact gesture Sam had used earlier and the one Tucker was using now. For some reason their identical gestures set something off and things began to come together. Tucker's comment about their friendship took on a deeper meaning. All the conversations with them when she had only understood half of what was said; now she could read the messages behind them. She could understand Tucker and Sam's actions when Danny was around her and why they always seemed overprotective of him. The times that Danny had just disappeared or ran off leaving Tucker and Sam to cover for him. How Danny Phantom knew about her life skills project. Even why Sam had dragged the two boys off to the closet to talk during the ghost king's attack. She had always assumed it was because Sam didn't like her but maybe it was simply Sam protecting Danny.

Valerie's laughter died as she realized all the times she had nearly killed him. She had nearly killed him earlier today. If Tucker hadn't shouted, she would have. Danny had been lined perfectly within her rifle's sights. She shuddered while imagining facing Tucker and Sam's fury to that one. Past battles replayed in her mind as she saw them in a different light. He was right. Danny never tried to hit her intentionally. He tended to aim for the weapon she was pointing at him. Her anger began to slip a few notches.

Danny looked nervously at Tucker. Valerie appeared to be losing it. Manic laughter followed by silence isn't usually a good sign in a ghost hunter. Especially when you're the ghost who caused it.

"I hit you today. I've hit you before," she said suddenly. "You've never said anything."

"I didn't want to be vaporized either," Danny muttered nervously. She was acting oddly even for Valerie.

"You must really need my help if you've decided to tell me now."

"Plasmius has Sam and Lilly," Danny said quietly. Valerie remained silent, as she seemed to stare at him. He couldn't take it anymore. "Look, if you want to finish this, we'll finish it after I know that Sam and Lilly are safe."

The emotions behind the green ghost eyes held more hints of the Danny she knew. They also told her something she already suspected. She looked at him as she determined that he was really taking a risk being here. "I'll help you find them," she said.

"Good then, let's go," Tucker said.

"It's not safe," Danny said to him.

"They're my friends too. I'm going," Tucker said glaring at Danny. "You'll need me to hack into the Axion security system."

That caught Valerie's attention. She looked at Tucker. "You can hack into Dad's security system?"

Tucker looked back. "Yes. How do you think Danny has gotten into half of the places without being recorded on some security camera?"

"Tuck…" Danny warned.

"You've already told her-what's the point now to hide?" Tucker asked.

Valerie smiled a real smile at Tucker. "You'll need this," she said as she pulled out her backpack. "The lipstick case might work for Sam, but it doesn't do you justice." She pulled out a small handheld canister shaped object. She pressed a button and the canister opened up into a rifle with four barrels. "Pretty much works the same way. Just press the button on the side as I did, aim and shoot. Press the button again and it goes back to its original form. It should fit into your backpack without any problem." She looked over at Danny. "We'll finish this later after we've found Sam and Lilly."

Danny nodded his understanding. After this was over he was a dead man-if not literally. "I need to get the Fenton phones and the gauntlet gloves, just in case. I'll be back in a moment," he said. Danny went intangible and phased out of the building back to Fenton Works.

Tucker looked at Valerie who still looked freaked out. "He really is one of the good guys."

"He's a ghost," Valerie said. "The jury is still out."

"You aren't going to try and vaporize him, are you?" Tucker asked.

Valerie frowned. "Of course not. Danny Phantom is still Danny Fen…" she paused. "Why didn't I put it together before?"

Tucker chuckled. "His parents haven't put it together and they've known him the longest. Don't feel bad."

"Actually I feel angry," Valerie said as she sat down on her bed.

"You know I couldn't tell you. It's Danny's secret and it was up to him," Tucker said.

"I understand that but why wouldn't…never mind."

"What?" Tucker asked curious.

"It's just that, well wouldn't you have told me if you were going to ask me out and you had this big secret?" Valerie asked.

"No," Tucker said. Before Valerie could interrupt, Tucker continued. "I wish Sam didn't know either."

Valerie looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Because Danny's right. It isn't safe. Sam knowing about Danny puts her at risk for all of his enemies to use against him-like right now. Why do you think Danny's so worried?" Tucker asked.

"Probably because…" Valerie began but didn't finish as Danny phased back into the room with his backpack on.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Wait," Valerie said jumping up from the bed. "My dad. We'll have to head out the door."

"Okay," Danny said as the rings changed him back into his human form.

Valerie looked at Tucker. "That is too freaky."

Tucker shrugged. "You get use to it," he said as he opened the door. Valerie walked out first.

Danny looked at Tucker. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Tucker smiled. "Not really."

Danny followed Tucker out of the room.

"So where are you going?" Damon asked his daughter.

"We're going to meet Sam and Lilly," she said to her dad.

"That girl who dresses in black?" Damon asked.

"That's called Goth dad," Valerie said hoping her father would just drop it.

"I don't want you participating in any extra-curricular activities," Damon warned. Then he looked straight at Danny. "Keep her away from your family's ghost hunting activities okay?"

Danny looked nervous as he said. "My family's activities, uh, sure."

"Dad," Valerie warned. She practically shoved the two boys out the door into the hallway. She laughed nervously. "What can I say? He's been freaked out since he found out." She looked at Danny as it clicked again, "Since you pulled off my mask in front of him. I don't think I've ever been able to repay you back for that."

It was Danny's turn to laugh nervously. "Can we save it for later?"

"Oh, we'll come back to this subject," Valerie said. She jumped up clicking her feet together as her ghost-hunting suit appeared on her and her sled on her feet. "Let's go." She took off gliding above the steps until she was out of the apartment complex's main door.

Danny transformed back into his ghost form. He picked up Tucker under the arms and phased them through the building. The three of them met up outside Axion.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Valerie watched as Tucker hacked into her dad's security system as if it didn't exist. "Just have to know the loopholes," Tucker said. To Danny he added, "Cameras and alarms are down."

"Time to go," Danny said as he whistled. Cujo appeared.

Valerie summoned her three cubes preparing to blast the ghost dog. In return, the little dog had grown to the size of a house drooling angrily at Valerie.

"We need him Valerie," Danny said. "He'll find Lilly."

Valerie didn't look convinced but the cubes vanished. "The dog's Lilly's?" she asked as Danny passed out the Fenton phones.

Danny looked at Tucker who shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," Danny answered. He hadn't really thought about it.

"So she's behind the ghost dog destroying the lab?" Valerie asked.

"No," Tucker and Danny said at the same time. Danny added, "It's a little more complicated than that."

"How complicated can it be?" Valerie asked.

"Complicated," Danny said then continued as a little bit of bitterness laced his voice. "If you want, we can add it to all those subjects I'm sure you'll ask about later."

Valerie looked at Danny. "There's no reason to get mad about it."

"I'm not mad about it," Danny said.

"Then there's no reason to get sarcastic about it then," Valerie stated.

"Will the two of you give it a rest?" Tucker asked. "Remember Sam and Lilly? Why don't we rescue them and then the two of you can take it out on each other afterwards, okay?"

Tucker's short but accurate reprimand brought Danny's attention back into focus. "Okay, here it goes," Danny said. He looked at Cujo who reverted back into his smaller form. Cujo's tail began wagging happily. "Go find Lilly." The little dog looked at Danny eyeing his ankle. "No, not me. Lilly-find…hey!" Cujo had Danny by the ankle and took off down the hill to Axion.

"Following the dog or Danny?" Valerie asked Tucker as she put out her hand. Tucker drew his eyebrows together annoyed as he grabbed a hold of Valerie's hand. She helped Tucker up on the sled. "Hold on, that dog is fast," Valerie said as the sled took off.

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Lilly said to Vlad despite his grip on her arm. "Nox will bring this place down on top of us." 

"I'm not leaving without that thermos opened," Vlad said.

"Let me go," Lilly said as she watched Nox move in closer. "You're being ridiculous about this whole thing. I told you that there's only a monster in it." Struggling, Lilly pulled out her arm from Vlad's grip as the first flame of dark fire came their way. She pushed Vlad out of the way and took the hit directly in the chest. Lilly's knees buckled from the impact. She touched her chest thankful that the new suit was working. She didn't relish the idea of becoming a charred corpse.

"Still trying to save everyone?" Nox asked. "When are you going to stop trying?"

"When you're gone, I might think about retiring," Lilly said standing up slowly.

"Shall we?" Nox asked. Lilly's hands lit up as Nox smiled. "Magic time."

Nox floated upwards. Lilly followed in silence willing the pain in her chest and her head to go away. Nox's eyes began glowing red as the flames around her body stretched out like feathers of a violet phoenix. A vibration pulsated across the bodies of those present in the room. On the human and halfa ears of Sam, Vlad and Lilly, the pulse translated into a sound pitch that changed as the intensity came and went with each crackle of flame. The vibration coming from Nox settled into a low hum as if someone was singing a simple bass note of an unknown scale in a large empty church. Time medallions embedded within the portal intensified the sound into both a bass pitch that penetrated into the body and a super high soprano note that filled the ears.

Vlad's ears began to ring as shivers ran down his back as they had when he recorded the first battle between the two of them. Sam covered her ears as the room was humming in preparation of the upcoming attacks. Vlad looked over to Sam. He knew from previous experience that his ghost form would offer him some protection, but Samantha would be defenseless to the coming attacks.

Lilly took a deep breath and calmed herself down just as Clockwork had taught her. His mantra repeated over in her head: _To battle with harmonics and frequencies on a creature of time, one must remain as neutral as possible. Concentration, not emotion, was the key to beat Nox._ Lilly listened to the humming of her time medallion now deep within her cells as Lilly looked out at the ghost with glowing violet eyes. Her heart rate picked up as the familiar release of adrenaline kicked in. The pink ray building in her left hand burst into flame. The vibration in the room twisted into a minor key as the second note sounded. Lilly's right hand began to glow and crackle as a fiery sun in its own right. A third vibration began that blended with the other two into an eerie ever-changing chord in a symphony of pulsating energy. Each pulse bounced off the solid surfaces of equipment, the steel enforced walls of the huge room and the bodies of those present.

In complete silence, they fired at each other at the same time. Black and purple fire raced towards Lilly. Lilly's pink fire blew up into a large circle sending Nox's flame to the ceiling. The flame dissipated but the pulse created continued bouncing off the walls as Lilly fired from her right hand. She concentrated on keeping her emotions and the pain from both the poison and the constant pounding from the sound waves in the room under control.

Nox's body separated around the incoming yellow flame attack. She smiled as her body reappeared together. She pulled her arms back as black smoke swirled in her palms. A sharp vibration wave shot out as the violet flame expanded and contracted around her body.

The wave came at Lilly faster than she could prepare for it. It slammed her up against the wall on the other side of the room. Lilly shook her head to clear it as two black colored balls of dark flame came straight at her. Lilly became mist as the dark fire passed across the exact place where her head had been a moment before. The balls burst open against the wall and flames chased up the sides of the rock and steel.

Lilly reappeared a moment later solidified. She slapped her hands together and pulled them apart. In her right hand swirled a pink and yellow ball of flame. With a mocking but silent smile, Lilly reached back and threw her flame ball back at Nox.

Nox threw up a shield of gray smoke and the ball of fire flew up to the ceiling charring the rock above them. She began to whisper in the silence in a language long since dead. The language used by the ancients of the ghost zone in the time of Pariah's reign. Nox's whispering grew softer as they fell below the hearing range of those present in the room.

Lilly began to shake as the soft waves of sound brushed past her defenses. Thousands of sensations crawled across her skin like sharpened pins piercing into her pores. She became mist to escape despite knowing that she was draining her energy fast. She reformed closer to the violet ghost. She sent out both her pink and yellow flames twirling around each other in the direction of Nox. The impact stopped the ghost's whisperings into the silence.

Nox's violet flames wrapped themselves around her body like the wings of a bird. Energy hummed from the ball of violet fire. Nox threw out the flames away from her body sending out a wave that knocked not only Lilly, but Vlad and Sam to the floor.

The vibrations in the room were crashing and pounding into Vlad and Sam. The pressure on their eardrums grew making their heads feel as if they were about to explode. Vibrations echoed within their chest making it harder to breathe while their stomachs began to churn. It was Sam that was affected the most. Her hands were covering her ears as her eyes involuntarily shut themselves. She cried out first for it to stop. With Nox's last attack, Sam fell to the floor curled into a ball. She fought against the blackness that threatened to take over as Vlad fought to concentrate enough to use his ghost powers.

Lilly looked at Sam as she landed on the floor breaking her concentration. Again, she was hit with dark fire and pushed by impact further across the floor. Lilly scrambled to her feet as Nox floated down to the floor. "I'm so sorry," Lilly whispered to herself. "I forgot. I don't hear it anymore."

Nox's face lit up as she recognized the girl who broke Lilly's concentration. The ghost floated straight towards Sam as Lilly raced to beat her. She was standing in front of the young girl who was covering her ears as tightly as possible. She could feel the warmth of fear racing through out her body. It was delicious. She wanted to savor the feeling but Lilly was coming towards the young girl. Nox smiled as she lit up her hands.

Lilly stopped in her tracks. "Don't," Lilly begged. "Please don't hurt her."

Nox was enjoying the moment. "I can end all this right now."

"You don't want to do that," Lilly said. "You'd miss the fun. Remember how you wanted to make sure I suffered? How can I suffer if I don't exist?"

Nox debated it for a moment as the vibrations began to dissipate in the cavernous room. The moment was all that Vlad needed to refocus his powers. He fired at the back of the ghost that floated in front of Sam.

Lilly, surprised as much as Nox, took advantage of the situation and fired again at the ghost. Rage began to build inside as the thought of Nox even coming near Sam began to overwhelm her. Lilly couldn't get it under control. Her eyes reverted back to their green ghost color. The fire died in her hands as the rays returned to their normal state.

Nox fired first at Lilly, her greatest threat in the room. While Nox focused on Lilly, Vlad duplicated his form. Two fired again at Nox, as a third flew in to pick up Sam and move her out of the way towards the back wall. Lilly fired repeatedly at Nox despite the fact she was beginning to tire quickly. Nox took to the air and Lilly followed.

The blast of the door by Valerie's sled announced their arrival to the fight. Valerie spotted the girl in the air with a violet flaming ghost facing her. "The ghost girl," Valerie muttered.

"Lilly," Tucker said to Valerie. "She's with us." Valerie nodded her understanding. Tucker jumped off the sled before Valerie took to the air.

Danny spotted Vlad as he carried Sam. One look at Sam curled up into a ball with her eyes shut and covering her ears sent Danny flying straight at him.

Vlad spotted the blur coming at him and knew exactly who it was. He sat Sam down before he was hit by Danny's ghost ray. The blast sent Vlad into the nearby wall. Danny came at him swinging. "What did you do to her?" he hollered.

"Calm down Daniel," Vlad said as he ducked. "I didn't do it. They did." Danny looked up noticing the fight going on above them. "It's their vibrations," Vlad added.

As if on cue, Nox sent out another wave of sound at the sudden appearance of reinforcements for Lilly. The wave knocked down Danny, Tucker and Vlad. Valerie's sled rode the wave as Valerie held onto it. Lilly flew threw it fueled by the rage she felt inside and fired again at Nox.

Tucker pulled himself up and opened up the canister Valerie had given him. The barrel appeared exactly as Valerie had shown him. He pointed at the violet ghost and fired.

Valerie recovered from the wave. Three cubes appeared beside her head and she began firing at the ghost.

Danny looked at Sam as she curled up into a tighter ball after the last wave. He looked at Tucker who just stood up and began firing at the ghost above them. Danny pulled out his Fenton phones to talk privately to Sam. Vibrations, previously filtered out by the phones, hit his ears. His ears were beginning to ring as he realized exactly what Vlad was talking about. Danny looked at Sam and knew what to do. He pried Sam's hands off her ears and put in the phones. Sam's eyes opened up slowly as she tried to focus. As soon as she spotted Danny, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Danny held Sam as he glared with glowing green eyes at Vlad over her shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be okay," she said and pulled out of the embrace with a touch of embarrassment. "But Lilly's in trouble."

A ball of dark fire came racing in their direction. Vlad put up a shield in time to protect the two teenagers. The flames danced across the shield and the shield disintegrated. "Thanks?" Danny said to Vlad.

"I didn't do it for you. I did for her," he said pointing at Lilly before joining the fight above.

Tucker joined Sam and Danny as one of the three Vlads came crashing into the floor disappearing. Sam felt like she had been in a boxing ring but at least she could hear again. She stood up, a little on the wobbly side, as she regained her sense of balance. "Get her out of here Tuck," Danny said to him. He looked at Sam once more before he took to the air.

Tucker looked at Sam. "Don't even think about it," Sam warned.

Tucker smiled as he handed her the lipstick case. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said. Together, they began firing at Nox.

Danny joined the others in the air. He glanced over at Lilly. She really did look bad. Her hair was singed and her suit had scorch marks across it. Her face was bruised and she looked exhausted.

Lilly smiled sadly. "Welcome to my nightmare," she said to her dad.

Danny was about to answer when Lilly pushed him out of the way of another attack of fireballs from Nox. Danny watched Lilly take another hit in the shoulder. Danny looked at Nox and was about to charge towards her when Lilly hollered at him.

"Don't!" Lilly said. "Do not touch her. It's like touching the sun-poof you're gone."

Danny wondered how it was possible to fight an opponent that you couldn't touch. Vlad's statement ran through his head. Lilly used vibrations to battle?

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

A single solitary ding echoed throughout the cavern among the sounds of the fighting. It caught everyone's attention immediately. The battle ceased and silence reigned. The advanced PCR machine sounded. The process was completed.

"No, please no," Lilly whispered in the silence.

Vlad and Valerie watched as the thermos hissed open.

Nox broke into a smile as Danny flew to Tucker and Sam.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

An awful low pitch laugh filled the cavern. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

* * *

**It seems a few people were a bit confused from the last chapter. I had hoped that I fixed that problem, but apparently I haven't. I hope this chapter helped answer your question Ethereal Fae. If you're still confused- send me a message I'll be happy to explain it.**

**I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. Adran06, thanks for the constructive criticism as well. In reply, I kept the chapters short because I couldn't find a way to put them together in a way I liked. Writing is easy, it's the editing that I have a horrible time with, that and titles. **

**One last thing to pester those of you who have alerts attached to this story: I want to fix Chapter 1. It's really bugging me ever since I realized that I posted the earlier version rather than the current one. I'm going to fix it, even if it's only one paragraph. So that means, you might alerted about it. So here's my sorry in advance. Please forgive this writer for her obsessive compulsive habits.**

**MikeyCam**


	14. Decisions

_Okay, you have surprised me. I really wasn't expecting many reviews for this story and I'm kind of shocked by it. I wanted to take a moment before this next chapter to answer and explain to a few of the reviews. Yevievt brought up something I really hadn't considered (although it makes a great plot bunny): Is Sam a half ghost in the future, and if so is Nox her evil ghost half like Dan is Danny's? The answer is no, Nox isn't Sam. She's her own being. _

_Ethereal Fae and Adran06- I find fight scenes extremely hard to write especially with a cast of characters. I'm sorry I lost you both and any others out there with that last chapter. Let's see if I can explain it a bit here: Lilly and Nox battle using sound frequencies in particular infrasound- the kind that theoretically can kill or heal you if the frequency is just right (or so it's debated). Now I like the crackling sound of a campfire and to me it always sounds like a weird little symphony. (That would be the strange bass player in me.) For some reason, while I was camping it reminded me of sounds and of Lilly. So I decided (since this is my story and am going to take creative license on my own OCs) that these two characters can actually shape sound waves into flames. So the stronger the flame- the greater the sound wave-the greater the damage. I know this is technically impossible but hey, this is a story about a half-ghost teenage boy:) _

_And to the others who have reviewed this story (Em Phantom, DPcrazy, The-Writing-Princess, Fan-girls2.0, KiaraFay, lazyreader19, ribbons undone, Kovva, and sharknumber7) thank you all for the comments, questions, and critiques._

_One last thing, this is a long chapter (12 Word pages) so don't say I didn't warn you. _

_MikeyCam_

* * *

**Relative Chapter 14: Decisions**

"Time Out!" came the commanding but neutral voice of Clockwork as the minute hand appeared and went around in a circle. Other than Lilly, the participants in the fight were frozen in time like little wax figures.

"Clockwork," Lilly said relieved. "You've got to stop this."

"I can not stop what has begun. You were to deliver the thermos before the seal was broken."

"And you should have warned me about the second time lock, about how Plasmius could use me to get it open, about all of it!" Lilly shot back. "We have to do something. They'll be killed."

"Perhaps," Clockwork said. "I came back to retrieve you. Your job is over."

"What?" Lilly asked. "I can't leave them. That's my family, my friends…"

"This is not your battle Lilly," Clockwork said. He pointed at Danny. "It is his."

"You're telling me that I'm supposed to go with you and just leave Phantom, Vlad and Nox to Dad, the fifteen year old version? Are you insane?" Lilly asked as her arms began to flail around her. "I'm staying. I don't care what the rules or the Observers say." Lilly looked closely at Clockwork. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "There's something you're not telling me."

Clockwork sighed loudly confirming Lilly's suspicions. "If you continue to stay here, the poison inside your body will spread," he said.

Lilly paused. "You can't remove it?" she asked.

"No, not here. You will need to return to where you first encountered the poison," Clockwork said then added as he read her mutinous expression, "We need to remove it now."

"Once you remove it, can I come back to this point in time?" Lilly asked.

"No," Clockwork said. "Your time medallion will be destroyed."

"No chance that I could use a different one?"

"We've been through this before Lilly. I had to design yours specifically for you because of your body's makeup. If you were anyone else, you could, but regular time medallions won't work with you because of the powers you inherited."

"Figures. Mom has this mysterious accident that no one will talk about while pregnant with me, and because of it I can't come back to help them when they need it. Can't you just send me back with a portal or with your staff?"

"And how would you stay? Without your medallion you'd immediately return back," Clockwork said. "Lilly, I need to get the poison out before it takes root inside. Once it does, I can't help you."

Lilly remained quiet for a moment. "What does the poison do?" she asked.

"It feeds off your powers like a virus until you become too weak to exist. At least that's what happens to ghosts who encounter it."

"So it can kill me?" Lilly asked.

"More than likely yes or you will become like Nox yourself," Clockwork said. Lilly looked at him as questions formed in her eyes. "Your father and Plasmius aren't the only human/ ghost combinations. You know that."

"Nox?"

"Was just like you at one point in her existence," Clockwork said.

Lilly looked over at the ghost frozen in time before turning her attention back to Clockwork. "And you can't, in theory, go back prior to handing me the _poisonous_ time medallion and fix it?"

Clockwork looked at her with a polite but frustrated stare. "Where were you when you came in contact with the poison?"

"In your lab."

"What was one of the first things I told you about the lab when I agreed to train you?" Clockwork asked.

"That it exists in all time because it doesn't actually exist at all or some nonsense that I couldn't hope to ever grasp," Lilly said.

"I can't change an incident that happened in a place that exists simultaneously in all time periods."

"My head really hurts. Can you put it in terms that I can hope to understand?" Lilly asked.

Clockwork sighed again. "Nox used a loophole so I can't fix it by reversing what occurred in the lab," he said.

"See that wasn't so hard," Lilly muttered as Clockwork gave her what she liked to call that patient-but-get-with-it look of his. "Can you stop Nox from giving Vlad Masters the medallion in the first place?"

"I won't," Clockwork said.

"And why not?" Lilly demanded.

"I will not interrupt this time line. The actions that have occurred since your arrival have dire consequences for your and their futures. I will not create another paradox when I can simply take you back."

"Let's see if I have this right," Lilly snapped. "On one hand, I can go with you and wait to see if I still exist in the future. A future that is based on the outcome of my dad beating three of his greatest opponents- at fifteen and essentially alone by the way, or on the other hand, I can stay and possibly burn myself into a husk. Does that about sum it up?"

"No one mentioned that being a guardian of time would be fair. Time is neutral, neither good nor bad. Sometimes the choices we must make to keep this neutrality aren't going to be easy," Clockwork said.

"But the choice is still mine. It is my life and my decision to make," Lilly said and remained quiet as she weighed her options. "I'm staying here. I have a job to do." Lilly gestured to Nox.

"You are as stubborn and hard-headed as your father," Clockwork muttered.

Lilly smiled. "The hard-headedness comes from my father. The stubbornness comes from my mother. She's worse."

"Is this your choice then?" Clockwork asked once more.

Lilly looked at them all from Plasmius to Tucker as her gaze stopped and lingered on her father and her mother. She smiled, and then looked back at Clockwork. "I helped in making this mess. I think it's time I start taking some responsibility for it. Besides it might be nice not to be the one known for causing the disaster but for fixing it."

Clockwork sighed and nodded, not surprised by her decision. She was too much like her father sometimes- always having to learn the hard way. He pulled out his staff. He looked at his assistant once more before he spoke. "Time In!" The staff spun around and Clockwork was gone.

Lilly turned around as time restarted to only to have a fireball from Nox hit her in the stomach. "Figures," Lilly muttered as she landed on the floor near Dan Phantom.

"Let's see who we have here at our little reunion," Phantom said looking around. "There's the cheese head, Valerie 'the ghost slayer', Tucker, Sam, and my younger idiotic self. I see Nox is back which means…" Phantom looked at the young ghost getting up from the ground. "There's little Lilly."

Danny couldn't help but to ask, "You know her?"

"Little Lilly Fenton-of course. She's made me so proud over the years. She's responsible for the destruction of Amity Park-twice now isn't it?" he asked her.

Lilly felt all the eyes of the room on her. She just smiled at Phantom. "Actually that's twice I sent Amity Park to the Ghost Zone. I only destroyed it once."

"Of course, my mistake. How many towns did you actually destroy that day?" Phantom taunted.

Lilly's eyes flashed. She answered evenly but strained as she tried to keep her temper in check. "Seven. One for each birthday I celebrated alone if I remember correctly."

"And that was when she was just thirteen," Phantom added for those listening. He looked at Danny. "So many missed birthdays. You must be an awful father." Then he looked back at Lilly delighted to see that she was fuming from his comment. _She has a soft spot for daddy_, he mused. "To bad Clockwork fixed it for you so it seemed like nothing ever happened. Then there's the time you went to explore Pariah's Keep. You released Nox out of pure vengeance for what she did to you. Just how much damage did you cause that time by your stupidity?"

Lilly took a deep breath wishing she could claim her innocence in that incident. She answered keeping her temper in check. "Seventeen missing medallions, Amity Park in the Ghost Zone, and the fight with Nox."

"Oh don't be modest Lilly. There was the earthquake and the death of how many people that day?"

"I didn't cause the earthquake. Nox did that and no one died."

"But you were the one battling her, were you not? If it wasn't for your brother, the Cheese head, and your parents, the entire town would have been in ruins." Phantom said having fun messing with her head. She was just too easy. "I have heard everything discussed in Clockwork's lab while I was in that thermos. I know of all of your failings. Just like you were tasked to keep me trapped in there and failed again," Phantom continued. "Face it- you're a worthless screw up."

Lilly's eyes narrowed as her hands lit up.

"Oh please," Phantom said as a green ectoplasm rope wrapped around Lilly. He snapped one end of the rope like a bullwhip and sent Lilly across the room. "Your parlor tricks won't work on me."

"But mine will," Danny said as he fired at Phantom with a ball of green and white energy. "Leave her be."

The tension was broken in the room. Nox threw out a fireball at Danny as Phantom sent out a ray of his own. As Danny put up a shield, the fireball hit first and broke open. The dark fire dissolved the shield as Phantom's ray hit Danny in the chest.

Vlad duplicated into four as Valerie took off firing at Phantom. Sam and Tucker fired at both Phantom and Nox as Lilly took to the air again.

Phantom smiled before duplicating into four beings. Two went after Vlad and his duplicates. One went for Valerie, Tucker and Sam leaving Danny for his primary self to handle.

Lilly watched the scene unfold as Nox joined her smiling. "Shall we continue or should I just fry your friends and family instead? I'm good either way."

Lilly looked once more at the fight from above knowing she couldn't battle against Phantom. She lacked the powers or the strength but Nox, Nox was her specialty. Lilly's hands lit up as she and Nox floated further up from the battle going on below. Nox's eyes began glowing as the flames from her body stretched out. Lilly concentrated on the moment at hand. As her eyes changed color and the flames returned to her hands, the pain in her chest intensified. She took a deep breath as the room began to hum.

"Let's finish this," Lilly said.

Nox smiled. "Yes, let's."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Vlad heard ringing in his ears and knew that Lilly was above them battling Nox. The feeling of being beat from the inside out that usually accompanied it was missing. Perhaps Lilly was blocking it or the noise in the room affected it. Either way he couldn't debate it now, he had his own problems. The monster she had begged him not to release was attacking.

It was four on two. Phantom's two duplicates had an advantage over him. They were extremely fast. His first duplicate fell almost immediately to a well-delivered uppercut intensified by a ghost ray. Vlad's second duplicate fell soon after by an intense ball of energy thrown by one duplicate of Phantom's after the other went in for a kidney punch.

Vlad had to get it together and quickly. Lilly's battle gave him that chance. A huge wave of sound came in their direction knocking all four onto the floor. Both Vlads were up first and fired off pink ray bursts singling out one of the duplicates. Unprepared for Vlad's quick response, the duplicate took the hits directly and disappeared. Phantom's remaining duplicate returned the gesture by taking out Vlad's last duplicate. Now it was one on one.

Vlad fired his pink plasma ray at the duplicate as he fired at the same time. The pink and green beam met up and they began to struggle to get past each other. Sweat broke out on Vlad's forehead. For the first time, he was worried he might actually lose. The green beam was coming closer to him. He watched it in slow motion as the Phantom duplicate grinned, his tongue flipping out of his mouth like an excited lizard. The green beam was only a foot away from him. He was going to lose! Vlad watched as the beam was inching towards him.

The Phantom duplicate was hit in the back by a green ghost ray. Vlad looked past the monster to see Lilly. With one hand, the duplicate fired at Lilly without breaking the beam against Vlad. She disappeared. Momentarily confused, Vlad looked up to see the glowing violet eyed Lilly looking down at him. He recalled her comment that he had taught her how to duplicate. He glanced back up to see her throwing an orange colored ball of energy at him. As the orange ball hit him, Nox struck Lilly. He felt the orange ball enter his body and a feeling of renewed strength went into the pink beam. A green ray hit the duplicate from the side. Vlad looked to the side to see Samantha smiling. She nodded quickly before returning to the duplicate attacking her group. Vlad smirked as he focused on the pink part of the beam sending it back toward the tongue-twitching older version of Danny. The duplicate was sent into oblivion a moment later.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam turned from helping Vlad to having Tucker physically move her before she was struck in the back. Sam turned around and fired on this duplicate. The duplicate put up a shield sending the shot back at Sam and Tucker. The friends dropped to the floor as the beam hit the rock behind them. "Not your best move," Tucker mentioned to Sam.

Sam glared back. "I know." They got back up on their feet.

Valerie dodged another round of ray bursts while on her sled. She moved the sled to the right as another ray flew past her and hit the wall. Gritting her teeth together, she fired off her three cubes followed by a round of lasers from the sled. The duplicate swirled around the shots moving in on her at lightning speed. Tucker fired the rifle but the duplicate became a cloud of green mist and the shots went straight through. The duplicate became solid and fired at Valerie's sled. It hit the sled and smoke was rising from the back of it.

"Valerie!" Tucker and Sam hollered. Tucker fired in conjunction with Sam at the solid duplicate. The duplicate swerved as it flew straight for Valerie to ram her off the sled. Another wave of sound came down from above, knocking everyone off balance. Tucker's next shot hit the duplicate. The duplicate turned and fired at Tucker and Sam. They jumped out of the way as the beam continued onward to hit a computer console across the room. It began to short out.

"That's probably not a good thing," Tucker muttered.

"You think?" Sam muttered back as the duplicate flew towards them.

Valerie fired again at the duplicate. He turned around and put up a shield. The shot from the cubes bounced off and hit the rock to the left of her. Sam hit the Phantom duplicate in the back. The duplicate ignored her as it fired at Valerie's sled hitting the engine's exhaust. Valerie knew she was going down this time. She fired out as many shots as she could manage before the sled crashed with her still on it.

"Tucker," Sam said. He nodded and ran over to Valerie as Sam continued to draw fire away from them. When Tucker reached Valerie, her suit was gone and she was out cold. The duplicate sent a shot out at Sam. She moved out of the way. The duplicate advanced on Tucker and Valerie. Tucker fired at the approaching duplicate. The duplicate raised his hand and Tucker saw the green ball forming in his palm. Powerless, Tucker watched as the ball came at him.

A pink shield formed in front of him as Vlad flew in front of the teenagers. Sam in turn fired again at the duplicate from behind him. The duplicate held out both hands in the two directions of fire and let loose his ray at both. Vlad put up the shield again but watched alarmed as the beam was traveling for Sam.

"Sam!" came Danny's shout as he went in and scooped her up out of the way. Phantom smiled as he took a pot shot at Lilly before he moved in on Danny and Sam.

The duplicate smiled an exact copy of the same sinister smile at Vlad as it fired a green gooey rope around him. It wrapped around Vlad immobilizing him. He struggled against the tightening rope as the duplicate moved in towards them. Tucker took aim and fired at the duplicate's chest. The blast resembled more of grenade launcher than a rifle and the duplicate disappeared. Tucker looked down at the rifle. "Huh," he muttered. "Could have worked like that earlier." He went to check on Valerie and Vlad.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

After recovering from another stinging hit in the leg from Phantom, Lilly glanced down. Valerie was out. She looked to Nox who was smirking as she sent out another wave of sound at Lilly. Lilly knew she had to risk it and that this was going to hurt. Rather than put up a defense against the incoming wave, Lilly concentrated on a ball of orange. She formed it in her palm and threw it at Valerie. She took the hit that smashed her against the wall once again.

The orange ball came in quickly and hit Valerie. Tucker looked up to see Lilly nod at him before she fired back at Nox, her hands on fire once again. Valerie stirred and grabbed at her head.

"Tucker? Are you okay?" Valerie asked. "What happened?"

"You crashed," Tucker said grinning. "But you seem okay now."

"The ghosts?" Valerie asked alarmed as she sat up.

"One down and two to go it seems," Tucker said as a ray hit his beret and knocked it off his head. "Hey!"

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Was that really necessary?" Danny asked Phantom.

"It just sings target to me," Phantom replied.

"Looks like it's just you and me again."

"And you think you have the advantage?" Phantom asked. "You are the one with the human weaknesses, not I." Phantom took a deep breath and prepared to release his wail. A wave of sound came at him as the wail began and it sent the wail right back to his body. He stopped immediately and looked up. Lilly waved at him before she let off another fireball at Nox. "Fine, I'll do this the old fashioned way."

Danny and Phantom flew at each other. Phantom reached for Danny's arm and threw him across the floor. Danny was up and jumped to one knee firing back at the incoming version of himself. Phantom put up a shield in flight and came in with a punch to Danny's chin followed by a kick to his stomach. Danny fired a ghost ray at Phantom hitting him at close range. Phantom flew a few feet away. Danny went in for his chance. He hit Phantom in the stomach. Phantom just laughed. "You haven't got the strength," he said as he grabbed Danny by the arm and threw him off to the side like a discarded toy. "Leave him alone!" Sam shouted. She fired at Phantom hitting him in the chest. Phantom smiled as he moved in closer towards her.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Lilly's strength was fading fast as the headache and the pain in her chest was growing. Nox contracted her flames as Lilly sent her fireball at the ghost. Her hit caused Nox to stop before she could release it. Dark fire transferred to Nox's hand. She looked pointedly at Lilly before she threw it down on the fight below.

Lilly gasped as she saw the direction the fireball was taking. Valerie and Tucker looked up to see the ball of fire coming their way. Lilly duplicated herself using up more of her reserve. Her duplicate continued after Nox as she flew down to the ground. Now the ball was directly above her and moving in fast. She glanced silently at Tucker before she ignited the pink fire in her left hand into a large stream. The fireball veered to the wall where it broke open. Lilly quickly slapped her hands together forming her own fireball. With her own evil smile, she threw the fireball back at Nox as her duplicate used the duet.

Both forms of Lilly's power hit Nox. Nox pulled her flames inward and wrapped herself in them. She released the flames sending out a sound wave that dissolved Lilly's duplicate and knocked down everyone else in the chamber. The rocks held back by reinforced steel fencing shook from the wave as everyone in the chamber felt the ripple in the earth. Lilly flew back up to Nox. She had to stop Nox before she managed to cause another earthquake. Lilly felt a sudden pain hit sharply as the time medallions in the portal were becoming active again. They were shaking and sending out their own vibrations. "Not now," Lilly muttered at the portal. "Can't you wait?"

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny watched as Phantom advanced on Sam. He took off as fast as he could. The wave of sound shook the entire room and Danny was knocked off balance. Phantom and Sam both fell to their knees. Danny was up and in flight before Phantom. Phantom's red ghost sense went off and he just smiled. He waited for a moment, turned, and fired at Danny in the chest knocking the teen to the ground. "Weakness," Phantom muttered. He advanced on the fallen younger version of himself. Danny phased into the ground. Phantom looked around. He had forgotten about that. His red ghost sense went off as he turned to see Danny wearing the gauntlet gloves. Danny hit Phantom with an uppercut to his jaw sending Phantom flying back away from him and his friends.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Lilly saw the portal shaking at the same time as Nox. "So this is it," Nox laughed. "The portal only needs a little tweak."

"If you do it, you'll be destroyed as well," Lilly warned then thought about it. "Hell, you don't care about that do you?"

Nox smiled. "You can't stop me Lilly. No one can."

Lilly looked at her. "There is one person and you know it."

"He isn't here, is he?" Nox said.

"I don't know about that. He's here right below us."

"That boy doesn't have the power," Nox said grinning.

Lilly's flames grew in her hands. "But I do," she smiled back.

Nox's grin faded. "You won't be able to get the poison out of you if you use it," she said.

Lilly looked at her as her smile faded. "We both know that wasn't going to happen anyway," Lilly said as fire crept up her arm. She took a deep breath. It hurt so much but she was determined to fix this mess. "So what will it be? You don't have much time to decide."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker and Valerie were with Vlad as they saw the portal beginning to shake. "It's going to explode if we don't do something quick," Valerie said.

Vlad struggled against the ectoplasmic rope but still couldn't get out. "The equipment to the portal is over there," Vlad said nodding to the line of smoking computers. "But we need to get the shield down first," he said.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"If we don't, Daniel and Lillith won't be able to leave," Vlad snapped. He caught Tucker's confused look. "The shield is set to recognize their DNA. It won't let them out." Tucker nodded his understanding. "Look for the computer that has the red Dalv symbol on it. It has the shield coded into it." Valerie looked at Vlad assessing his character. Vlad snapped back under the weight of her stare, "Well don't just stand there. He might need help."

Tucker took off across the room as Valerie's suit reappeared. She glanced at her crashed sled. Well she'd just have to hoof it, she decided, and ran after Tucker.

Phantom spotted Tucker and Valerie running across the room. He fired a shot off just for kicks as he advanced again on Danny.

Valerie spotted the ghost ray coming at them. She threw out three discs at the incoming beam. The beam hit the discs and blew them up.

"Thanks," Tucker said. Valerie smiled quickly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him along to the computers.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny was in the air above Phantom as he knocked him down on the floor again with a hit from the gauntlet gloves. Phantom returned with a solid gut punch that sent Danny away from him.

Phantom fired at Danny as Danny took to the air. Danny dodged the hits as he swayed from side to side until he was upon Phantom again. Another hit across the face of Phantom was returned with an uppercut to his own.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Nox began to whisper. Lilly felt the sound go across her skin as she heard the words enter her head. "Get out!" she shouted at Nox. "I will not do it again!"

Nox continued the whispers as she worked on Lilly's will power. Just a little more and the thought of destruction would be planted. A little destruction and a little more guilt for the girl before her always made her smile.

Sam heard Lilly's shout the same time as she felt the cold waves of sound move across her body. She remembered the feeling of having that creature next to her. She took aim and fired at Nox.

Lilly felt her resistance fading as the words were forming and beginning to make sense. Then they stopped suddenly. Lilly looked around confused until she saw Nox glaring at Sam. Lilly put both her palms out and fired her duet at Nox.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker had his portable computer out of his backpack hacking quickly into the computer with the Dalv symbol on it. Valerie watched his back after giving him her father's password. "I'm in," Tucker said and began to type furiously. "Found it." He typed again as he shut down the shield. Valerie grabbed him by the shirt and quickly pulled him away from the computer as a ball of dark fire hit where he had been standing a moment before. The computer and his portable were nothing but charred pieces of metal.

"Thanks," Tucker said. Valerie smiled back. Tucker grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the next incoming fireball.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Leave them alone," Lilly threatened as she threw her own fireball at Nox.

"Okay," Nox said and threw her fireball at Danny instead.

"Danny!" Lilly shouted as soon as she saw the direction it was headed.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny looked up at Lilly's shout. He phased off the gauntlet gloves and put up a shield in time to keep the fireball from hitting him. The dark fire broke open and ate the shield. Phantom rammed him in flight sending Danny sprawling beside Sam. He stood up as another fireball came his way and put up another shield.

Phantom smiled as he waited. He pooled up as much energy as he could manage into one concentrated ball. As soon as the shield began dissolving, he sent the ball at Danny.

Sam spotted the ball coming at Danny. She didn't have time to warn him. She just pushed him out of the way as the ball hit her instead. The impact threw her away from Danny.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Sam!" Danny hollered. He dropped his hands and flew to her. She was lying on her side on the floor still and silent except for sounds of labored breathing. Danny did a quick look over and while on his knees, rolled her gently onto her back. A strangled sound escaped from his lips as he noted the large charred wound on her abdomen that snaked around her side ending near the middle of her back. "Sam, why did you do that?" he muttered. He made himself look past the wound to see if she was bleeding anywhere. She was paler than normal but no sight of blood. "Sam?" he asked as he shook her shoulder gently as if he would break her. _Would she go into shock?_ She still wasn't responding. He nudged her a little harder. "Sam, wake up," he commanded. She remained still with only the sound of wheezing as her body took each breath. "Come on Sam," Danny said feeling the unshed tears forming, then added softly, "You have to be okay. I don't know how to fix this."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Phantom smiled at his handiwork. He pulled up more energy to put into another ectoball. He took the ball and threw it at Danny as he bent over Sam unaware of anything else around them. Lilly was there in a flash. She stood in front of the ball and a green-white shield formed in front of her.

"You can't do that," Phantom said.

"Maybe not last time, but I've been practicing," Lilly said.

Phantom growled as he fired at Lilly.

Lilly managed another shield. She asked, "Still mad at Clockwork?" Phantom's green beam intensified in his anger as he fired again. "I guess that's a yes." She went invisible.

Phantom sighed as he waited for his ghost sense to tell him when she came near. It never went off as he was hit in the back with a ghost ray. He turned to see Lilly smiling. He smiled back as he watched Nox's fireball hit her in the back. She collapsed onto her knees in front of him. He stood above her chuckling as his ray concentrated in his palm.

Lilly took a deep breath as she felt the burn on her back. That part of the suit needed some more work, she noted to herself. She fell to the floor, rolled onto her back and she kicked Phantom in the knees with everything she had. He fell to the floor. Lilly scrambled to her knees trying to get away. He had a hold on her ankle. She flipped onto her back and kicked him in the face with the other foot.

Phantom growled again as he flew up dangling Lilly by the ankle. "Clockwork isn't here this time. Neither is your brother. Just what are you going to do?" he mocked.

The question was met with a three way hit from Valerie, Tucker and Vlad. Vlad was flying straight at Phantom having released himself from the gooey restraint. Phantom tossed Lilly down to the ground as he waited for the older nemesis's approach.

Lilly landed near Danny and Sam. She flew over and stopped in mid-air when she saw Sam. "This isn't supposed to happen," Lilly whispered as she landed beside Danny. "This can't happen." She looked at Danny who only had eyes for Sam as Tucker and Valerie joined them. This is enough, Lilly thought as she watched them. It was one thing to go after dad, but mom is and always has been off limits.

Vlad crashed onto the floor next to the group gathered around Sam. As he stood up, he saw Daniel fighting both panic and tears as he looked down at Sam. He immediately looked to Lilly who at first appeared unaware of anything. When she looked up at Vlad, all he saw there in her eyes made his blood run colder than usual.

Lilly watched Danny slowly losing control. She could only recall one time that her father had truly lost it and Lilly knew it was a dangerous thing. She glanced at Vlad having made her decision. She needed energy. She would tap into the poison's strengths for better or for worse.

Phantom's laughter rang throughout the quiet chamber as Nox watched from above. She became nervous as she felt the vibrations in the room change. Danny turned to look at Phantom as his eyes flashed. Lilly placed her hand on top of Danny's as he met her eyes. "I need your other voice," she said. He nodded in understanding. She looked at Vlad. "Take care of her and them," she said softly and added, "Make a shield."

Lilly rose into the air. She concentrated as the fire came to her hands. She didn't even feel the pain as the flames raced from her hands up her arms. She looked down at Danny silently with glowing violet eyes.

Phantom continued to laugh. "I told you that you had weaknesses. Human emotions and human weaknesses will always be your problem." Danny's face hardened and Phantom's laughter faded.

Danny took a deep breath and let out his wail. Lilly picked up the wail and its sound vibrations. She concentrated on the frequencies and used her own abilities to amplify it.

Danny's angry wail slammed Phantom up against the wall. He looked up and saw Lilly's flames stretch out changing to a blue then to a violet as they engulfed her completely. Only her eyes were there in the flames and they were a livid red. Lilly changed the vibrations in the room. She took the wail and made it continuously pound into his being. Repeatedly he was hit like a losing fighter trapped in a corner of a boxing ring. Lilly sent out a low bass pitch sound that entered his ears and into his head. He covered his ears but it was useless. The infrasound entered from his nose, through his mouth, through his ears into his very being. She was lowering the frequency and the pain was intensifying. He felt panic, something he hadn't felt since the day he was split from his human side, as he realized she was able to kill him if she so chose.

The wail and the vibrations stopped suddenly and Phantom collapsed on the floor against the wall. He looked up in time to see Lilly's fireball hit him. Weak, but thankful it was over, Phantom looked into the cold blue eyes of his younger self as he was drawn back into the Fenton thermos.

Nox was recovering from the voice of the one person who could do her harm. Lilly had unexpectedly amplified and manipulated the teenage wail into the stronger, lower infrasound she expected from her adult father. A feat that Nox didn't know she could do. She felt her own vibrations dying in the room as her strength was fading. If her fire went out, she would be completely defenseless. She glanced at the portal. A ball of flame hit her as she floated towards her only means of escape. Nox looked over at Lilly. "Do you save her or kill me?" she asked. "You don't have much time. You and I can both feel her breathing becoming shallow. It's time to make _your_ decision. Which do you want more- revenge or your mother?"

Lilly glanced down watching Danny in human form trap Phantom in the thermos. She looked over at Sam lying very still, feeling through the flames each short and labored breath. The fire died suddenly as Lilly made her decision. Silently through narrowed green ghost eyes, Lilly watched Nox leave through the portal.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny became human again and was on his knees beside Sam. He looked at Tucker. "Any change?" Tucker just shook his head.

"We'll need to get Sam to the hospital," Valerie said.

"And how do we explain how Sam got hurt and why we look like we just came out of a war movie?" Tucker asked. "I say we take her to Fenton Works. Danny's parents would be able to treat her."

"Jack Fenton is an idiot. He wouldn't do anything but make it worse," Vlad added.

Danny ran his finger down the side of her cheek as he brushed back her hair. Her Fenton phones were still in her ear. He reached over and pulled them out as the conversation continued around him. She wouldn't need them now anyway, he reasoned. Besides, they only brought back a memory he didn't want to recall while she lie on the floor hurt. He felt, well, he wasn't sure. He really wasn't feeling anything. It was as if all of his emotion went with Phantom into that thermos. He felt for her hand and found it limp and cold. "Sam, wake up please," he whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Lilly.

Lilly sat down beside him on her knees. She lit up her palms. There was no fire, no anger, just the calming colors of the dawn in her palms. She concentrated on the pink and yellow mixing them together until she formed a pale orange ball. She smiled softly at Danny who, like the others of the group, was watching her intently. She placed the orange ball into Sam's chest knowing she would need to do more to help her. Lilly reached for Sam's hand and found Danny's there. She said nothing as she just held onto both with her own. She let part of herself flow into Sam to follow the orange ball. She watched from inside as the wound knit itself together. She directed the orange glow to where Sam needed it the most- her lungs. She worked furiously in this form of overshadowing as the orange glow spread through out Sam's chest cavity and into her abdomen.

As the repairs were finishing, the internal bleeding stopped, and the surface wound knitted back together, Lilly let go and returned to her body through her own hands. Lilly held onto Sam's hand for a moment longer noting the warmth returning to them. She sent the last of her power into the girl lying on the floor. As Sam stirred, Lilly removed her hands. The rings appeared and Lilly was human again. She pulled her knees to her chest and waited. She was so cold and it hurt so much but she couldn't be happier. She did it and she didn't screw it up. Her head and body pounded with each heartbeat but she smiled exhausted as Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "Sam?"

Sam looked up to see an entire group surrounding her. "What's the matter? Did we lose?"

"Almost," Danny said and coughed to clear his throat. He smiled down at her.

Sam began to sit up then realized that Danny was holding her hand. She smiled, a little confused, "I'm going to need this." Danny let go reluctantly as he helped her sit up slowly. "Where's your evil jerky self?"

Tucker smiled and picked up the thermos. "He's in here."

"And the other ghost?"

"Nox is gone," Lilly said quietly.

"I don't want to ruin this little moment, but I do believe that the portal is about to detonate," Vlad said. "We need to go." Danny immediately went back into ghost mode.

"I can't," Lilly whispered as she began to rock.

"My dear, the shield is down," Vlad said.

"Too tired. Too cold," Lilly whispered as she shivered violently. She smiled at Danny before she fainted.

"Lilly!" he shouted as the portal exploded.

* * *

_I hope that was clearer than the last chapter. MikeyCam_


	15. Aftermath

**Relative Chapter 15: Aftermath**

The explosion stopped midstream as he lit up his palm in the semi-darkness. "Great, two shields. Which one is she in?"

"Both," came the reply from the boy in a dark blue jumpsuit, his face hidden by a mask. "You're going to have to wake them all if we want to reach her."

Neil sighed knowing his best friend was right. He pulled out his medallion from under his black hazmat suit and held it in his hand. "This should work."

"Are you sure you want to do that? All at once tends to cause confusion," TJ warned.

"It'll be quicker and I'll leave the confusion for you to solve," Neil said. With the medallion, he touched the outer pink shield that covered the entire group. As it shorted out, Vlad's eyes opened. Valerie and Tucker came to startled and confused.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked immediately. "What happened? Who are you?"

Neil ignored her moving onto the second shield leaving TJ to answer her questions. He smirked as he saw inside. "Always the hero," he said as the medallion touched the shield.

Danny came to first. Looking down at him with a smirk was a boy a few years older than he was. He had on a black suit similar to Lilly. Shadows swirled around his face making it near impossible to see him clearly. Danny felt Sam stir next to him. Suddenly he realized why the boy was smirking. He dropped his arm from around Sam quickly.

Neil smiled as he bent down on one knee reaching Danny's eye level. "You do realize you aren't practicing in the Ghost Zone, right?" He couldn't help himself. It wasn't very often he had one up on his father.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as his palm lit up prepared to fight.

"Calm down, will you? We're here to take Lil to Clockwork," Neil said as he stood up and moved closer to his sister.

TJ moved in towards Lilly and knelt beside her. He touched her cheek. She was cold to the touch. "It's time to go Lilly," he said softly to her.

Lilly stirred at the familiar voice and began to shiver.

"Come on Lilly," TJ continued. "Wake up. You have to stay awake. You know that." Lilly stirred a little more. His voice deepened. "Get up Frog. It's time to go now."

Lilly's eyes opened and she began to shiver violently. "It's so cold. It hurts. I didn't think the cold would hurt like this…," she muttered. "But she's safe. That's all that matters…"

"Lilly?" Sam questioned quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Cold…"

"I know it's cold," TJ said as he held her hand. "That's why we need to get you back. Clockwork will fix it." He looked up at Neil. "You take her. You can fly faster. I don't want to lose her now."

Neil nodded. He scooped up Lilly then turned to TJ. "I'll see you there."

Danny looked at the boy in dark blue and back to the other boy to find him and Lilly gone. "Where did he take her?" Danny demanded.

TJ answered. "To Clockwork before she dies." A sled appeared under the boy's feet. He looked at Plasmius. "I don't know why she likes you, or why she puts up with you, but I swear, if it kills her, I'm coming back for you." He touched the medallion around his neck and disappeared.

Vlad found four pairs of angry teenage eyes staring at him. "Care to explain?" Danny asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"My suggestion is to leave now and save the discussions for later," Vlad said gesturing to the portal that remained suspended in a midstream explosion.

"That will take out at least half the town," Danny said changing focus to the immediate threat.

"I'll take care of it," Vlad said. He looked at Danny. "Take your friends and leave. Go straight up and you'll be fine." Danny looked unconvinced. "I will take care of this. Trust me."

Danny laughed. "You're joking right?"

Vlad looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Would I endanger the woman I love?"

Danny picked up the double meaning hidden in the words. Looks past between the two before Danny turned to the others. "Hold on, we're going up," he said.

Tucker, Sam and Valerie held onto Danny as he phased them all through the rock in the ceiling. They traveled up to the surface above in the time it took to take a breath. Once back on the pavement near Axion, they all became solid. Once they were solid, Danny flew up a few feet prepared to go into the ground again. The ground shuddered beneath them as the explosion went off and went silent.

"Do you think he was down there?" Sam asked and looked at Danny. Danny went intangible and phased into the ground. He came up almost immediately.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked at the ground. "There was a shield or something. I can't get inside of it."

"I thought the computer was fried?" Valerie asked as she looked at Tucker.

"It was," Tucker said. "Maybe he had an alternative source for the shield."

"I'm sure he got out," Valerie said at the glum group.

"He probably went through the portal," Tucker added.

At the word of portal, Danny went into adrenaline mode. "Lilly." He looked at Sam. "I've got to find out about Lilly."

Sam smiled. "Then go find out and come back to tell us."

"Are you going to be okay?" Danny asked suddenly.

Sam looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't I be? So I had my head hit the floor, I've done worse." She stopped and looked at the weirdest expressions she saw on their faces.

"Sam, you don't remember being hit by an ectoball?" Tucker asked.

Sam looked at Tucker. "No, I remember hitting my head and feeling like I couldn't breathe." She turned to Danny. "I was hit?"

Danny couldn't answer. To answer meant remembering and he couldn't do that right now. Tucker jumped in for the save as he handed Danny the thermos. "Actually yes," Tucker said. Then he looked at Danny. "Go find out about Lilly. We'll stay with her."

"We'll meet you back at your house if you'd like." Valerie added. She paused. "Who is Lilly really? Somehow, I don't think she's your cousin."

Danny smiled. "My daughter," he said and turned to leave. Valerie could stew over that for a while, he mused. He could hear Valerie asking Tucker what he meant by that as he took off for the Fenton portal.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny reached the house and phased down into the lab. Neither of his parents were there working. It was unusual, but he figured he could use the lucky break for once today. He flew into the portal and went straight to Clockwork's lair.

He entered the main room. The viewers were on but all anyone could see was snow on the screen. Above him, clocks ticked away in eerie repetition. He came upon the two boys from earlier.

"He blocked them too," the boy in black said to the other.

Danny walked up cautiously to the other two. "Who?"

They both turned around. "Ya, I kind of figured you'd be by," the boy in black said and turned his attention back to the screen. "I want answers."

"And yelling at it is going to help us how?" the boy in dark blue asked.

Danny looked at them confused. "Where's Clockwork?" As he finished his question, Lilly's scream came out of thin air. "Where's Lilly?" he demanded.

Neil looked at Danny and said, "With Clockwork, the jerk."

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"No one's allowed to see Lilly right now," Neil said. Then he went back to fiddling with the viewer.

"It's just going to do what it did last time," TJ said and then sat down on the floor defeated. The viewer zapped Neil and sent him across the room. "I told you."

"I can't stand here and wait like this," Neil said pacing.

"And how do you think I feel?" TJ snapped back. "She's screaming and there's nothing I can do!"

The statement caught Neil's attention. "Ya, I know," he said depressed. He sat down beside TJ.

Danny looked from boy to boy. "Can someone fill me in?"

"Well you might as well have a seat then. We've been here three days already and have only seen Clockwork twice," Neil said.

Danny looked at them guarded but sat down on the floor across from them. "Three days?"

"TJ and I have been watching over Lilly for the last three days on those viewers," Neil said.

"Since Clockwork wouldn't let us 'interfere'," TJ muttered under his breath.

"TJ?" Danny asked.

Neil smiled. "That's right. Lilly actually followed the rules this time so you don't know do you?"

Danny looked from one boy to the other still in his mask. "Are you sure you're friends of Lilly?"

Neil chuckled. "Friends, hell no. We're family."

TJ looked at Neil. "I'm not."

Neil smirked. "Soon enough."

TJ shoved Neil in the shoulder. Neil just laughed. He turned to Danny. "I'm Neil Fenton and this is TJ."

TJ took off his hood. "Foley?" Danny asked.

TJ looked to Neil. "Please tell me that it's not that obvious."

Neil smiled and nodded over to Danny. "Probably just to him. Well, and to me, and I'm sure to your parents, probably grandparents, the school…You know, it's not really obvious at all."

TJ scowled. "Thanks a lot."

"Here to help," Neil said.

"Then help us find a way to get to Lilly," TJ said. "I don't think I can take the screams anymore."

"Would either of you care to explain what is going on to me?" Danny asked through clenched teeth.

Neil's face became serious. "We've been watching out for Lilly on those viewers since Clockwork banned us from going back. We sent back Cujo to help watch out for her as soon as we discovered what was wrong with Lilly. Figured Clockwork wouldn't care since technically, it wasn't in the little rulebook of his."

"We saw what happened under Axion and heard Clockwork's explanation to her," TJ added. "She still chose to stay. When I get my hands on her, I might kill her myself."

"Clockwork wasn't there," Danny said.

"He was there for a moment in suspended time trying to talk Lilly into coming back with him. She wouldn't go," Neil said and smiled sadly. "But that's Lilly for you."

"Why was Clockwork there?" Danny asked.

"To take Lilly back here so he could remove the poison," Neil said softly.

"What poison?" Danny asked confused and concerned.

"The one in her time medallion that she used to travel back," TJ said as bitterness laced his voice. "The one Plasmius poisoned for Nox."

"Vlad did this?" Danny said anger lacing his voice.

"He didn't know what he was doing," Neil said.

"Like I believe that," TJ muttered.

"For some strange reason, they get along. I just don't think he would do it to her knowing the effects. To us, oh hell yes, but Lilly and mom he won't touch," Neil said.

"And you're forgetting that it was Plasmius from the past that did it. Not the one she sees once a week," TJ tossed back. "Either way, he's a dead man."

Danny kept quiet keeping his anger under control, but silently seconded TJ. "So why were you messing around with the viewers?" he asked.

"We wanted to see if we could see into the future. If we saw Lilly, then we'd know she would be okay," Neil said.

"Except Clockwork blocked those too," TJ said. "He doesn't usually do that."

"Have you tried just looking around?" Danny asked.

"No, I've been zapped just for the fun of it," Neil said sarcasm lacing his voice. "She's been put in a place where we can't reach. Probably someplace in between time and that's why we can still hear her."

"Can she hear us?" Danny asked.

TJ shook his head. "I don't think so. Lilly would let us know she was okay if she could hear us. So now we just wait until Clockwork lets us see her."

"She was poisoned by Vlad and Clockwork let her stay behind?" Danny asked. "Why?"

Neil and TJ chuckled. "Do you think that Clockwork would be able to stop her when her mind is made up?" Neil asked. "You've met her. She's a whirlwind with a mouth most of the time."

"No, Lilly is more like a tornado with a mouth. Much more destructive and determined than some simple whirlwind," TJ added and smiled.

"Hey!" Danny said. "She's not like that."

The other two boys laughed. "You don't know her very well. Trust me when I tell you that you've had your own fair share of times when you called her the same thing under your breath," Neil said.

"I wouldn't do that," Danny said.

The boys laughed harder. Neil looked at Danny. "We all love Lilly but we all know Lilly. She isn't the type to hold anything back. She told me she had decided that she was going to live her life her way and she didn't care what anyone else thought anymore. She was only ten at the time and it's been her motto ever since."

"You make it sound like she doesn't care about anything," Danny said.

Neil's face grew serious instantly. "Don't ever believe that for a moment. She's with Clockwork right now because she wouldn't leave you. She's hurt and in pain because she used the last of her power to keep you all safe. Do not ever think we don't appreciate her or that she doesn't care. You'll never meet anyone as fierce or as passionate about protecting those she loves more than Lilly."

TJ added as he looked at Danny. "A trait she inherited from you according to my dad."

"You're all here," Clockwork said as he appeared. "You may see her but briefly." He pointed to a door that appeared on the far wall. Before Danny could float over, Clockwork touched his arm. Danny looked at him. "You have something for me I believe."

Danny handed him the thermos. "Is Lilly really dying?"

Clockwork looked at him. "There is that possibility."

"You don't know?"

"You know better than most that the paths before her may or may not happen. It is up to Lilly herself to make her own choices. She knows that as do you," Clockwork said.

"Can't you give her a second chance?" Danny asked. "Like you gave me?"

Clockwork shook his head. "No," he said. "One day, you will understand why. Go see her."

Danny left Clockwork angry and full of more questions than answers as he entered the room. "Pink?" Danny asked as he entered the room. "The walls are pink."

Neil looked up from the bedside where Lilly lay quiet and still. "She wanted pink walls." Neil looked down at his sister then back at Danny. "Welcome to her room. I don't know how Clockwork did it, but this is her room."

TJ looked around. "Your dad's been here."

Neil looked at the night table. "Recently and with mom too." He looked over at TJ whose face actually became paler in front of them.

"But I'm right here," Danny said confused.

Neil looked at Danny. "Sorry, your older self. To me, you may be biologically my dad, but you're not my dad. He's 42, a lot taller with graying hair and claims every single one of them came from Lilly and me."

"How do you know I, he was here?" Danny asked. "Or that her mother was here?"

"Simple," Neil said. "I can smell mom's perfume near Lilly. That's how I know she was here."

"You, well actually Mr. Fenton, left the lily on the night stand," TJ added. "Mr. Fenton always brings a lily when she's sick." He looked at Danny and cut his question off. "I don't know why you do it, so please don't ask."

"Daddy?" Lilly asked from the bed. She sounded very young. Sweat trickled down her forehead and onto her pillow. Her face was contorted as if she was stuck in a nightmare she couldn't escape. "I want to go home. I don't like this place. She's really mean…she burns…take me home…"

Neil stood up from the bed and looked at Danny. "I believe that's your cue."

"I don't know what she's talking about," Danny said suddenly. "What do I do?"

TJ looked at Danny and smiled. "Just talk to her."

"About what?" Danny asked nervously.

"Anything you want," TJ said. "It's your voice, not your words she'll hear right now."

With their urging, Danny moved over to the bed. He sat on the edge where Neil had vacated a moment before. The spot was still warm and he caught the scent of the perfume mingling with the scent from the lily. Danny looked over at the boys across from him. "You sound like you all have been through this before."

TJ and Neil wouldn't meet his eyes. TJ finally said, "Yes."

"Then she pulled through," Danny said.

Neil looked over at his sister. "Mom won't come here willingly. If she was here…well, it's never a good sign."

"Daddy, they dunked me in the pool again…" Lilly muttered as she started wrestling under the covers.

"Lilly," Danny began and stopped. He was really uncomfortable with this. What was he suppose to say? What was he suppose to do? He wasn't a father. He tried to think what his own dad would do when he was young and sick in bed. His dad would tell him stories about ghosts but somehow that didn't seem appropriate.

Lilly started violently thrashing about suddenly screaming out. "No more!" she shouted. "Make it stop! It hurts! Please, please Daddy, please make it stop!"

Danny stood up suddenly. "I can't do this,' he said. "I'm sorry." He walked out of the room leaving the two boys behind with Lilly. He walked and then started to run until he was flying as fast as he could manage away from Clockwork's lair and back to the Fenton portal.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Valerie turned to Tucker. "What did he mean by that?"

Tucker smiled. "You do remember the earlier conversation about things being complicated? Lilly's his daughter, well future daughter."

"Tucker, shut it," Sam growled.

Tucker looked at Sam and his face lit up. "That's right, you don't know. Danny told Valerie."

Sam's eyes grew. "He told her-everything?" Tucker nodded. Sam turned on Valerie. "You had better not hurt him."

"You're really protective for one who only claims Danny as her best friend," Valerie said raising one of her eyebrows. She paused having felt that she made her point and answered the unasked question. "I'm done hunting Danny Phantom."

"Then you're okay with this?" Tucker asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think," Valerie said. "So much has happened all at once. I started off today just wanting to talk to Sam. Before I know it, I'm in Lancer's office. Then I'm fighting the ghost boy and three vultures. I get a phone call in study hall asking about Sam's whereabouts. You two show up on my doorstep followed by the discovery that the ghost boy is Danny. Adding to that I find out that the ghost dog that caused my misery, belongs to Lilly. Lilly is in fact not only the ghost girl who nearly killed me Saturday, but apparently Danny's future daughter. Then to top it all off, we can add the scrimmage below Axion. Wait till I tell my dad that one."

"You can't!" Sam exclaimed. "You can't ever mention any of it to anyone ever. You'll expose Danny. Trust us, he has enough problems with just the ghosts. We don't need the Guys in White back. They'll take him away if they find out."

"I never really thought about it that way." Valerie said and studied the two of them. "Danny is really lucky to have friends like you."

"So are you," Tucker said. "We've been keeping your other job quiet too."

Sam folded her arms in front of her. "You will keep his secret, right?"

"Why would I want to hurt Danny?"

"You were pretty upset at your apartment," Tucker said.

"Well a lot has happened since then," Valerie said. The trio grew quiet. Valerie glanced at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You really don't remember being hit? About anything after it?" Valerie asked.

"I thought we covered that," Sam said and sighed. "No, I don't. I remember hitting my head then waking up with you all looking at me strangely. What happened that you're all acting so freaked out about?"

"Sam, you were barely breathing," Tucker said. "I'm just glad Lilly was there."

Valerie added, "No kidding. Lilly kind of took over when Danny…"

"We really should get going. It's getting late," Tucker said effectively cutting her off as they walked back to Fenton Works. Tucker steered the rest of the conversation back into safer territories. After all, he mused, he wasn't even sure Danny realized it yet.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Do you think he's back?" Tucker asked as they walked up the steps to Fenton Works.

Jazz came down the steps. "What's going on?" she asked. "Danny's in his room refusing to answer the door."

The trio looked to each other and took to the steps with Sam in the lead. Jazz followed them confused. They traveled up the stairs to his bedroom door. Sam knocked softly on the door. "Danny? Danny?" She tried the doorknob. It turned and the door opened. They walked inside and found it empty. Sam and Tucker turned towards each other. Suddenly they said in unison, "The roof."

Sam and Tucker took off for the stairs that led to the Ops center and the roof. Valerie looked apologetic at Jazz as she left her in Danny's room. She followed them but Tucker and Sam had a good lead on her. She heard them head outside onto the roof when she heard a second noise in the Ops center. She followed it to the guest bedroom.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny was sitting on the floor in the bedroom. His head rested against the wall opposite of the doorway and his eyes closed. All the information he just been told replayed in his head. This was just too much in one day, in one lifetime, and he couldn't help but to feel responsible for it all. Sam nearly died and he had felt so helpless unable to do anything about it. He shook his head trying to send that thought away. He couldn't even ponder that right now. Then to find out Nox had poisoned Lilly through Vlad. Clockwork told him that there was a possibility she would die. Then when she needed him the most, he ran away. What kind of a person does that?

"Danny?" Valerie asked softly as she walked into the room.

Danny's eyes opened but he didn't say anything. What was there to say?

Valerie sat down beside him. "Everyone's looking for you. They're really worried." She glanced over. He could feel the questions she wanted to ask hanging in the air. She put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened? I've never seen you like this."

Danny pulled his knees to his chest and sat there looking out into space. "I can't. Not right now. Please, just tell everyone I'll see them later," he said. He went intangible and slipped through the floor.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam heard the exchange from the hallway having left Tucker on the roof to go find Valerie. She found them sitting together and she looked away when she saw Valerie reach out and touch him. Shock registered first then the traitorous part of her mind added: _There weren't any barriers between them now_. Valerie knew his secret and he still liked her. It was a matter of time. It has always been a matter of time and hers just ran out. Sam walked further down the hall away from the bedroom trying to put distance between them and her. Tucker walked up to her.

"Did you find Danny?" he asked.

Sam didn't quite meet his eyes. "He told Valerie he'll see us later," she said. "I should be going. It's getting late."

"I'll walk with you home," Tucker said suddenly. She sounded lost, a very uncharacteristic trait for her. "Just let me tell Valerie that we're going…"

"You don't need to. I'll be fine," she said.

"But Danny…" Tucker began.

Sam cut him off. With a stronger voice she said, "I'll see you both tomorrow at school." With that, Sam began walking down the steps leaving Tucker watching her back confused. Once she was away from everyone, she fled before the tears came.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker walked back down the hall. Valerie was getting up from the floor as he entered. "Sam said you found him. Is he okay?"

Valerie shrugged. "I don't know. He just said he'll see us later then kind of left. Where's Sam?"

"She went home. She's probably tired. I know I am," Tucker said. "I guess we should probably go too. We'll see him tomorrow."

Valerie nodded. She glanced back into the room worry showing on her face before she turned to Tucker. "You lead the way." They walked down the stairs and out of the house without coming across anyone with the last name of Fenton.

"Are you going to be okay getting home?" Tucker asked Valerie.

Valerie smiled. "My dad should be heading to work. I'll just give him a call to swing by and pick me up."

Tucker couldn't quite walk away. "I was going to stop by and make sure that Sam made it home all right. Do you want to come along? I mean, if you don't, that's okay too, I just figured you might not want to stand around here waiting. He could meet you there," he said.

Valerie smiled. "Sure."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny was up on the roof avoiding Jazz who was determined to find out why he wanted left alone. Somehow, she just didn't seem to get the hint when he slammed the door on her the last time. He sat staring out into space ashamed that he had run off from Clockwork's lair. He kept telling himself that he was just overwhelmed from everything that has happened. Except he knew deep down that wasn't the real reason. He was scared.

Before today, he had taken fighting ghosts to be more of something he did every day like going to school. He just did it without thinking about the possibility that others could get seriously hurt. He hadn't realized that his enemies would target his family and friends just to get to him. How often would this lead to events like the cavern where his friends were in harm's way? What would happen the next time if he met up with a ghost like Nox who didn't care if she hurt Tucker, Sam, Lilly or even Valerie? She knew about him now too. Would that put her in danger as well?

He couldn't stop the fight from replaying in his head anymore than he could shut out Neil's or Clockwork's words. He couldn't silence the little voice that reminded him how close he came to being exactly what he didn't want to be. He wanted revenge for what Phantom did to Sam and what Vlad had done to Lilly. He just didn't know how to handle it. That was the real problem. He had lost it in the middle of the fight. He didn't know what to do when Sam was hurt. He didn't even know what to do to help Lilly. He couldn't even sit there and talk to her as she called out. She was dying, Clockwork couldn't hide it even under his neutral demeanor, all because she wouldn't leave him. She gave Sam back to him at the cost of her own health and he was too scared to even stay. He sighed deeply.

Maybe being just Danny Fenton was all he was meant to be.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker knocked on Sam's front door. The door opened slowly as Mrs. Manson stepped out. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Sam home?" he asked.

"She's upstairs asleep. Is there something you need?" she asked politely.

Tucker shook his head. "Just wanted to make sure she made it home, that's all. We'll see her tomorrow. Thanks Mrs. Manson." Sam's mom closed the door as Tucker walked down the steps.

"Dad should be here any minute," Valerie said as she sat down on the Manson's bottom step. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Tucker shrugged. "I don't know. This last fight was different than the others."

"Are you going to be okay?" Valerie asked.

Tucker chuckled. "Of course, that's my job."

"That was an evasive answer if I ever heard one," Valerie said.

"What about you?" Tucker shot back.

"I'm use to working alone."

"You weren't working alone this time. There were four of us working with you in the cavern," he pointed out before asking again, "So what about you?"

A car pulled up and stopped in front of the house. "Dad's here. I'll see you tomorrow," Valerie said and let the question hang in the air.

"Tomorrow then," Tucker said and watched Valerie step into the car. He glanced up towards Sam's bedroom window hoping she was all right. He walked home, not a very long distance away, lost in thought. As he finally reached the steps, he had an eerie feeling creep down his spine. Tomorrow…

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. I went on vacation and have been trying to catch up ever since. Hopefully, life will slow down and reach their pre-vacation pace and I'll be able to update more regularly.**

**On a side note to those who have alerts attached to this story: I'm updating the first chapter to match the correct version. I posted the wrong one when I posted this story originally. Will you need to re-read it? No, not really. I only added a couple of paragraphs that were missing. I'm doing this to make my author OCD side happy.**

**I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who are still reading this. As always, any questions, comments, etc are always appreciated.**

**Mikey**


	16. Dashing Surprises

**Relative Chapter 16: Dashing Surprises**

"Danny wake up!" Valerie said shaking him hard. Danny opened his eyes. They were in the cavern. "You were hit. Get up, come on! I can't do this by myself you know."

"Lilly?" Danny asked.

"Trying to hold off that flaming ghost," Valerie answered.

"Sam?" Danny asked as he looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"She's over there with Tucker trying to hold off the other ghost," Valerie said.

At the mentioning of Phantom, Danny was up on his feet. He took in the scene and flew towards the older version of himself.

Phantom waited for a moment then duplicated into four. He hit Danny with a ghost ray coming from the palms of all four duplicates. He came together into one being to punch Danny in the stomach. He grabbed the teenage boy and tossed him away. "I can't believe you turn into me," Phantom said, disgust etched in his voice. He marched towards Danny. "You're weak and pathetic."

"I won't turn into you!" Danny shouted back as he sent a ghost ray of his own at Phantom.

"Haven't I always said it's just a matter of time?" Phantom laughed as he put up a shield to protect from the blast.

Above him, Lilly's scream filled the air as she fell to the ground. On her abdomen, a burn that was fresh and bleeding. The rings came and made her human. She didn't move. "No!" Danny shouted.

Phantom just laughed. "You can't help her anymore than you can help your friends," Phantom mocked as he reached Danny. He grabbed the teen's arm and shorted out his powers. As the rings unwillingly changed him back to his human form, he watched helplessly as Nox's fireball hit his friends engulfing them in a black fire.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny sat straight up in bed. The covers were swirled around his body with his pajamas clinging to his sweaty skin. It was the fourth nightmare in a row. He looked over at the clock. It was five and the dawn was just etching the sky. He got out of bed giving up on getting any sleep, showered and got dressed for school. He couldn't shake the dreams or the feelings they left behind. "Maybe just a quick flight," he muttered to himself. He set the rings in motion, went intangible and took to the air.

He felt the cooling breeze of the morning air upon his face and it helped to soothe his nerves. He flew by the Nasty Burger, through the park, over the mall and over the school. He glanced down, feeling better, when he spotted Sam jogging on the track. _Sam was up at dawn and running?_ Intrigued, he went invisible and flew down to investigate.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam was sprinting. It had started out as a walk to clear her head after the bizarre dreams she had last night. The walking turned into jogging until she found herself at the school track stuck replaying each dream. Then she couldn't get out of her head the ingrained picture of Valerie and Danny. So the faster she ran, the faster she was hoping to escape it all. She was so lost in thought that she ran into Dash as he stepped out onto the track. She tumbled over him crashing into the ground catching herself with her hands before her face met the track pavement. "Who the heck…" Sam began and saw who it was. "Never mind."

"What are you doing here?" Dash asked with the automatic sneer laced in his voice. "Shouldn't you be with Fenton and techno-geek?"

Sam stood up slowly feeling the beginnings of a sprain in her wrist. "His name is Tucker, not techno-geek."

"Where's Fenton?"

"How would I know? Do I look like I know everything he does at every minute of the day?" Sam snapped back.

"Fighting again huh?" Dash asked.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

Dash just shrugged. "You should run on the inside of the track. Safer for the rest of us," Dash said and started jogging away.

Sam watched his back for a moment and then followed after him. She caught up with him at the turn. "We're not fighting," she said as she jogged along side of him.

"If you say so," Dash said.

"Well we're not," Sam said.

"Then why are you here pestering me instead of Fenton?" Dash asked.

"Because it's six in the morning and I was here first," Sam shot back.

Dash rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Sam stopped. _Why am I trying to convince him?_ If someone as thick headed as Dash could see something's wrong, then there's no hope she could hide it from anyone else.

"If you're going to continue to rant, you had better keep up. I'm not waiting on you," Dash said as he continued jogging at his pace.

Curiosity overtaking her thoughts of Danny and Valerie, she caught up with him. "Why are you being so civil today?" Dash looked at her blankly. Sam sighed and rephrased the question. "Why are you being nice?"

"Duh, you're a friend of _Lilly_ Fenton and there's no one else around," Dash said. "You're a little slow aren't you?"

"Sometimes your logic just overwhelms me," Sam said. Dash continued jogging either ignoring or unable to comprehend her comment, Sam wasn't sure which. They continued around the track circling it two more times in silence before they stopped.

"Not bad Manson," Dash said.

Sam looked at him oddly. A compliment from Dash, what was the world coming to? She smiled anyway. "Thanks," she said a little bewildered by this strange alien version of Dash Baxter.

"Don't let it go to your head," Dash said but a small grin appeared. "Later Manson."

Sam watched him walk off wondering what planet she woke up on this morning. She shook it off and began the walk home actually feeling a little bit better. Maybe she would be able to face them today, she hoped.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny watched from the stands invisible and silent with his arms crossed in front of him. He knew he should have left. He just couldn't make himself go. After all, it was Dash Baxter and he wasn't known to be nice to anyone but his group. Besides he told himself, he wasn't actually spying on Sam. Just watching over her. It's not like he floated over and eavesdropped on her conversation. No matter how much he really wanted to know what she was talking about with the same guy responsible for most of his school life's misery. Danny watched her leave the track and take off in the direction of her house. Knowing that he needed to stop being so paranoid, he took to the air and flew home.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

School didn't start well either for Danny. He walked into the school alone. Tucker had a research paper for history due soon and he and Sam were working on it in the library this morning before classes began. As soon as he appeared in the locker area, Dash started in on him. The football to the face gag of his was really getting old, especially when it followed some cheap shot at his last name. How many different versions of Fenton could Dash actually come up with being the moron he is? He took a deep breath to cool his temper before he did something he would regret.

As he opened his locker, Valerie walked up. "So are you ready to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Danny yawned before he answered. "Val," Danny began, "can we save it until lunch?" He didn't want to discuss it. He wasn't even sure how to discuss it even if he wanted to.

She looked at Danny. "You know the longer you wait, the harder it becomes to talk about it."

Danny looked at her and his temper snapped. He has been fighting ghosts longer than she has. He has had problems with ghosts longer than she has. Heck he was a ghost. Something she could and would never understand and only snub at anyway. He didn't need lectured by anyone this morning, especially her. "Nothing's going on, everything's great, so get off my back.!"

Tucker and Sam walked up as he finished his statement. "Done, except for the writing part," Tucker said. He stopped and looked from Valerie to Danny.

"There's no reason to bite off my head," Valerie said and walked away.

Danny couldn't believe he just did that. He looked at Tucker and Sam apologetic before he followed Valerie.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam watched Danny chase after Valerie and ditch them. Her hands clenched into fists under her books. She was tired of his excuses and he would have plenty when he came back. He always did. Well, he can deal with it by himself, she thought stubbornly.

Then she sighed as her fists unclenched. No, she wouldn't do it. Even if she really wanted to, she couldn't abandon him. Even she could tell there was something wrong. So, like always, she would listen and find a way to help him. She would do it because she cared about him. It was as simple as that, she decided. She couldn't control who her heart chose, anymore than she could control the weather. Before she headed on her way to homeroom, she watched Danny stop Valerie to talk to her. She held her books closer to her chest and began walking in the opposite direction. She just hoped he didn't break her heart too much in the process.

Tucker yawned as he caught up with Sam. "He still seems pretty upset."

"I noticed," she said as she looked at Tucker. "You look tired."

"I didn't sleep well last night. From the looks of it, none of us did,' he said. "I wonder how Lilly's doing."

"Guessing from Danny's reaction, I'd say not very well," Sam said. Overhead the bell rang. The two friends split to walk to separate homerooms.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Listen Valerie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I guess I'm still tired and a bit touchy today," Danny said.

"A bit?"

"Okay, more than a bit," Danny said. "I just don't want to discuss yesterday, okay?"

Valerie looked at Danny. She was concerned but she knew a determined look if she ever saw one. "I still have questions but they can wait for now," she said. "I'll see you later." She walked off.

Danny turned to walk to homeroom only to face Kwan and Dash. "Great," he muttered.

"Where's your cousin?" Dash asked.

Cousin? Then he remembered. "Lilly's not feeling well," he muttered back. He wasn't actually lying about that.

"Oh," Dash said.

Danny couldn't believe it when Dash and Kwan just walked away. No teasing, no pranks, no threats of abuse, they just walked away. "Huh," he muttered. He looked up at the clock on the wall then ran to class. He was late again.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny didn't get a chance to see any of his friends until lunch. He sat outside at the picnic table picking at his food as Tucker joined him.

"Feeling better?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged. "Not really."

"You do know that none of this was your fault, right?" Tucker asked. Danny didn't answer. "Danny, we've been friends for a long time. Trust me, what happened wasn't your fault."

"She's dying," Danny said softly. "And it is my fault."

"Who's dying?" Tucker asked just to clarify.

"Lilly. Vlad poisoned her and she wouldn't leave because of me," Danny said looking down at the tray. He stabbed at the mystery meat several times. He looked up at Tucker. "Can we change the topic?"

"What to?" Tucker asked.

"Anything but Lilly," Danny said.

"Okay, then," Tucker began, "when are you going to tell Sam what happened in the cavern?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"She doesn't remember what happened. Eventually she's going to start asking what happened in the cavern when she was out cold."

"Then you can tell her," Danny said.

"She's not going to ask me and you know it," Tucker said.

Danny grimaced. Tucker was right. Sam would ask him. "Maybe she'll ask you this time."

Tucker really wanted to thump his best friend in the head. Maybe it would knock some sense into him. "Fine, when she comes up to you asking about what happened, you can direct her to me. I'll answer her questions. Apparently that's my job now too." Tucker stood up and left.

Danny wasn't sure what just happened as Sam sat across from him. "What's wrong with Tucker?" she asked.

"I don't know," Danny said.

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed. "I wondered how many times I would get stuck answering that question today."

"It's a pretty standard question after what happened yesterday," Sam said.

"I'll be fine," Danny said even though he didn't feel like it. Sam studied him in that assessing way of hers. The one that he felt she probably could see into his soul. It was unnerving. "What?" he asked nervously.

"You're not acting fine," Sam said.

"How am I supposed to act?" he asked. Come on, how many times did he have to explain his every movement?

"Not like a jerk," Sam said her cool composure hiding her mixed feelings inside.

"I'm not being a jerk," Danny said. "I'm just tired of being pestered by everyone today."

"Fine then," Sam said. "I'll stop pestering you too."

Danny felt just like the jerk she claimed him to be. "Sam, I'm just really tired and all the questions are bothering me."

Sam looked at him. His normally expressive eyes were dull. His smile was gone. He looked defeated, that was what she saw, she realized. This was worse than she thought. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Danny looked back down at his tray. "No," he said softly. She reached over and touched his hand. He looked up. She smiled gently at him. "Then talk to me when you're ready," she said and got up. He looked around and realized lunch was over. Just like that, Sam was gone too.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Valerie was walking down the hall as Star was filling her in on all the gossip she had come upon. Most of it concerned the fight between Paulina and Dash over something that Valerie didn't catch nor cared about anyway.

"Have you seen Dina Harlin's hair? It's pink this week," Star said. "She looks like a walking neon light bulb."

"Dina's a nice girl," Valerie said. "A bit too bubbly for me, but nice."

Star looked at Valerie strangely as if she was an imposter. "Dina's a weirdo," she said. "What's up with you lately? You've been talking with Goth geek and Freak boy again."

Normally Valerie would blow the comment off but today it just irritated her. "There's nothing wrong with any of them. So what if Dina likes pink hair or Sam likes black, or Danny's parents fight ghosts? It doesn't make them any different than us."

"They're total losers Valerie," Star said.

Valerie didn't think so. Actually, she's had more fun these past few days hanging out with Sam, Danny and Tucker than she has with her friends lately. Then again, they didn't spend all their time on gossip, clothes, or possessions like her friends. They weren't bothered by her "second job" hunting down ghosts as long as it wasn't Danny. It was a side job that she didn't dare to bring up around her friends for fear of social reprisal. They barely accepted the fact that she had to work at the Nasty Burger for any extra cash she needed. They'd never understand why she did what she did on her free time.

"Are you in there?" Star asked.

Valerie blinked and looked at her. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"You've been hanging out with the losers too long," Star said. "It's affecting your brain."

"You should try it sometime."

"I did. I had techno-geek following me everywhere for a week. What a nightmare."

"I'm sure he thought the same thing," Valerie muttered under her breath as she spotted the boy in question walking to his locker. "I'll catch you later," she said to Star.

Star just smiled rather disgusted, "Enjoy slumming," she said. She shook her head slightly to break the mental image of Valerie talking with Techno-geek and walked off.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker shoved his backpack into the locker. _Darn it Danny_, he thought.

"You know, you without your gear is a lot like the daylight without the sun," Valerie said as she walked up. "It just doesn't happen."

"Well, I'm tired of it," Tucker snapped.

"No you're not. You're mad. There's a difference." She paused for a moment then added, "Danny?"

"The one and only," Tucker muttered.

"I'm guessing his mood hasn't improved from this morning?"

"Lucky guess," Tucker quipped. "I don't know what to do about it."

"Neither do I," Valerie said.

"I wish I could help. Maybe Sam will have better luck," Tucker said.

Valerie smiled. "Speak of the devil," she said as Sam approached. "So did you fare any better with Danny?"

"He'll talk when he's ready," Sam said simply. She turned to Tucker. "Can I borrow your _regular _calculator for next hour?"

"Sure," Tucker said looking at Sam carefully before he dug it out of his locker. She still seemed so unlike herself. "There you go," he said as he handed it over to her.

"Thanks," she said and walked off.

"How can she be so calm about this?" Valerie asked.

Tucker watched Sam for a moment as she walked down the hall. She was too calm. Then he caught her slam open her locker and he smiled. That was more like the Sam he knew. She was definitely upset about Danny even if she wasn't going to show it around them. "She isn't as calm as she seems."

"Oh," Valerie said. "So what are we going to do about Danny?"

"We?" Tucker began, "we are going to wait like Sam suggested until Danny's ready to talk. You can't push him or he'll just clam up even more." _Now if only he had girls so worried about him… even one would be nice._ Tucker shook the thought off as quickly as it had snuck out. "Time for math class," Tucker said abruptly.

Valerie looked around and knew that she was on the brink of creating a social _faux pas_ but right now, she didn't care. She wanted a few answers and she wanted to help Danny. Sam didn't seem like the talking type but Tucker, she knew, was. "I'll walk with you, if you don't mind?"

Tucker shrugged not knowing exactly what to say. "If you want to." As soon as they started walking down the hall, Valerie began grilling him with questions about Danny and Lilly. Questions that Tucker wouldn't answer because honestly, Danny should be answering them.

Each query though made him begin to question his own role in their ghost fighting escapades. Danny, obviously, played the part of the hero down to the catch phrases he used. But what was his role? Comic relief? Techno-geek? He glanced at Valerie. No, he mused, he was the one who had to clean up the messes. He was the one who had to come up with excuses, to explain things to everyone and lately, play mediator between his two best friends. The steady boat that could always be relied upon to maintain the course- that was his job. Tucker sighed as he and Valerie walked into class.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny gazed out the window during science class. Mr. Wallace, the substitute this week, droned on about a subject Danny could care less about at this moment. His mind raced first recalling Clockwork's words, then the talk with both Tucker and Sam. Out of his two friends, he figured Sam would be the one to bust his chops telling him to get over it. Instead, Tucker gave him the lecture. Sam just told him to find her when he wanted to talk. He wasn't quite so sure what to think about it. She hasn't been acting like herself since Sunday. Even then, the only real hint he had of her was their little argument near the fountain. Maybe she was still upset about that, he wondered.

"Tomorrow's science experiment has been rescheduled for next Monday so don't forget your goggles," Mr. Wallace said and continued talking.

A smile tugged at the corners as Danny caught the words, science experiment. He glanced around wondering what the room would look like about the time of Lilly's little mishap. From the sound of it, it was a pretty decent sized explosion. Of course, he didn't expect anything less, he realized. Somehow, he didn't think she ever did anything only halfway, more of an all or nothing approach. His smile died just as quickly as it came as he thought of her using her all or nothing approach at the cavern. He turned back to the window gazing out of it hoping for…for what? Peace from his conscience? A way to face the fears he held inside? Redemption?

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

The last two classes of the day were coming up and Danny was dreading them. They were the classes he and Tucker cut yesterday. Danny collected his books and waited nervously at his locker. Sure enough, just like always, Sam and Tucker turned the corner. _With Valerie?_ Danny watched them as they approached. They were in an intense conversation about something.

"Hi guys," Danny said as they walked up.

Tucker shook his head smiling as Sam was trying to explain the ultra-recyclo-vegetarian concept to Valerie. Valerie watched Sam with a blank look on her face. "So you don't eat meat?" Valerie asked.

Danny quietly chuckled at the look Sam shot back at Valerie. "She doesn't eat anything that has a face on it," he said to Valerie.

"Well I'm a meat person through and through," Tucker said.

Sam smiled. "I'll see you boys in class. Valerie," she said and walked off to her next destination.

Danny watched her go as the scene from lunch replayed in his mind once more. Tucker slapped him on the back. "Ready?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "As ready as ever I suppose."

"Have fun," Valerie said as she left to her class.

The walk down the hall was quiet. Danny looked over at Tucker. "I'm sorry about lunch."

"I'm your best friend. Don't worry about it. If you can't be yourself among your friends then what's the point of having them?" Tucker commented.

"Where did you come up with that?" Danny asked as they sat down in their seats.

"Something Lilly said the other day at the Nasty Burger," Tucker said. "It kind of stuck."

Before Danny could question Tucker, Lancer was standing in front of his desk. "You and Mr. Foley weren't in class yesterday," Lancer began. Before Danny could say anything, he added, "After an enlightening conversation with both of your parents, I've decided that two weeks detention starting today will help you two get caught up in class."

"And how does one missed day add up to two weeks?" Tucker asked before he could catch the words streaming from his mouth.

Lancer sent him a look that silenced him immediately. He walked back up to the front to begin the discussion of Byron as Sam entered the classroom. "I'm glad you could make it today Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer began, "seeing that you didn't bother to yesterday." Before he could continue, Dash walked into the classroom.

Dash handed Sam a note. "You dropped this on your way in," he said and smiled. Lancer looked at Dash who just looked back at him and then went to sit in his seat. He looked back at Sam.

"Can I go sit down now?" Sam asked Lancer.

"Two weeks detention starts tonight," Lancer said.

"Okay, fine," Sam said walking back to her seat. Eyes watched her after she received a vicious glare from Paulina until she reached her seat in the back of the classroom.

Lancer rolled his eyes and went back to the blackboard.

Sam sat down knowing that there would be questions coming her way. She really wanted to either laugh hard or find a quiet place to hide she wasn't sure which. Worst of all, she couldn't believe that she was talked into it. Sam opened the note from Dash once she settled in her seat in front of Tucker. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. She looked over to her right at Dash who was watching her from three rows over and one up. She rolled her eyes and nodded once.

Danny crumpled a small piece of paper and threw it at Sam. He hit her on the back of the neck getting her attention. She turned slightly in her seat to face him. "What?" she whispered.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

Sam just shook her head and whispered back, "Later."

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat loudly. Sam spun around immediately. "Can I assume that the two of you can finish your conversation after my class is over?"

Before Sam or Danny said anything, Paulina spoke up, "Yes, Mr. Lancer." Dash just nodded.

Sam glanced over her shoulder and caught Danny watching her. His expression held that look- the one that warned her that he wasn't thrilled at waiting for the answers to his questions. This isn't going to go well, she mused.

Tucker watched the scene unfold. Sam looked nervous, Danny looked a bit curious and upset, and Paulina looked angry. Then he smiled. At least Danny had something else to occupy his mind beside the cavern.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Class finally ended and Danny waited until they were in the hallway before he decided to grill Sam. He wanted to know what was going on. Before he could ask, Sam looked at both Danny and Tucker. "I forgot my notebook," she said suddenly. "I'll catch up." She turned around without saying anything else and walked back. Danny looked over at Tucker.

Tucker just said, "I'll see you in detention."

"Thanks," Danny said and took off following Sam. He was going to find out what she was up to. He watched her re-enter Lancer's classroom. He stopped at the doorway when he heard two voices.

"I agreed. Now hand my notebook over," Sam said.

"You know, Fenton wouldn't like page four or sixteen for that matter," Dash said smirking.

"It doesn't concern him, now does it?" Sam snapped as she snatched the notebook from Dash's hands.

"What doesn't concern me?" Danny asked as he walked into the room.

Sam looked at Dash. "Thanks, a lot."

Dash looked back. "Don't you think he should know? At least Paulina's honest about it."

"Know what?" Danny asked confused and a touch upset that he was being left out of the loop.

"It's nothing," Sam muttered wishing this awful moment would just melt away.

"Know what?" Danny pressed further.

"Fenton, your girlfriend is in love with that Danny Phantom guy," Dash said looking at him. Before Sam or Danny could add anything else, he continued, "I thought you should know." Dash walked out of the classroom.

Danny looked at Sam. "What is he talking about?"

* * *


	17. Page Sixteen

**Relative Chapter 17: Page Sixteen**

_"Sam, what is he talking about?" _

Sam thought quickly hoping she could get around the subject. Then she decided she better just explain from the beginning. "After lunch Dash ran into me and knocked my books out of my hands. My notebook fell open and he grabbed it before I could get to it. He wouldn't give it back without helping him with two favors."

Danny crossed his arms in front of him. "And they were?" he asked.

"Do I have to continue?" Sam asked feeling her cheeks become warm.

"Sam…"

"Oh all right," she snapped. "The first was to walk into Lancer's class with him so he could give me a note in front of Paulina. The second was the note inside the note."

"And the rest?" Danny asked. This was what he wanted to know.

Sam could feel her face flush as she opened the notebook to page four. She held it out for him.

Danny took the notebook from Sam and looked down at it. On the paper were different Danny Phantom insignia designs. He looked up at her, confusion showing on his face.

"Dash saw these and I guess just assumed the rest," Sam said purposely omitting the part about why she was doodling in the first place.

It made sense, Danny supposed, but he couldn't help feeling the blow by her explanation. For just a moment, he had hoped. As he looked back down at the notebook hoping that the disappointment didn't show, he said, "They're nice."

"Thanks," Sam said. She suddenly didn't know what else to say.

Danny's eyebrows drew together in thought for a moment. "So what's on page sixteen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Dash said I'd be upset about page sixteen. Just curious why."

Sam knew exactly what was on page sixteen and she wouldn't be able to explain it away. "There isn't anything on that page. Just exam notes," she said.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not."

"Okay, then there's no problem for me to open up to the page," Danny said flipping through the notebook. He stopped. "Huh, you're right."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed the notebook from Danny's hands. The page was missing. "Dash…" she seethed. She stormed out of the classroom as Danny followed.

Sam marched through the jocks clumped around their king until she faced him. "Where is it?"

Dash grinned. "Paulina liked it so I gave it to her."

"I want it back," Sam growled. "It's mine."

"I'll get it back after I know you've done your part," Dash said.

Sam looked at him honestly trying to comprehend his reasoning. "It's a note Dash. It's not a top-secret document. I all ready said I'd deliver it. What more do you want, a declaration of intent signed in blood?"

"You do this, I'll give it back," Dash said and grinned when he spotted Danny standing on the outer circle of the jocks. He lowered his voice so only Sam could hear. "I'm sure you don't want Fenton to see it."

He was right about that, but not for the reason he believed."Fine," she snapped. "How do you propose working this out?"

Dash smiled and said, "I'll know when you do deliver the note, then I'll get the paper."

"Whatever," Sam said angrily, turned around, and walked away.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam stormed to her locker and threw her books inside as the bell sounded above her. "Great," she said.

"Care to explain?" Danny asked as he leaned against an adjacent locker.

"You're late for class," Sam said.

"So are you," he tossed back. "Besides, you looked pretty upset back there."

"Nothing to worry about," she mumbled as she started down the hall.

Danny followed. "I assume Dash has your page sixteen?"

Sam turned to face him. "What makes you think that?"

Danny grinned. "Oh, just the part where you stomped off and went after Dash looking like you were about to tear him apart into tiny pieces. It kind of gave it away."

"That jerk," Sam muttered. "He won't leave me alone today. I hurt my wrist because of him…"

"When you tripped over him?" Danny asked concerned.

Sam stopped in her tracks and faced him. "How do you know about that? Were you spying on me again?"

"I wasn't spying on you," Danny said as he became flustered. "I was out flying around when I noticed you on the track. That's all."

"What were you doing out that early in the morning?" Sam questioned. "You're never up early unless you're dragged out of bed."

"Well neither are you," Danny shot back. "You're the one who claims to hate the sunlight."

"I…" Sam began angrily then sighed. None of this was his fault. She was the one who kept it in her notebook. She should have taken it home and hid it. She continued in a calmer tone. "I didn't sleep well. That's why I was up so early."

Danny glanced over. "Neither did I."

"Bad dreams?" Sam asked. "Mine were."

"Nightmares," Danny said. "Just the cavern over and over."

"I don't remember the cavern very well," Sam began, "What I do remember doesn't seem to make sense. Kind of like I was given pieces of a puzzle but I don't have the picture to make it."

Danny waited for her to ask the question of what happened. He could feel it coming and he was dreading it.

Sam opened her mouth to ask when the terrified look on Danny's face made her change her mind. Instead, she said, "We had better get to class."

Together they walked into math class late. Mr. Falluca glanced their way but didn't comment as they took their seats. They both remained quiet, as each was lost in their own thoughts as they took down notes for class.

Danny was pondering how he was going to answer the inevitable question about the cavern to Sam. How do you explain to someone that she almost died because of his enemies? Where would he start?

Sam at first wondered about the cavern but dismissed it focusing on her other problem. How could she make sure that Dash keeps his word and gives the page back to her? He was thickheaded, but he knew how to press an advantage.

Neither had come any conclusions as the bell rang overhead. School was out for the day. Both collected their books and walked out of the class. "I have detention as everyone in Lancer's class knows," Sam said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"In about ten minutes," Danny said. "Tucker and I will be there too."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam stormed into the school library for detention. Another run in with the smirking Dash was enough to make her seriously think about taking those martial art classes and putting them to good use. She plopped down between Danny and Tucker at the table as they waited for Mr. Lancer.

"What's wrong Sam?" Tucker asked.

Danny laughed. "Dash made her mad. He has her mysterious page sixteen."

Tucker looked at Sam and leaned in. "The page sixteen that I think it is?"

Sam nodded and Tucker just grinned. She hit him in the shoulder. "This isn't funny."

"Sure it is," Tucker said rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

Danny watched the exchange carefully. Apparently Tucker knew all about this page sixteen. Maybe he could coax the information out of him later.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer began as he walked into the room. "Follow me."

Danny reluctantly got out of his seat wanting instead to find out more information about Sam's secret page.

"Now," Mr. Lancer emphasized.

Danny huffed loudly as he got up following Lancer towards the back of the library.

Tucker waited until Danny was out of earshot before he continued with the conversation. "You are the one who kept it," he said. "What harm can it do? It's just a sketch."

"I signed it Tucker," Sam said as her cheeks went pink.

Tucker looked intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

"I kind of put a signature to it. That's what I mean. I didn't think anyone would ever see it so I, uhm, signed it like an idiot."

"Okay so it's signed. Everyone will just think you're as obsessed as Paulina or they won't believe it because it is you. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"Tucker," Sam said as her cheeks went from pink to red. "I," she paused as she tried to force the next part out through her lavender lips. "I didn't sign it as Sam Manson."

Tucker's grin grew as he put it together. "More like SF?" He couldn't help it, he started laughing. "Let me guess-there's even a little red heart to go with it," he joked. Sam's face paled as her cheeks went beet red. "You're kidding."

"Tucker!" Sam scolded immediately. "You've got to help me."

"Hand the note over and you'll get it back," Tucker reasoned.

"That's if I get it back," Sam said.

"Why don't you just tell him Sam?" Tucker asked. "There ends the problem."

"Why? So I can feel really awkward when he asks Valerie out? That'll go over well," Sam said. "It's not just that. It wouldn't take a genius to place all the information on that page together."

Tucker replayed the last few conversations with Sam in his head that had Valerie with them. Now all the pieces were coming together. "So that's it," Tucker mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked overhearing his comment to himself.

Tucker changed gears quickly. "You haven't talked to anyone about what happened at the cavern, have you?" he asked.

Sam looked confused at the sudden change in topic. "I was going to ask Danny but he looked too upset to discuss it."

Tucker remained quiet for a moment as he debated what to do. "Sam what do you remember about yesterday?"

"Exactly where am I suppose to start?" she asked.

Tucker smiled. "How about the point where you walked off with Valerie?"

Sam smiled back. "That conversation doesn't concern you," she said. "How about after Lilly found me? I can remember most of that."

"I guess you can start there," Tucker said going for the dramatic flair but failed miserably.

Sam chuckled anyway. "Well, Lilly came into the room telling me that the portal was going to explode. She got me out of the restraints when Plasmius walked in talking about having the wrong girl. She went for his knees trying to get us out of there. Somehow, we couldn't get out and we ended up back on the floor. He went after Lilly and they began fighting. Lilly went down and I tried to help, but he just pushed me out of the way. Then that ghost Nox showed up in the portal. That's when Lilly became terrified. You could see it on her face and the way she kept trying to pull free from him," Sam paused as her memories began to come together as she talked. "Lilly got her arm free and pushed Plasmius out of the way taking the hit herself. All three of them knew each other. I don't know how, but you could tell," she looked up at Tucker. "It was the way they talked to each other and how Nox targeted Plasmius. Do you know what I mean?"

Tucker nodded but didn't say anything. Sam was on a roll and he wanted to know what happened while they were alone.

Sam looked back at the table focusing as she continued. "Lilly and Nox began fighting somehow. It was so weird. No punches, no direct hits-just fireballs and rushes of wind that would knock you down…" Sam paused as the next memory knitted itself together. She continued talking becoming unaware of anything else as the puzzle pieces began assembling themselves inside her head. "There was this horrible feeling that came over me. The silence was deafening. I really can't explain it. It made you feel like you were going to hurl. Your ears hurt so much that even covering them didn't help. Your chest hurt from the pressure. Your body felt like it was being punched everywhere at once. I couldn't stand up because I couldn't keep my balance. I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore. They just wouldn't stay open. Then that ghost was right next to me and I could feel it. The heat coming from the flames making my skin feel like it was about to catch on fire. I remember thinking that this was it. Then suddenly the heat was gone. I was lifted up and put back on the floor…" She trailed off. "Then there was Danny." She lost herself for a moment in the memory before she looked up suddenly at Tucker. His expression was off. "What is it?"

Tucker had watched her as she spoke while emotions played across her face. He would bet his PDA that she didn't even realize she began shivering half way through the explanation or smiled unguarded at the end. Maybe he should tell her about the cavern. Somehow, he doubted Danny would take that last part with Nox as well as he did.

"I can remember all of it," Sam said suddenly. "The four Phantoms. Vlad helping us. Lilly fighting off Nox." Then she continued softer, "I remember the ectoball."

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Danny asked from behind them. Sam and Tucker turned in their seats to face him. All hints of the earlier light laughter had gone leaving only a pained serious expression on the boy's face.

Sam looked at Tucker nervously and back at Danny. "And how long have you been there?" she asked.

"Lancer wants us to read for detention tonight and write book reports on it by his class tomorrow," Danny muttered as he passed out books to each of them. His eyes never left Sam. "Why did you push me Sam?" he asked again, his voice stronger than before.

"I think I'm going to read over at that back table," Tucker said picking up his backpack and book. He glanced at his friends once more before he walked back.

"What happened to Lilly?" Sam countered as she stood up to face him.

"You first," Danny said.

Sam fidgeted a bit under his stare. She hated it when he used that look. She simply answered, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I would have been fine," Danny said a little sharper than he meant. "I'm the ghost remember?"

"What happened when you went to Clockwork's to see Lilly?" Sam asked.

"You were hit because you pushed me out of the way," he continued ignoring her question.

"What happened at Clockwork's Danny?" Sam asked again.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said.

"What happened to Lilly?"

"Do you even realize that you almost got yourself killed?" Danny asked.

"Why won't you talk about it?" she pushed.

"Because I don't want to relive it, okay?!" Danny snapped. "You were hit by an ectoball meant for me. You weren't moving lying on the floor and you were barely breathing…Lilly is at Clockwork's also because of me and I don't know what to do about any of it!" His eyes carried a panic look as he realized he said it all out loud. Just as quick as the panic shone through, it was replaced by a very guarded and cold expression.

"It'll be all right Danny," Sam said as calmly as she could manage.

"No, it won't," he said.

"Danny?" Sam reached out to touch him and he pulled away from her. He might as well as slapped her hand away with the expression he was carrying on his face and her reaction to it. She hesitated while searching for some sign-something, anything, that would explain his reaction. There just wasn't anything there except the cold emotionless face. She quickly blinked back the tears that were forming. A sudden flare of anger overcame her. She would die before she let him see her cry. She grabbed her book bag in the heavy silence and walked past Mr. Lancer as he reentered the library.

Tucker walked up. "Dude, that was cold," Tucker said looking at his best friend with a sadness in his eyes. Tucker walked past Danny and followed in the wake of Sam.

"Where is everyone going? Detention isn't even over," Mr. Lancer said. He looked at Danny who seemed to be the reason for the sudden departure of his friends. Danny sat down and leaned forward on the table putting his head in his hands.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Sam walked down the hall holding the tears inside. It hurt. It wasn't fair, it shouldn't hurt this much! Lost, she walked into Dash as he and Paulina were at her locker.

"Manson," Dash said sneering. Sam didn't even notice. "Paulina wanted to thank you for your picture."

Sam looked up as Dash gestured inside Paulina's locker. Taped up to one side was her sketch. The perfect moment, she had called it. The flight where she looked up, the sun glistened in his hair and he was everything. She swallowed hard at it. Sam looked at Paulina. "You can keep it," she said as she blinked back the tears and fought the tremble she felt in her bottom lip. She walked around them without another word. She left the school ignoring Tucker's cries to wait.

* * *


	18. Discussions

**Relative Chapter 18: Discussions**

"Sam! Wait up!" Tucker shouted to her retreating form. She continued down the steps of the school without even turning around. Tucker stopped in front of Paulina's locker giving up on the chase.

"Man she's upset," Dash said.

Tucker turned on him forgetting for a moment that this was Dash the school bully. "Well you'd be too!" He turned to Paulina wanting answers. "What did Sam say to you?"

Paulina looked shocked that the unpopular boy had actually spoken to her. While in her surprised condition, she answered. "She told me to keep it."

"Keep what?" Tucker demanded. Paulina gestured inside her locker. Tucker glanced inside. _So this is what all the talk is about? _Eerie is more like it, he decided. He ignored the Ghost Boy adornments and focused. There taped to the side of the locker was the sketch. It was further along in detail than he remembered. Then again, the last time he had barely glimpsed at it before Sam slammed the notebook shut. Sure enough in the corner was the small red heart with the signature. Tucker turned and caught the disbelief registered on Paulina's face as he realized exactly who he was grilling the information out of. "Uhm, thanks."

He turned around and walked back towards the library. He didn't have a clue how to fix this disaster. For Sam to have given up one of her prized possessions that easily, and to Paulina, had to mean one thing: she had finally had it with Danny.

He re-entered the library to find Danny had left. "I'm glad you could make it back Mr. Foley," Mr. Lancer said. "Miss Manson?" Tucker just shook his head. "I see. Well, I've sent Danny home to finish the detention assignment. You can go too and remind Miss Manson that her report is still due tomorrow."

Tucker looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "You're letting us out early?" he asked.

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "I do upon occasion remember what it was like to be a teenager," he said. "Of course, if you'd rather stay…" Tucker was out the library door with his backpack before Lancer finished his sentence. Lancer laughed quietly to himself as he walked back to his office.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker was still at a loss of what to do as he sat down with a soda at the Nasty Burger. Somehow, he needed to get them to talk, actually talk to each other and get everything out in the open. Then if they wanted to be mad at each other, fine, at least it wasn't because they didn't have their facts straight. But how?

"Tucker?" Valerie asked surprised as she came upon him. "Where's Danny and Sam?" Tucker's normal happy dazed expression was gone, she noted, replaced by a somber one. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat across from him in the booth.

"I just entered my worst nightmare," he mumbled. "And I don't know what to do to get out of it."

"Which nightmare would that be?" Valerie asked.

Tucker snapped out of his reverie. He shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"I can't forget it. You all ready said it," Valerie said with a small smile. "What's going on that has you so down?"

"Danny and Sam," Tucker let out. He looked at her. He really wanted to talk to someone about it, yet he didn't want to betray his friends' confidences.

Valerie read the conflict as it crossed Tucker's face. "You don't have to tell me. I can probably guess. Sam's mad at Danny because he's still stuck in his dreary mood. I'm sure he can be high maintenance."

Tucker snickered at that. "They both are," he added.

Valerie quietly assessed his expression again. "But that's not all of it."

"How do you do that?" Tucker asked.

"It's a gift," Valerie said smiling. "And I'm right, aren't I?"

"I really don't know what to do about it," Tucker said. "I know that it's only been a day since it all happened but I've never known Danny to dwell on a fight this intensely or to shut everyone out. Sam never gives up so quickly, especially when it's Danny."

"And you get to deal with it at all," Valerie added.

"That about sums it up," Tucker said.

"So," Valerie began, "you're the one who keeps things in perspective?"

"No, I wouldn't say that," Tucker said.

Valerie shrugged. "I would."

"No," Tucker said dejected, "I'm the one lately who has to clean up the messes it seems."

"But isn't that part of being a good friend- to be there not only during the fun times but the trying times as well?"

"But I'm just not sure what to do about it. I need to get them talking, then I'm sure everything will work out."

"Then you get them talking."

"Easier said than done."

"Depends on how you get them talking."

Tucker looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of ways to get people to talk. You can sit down like this and start up a conversation. Probably wouldn't work for them…"

"More than likely not."

"Or arrange a chance meeting…"

"Possible, but I doubt they'd talk. Probably glare at each other."

"Make them listen to each other by locking them in a room," Valerie said smiling.

Tucker smiled back. "Danny's a ghost, he'd phase through."

"That does present a challenge," Valerie said. "Or, you can just be there for both of them. Give them some time and I'm sure they'll work it out." Then she grinned. "If that don't work, we could always try the lock-them-inside-a-room approach."

"The ghost part?"

"I do have a thermos," Valerie smirked.

Tucker smirked back. "There is that."

"It wouldn't be that hard either," Valerie continued while smiling. "Catch him, lure Sam into a room, toss the thermos at her and lock the door. Then it would be up to her to let him out."

Tucker chuckled. "I'm not so sure she would right now."

"Then I guess he'd have to play nice to get out huh?" Valerie said. "Maybe even have to talk to her…"

"Are you sure you're not Valerie's evil twin?" Tucker asked.

Valerie laughed. "Maybe I am," she joked. "Unfortunately, this evil twin still has to work tonight." Valerie got out of the booth. "Good luck Tucker." She smiled once more and walked down the aisle and through the employee only entrance.

Tucker took a deep breath. "I'll need it," he said quietly.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets as he approached his home alone. His mind raced madly over the events that have happened in the last few days dwelling the most on the last moment with Sam. He didn't know why he pulled away. No, that wasn't true, he confessed to himself. She pushed him and next thing he knew, he was about to start to lose it all over again. He didn't want her to see him that way so he did the only thing he knew how- hide it till he could deal with it later. When she touched him, he felt every barrier about to break and he wasn't ready for that. Not yet. He pulled away and then she was gone. This time, he admitted to himself, he was truly afraid she wasn't coming back.

Jazz flung open the door and came down the steps. "There you are," she said. "I want to talk to you."

"Not right now," Danny said.

His sister ignored him and continued. "Why were you with Vlad Masters yesterday? Where's Lilly?" She took a breath to begin her next set of questions as she glanced at him. The questions died as concern took over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just great. Now will you leave me alone?"

"You're as bad as Sam today," Jazz muttered. "I just saw her on her way home."

Danny swallowed hard. "And how was she?"

Jazz paused for a moment. That was an odd question coming from him. "Don't know. She just brushed past me nearly knocking me down," Jazz said. "Why?"

"Just wondered," Danny said not meeting her eyes directly.

Jazz studied her little brother and put it together. Danny and Sam must have had a fight. She let the matter drop for now, and switched back to her previous train of thought. "Vlad Masters just stopped by and he's looking for you. So what is going on?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "In a minute," he said as he took off for the house.

Jazz found herself standing on the sidewalk alone. "You forgot about the parents," she mumbled under her breath as she walked back towards the house.

Danny walked into the front door to hear the words, "Danny, in here now," from the booming deep voice of his father. He cringed automatically as he walked into the living room. His parents stood there and he knew he was in trouble.

"Young man, who gave you permission to skip school yesterday?" Maddie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well? Your mother asked you a question," Jack added as Jazz walked into the house.

"I..was…" Danny began searching for any justification, any excuse he could use. This was one of the reasons he appreciated his friends. They always could come up with something quick. He, on the other hand, could not.

"Well?" Maddie asked.

"Daniel was with me," Vlad said as he stepped out of the kitchen carrying a cup of tea.

Maddie turned on him, "And why was he with you instead of at school?"

Vlad flustered as he tried to come up with a reason.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Mom," she began, "Danny was seeing the new prototype space suit that Axion is working on. Didn't you get the message?"

"Right," Vlad said. "As Jazmine was saying, we had the prototype and seeing that young Daniel here has a fascination about space, I thought he might like to see it."

"So you took him during school hours rather than waiting until school was over?" Maddie questioned.

"It was only going to be with us for the day before it was scheduled to go back home," Vlad lied. He added a wide smile at the end just for her benefit.

Jack looked confused. "Home?"

"NASA dad," Danny supplied as he eyed Vlad. Why was he helping him out?

"We were all going to see it," Jazz piped in. "I couldn't because I had a test, but Danny went with Sam, Tucker, Lilly and Mr. Masters. Right?"

"You're absolutely correct," Vlad said. "I told Jack here all about it on the phone a week ago. You did say it was okay for Daniel and Jazmine to come."

Jack looked flustered as he tried to recall the phone call. All eyes were on him. Last week…he couldn't remember much about last week except for working on the Fenton Deluxe Foamer and the tasty pumpkin bars Maddie had made. He looked at woman in question who was beginning to tap her foot in that annoying way that made him wince slightly. He turned to Maddie. "Now I remember," he said and then leaned in towards Jazz whispering, "will need the details later Jazzarina." Jazz rolled her eyes again.

"So you knew about this?" Maddie asked Jack as her eyes bore into his.

"Uh, sure did," Jack said putting on his best smile to cover his nervousness. "I said it was okay for Jazz and Danny…"

"And Sam and Tucker," Jazz added.

"And Sam and Tucker to go," Jack finished.

"Jack," Maddie said as she deflated a bit then smiled at him. "You forgot to tell the school, Tucker and Sam's parents. This is why you have to mention these things to me. I need to give their parents a call. Excuse me Vlad." Maddie stepped into the kitchen to make the phone calls.

"I'm going to speak with young Daniel outside. You don't mind do you Jack?" Vlad asked.

"No problem Vladdie," Jack said.

Vlad cringed a bit at Jack's nickname for him and the volume he spoke it in. "Here you go," he said and handed Jack the teacup. He exchanged a glare with Daniel before he started walking towards the front door.

Danny turned to walk out as Jazz walked with him to the door. Danny stopped and folded his arms as he looked at her. She crossed her arms in the exact same fashion, standing tall as any older sister lording over her younger brother would do. "I'm coming too," she said.

"Jazz…"

His sister cut him off. "I just lied for you to our parents. I'm coming and I want answers."

They stepped outside as Jazz followed the two halfas around to the bend of the house. Danny turned to Vlad. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point? How very un-Danny Phantom of you," Vlad commented.

Jazz watched for a response in her brother. Other than a dark look in his eyes, he showed no reaction as he said, "I'm not in the mood. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know of Lillith," Vlad said.

Danny's eyes flashed suddenly and remained glowing. "Stay away from her. You've all ready caused enough damage."

"What are you talking about?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Daniel, what are you talking about?" Vlad sneered.

She watched as Danny's green eyes intensified and the white rings were set in motion. "You poisoned her and you kidnapped Sam…"

Vlad set his own rings in motion in preparation of an attack. As they reached chest high and the other thigh high, the first ectoball hit him in the abdomen. The rings stopped and disappeared as a second ectoball hit. Vlad was human on his knees as he held his abdomen where the two previous ectoballs had hit.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Stay out of this Jazz," Danny snapped back as he pooled up as much energy as he could into another ectoball.

"You'll hurt him," Jazz said. "This isn't like you. You don't fight like this! You don't fight like him," she said pointing to Vlad. "You don't cheat and you fight fair. Is this fighting fair? You're about to hit him when he's down."

It took a moment for the words to sink in through the anger. A brief memory of Phantom throwing the ectoball at him as he held up a shield to Nox's fireball flashed in his mind. The ball faded from his hands.

"I didn't come here to fight you Daniel," Vlad said from the ground. He got up slowly. "I just wanted to know about Lillith."

"Why would you care? You're the one who poisoned her," Danny tossed back.

"I can't see her," Vlad confessed. "You and your wife won't let me near her. I just wanted to know if she was going to be all right."

"Wife?" Jazz asked.

Danny ignored her. "No," Danny said as the rings came and made him human again. "There's your answer. Now you can leave." Danny turned his back on both of them and walked back towards the front of the house.

Jazz watched him leave and pounced on Vlad. "I want to know what's going on and you're going to tell me."

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"I'm your only chance to find out what happened to Lilly," Jazz said looking at him pointedly.

Vlad assessed the moment at hand. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. "Agreed. You find out what happened to Lillith and I'll fill in your blanks. I can be reached at the Axion office when you're ready." Vlad transformed back into Plasmius. He wrapped his cape around himself and disappeared.

Jazz walked back around the house. Danny was sitting on the steps looking like he was waiting for the firing squad. "I suppose if I asked you to stay out of it, you wouldn't listen anyway," he said from the steps.

Jazz realized she was the firing squad he was waiting for. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat on the steps next to him.

"No, not really," he said and stared out into space.

She waited patiently and quietly. Sure enough, he started back up again. "You're not going to badger me?" he asked surprised.

"Should I?"

"It seems like what everyone else is determined to do."

"Is that what happened with Sam?" she asked.

Danny's face fell further. "Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I might have started it," he said.

"Might have?"

"Okay, probably started it," he amended and grew quiet again.

"And Lilly?"

"I did that too," he said even softer.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked.

Danny didn't answer. He opened his mouth several times as if to start speaking but nothing came out. On the outside Jazz was calm and collected, but on the inside she was deeply worried. She opened her mouth to say something when he suddenly said, "What if I was thinking about giving up being Danny Phantom?"

Jazz looked over at Danny. He was holding out for her reaction. A moment of trust, she realized and she would have to tread carefully. "Why?"

"I think it might be too dangerous for those around me to continue," he said looking out onto the street.

"How do you figure that?"

"I almost got Sam killed and Tucker literally fried yesterday. Then Lilly wouldn't leave even knowing she was poisoned."

"Why wouldn't she leave?"

"Because…" He paused as if the question seemed to stump him. "Because she's just like me," he continued sounding as if something important just dawned on him.

Jazz didn't get it. _What was he talking about?_ "She's like you? She's a ghost too?"

Danny broke into a half smile. "You could say that."

"How's that possible? I didn't think Dad caused any other transformations other than yours and Vlad Masters."

"He hasn't as far as I know."

Now she was confused. "Then…"

"I guess she'd be your niece," he said smirking a bit. At least it looked like a smirk to her trained sister eyes._ A niece? That would make her…_She looked at Danny. "And the wife bit Vlad was talking about earlier?" Her brother blushed a bit. She was intrigued so she asked, "And who's the wife?"

He scowled. "Not you too," he said. "I don't know and honestly I don't want to know."

"I suppose not. It would take away the fun of finding out on your own," she said.

He was curious. His sister had let something slip past her guard. "Do you think about things like that?" he asked.

She laughed. It was her nervous laugh. "Me? No. I'm focused on college right now."

He raised his eyebrows knowing it annoyed her. "Never?"

She blushed a bit. "Okay, maybe once or twice," she admitted and changed the subject quickly. "Where is Lilly now?"

Danny looked back out at the street. "She's with Clockwork."

"Why is she with Clockwork?" Jazz asked. He remained quiet. "You know you can tell me anything. I am your sister. For better or for worse we're stuck with each other as the children of Jack and Maddie Fenton."

Danny smiled at that. "I wouldn't know where to start."

Jazz smiled back. "How about where you were yesterday from the hours of one in the afternoon to about nine at night?"

"Looking for Lilly and Sam is how it started," Danny said. "They both went missing about the same time."

"Vlad Masters?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded. "That doesn't make sense. Why?"

Danny eyed Jazz debating if he should actually tell her. How would she react? Phantom had attacked his sister that last time he was loose in this Amity Park. She might not take it too well to know that he had came back, even briefly. He decided after a moment to go on. "Vlad had the thermos."

Jazz's eyes grew. "That thermos?"

Danny nodded. "Lilly was supposed to come back and retrieve it. Then everything went haywire yesterday." The words began spilling out slowly at first until he couldn't stop them. "Vlad kidnapped Sam and Lilly. I told Valerie about my ghost side because I needed her help. Nox came back after Lilly and the ghost attacked everyone. Phantom escaped and Vlad was helping us and then we were all fighting. Nox was throwing fireballs at everyone and Phantom threw an ectoball at Sam." He tried to pause to recollect his composure but the words continued to come out. "Sam didn't move and then Lilly and I got Phantom back into the thermos. Lilly did something to fix Sam and she was all right. Except Lilly wasn't. Neil and TJ came and took her to Clockwork."

Jazz took a moment to comprehend all the information that came pouring out of her brother. He looked nervous and upset, even more so than earlier. "Who are Nox, Neil, and TJ?" Danny didn't answer her question. She waited patiently but still he didn't answer. She continued, trying another approach. "This is why you want to stop?"

Danny didn't look at her as he nodded. "I don't want anyone I care for to get hurt again," he said softly.

"Everyone faces a moment of truth," Jazz began, "It's normal to feel doubtful about your decisions and actions. Just take a moment and reflect on the why before you decide anything." Jazz reached out touching him on the shoulder as she smiled. "I'll be here no matter what you decide." She stood up. "I suppose my term paper won't write itself."

Danny's eyes widened as he recalled his own assignment. "Probably should finish my own homework," he said and got up. "Jazz…" She turned to look at him. "Thanks for listening."

"Wow, a thank you," she mocked with a quiet smile. "And here I thought I was pushy, opinionated, a know-it-all and…"

"Overprotective," Danny added but a small smile was still there. Together they walked back inside each heading to separate parts of the house to finish their assignments.

* * *

_Thanks for comments Ethereal Fae and Adran. I'm glad you like the story so far. _

_One question though Adran, can you PM some examples you had in mind? I know there will be at least one more fight scene before this is over._

_Thanks!!!!_

_MikeyCam_


	19. Fetch

**Relative Chapter 19: Fetch**

"Don't!" Danny shouted as he sat straight up in the desk chair. The chair fell back from the sudden movement and he found himself on the floor. He looked around the room as his mind refocused. He had fallen asleep at his desk in his bedroom. He reached for his head as he waited for his heart to return to its normal rhythm. He was okay, he realized.

Danny got up and put the chair back in place as his thoughts wandered back to the dream. He was under attack, chased around town shooting ghost rays and receiving return fire by who he thought was Valerie. Except when she pulled down her hood, it was Sam. She pointed the barrel at him and fired. It hit and he felt the full impact of the blow waking him up. It seemed so real. He looked over at the clock. Four in the morning. That was three hours of sleep, but at least it was better than last night. He looked back at the report on the desk and sighed. He climbed back into the chair and forced himself to finish it for Lancer.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker met up with Danny outside his house before school. "About time you decided to show up," Tucker said as Danny walked down the steps.

"I'm surprised you're here," Danny said as he put the second strap of his book bag on his shoulder.

"You are still my best friend, even if I don't agree with you," Tucker said. "You look tired."

"Late night," Danny said.

They walked in a quiet but not a comfortable silence until they reached the school grounds. Danny opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, Tucker noted. He had a pretty good idea what Danny wanted to ask but didn't know how. "I don't know anything about Sam," Tucker said.

"Sam? Who said anything about Sam?" Danny asked. Tucker smiled. He knew him better than that.

"She didn't answer her phone last night and she wasn't home this morning when I stopped by," Tucker offered. Danny's face fell but he quickly recovered as they entered the school.

They stopped at Danny's locker. Tucker kept the smile to himself as he watched Danny glance down the hallway as he put his backpack away. He really had this coming, Tucker thought to himself, yet he did feel sorry for him. It was hard to watch knowing the details. He really wanted to tell Danny and Sam about the other but he knew better than to get involved. He got involved in one of their fights once in eighth grade and he learned the lesson the hard way. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Tucker," Valerie's voice came from down the hallway. The two boys waited as Valerie joined them with none other than Sam in tow. "I had to ask a real quick question before Sam and I headed off to class."

Tucker looked at Valerie who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "What did you want to know?" he asked.

"That book report you were talking about last night, you still need help with it?" Valerie asked.

Tucker smiled. "The one about evil twins?" he asked pointedly.

"That would be the one," Valerie said.

Tucker nearly started laughing. "Any help would be appreciated."

Danny didn't pay any attention to what Tucker and Valerie were discussing as he glanced at Sam. She refused to look at him instead opting to watch the conversation between the other two. Danny felt the hopelessness building once again.

"At lunch then?" Valerie asked Tucker.

Tucker wasn't so sure what she meant to do, but said none the less, "Sure."

"Good. I'll see you then," Valerie said. She looked at Danny. "See you at lunch as well I suppose?"

Danny glanced over at Valerie. He hadn't been paying attention. "Sure, I guess," he answered looking to Tucker for confirmation.

Valerie turned to Sam. "Ready? I really have to show you that new video I was taking about earlier. Paulina has it on her Ipod," she said. Sam just nodded seemingly lost. Valerie smiled once more as she and Sam walked off.

Danny watched them go. "Since when did Sam and Valerie get along?" he asked.

"Probably ever since they both became mad at you," Tucker quipped and earned a black look from Danny.

"Thanks," Danny said.

Tucker shrugged. "You asked, I answered."

"You could have lied," Danny muttered. "I guess we should head to homeroom."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"So how did you and Valerie begin talking?" Tucker asked Sam three hours later in history class. "I thought you couldn't stand her."

"It was the strangest thing. I was walking to school when two of those vultures showed up. I figured Danny was next, but it was Valerie chasing them. Before I know it, she's throwing me one her weapons telling me to fire. Then one of the vultures grabbed me, again I might add. She fired at the vulture and it let me go. I landed on the ground while Valerie continued to chase them," Sam said. "They took off. Valerie landed, changed as if nothing big just happened, and we started talking about the fight. Before I know it, we're discussing music videos and school. I have to admit it. She does have a knack for making someone feel comfortable around her if she wants to."

"So when are you going to start talking to Danny?" Tucker asked suddenly.

Sam dodged the answer. "Did you know that Vlad Masters actually gave Valerie a new sled to make up for the one she lost?"

"I can't say that I knew that," Tucker said. "You didn't answer the question Sam."

"I…" She trailed off.

"You've dragged me around more times than I can remember because you claimed you couldn't abandon Danny. I've even jumped onto a moving train because of you. I just want to know-have you honestly given up?" Tucker asked seriously.

"I…I think we should start taking notes for the test Friday," Sam said refusing to answer. She looked towards the front of the class signaling that she was finished with the conversation.

Tucker sighed frustrated. The only good news was the fact that she didn't all out say yes she had. Danny had a lot of work to do to get himself out of this one. Tucker glanced over at Sam but didn't attempt to bring up Danny again for the rest of the class.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Okay, this day just didn't get worse," Danny muttered as he was walking back from class by himself. He walked by Sam whose back was to him as she was talking with Dash.

"Hey," Tucker said walking up to him. "I was wondering what was taking so long." He followed Danny's gaze to see Sam in another heated argument with Dash. "You know it's not completely hopeless right?"

Danny snapped to attention. "What are you talking about?"

Tucker smiled. "She's mad, but you still have hope."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked.

Tucker grimaced as he realized he slipped. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"She obviously doesn't want to talk," Danny said. "Or else she would have said something by now."

"Maybe you need to make the first move?" Tucker hinted.

Danny looked down the hallway silently as the two of them continued towards the cafeteria for lunch.

True to her word, Valerie was there waiting for them at a table. "So how's it going?" she asked a bit too happy for Danny's taste.

"Just great," Danny said sarcastically as he sat the lunch tray down across from her.

Tucker set his tray down beside Danny. "Same as always it seems," he said.

Valerie looked at bit glum suddenly. "Same here," she said. "That story is tougher than it looks."

"Told you," Tucker said.

"Then you didn't get your assignment done for Lancer?" Danny asked Tucker confused.

"Not completely," Tucker said as an answer to Danny's question. He noted that Sam had entered the cafeteria and she wasn't alone. Kwan was talking with her. Tucker looked over at Valerie questioningly. She didn't say anything but Tucker could swear he saw a smile under that look. He knew immediately when Danny spotted her as well. There was a popping sound of a crushed milk container as Danny stood up from the table.

"I'll catch you both later," Danny said suddenly. He bused his tray and left the cafeteria heading outside.

"Care to explain?" Tucker asked Valerie once Danny was out the door.

"Explain what?" Valerie asked. "I had nothing to do with it."

"You had nothing to do with it at all?"

"I all ready told you I didn't. Maybe you should ask Sam," Valerie said. "Of course, it seemed to do the trick better than anything I could come up with."

"I was working on getting him to talk to her," Tucker said.

"Didn't work, did it?" Valerie asked. "Sam didn't budge either. I still like the idea of putting him in a thermos and her in a room with it."

Tucker watched Sam talk with Kwan before she headed their way. "I'm giving it a week. After that, I'll help you myself."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Kwan, its real kind of you to play the nice cop to Dash's bad cop but there's no need," Sam said as they entered the noisy cafeteria. "I already said I'd deliver the note as soon as I could. Why don't you travel back to your boss and tell Dash, that unlike him, I keep my promises." Sam spotted Tucker and Valerie sitting at a table without Danny there. That would make things a lot easier on her. She walked away from Kwan and towards the table.

Sam sat down with her lunch box in the spot Danny just vacated a few moments earlier. "You two look pretty glum," she said.

"And you're awfully chipper," Tucker shot back. "So what did Kwan want?"

"He was playing messenger boy for Dash," Sam said. Tucker and Valerie were looking behind her. "What?" she asked as she turned around. Sam wasn't sure if she should laugh or not.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

_This day just keeps getting better_, Danny thought as he was dangled by the foot in phantom form in the mouth of the near house-sized Cujo. "Let go of me, you mutt," Danny hollered at the dog.

One look at the foaming ferocious-looking dog sent the students in the cafeteria running away. Valerie looked at Tucker and Sam not exactly sure what to do. The dog looked more pleased with himself then actually threatening.

"Well are you going to just sit there or are you going to help?" Danny asked the other three.

Sam looked at Danny. "Sit," she said. Cujo cocked his head to one side and then sat down busting one of the tables as he continued holding onto Danny like a chew toy.

Tucker and Valerie looked at her. "Try something else," Tucker suggested.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Try another dog command," Tucker urged.

"Uh, lay down?" she said looking at the dog. Cujo proceeded to lie down on his stomach and waited.

"Speak?" Tucker asked. Cujo looked at him then opened his mouth to bark.

Danny slipped his foot out from inside the dog's mouth. "How about go away?" Danny said as he floated away from the dog.

Sam was curious if the dog would continue to listen to her as well. She had to try it out. "Fetch." Sam said coming up with the only other command she could think of.

The dog barked and bounced over towards Danny. Cujo grabbed him by the foot and brought him over to Sam.

"Thanks Sam," Danny muttered upside down. "That was brilliant. Now I'm back where I started."

Sam looked down at her watch. "What do you know, lunch is almost over. I guess I better get going."

"Sam!" Danny hollered. She just smiled and walked off.

"Why don't you just tell him to let you go?" Valerie asked. Danny glared at her. She rolled her eyes as she said, "Release." Cujo looked her over once before he decided to open his mouth. Danny, once again, slipped his foot out of the dog's mouth.

"I may kill her myself," he muttered under his breath. The dog proceeded to lick him drowning him in saliva. "Great, dog drool," he continued to mutter. He pooled enough energy to make a small green ectoball. "See the ball boy? Go fetch!" Danny threw the ball in the direction of the nearest exit. He phased himself letting the drool fall to the ground in a pool as the dog took off after the ball.

"Yuck, that's just too gross," Valerie commented and looked down at her watch. "Oh no, we are late," she said. "Gotta run, see you guys later." Valerie was out the door leaving the two boys behind.

Tucker started laughing as Danny changed back to his human form. "Laugh it up now Tuck," Danny said. "One day I'm going to teach him how to fetch you."

"You have to admit it. It was classic," Tucker said.

"I'm glad I could help lighten up your day," Danny replied sarcasm lacing his voice as they both took off to their respective classes. Danny walked into science late as Tucker entered math class on the heels of Valerie.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been awhile for me to update here. First there was NaNoWriMo so I was concentrating on it for November. Then I was having problems getting this site to allow me to edit or preview. Obviously, I found a way around it. I just wanted to say thank you to those who have reviewed this story so far. All input is greatly appreciated.

Oh, and I wanted to add, because I didn't at the beginning, a thank you to Trilogy Guy and Forever Dannyx3 for the use of their characters Alex and Ava in this story.

Mikey


	20. Quick Thinking

**Relative: Chapter 20**

Danny and Tucker came across Sam in Lancer's class the following hour. Danny walked by as she put up the most innocent looking face he had ever seen. "Uh huh, right," Danny mumbled darkly to himself as he sat down in his seat. Tucker sat in the seat behind Sam smiling widely as Lancer began class.

Normally Sam wouldn't mind the dark works of Edgar Allan Poe, but knowing that Danny was seated diagonally behind her made her nervous. She sat straight in her seat attempting to follow Lancer's speech as her back began to ache. Couldn't the school board put some money into decent non-ergonomic chairs? She picked up her pencil and attempted to take notes but found herself fiddling with it instead. She shifted in her seat attempting to keep her back straight but comfortable. She moved her literature book to the side to make more room for her notebook. She copied a few words from the board before she was fiddling with her pencil again. Couldn't this class finish all ready? She still had math and detention to go, both of them with Danny.

_Concentrate_, she told herself. She faintly heard what Lancer was discussing before her mind wandered off topic again. If she truly had given up as she kept telling herself, then why was she fidgeting so much knowing he was a few feet away from her? "That's because you are an idiot and you still like the guy," the devil's advocate inside answered. She sighed softly. _Maybe some dreams just aren't meant to come true. _Shouldn't she just be happy that he was her friend? After all, it wasn't like she had that many. It just really hurt that he hadn't wanted her help dealing with whatever was truly bothering him. She cared for him, probably more than he'd ever realize but he still wouldn't confide in her. To trust her enough to talk to her or even let her offer a shoulder to lean on. No, instead he chose Valerie to talk to and lean on. Worse yet is discovering that Valerie wasn't as bad as she had always thought she was. She was just so confused about what to do. One part of her wanted to help and comfort Danny and the other part really wanted to slap him silly and shout that he could just go find someone else since she wasn't apparently good enough for him.

The worst part of the whole thing was that the entire school seemed to know that he had turned her away. How else could she explain Dash's worry that he suddenly lost hold on his blackmailing power over her? Of Kwan's sudden appearance to push Dash's agenda? Or Valerie suddenly growing friendly overnight? The last one, she reasoned, could be attributed to Valerie knowing about Danny's secret and being involved in the fight on Monday. Sam slumped in her chair and frowned. She just wished Valerie would stop telling her to talk to Danny. Every time she brought up the cavern, all Sam could think about was the fact that Danny had to tell Valerie his secret to rescue her. It just reminded her of how useless she was in their ghost fighting trio. How easily she could be replaced, not only in ghost fighting, but in his life as well. Something that didn't sit well at all with her.

"Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer began, "I'm waiting."

Sam sat up straight in her chair and looked at the teacher confused. "For what?" she asked. Snickers from her fellow classmates sounded around her.

"The answer to my question," Lancer added. More snickers and whispers filled the room.

"I didn't hear the question," Sam admitted. She felt the flush of embarrassment creep across her skin and settle on her face.

Lancer rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance before repeating the question. "The masquerade was held in how many rooms? We've only been discussing the story for the last fifteen minutes."

Sam didn't know what to answer. What story were they even discussing? She glanced down at her notebook. No help there, just parts of sentences that didn't make sense. She could feel the eyes on her as she started flipping through her textbook in the uncomfortable silence. Which story had the masquerade? She knew the answer; she just couldn't recall it, that was the problem. She skimmed through paragraphs of the different short stories. The room remained curiously quiet. The students watched Sam fluster with the silence broken occasionally by Paulina and Star's giggles.

"Miss Manson, an answer please," Mr. Lancer directed.

A loud cough with the word seven in it came from behind her. As soon as she heard it, she knew it was the right answer. "Seven rooms each decorated differently with the last room in the colors of black and red. Few would venture into it because it reminded the partygoers of the Red Death," her mind said in total recall. Yes, it all came back quickly. "Seven," she answered with confidence.

"Correct, and may I suggest you thank Mr. Fenton for the save," Lancer said watching her intently for a moment before continuing with the lecture.

Sam turned slightly in her chair looking at Danny over her shoulder. She smiled softly in thanks. He in turn grinned back with the welcome. She turned back to face the front watching Lancer become animated as he discussed the effects of the plague on the population.

_Darn that grin of his_, she thought as she fought a fledging smile of her own. Just how do you stay mad at him when he goes and does that?

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Fenton, Foley, Manson," Mr. Lancer called out at the end of class. The trio walked up to his desk. "I believe the three of you have book reports to turn in today."

Danny fished into his bag for his report and handed the rumpled paper to Mr. Lancer. Tucker opened his bag with one tidy zipper pull and pulled out a clean typed paper. Danny gave him a weird look. Tucker smiled. "Technology. Just gotta love it."

"Well, yes," Mr. Lancer said taking the paper from Tucker. He looked at Sam. "Miss Manson?"

"I didn't get it finished," Sam said.

Lancer smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I received a phone call earlier today from Danny's parents about Monday. I had planned on letting the three of you out of detention. Now, I believe Miss Manson can stay after school so she can finish her assignment." He pointed to the two boys. "You two can go while I have a word with Miss Manson here." Danny and Tucker glanced at Sam before they left the room as instructed. Lancer waited until both boys had shut the door behind them. "Would you like to explain why your assignment isn't done? And remember your grade is depended on it."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny and Tucker walked down the hallway towards Danny's locker. "Hey Fentoni, where's your girlfriend?" Dash called out.

"Sam's not my girlfriend," Danny said tired of the same old joke coming from Dash.

"Ya, I know," Dash said and started laughing with his friends.

Danny and Tucker continued onward. "What was that about?" Danny asked Tucker.

Tucker didn't have the heart to tell Danny that both he and Sam were headlining at the top of the school's gossip mill. Even the band members in their own little world had heard about the rumored breakup.

"Tuck, why is everyone staring?" Danny asked nervously.

"Because they haven't got anything better to do," Valerie snapped at the gawking audience as she approached from their blind side.

The two boys turned. "Hi Valerie," Tucker greeted first.

Danny opened his locker as he said, "Hi Val."

"Feeling better?" Valerie asked him.

Danny looked at her, his eyebrows drawn together in a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't too happy covered in dog drool the last time I saw…" Valerie began but was interrupted by loud barking. This proceeded the students running away in panic.

Danny just shook his head. "Doesn't that dog ever go home?"

Valerie looked at him. "Isn't his home with Lilly?" she asked.

Danny looked at her. "Duh, no wonder he won't go away. Lilly isn't home. She's at…" He paused as he looked at Valerie. He wasn't quite sure how she'd take it to know that there was more to the ghost zone than Skulker's lair.

"Where is Lilly at if she's not back home?"

"Clockwork's"

"You mentioned that before. Why would she be there?"

Danny slammed his locker shut. "I need to round up that mutt."

"I'm coming too," Valerie said.

Danny looked to Tucker. Tucker shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to Valerie. "Fine," he said. "I'll meet you there." Danny ran to the boy's bathroom as Valerie took off in the opposite direction.

Tucker just watched them both in silent humor as he walked upstream of the fleeing students towards the gymnasium.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Why don't you explain why I don't have your book report?" Mr. Lancer asked. Sam remained silent as she sat in a chair next to his desk. "Your grades are slipping, not just in this class but in your other classes as well. Samantha, you started your high school career as a top A student. Over the last year, your grades have been dropping steadily. Your parents are becoming concerned."

"You talked to my parents about me?" Sam asked.

"Of course I have. They are your parents. I am a teacher," Lancer stated. Sam slumped in her seat and folded her arms. "But, I did explain to them that this year's course work would be more challenging than last years. These can reflect in your grades as you adjust to the tougher load."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I told them it's quite normal to see grades drop a bit as students enter their sophomore year. But Miss Manson," Lancer warned, "skipping assignments no matter what or _who_ the reason is- is still no excuse."

"Yes, Mr. Lancer," Sam said as Mr. Lancer opened up the classroom door for her. She stood up and grabbed her bag as she headed for the door. She turned to face the teacher. "But why do you care?"

Lancer smiled. "See you in detention Miss Manson." Sam looked at him confused but smiled back before she entered the hallway. She heard the barking of Cujo from the direction of the gymnasium. She headed straight down the hallway and entered into the gym. There was Danny, Tucker and Valerie. Standing across from them was Cujo with an angry ghost snake writhing in his mouth. She looked back at the trio as they seemed to be assessing the situation. _She hadn't been replaced all ready, had she?_

"You know, I really don't need this right now," Danny said floating in the air.

"Aw, he brought you a present," Valerie said from her sled.

"Couldn't he have brought a paper or something?" Tucker asked.

Cujo opened his mouth to bark and the snake slithered onto the floor. Danny casually reached towards his back grasping air. Then he realized he left his thermos in his locker. The snake ignored the dog, Tucker and Valerie setting its sights on Danny. Fangs appeared as the snake opened its mouth moving towards the ghost boy. "Tucker-thermos," Danny said as he fired on the approaching snake.

Tucker's eyes went wide. "I don't have mine."

Valerie rolled her eyes and pulled out her own thermos. She went to open it but the lid wouldn't budge.

"Haven't used it yet, have you?" Tucker asked. Valerie gave him a look.

"Guys, a little help," Danny shouted as the snake maneuvered around each of his blasts.

Valerie took off in her sled, three cubes appearing beside her. She fired at the snake but none of the shots penetrated or showed any effects upon it. Tucker pulled out his newly acquired barrel cannon, courtesy of Valerie, and took aim. He fired four shots with three hitting the snake directly but still without any effect.

As Valerie and Tucker attempted to stop the snake, Sam ran down the hallway to Danny's locker. She dialed the combination, slammed her fist above the lock, and opened the locker. She grabbed the thermos and ran back.

Sam entered the gym to find Danny wrapped up tightly in the coils of the snake with his arms pinned inside. "I can't get out," Danny hollered as the snake squeezed. Tucker and Valerie were trying everything in her arsenal but they weren't having any luck.

"It's like it knows what we're going to try to do," Tucker said.

"Great, an intelligent ghost snake," Valerie mumbled as she pulled out another weapon.

"You can't phase out or something?" Tucker asked.

"I thought..." Danny began as he struggled against the snake, "...I thought I covered that with the 'I can't get out' part!"

Sam assessed the situation. She had the thermos. That was the good part. The bad part was there were two ghosts together, and one was Danny. If she used it, she'd trap them both. Cujo began barking loudly. Sam looked over to the dog to see a second snake as it quietly slithered across the floor towards her. "Snake!" Sam warned the others.

The other three realized Sam was there but also the snake was almost upon her. "Sam, watch out!" the three shouted out almost in complete unison. Sam heard the hiss and turned to see two large fangs coming at her as the snake striked. She jumped to the side as it attacked ending in a roll. It recoiled to strike as Sam got to her feet. "Cujo get the snake," Sam hollered to the dog. It was worth a try since he had listened to her before.

Tucker was aiming again at the snake wrapped around Danny as Valerie took to the air to help Sam. Another quick strike from the snake and another leap out of the way by Sam and she was ready. Sam steadied herself as the snake prepared to strike again.

"Get out of the way Sam!" Danny hollered as he struggled furiously against the coils of the first snake. He didn't want her to get hurt again.

"I know what I'm doing," Sam hollered back. She muttered to herself, "At least I sure hope I do."

The second snake remained still as if it was watching and deciding its next move. That was all Sam needed as she aimed the thermos and fired it at the snake. The snake struggled against the green white beam as the thermos drew it inside. Sam turned to take on the first snake smiling.

Cujo trotted up to the snake, grabbed the tail by his teeth, and pulled. The snake released Danny as the ghost dog pulled the writhing snake away and straight to Sam. The dog released it as his tail wagged happily. The snake darted towards Sam who just smirked as she used the thermos on the last snake.

That left only one very happy and loud ghost dog. The dog looked at Sam, tilted his head and proceeded to lick her leaving her shoulders covered in drool. Valerie hid a chuckle as her suit and gear disappeared. Danny and Tucker weren't so discreet as they began laughing hard. Sam shot them a look. Tucker let his laughter fade down to a quiet chuckle but Danny kept laughing. "So are you going to help or what?" Sam asked Danny indicating the drool on her shoulders.

"You want my help to just let the drool slide right off?" Danny asked as he landed softly on the ground near her.

"Yes," Sam said. "I thought that was obvious."

Danny smirked as he crossed his arms. "No," he said. "You didn't want to help me earlier. I ended up coated in the stuff."

Sam crossed her arms in a similar fashion and smirked back. "Cujo, fetch," Sam said. Danny's eyes grew large as Cujo looked at him and began approaching with his tail wagging.

"Sam," Danny warned as he backed away from the approaching dog.

"Yes Danny?" Sam asked sweetly.

"All right. All right," Danny said. "Just call him off."

Sam looked at the dog. "Actually, I don't know how."

"What?!"

"Apparently the dog knows you," Valerie said. "Use a dog command."

"I'm a cat person, not a dog person," Sam commented. "I don't know any real dog commands."

"Sam, hurry up," Danny said as the dog was almost upon him. "I'm tired of being a chew toy."

"What am I suppose to say?" Sam asked.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and typed into it. He looked up at Sam. "Try 'leave it'," Tucker said. "It's suppose to be a basic command that can be used, say, to keep dogs from chasing a cat across a busy street."

Sam looked at the dog as his tail was beginning to pick up speed as he was almost upon Danny. "Leave it," Sam said hesitantly. It was actually rather hard to refer to Danny as an "it". The ghost dog turned his head and looked at her, then longingly at Danny once more before he came back to sit near her. As soon as he sat down, he became small again. Sam looked over at Danny. "I believe you were going to help me out now," Sam commented.

"Oh, right," Danny said as he kept his eyes on the dog. He touched Sam's shoulder phasing her so the drool slipped down into a puddle on the floor.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Danny looked at Cujo before he made another small ectoball. "See the ball?" he asked the dog. Cujo's little tail thumped madly. "Go get the ball," he said and threw the ball away from them. The little dog chased after it and disappeared.

"We're late to class again," Valerie said.

The other three rolled their eyes, as this wasn't anything new for them. "I know," Danny said as he changed back into his human self.

They walked to Danny's locker so he could put the thermos back inside. He shut the door and turned to Sam as the four of them began the walk towards their classes. "That was pretty good by the way."

Sam looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You beat the snakes," he said.

Sam felt her cheeks grow warm praying that it didn't show. "Thanks," she said quietly.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker and Valerie fell to the back and quietly let the other two take the lead. Tucker was smiling. "See I told you. They just needed to start talking," he said to Valerie.

"He still won't talk about what happened," Valerie said as she watched the two in front of them.

"He may never talk about it," Tucker said. "That's fine too as long as he deals with it." He glanced over at Valerie. "Where you headed?"

Valerie grimaced. "History. You?"

"Science. At least it's a sub this week," Tucker said. "Later." He turned off and walked down another hallway to his class. Valerie continued until she reached her classroom.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny turned around suddenly as he and Sam walked towards math class. "We've been abandoned," he chuckled.

"So how much trouble do you think we'll be in with Mr. Falluca?" Sam wondered aloud as they neared the door.

Danny opened the door to see Mr. Lancer there instead. "Lots," he mumbled.

"I'm so glad that you two decided to make it after all," Lancer said as the class began to laugh. "Now I might begin to start class all over again."

Danny and Sam sat down at their table towards the back and opened their book bags as everyone in the class watched. Lancer stood up front with his arms folded. "I am waiting so that I might be able to teach something in this class today." Sam and Danny set their textbooks and notebooks on the table. When they were done, Lancer turned around and began to go over geometry principles.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny glanced over at Sam who was chewing the end of her pencil as she was attempting to solve the equation before the teacher solved it on the board. He shook his head. How she did that was beyond him. He was lucky if he could just keep up. He heard a tapping sound beside him and looked over. On her notebook Sam had written: _Where do you think Cujo went?_

Danny wrote back on his notebook: _Don't know. Don't care._ He thought he heard her chuckle. He glanced over but she was busy working the next problem. He looked up to the chalkboard. At least she was talking to him.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she worked the problem. He still felt bad about yesterday. He had hurt her even though he hadn't meant to do it and it was eating him up inside. He wrote down on his notebook and tapped his pencil quietly to get only her attention.

Sam looked over. _Sorry_, it read. Sam glanced at him confused. She reached over to his notebook and put a question mark beside the word tapping it.

Danny wrote underneath it: _For yesterday_.

Sam wrote on her notebook: _I'm sorry too_.

Danny continued on his notebook: _Still friends?_

Sam looked over at him and their eyes met briefly. _Sure, maybe it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but wasn't it better being friends than losing him completely?_ Sam smiled as she wrote down: _The best_.

Danny smiled back as they both went back to the task of solving the next equation.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

The teenager with dark brown hair and eyes looked up and down the hallway. Seeing no one, he spun the dial, slammed his fist above the lock and opened up the locker. He reached inside and pulled out the thermos. He laughed quietly to himself as he pushed the release button on the thermos. Out came a fine mist that quickly took the form of a taller teenage boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"About time Alex," Neil said.

"I can put you back," Alex threatened smiling widely as he continued to hold the thermos.

"You're as bad as Lilly," Neil muttered before taking the thermos away and putting it back into the locker. He pulled out a small white piece of paper.

"So what's next?" Alex asked.

Neil looked at him debating. "Somehow I don't think you'll have any problem."

"So what did Clockwork want next?" he asked again.

"How good are you at playing a poltergeist?"

"Are you serious?"

Neil shrugged. "That's what it says."

"I get dragged along to play a poltergeist and a snake?"

"Well obviously Lilly can't do it and TJ won't leave the room. I can't do it all by myself. So yes, you get to play a poltergeist."

"Why me?"

"I had to be the snake. Do you want to know just how bad it is inside Cujo's mouth?" Neil asked as he looked for the nearest exit.

Alex pointed behind them. "It's back there," he said. "I was a snake too you know."

Neil shook his head. "Don't give me that. You weren't really there or else neither of us would be standing here right now. We'd be in the ghost zone trying to figure out how to get back here."

Alex smirked. "I did catch the smile on your face as you started squeezing."

Neil grinned. "Ya well, he grounded me last week when I came home late. I consider it a form of repayment," he answered as he shoved the white paper back into his pocket. "Let's get going." The two teens walked out of the high school and disappeared.

* * *

Poe's Masque of the Red Death referenced. 

_Okay for those of you who have wondered, yes, Lilly will be back. After all, this is her and Danny's story. _

_Thanks to all who have reviewed and critiqued, both in reviews and by email. It is very much appreciated._

_Mikey_


	21. Detention

**Relative Chapter 21: Detention**

Sam sat at the library table with her books spread out as she finished her assignment for Lancer. She grinned to herself as she overheard the vice principal start his lecture again as he had for the last forty minutes.

"Miss Gray," he began, "I'm still surprised to find you here as well. Those three are becoming regulars here, but isn't this a first for you?"

Sam glanced at Danny and Tucker at the adjacent table. She caught their hidden grins as well. Lancer spun around as if he had a sixth sense that students were communicating in detention without permission. "Fenton, Foley, I will have your essays on why being late to class is hazardous to your school grade before you leave detention tonight."

"Yes Mr. Lancer," they replied in unison. They grumbled almost in unison as they went back to working. Sam continued to smile despite that fact that Lancer was walking towards her table.

Valerie looked at Lancer's back and rolled her eyes. Five minutes late to history and she ends up in detention. She has never received detention for being late before. Why now?

Lancer turned to Sam. "Your assignment?" he asked her. Sam handed him the paper. He scanned the assignment quickly. "Thank you Miss Manson. You may go. Remember what I said earlier." Sam didn't hesitate as she collected her books. "Miss Gray, you may also go. I do not want to see you here again."

"If she's with us, he better start counting on it," Danny muttered under his breath.

Lancer spun around. "Your essays?" he asked glaring at Danny. The two boys wrote down a title for the assignments and handed them to Lancer. Lancer looked at Tucker. "I can barely read this."

Tucker sighed. "There's a reason I type everything." Danny let slip a chuckle that landed them another round of glares.

Lancer looked at his watch. "Good. I still have ten minutes before my staff meeting," Lancer began, "Foley, redo your assignment so it's readable. Fenton, I have some books that need re-shelved." Danny exhaled loudly. "Now Fenton," Lancer emphasized. Danny and Tucker exchanged glances as Danny stood up and followed Lancer to the back of the library.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Sam," Valerie called out once they were past the library door. Sam stopped to wait as she caught up. "I can't believe he spent the entire time lecturing me on being five minutes late to class."

Sam smiled. "You know how ghosts can interfere with your schedule."

"But I've been late before, but I've never had to do detention for it," Valerie said crossing her arms.

Sam smiled even bigger. "Welcome to the fold fellow loser."

Valerie grimaced. "You're not losers," she mumbled under her breath.

Sam nodded in the direction of Paulina and Star as they walked up to them. "Tell them that."

Paulina cut between Sam and Valerie as Star stepped in front of Sam flanking her and effectively cutting her off from the group. Sam rolled her eyes and walked away. "There you are!" Star said. "We're heading down to the mall. You coming?"

"I'd love to but I'm strapped for cash until next week. I suppose I could window shop," Valerie said.

Paulina looked at her. "We're planning on buying- not browsing."

"Okay, so you buy, I'll browse."

"And how would that look?" Paulina said.

"Why were you in the library anyway?" Star asked.

"Detention," Valerie muttered. "I was late to history."

"Kwan said you were sitting with Techno-geek at lunch," Star said.

"We were discussing a project," Valerie said.

"Uh-huh," Paulina said effectively dismissing the subject. She turned to Star. "I want to stop at the Abyss first. Let's go. See you tomorrow Valerie." Paulina walked away without bothering to look back. Star glanced back at Valerie once before she caught up with Paulina. Valerie watched them walk out the door together discussing the newest fashion trends.

As the main door to the high school closed, the library door opened up. "I can't believe Lancer made me re-shelve books just because I agreed with him," Danny said walking out.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed.

"It's true. You know it's true." Danny turned to Valerie. "Where's Sam?"

Valerie blinked twice then snapped out of it. "She was right here."

"She probably went to her locker," Tucker said.

At the same time they heard a loud locker slam, they heard Sam from way down the hall. "I'm going to kill him!"

The three of them looked to each other before taking off down the hall. Sam was furious. Even Valerie could tell and she didn't know Sam that well. "What's the matter?" she asked when they reached her.

Sam just shook her head. "Never mind," she said. "Let's get out of here."

"No Sam," Danny began, "What's the matter?"

Sam shook her head again. "Later," she said. "I just want to get out of here."

"Okay then, where to?" Tucker asked. "And keep it cheap. I'm broke again."

"What did you spend it on this time?" Danny asked.

Tucker's face lit up as he brought out his most advanced PDA yet. "Isn't it lovely?" he asked.

Danny flashed a knowing smile. "Sure Tuck."

"I suppose we could just wander around until we find something to do," Sam commented.

Danny, Tucker and Sam started towards the door when Danny turned around. "Aren't you coming to?" he asked Valerie.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

They walked down the steps of Casper High out into the afternoon sun. "So where to first?" Danny asked.

"Towards the park?" Tucker asked. He turned towards the girls. "Okay with you…" he dropped off at the look on Sam's face. "Sam?"

"Manson," Dash said as he walked up with Kwan and his other friends.

Sam folded her arms in front of her as a scowl appeared on her face. "Baxter," she coldly greeted back. He smirked and that was all it took. "Who gave you permission to break into my locker?"

"Like the artwork?" Dash asked grinning politely. "Thinking poster size."

Sam's eyes narrowed as she pushed past Dash knocking him down in the process.

"Manson," Dash called out as he stood back up. Sam turned around. "You have until tomorrow after school."

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Valerie said as she walked past him.

Dash turned to say something when he found himself face to face with Tucker. "What do you want?"

"Leave them alone," Tucker said.

Dash smirked as he stood tall. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Tucker looked up, gulped, took a breath and stood his ground. "Break into the school records and change every one of your grades. Then you can't be on any athletic teams."

"You can do that?" Kwan asked.

"I should pound on you right now," Dash said as he grabbed Tucker by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"Leave him alone Dash," Danny said.

"Stay out of it Fenton," Dash warned. "Cause you're next."

"What is going on here?" Lancer asked from the top of the steps.

Dash let Tucker go as he looked at both Danny and Tucker. "We'll talk later." He looked over at Lancer. "Nothing is going on."

"Nothing?" Lancer asked looking at Danny.

Danny looked over at Dash keeping his cool. "Nothing." Danny and Tucker walked on away from Dash, Kwan, and Lancer to join Valerie and Sam.

"Okay Sam, what is going on?" Danny asked once they began walking again.

"I'll handle it okay?" Sam said.

"Come on, we're your friends. We can help," Tucker added.

"I can take care of it. I don't always need to be rescued you know," Sam said and continued walking.

Danny exchanged glances with Tucker. Something was obviously upsetting Sam. He couldn't call himself her friend if he didn't do something about it. Tucker and Valerie fell behind as he caught up with her. "Sam what's bugging you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Sam…"

Sam stopped and spun around. "Why do I have to discuss this with you? I respected the fact that you didn't want to discuss Lilly. Now, it's your turn." Danny didn't have any comeback and she knew it.

"I thought we were friends," he said sadness and confusion touching his voice.

"Danny we are. Sometimes there are things that you have to deal with on your own. Things that I'm not ready to discuss with anyone," Sam said quietly. "I can take care of this and I can take care of myself, okay?" She smiled softly before she moved away from him.

"But what if I wanted to?" Danny thought as he watched her walk towards Tucker and Valerie.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Why is Dash giving you a hard time lately?" Valerie asked.

"He thinks he's being funny I guess," Sam said and shrugged.

"Artwork as in _that_ artwork?" Tucker asked. Sam nodded but didn't say anything. "You still have the note right? Open it up, read it and use it on him."

"What note?" Valerie asked.

"I won't do that," Sam said. "I gave my word."

"He didn't keep his, now did he?" Tucker pointed out as Danny caught up with them.

"I'm not like him," Sam said.

"So you're going to let him bully you around about it?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked at Valerie. "I'm afraid to ask, but what did I miss?"

"Something about art work and a note Dash gave Sam," Valerie said softly as Tucker and Sam continued.

"What choice do I have?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

"Either admit it or fight blackmail with blackmail," Tucker suggested as he readjusted his glasses. "Read the thing and use it."

"I won't do that to Lilly," Sam said.

Tucker paused. "The note's to Lilly? You're joking right?"

Sam looked at him hard. "I wish I was. I'm going to be the laughingstock of the entire school come tomorrow afternoon over a note for Lilly unless I can do something about it." Suddenly Sam stopped as she realized two things: first, why was she taking this out on Tucker? The second, they had an audience.

Tucker realized it at the same time. "We'll discuss this later," he said. Sam nodded.

"No. Hold on. Let's discuss this now," Danny interrupted. "I'd like to know what is going on that has my two best friends going after each other's throats."

"I said, I'll take care of it," Sam said.

"No. We're your friends and we'll help you, you know that," Danny began then paused. He smiled giving her his patented evil smirk. "Either you can tell us, or I'll go find Dash and he can tell me. I'd rather hear it from you."

Sam eyebrows drew together at the subtle ultimatum. "I'll tell you after you tell me what happened at Clockwork's."

Danny and Sam stared each other down in silence until finally Danny sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going to discuss it out here in the open," he said.

"Your place?" Sam asked and Danny nodded. The two of them began walking again heading in the direction of Danny's house.

Valerie turned to Tucker. "Well, it looks like you'll get your wish, they're going to talk."

"I know," Tucker said. Valerie looked at him with a quizzical look. "It's in the execution," he added grinning.

"You set them up?" Valerie asked surprised.

"They are my best friends. You actually didn't think I wouldn't know which buttons to push given the opportunity, did you?"

Valerie's face broke into a grin. "Are you sure you're not Tucker's evil twin?"

Tucker chuckled. "Nope. I'm all Tucker."

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Sam hollered back from half a block away.

"Coming," Valerie called out as she turned to Tucker. "Is she always so bossy?"

Tucker nodded as he continued to grin. "Always."

* * *

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯ 

"So spill it Sam," Danny said as he closed the door to his room.

"Why do I have to go first?" she asked.

"Because I called it first," Danny said as he sat down on his bed.

"Oh all right," Sam huffed as she leaned against the bedroom windowsill. Tucker plopped down beside Danny while Valerie sat in the desk chair. Sam looked over at Danny. "Remember when I told you about Dash and the notebook?" she asked. Danny nodded. "He took a page out of it."

"I assume the mysterious page sixteen?"

"It's a sketch he's holding against me for blackmail," Sam said.

Valerie's eyes lit up. "The one in Paulina's locker?" she asked for confirmation. Sam nodded. "I've seen it."

Sam's eyes went wild. "You have?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. This reminds me, we need to finish our conversation from Monday."

Tucker looked at Valerie. "You do?"

"Let me see if I have this straight," Danny interrupted, "Dash has a sketch of yours that he's holding hostage until you give Lilly his note. What grade are we in again?" Then he laughed. "You're letting Dash get under your skin over a sketch?"

"Well, it's mine," Sam answered what could clearly be heard as a possessive growl. "He didn't have any right to take it in the first place."

"Technically you gave it to Paulina," Tucker said which earned him a glare from Sam.

"Well, I was angry at the time and thought that…" she cut off as she looked over her shoulder and out into the window. She looked back at Danny. "So how is Lilly?"

"I don't know," Danny confessed. "I haven't seen her since Monday."

"You haven't been back?" Tucker asked. "You said Tuesday that you thought she might die and you haven't seen her?"

"It's complicated," Danny muttered.

"How complicated can it be?" Sam asked.

"She was poisoned and delirious the last time I saw her," Danny said. He looked at the floor then back up at the group. "It was kind of creepy."

"And you let that stop you?" Sam asked.

"I told you it was complicated. At least you know what's going on. You've just got a sketch to deal with."

"Yes, just a sketch. Just a simple piece of paper," Sam said and stood up from the windowsill. "I get it. You're the only one who's allowed to mope around about your problems. Well, I for one am going to deal with mine."

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

"I'm going to get my sketch back and tear it into a million little pieces so it won't cause anymore problems." Sam walked towards the door. "I'll see you all later."

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Back to school."

"I'll come," Valerie said standing up.

Sam looked at her. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Valerie smiled. "No, not really."

Sam sighed quietly in resignation before looking over at Danny. "If I can face Dash, you can face Lilly. Go find out what's going on or you may end up regretting it." She smiled once more at the others before she walked out of the room with Valerie following.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"So what's the plan?" Valerie asked once they were outside of Fenton Works.

"I'm going to break into Paulina's locker," Sam said simply.

"You don't need to break in. I know the combination," Valerie said.

Sam looked at her. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't really know," she said. "I guess for helping me Monday."

"Well if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have needed help," Sam muttered.

"Perhaps," Valerie began, "but then again I would have been hunting down the ghost boy and his dog today instead of gaining new friends."

The irony wasn't lost on Sam.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"So why haven't you visited Lilly and I'd like the real reason this time," Tucker said after Sam and Valerie left.

"I told you it was kind of creepy," Danny said.

"Like Sam said, 'since when has that stopped you?'" Tucker asked concerned.

Danny stared at the floor using his shoe to scoot a dust bunny around on the floor. "Because of me she was on that bed. She was yelling out for me, or rather the older me, and I couldn't help her. I didn't know what to do."

"Dude, you're fifteen. How are you supposed to know what to do? Half of the time my dad doesn't know what to do and he's been a parent like my entire life. Your dad has been one even longer and look at him. You've known Lilly for what, three days? And technically, you're not her dad-yet," Tucker commented. "I doubt anyone can blame you for being scared."

"Who said I was scared?" Danny asked getting defensive.

"How long have I known you?" Tucker asked meeting the defensive tone with one of sarcasm.

Danny shot him a look before looking back down at the dust bunny on the floor. "Clockwork said she might die because she stayed to help me, help all of us. Then the other two were looking to me as if I could solve the problem. I don't even know what's going on to even know where to start."

Tucker smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere." Danny glanced up at him crossed. "You can't solve everything. You'd go crazy trying," Tucker paused. "Which could explain you this week actually."

"Tucker…"

"So you came across a problem that you couldn't solve. It's bound to happen, even to Danny Phantom," Tucker said. "Ever thought maybe you're trying to solve the wrong problem?"

Danny remained quiet for a moment clearly lost in thought. So when he spoke, he made Tucker jump. "You know, maybe Sam has a point."

Tucker looked at him confused. "She does?"

"I'm going back to Clockwork's and find out the real problem about Lilly," he said getting up from the bed.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Tucker said.

Danny shook his head. "I think I better handle this one myself," he said.

Tucker didn't take any offense to it but just smiled. "Then my work is done here," he said getting up from the bed.

Danny looked over at his best friend. "Thanks Tuck," he said.

"You're welcome. But I should really start charging for this," Tucker said smiling before he left Danny in his room.

* * *

_Again, thanks for the reviews and PMs. It honestly keeps one motivated to continue._

_Mikey_


	22. Clockwork's

**Relative Chapter 22: Clockwork's**

There wasn't anyone in the main room when Danny arrived at Clockwork's lair. The tidy but enormous room was just as it had been when he departed Monday. The viewers still were static and a heavy stillness reigned in the room around the periodic ticking of the various clocks above him. "Hello? Clockwork?" Danny called out as his voice carried to the edges of the room in a quiet echo.

The precise ticking of the clocks in a steady beat were his only answers. Danny glanced around the room once more before steeling himself to enter the door that led to Lilly. He walked across the floor with his footsteps blending in with the heavy silence matching unknowingly in rhythm to the ticking of the clocks as he reached the door. He grasped for the knob swallowing down his worry and apprehension as he turned it slowly. He wasn't so sure how the other two boys would react to his presence after what happened Monday. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked inside closing the door quietly behind him.

TJ looked up from the chair beside Lilly. "I knew you'd be back," he said. "Neil means well and I think he was hoping you'd be some sort of magical cure. Sounds silly, I know, but he doesn't take things like this very well."

"What about you?" Danny asked caution in his tone.

TJ shrugged. "I don't take it well when people I know get hurt, but I also don't believe in magical cures no matter _who_ they are."

"Then why are you still here?" Danny asked.

"She's here. Where else am I going to be?" TJ asked. "Besides, as long as someone remains planted in here, the less chance Clockwork will make the room disappear again."

Danny watched TJ with Lilly for a moment when he put it together. "You're the boyfriend she was talking about." TJ nodded as Danny walked over to the other side of the bed. As he sat down in the chair beside the nightstand, he caught another glimpse of the lingering perfume. He automatically glanced at the table and noticed a second lily laying there. At least he could take heart that he did visit even if it took the forty-something version to do it. He looked down at Lilly. "Any change?"

TJ ran the damp cloth across her forehead before he looked up at Danny. "Not really. She hasn't woke up and she's still feverish. The nightmares still come and go but she seems peaceful right now."

Danny watched the two for a moment. "You know, I have a hard time picturing you and her together. You seem so calm and she's…not."

TJ laughed softly. "Lilly and I surprise everyone."

"I probably shouldn't have said that," Danny said. "Sorry."

TJ smiled. "Don't sweat it. I've heard it all from she's way too pretty to be with me to she's too wild to she's too much of a troublemaker. The funny thing is I couldn't stand her when we were younger."

Danny looked at him curious. "Why?"

"Because Frog is one of the bossiest, opinionated troublemakers I do know."

"Frog?" Danny asked. "You called her that at Axion."

"Inside joke," TJ said. He looked at Danny assessing him for a moment. "I'll tell you but you can't tell her who told you, ever. I do have my health to consider."

"Okay," Danny said curiosity showing on his face.

Before TJ could continue, the door to the room slammed opened. "He's going to get us killed yet," the boy with dark brown hair muttered as he entered the room. He spotted TJ first. "I need to talk to you." Then his dark eyes landed on Danny. "Who are you?" he asked.

TJ chuckled as Danny answered annoyed, "Danny Phantom and you would be?"

The boy stopped suddenly and looked at him. "I always pictured you taller," he said before he extended his hand. "Alex Traliacs, the one who is personally going to kill your son if he touches anything else in that lab. Of which I need to speak to you TJ."

"I'm in a middle of a story," TJ said.

"Oh, which one would that be?" Alex asked.

"The Frog one," TJ said and grinned.

Alex looked at Lilly and back at TJ. "You really like to live dangerously."

"I'll be fine as long as you keep your mouth shut." Alex's smile grew large. "I don't see you stopping me," TJ added.

"Well it was a classic moment among many," Alex said.

"Do you mind if I continue?" TJ asked.

Alex waved his hand dismissively as he sat down in a chair at the end of the bed. "Go right ahead, it's your funeral."

TJ coughed and cleared his throat. "Okay, picture her: She was thirteen, even more overconfident of herself if that's actually possible, and determined to outdo her older brother in everything. Now picture Neil: fifteen and tired of having his little sister tag around. Especially after she burnt the ends of his hair before his first and only date with Suzanna. You know the lake on the outskirts of town?" TJ asked. Danny nodded. "Well, we dared her to tightrope across a part of it. Of course we picked the part that's next to the docks and the muckiest part of the lake where the lily pads grow crazy. We set up two ropes. The contest was simple, the fastest sibling across won. We made her wear the spectral deflector so she couldn't use her powers and put a fake one on Neil."

"This sounds like a setup," Danny said. "She didn't see it coming?"

"See that's what I've always wondered. She had to have known we were up to no good. Alex was there with us- that right there should have set off warning bells."

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's true and you know it," TJ shot back.

Alex grinned. "Okay, _maybe_ it is."

TJ continued, "Now two days prior to this, Alex here had dyed her hair completely green as part of their bizarre annual prank on each other," TJ said. Alex grinned widely at the memory as Danny opened his mouth to speak. TJ continued cutting him off, "Don't ask. No one gets it but them. If I remember rightly, it started the night he pushed her off the top of the school roof before she knew how to fly."

Danny's eyes grew large as he turned on Alex. "Why would you do that?"

TJ grinned as Alex glared back at him before answering Danny. "TJ's just playing it up because he has an audience. It's not like we would've actually let her get hurt."

"We?" Danny asked looking at both boys crossed.

TJ knew that look all too well after years of being on the receiving end. He coughed nervously before he continued on with the story. "Neil was showing off while teasing her that he could fly and she couldn't. She was driving us crazy over it. So Alex pushed her off after saying…what was it again Alex?"

Alex smiled tightly knowing he had been set up. "I believe it was 'Fine. Learn.'"

"That's right," TJ said smiling back before turning to Danny. "She did learn about thirty seconds from the ground. She's been paying him back for it ever since. Now it's become a ritual for the two. Like I said before, no one gets it but them."

"Well it doesn't really concern _anyone_ else," Alex added pointedly.

TJ grinned before continuing. "Anyways back to the contest, Lilly walks more than halfway out when Neil causes the rope to go intangible. He floats up. In the lake she goes. She comes up, green hair plastered to her skull with the largest bugged out eyes I've ever seen like she couldn't believe we actually did it. Her mouth was open ready to lash out I'm sure, and treading water while in the lily pads. She looked just like a frog with just her head sticking out of the water. Neil, Alex and I of course are laughing so hard, tears are falling down our cheeks."

"Then what did she do?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. That was it. No rant, no threats of retaliation like she usually does- nothing. She simply got out, grinned, took a bow, and went home. We spent the next week constantly looking over our shoulders waiting for her to get even," Alex said.

"Did she get even?" Danny asked.

"We finally worked up the nerve to ask her. All she said was just because she could do something, didn't mean she should. Then she left us alone spending her time with Ava, Alex's sister. The two of them boycotted us the entire time, which was quite a feat considering Neil and Alex are their older brothers. Of course it didn't take too long before we all realized we kind of missed having them around. Opinions, bossiness and all that," TJ said. "Now we call Lilly 'Frog' when we want her attention. It's one of the few things that will stop her in her tracks and make her listen."

"So what do you do when she's driving you crazy?" Danny couldn't help but to ask.

"Honestly?" TJ asked and Danny nodded. TJ grinned. "Well first, I remember what it's like not to have her around. Then I just hold on tighter and enjoy the ride. It's all I can do. It basically comes down to would I be happier with her or without her?" TJ looked over at Lilly. "Somehow she always wins." He looked up at Danny. "Do you know what I mean?"

Danny smiled as he thought of Sam. "I think I do."

"Okay, enough mushiness before I hurl," Alex said effectively ending the mood and turned towards TJ. "I need to know which file the algorithm is in. Neil's determined to try them all."

"That'll blow up the entire place," TJ said as his normally quiet green eyes came to life.

"And again, that would be the reason why I'm here," Alex answered. He looked down at Lilly. "I don't know how she's managed to put up with him and his knack for blowing things up."

"Because it's usually the two of us that have to dismantle the stuff. We don't allow him near it for a reason."

"Murphy's Law should be his motto," Alex grumbled under his breath. "So which file?"

As TJ went into detail about the location of the algorithm to Alex, Danny listened intently. They have apparently done this kind of stuff before, he reasoned. He looked down at Lilly suddenly feeling inept compared to this group.

Lilly began shifting in the covers shaking her head as her face became angry. "Just tell Danny…" she muttered.

TJ looked at the boy in question. "Well we can't deny it's you she's talking about this time."

"How often does she do that?" Danny asked. "It's really kind of…"

"It's creepy," Alex supplied.

"Yes, that," Danny said.

"Usually it starts just before the nightmares begin," TJ said. He looked to Danny. "You might want to go before she starts again."

Danny shook his head. "No, not this time."

"Then I guess I probably should warn you," TJ began, "She can talk a lot about destroying you."

"What?"

"I'm not sure where it came from. Neil said it was just a memory but he wouldn't go into detail," TJ said. He looked at Alex questioningly.

Alex raised his hands in front of him. "Hey, don't look at me. I know nothing."

Lilly shifted as she began to breathe harder. "I don't want to!" she shouted suddenly.

TJ moved in closer and touched her. "She's burning up again," TJ said. "I've got to get her parents."

"I'll do it. You stay here," Alex said and went straight for the door. In a flash, he was through the door and gone.

"Parents?" Danny questioned. "In this time period?"

"They'll know what to do," TJ said before he realized who he was talking to.

"How is that possible for them, me, to be here?"

"You're part ghost. How is that possible? Come on, you're in the home of the Master of Time. Just about anything is possible. You can walk out of this room and reach out and touch a dinosaur if you know what to do."

Lilly's eyes opened briefly. They weren't blue or even green, they were purple. TJ swallowed hard as he suddenly looked around the room. Danny looked over at the other teenager. "What's wrong?"

"Lilly's using the room," TJ muttered as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I assume that's bad?" Danny asked.

TJ looked around nervously for the Master of Time. "Add Lilly to a room designed by Clockwork, yes that's bad."

Danny felt vibrations begin to dance around the room. They started as a simple wave of sound that tickled the hairs on his arms causing him to break out into goose bumps. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up as the air pressure changed in the room. He felt a smothering sensation as if he was suddenly coated in goo from one of his dad's ectoblasters. These sensations, as well as the deafening silence, made him feel edgy like the kind that comes just before a storm. He looked over at TJ who had a pained expression on his face as he grabbed at his ears. He saw TJ take a deep breath and let it out slowly and then one more time.  
Danny opened his mouth to question TJ when he was hit with an awful churning feeling in his stomach and the air sucked out of his lungs. He went to take a shallow breath but didn't feel as if any air had entered. He took another one as the pressure formed inside his head. He now understood why TJ had covered his ears and took the deep breath. This was agony on his lungs as the pressure outside of his body didn't match the pressure inside his body. _Was this what Sam had gone through before?_ Anger washed over him as he thought about what Vlad had subjected her to.

It was enough to snap him back into the moment at hand and take the focus away from the pain. This time he smelled smoke. It was thick and there was lots of it. Danny looked around as the adrenaline kicked in. He didn't see fire coming from any place in the room but the smoke smell was growing stronger. There had to be a fire somewhere with them. He looked around again until his eyes caught TJ. TJ shook his head and nodded towards Lilly with his hands still covering his ears. Danny took the gesture to mean that it was coming from Lilly, but how did that explain the smoke or the growing warmth? TJ had to have meant something else, he decided as his eyes glanced around the room again. He still didn't see anything but as the pressure built, he involuntarily closed his eyes and felt his knees become weak. His body slumped to the ground. His ears felt like they were going to explode from the pressure. His lungs wouldn't expand and his body felt like it was being kicked repeatedly until suddenly it was gone. All of the pressure, the pain, all of it was gone except the smell of smoke as Danny opened his eyes slowly.

He wasn't in Lilly's room any more. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure what just happened. His eyes focused on the concrete he was laying upon. Concrete? He looked around. He was lying in the middle of the street in Amity Park. He felt someone tugging on his arms helping him to his feet.

"Gotta watch that first step when she does that," TJ said as he glanced Danny over looking for any signs of injury.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Danny asked as he stood straight up testing his limbs and rolling his neck trying to shake off the effects. He was hit with the burning smell almost immediately as he saw Amity Park either in flames or still smoldering.

"I didn't have time. If I'd opened my mouth to try, I'd be lying on the ground unconscious right now. Lilly packs quite a punch when she isn't keeping it under control," TJ said.

"Where's Lilly?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," TJ said looking around. "This is new." Behind them, the roof collapsed upon the burnt shell that was once a grocery store. Both boys jumped from the sudden sound as sirens blazed in the background. "Where is everyone? It looks like no one's even here anymore."

Danny looked at the other teen. "I was rather hoping you'd be able to answer that."

Neil landed near them covered in soot. He started talking into the earpiece. "Block of Cedar and…" he looked at the nearest street sign. "Ash." He paused as he listened. "Roger that," he said as he took to the air.

Danny looked at TJ who just shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't a clue, but I might have an answer." He pointed upwards.  
There in the sky was Nox raining fireballs down upon the city below.

"Okay, where is she?" Neil hollered at the flaming ghost. The ghost ignored him. Neil pooled up an ectoball and threw it at her. The ghost turned her attention to him. "Where is Lilly?!" he shouted.

"There isn't any reason to shout," said a blonde haired boy, that looked to Danny to be about their age. He sent Neil a sweet angelic smile as he continued, "She's right here." Lilly became visible right beside him.

"Let her go," Neil threatened as he landed almost beside Danny and TJ. He didn't seem to notice them standing there.

The boy turned to Lilly who tilted her head to the side to look at her brother. "I don't want to leave. I like it here," she said in a much younger sounding voice to Danny.

"Lil, why are you listening to him? This isn't you. Snap out of it," Neil said with a trace of uneasiness and panic laced within his voice.

"_Amuri_, it's time," the boy said. "Do it."

Lilly looked at the boy, her smile fading. "But I don't want to."

The boy looked at her flashing her that angelic smile, "For me?"

"He's my brother…" Lilly said as she looked up at Neil. "I can't..."

"Yes you can," the boy said as his voice dropped until it was out of hearing range but his lips continued to move. Lilly's hands lit up in her yellow and pink fire as her eyes became purple. She sent out a stream of flame out in the direction of Neil with shaking hands.  
Neil dodged out of the way, as the flames continued straight at Danny and TJ. Both boys dived to either direction and ended in a roll. TJ was up first to his feet. He placed his hands hesitantly into the flame then proceeded to do it again.

"Are you nuts?" Danny hollered at him as the flame caught the building on fire behind them.

"No, it's okay. It isn't hot. I can't feel any heat to it at all," TJ answered.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can that be?" Danny asked. TJ didn't answer as he watched Lilly with his eyes wide unable to believe what he had seen.

The boy's sweet voice turned cold. "I said hit him."

Danny's attention snapped back to the boy, Lilly, and Neil.

"He's too fast," Lilly answered and cringed slightly. Danny noticed.

"It's easy. Show her," he said to Nox.

"Lilly you have to stop!" shouted a boy in the dark blue suit on a sled above Danny and TJ.

Danny looked to TJ who was still standing beside him. "What's going on?" he asked again.

TJ shook his head confused as he saw himself above them. "I don't…but that's me," he said to Danny.

Nox stretched out her flames smiling before she sent a stream of dark fire at the boy on the sled. The sled burst into flames as TJ in the suit jumped off. He landed near Danny rolling onto the ground but didn't get up. He groaned in pain oblivious to the teen ghost and his other self nearby.

"See Lilly. Nothing to it," the blonde teen coaxed. "Now your brother."

"Stop it! Don't make her do it," Neil shouted from the air above them. His only answer was a harsh laugh.

Danny prepared to join in the fight when TJ's hand rested on his shoulder. "Wait a minute. I know I can't be in two places at the same time and we were at Clockwork's place. Maybe this is an illusion?"

Danny couldn't argue with the logic behind it especially when a second later, he was kneeling beside the suited TJ on the ground. Or rather, the adult version of himself was. "TJ, you okay?" the adult Danny asked as his younger self watched a few feet away.

"I think I broke my legs," the suited TJ muttered in between the sharp pains. "I can't get up."

"Then stay here," the older version of Danny said.

The suited TJ looked at the adult. "And where am I going to go?" he muttered as he took off his mask.

The adult Danny walked purposefully towards his daughter. "This is enough Lilly," he said in his deeper voice.

"I hate you!" she shouted at him. "It's always this city before us!" One fireball after another came racing towards the adult at dizzying speeds. Danny put up shields that dissolved after impact with her fireballs. Those fireballs that slipped in between shields, he evaded as Lilly's focus changed from her brother to her father.

"Lilly, I don't want to do this," her father warned. "Stop this now."

Lilly smirked. "Maybe I don't want to," she answered.

"You're not giving me much of a choice here," he said as he took a deep breath and released his wail directly at her.

Lilly closed her eyes and opened them again as the purple irises read the sound waves as they approached. She, in turn, manipulated them turning them back at her father. "Just remember, you're the one who taught me how to do that," she shouted to father as he was slammed by his own wail into a nearby building. The building collapsed as he stood back up.

"Just remember that I still love you Lilly Anne- no matter what happens," he said as he pooled up an ectoball in his palm.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Above the fallen buildings, Neil was dodging his own take of fireballs as Nox began to throw them at him. One shield after another dissolved around him as he flew towards his fallen friend. It was a slow process and his face began to show the signs of fatigue and loss of strength.

Nox smiled as she spotted the fallen boy on the ground. She looked directly at Neil before she sent the fireball directly towards the boy in the dark blue suit. Panic shown on Neil's face as he realized he wouldn't make it in time.

TJ saw the incoming fireball and despite the groan of sharp pain, he reached out to try and drag himself out of the way. When he realized he wasn't going to make it, TJ closed his eyes.

"No!" the younger Danny shouted and went to try to move the boy out of the way. His hands slipped through the wounded TJ unable to grasp him. He stepped back unable to tear his gaze off of the boy who squeezed his eyes shut to block out what was happening.

Misty shadows swirled around the injured teen and the fireball skewed off its path and into the ground scorching the earth in its path. The blackness of the shadows faded as a girl kneeled beside him. She brushed back her brown hair that held a varying array of colored streaks as she looked him over. "Teej? You gotta stay with me okay?" she said.

"Ava?" he managed to say before he lost consciousness.

Neil arrived next to TJ and Ava with a shield up and ready in time as Nox launched her next fireball at them. He looked over at her. "Get Teej out of here and tell Masters to get over here and help us out!" Ava nodded quickly as Neil took to the air. He sent his own ectoballs and rays out to keep Nox busy so the two below him could escape.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Lilly was still throwing fireballs while dodging her own father's returns. While they fought, the blonde teen near her whispered into the air. She pooled up her power into one large fireball and threw it at her father. Danny caught it and threw it back at her. Taken by the surprise move of her father, Lilly took the hit directly in the chest. The fireball opened up, yellow and pink flames escaped singeing the ends of her white hair as she fell to her knees.

"Can't you do anything right?" the boy shouted as his hands flailed in the air. Lilly flinched each time one of the hands came in her direction. The boy smiled coolly at her. "Take him out. You have the power to do so. Make him pay for everything," he said quietly. She winced in pain as she stood back up. She took a couple of breaths.

Lilly's hands were on fire once again as her face contorted in anger as she glared at her father. Arms wrapped around her from behind pinning her own down. "I don't think so," Alex said. "I don't know what the idiot did, but even I know you don't listen that well." Lilly sent the flames up her arm making him release her. "Lilly knock it off." She spun around as her eyes glassed over. "He's in your head, isn't he?"

"Time suspend," came the authoritative voice of Clockwork not from within the burning Amity Park but from the room itself. The fire, the smoke, the sounds, all of it disappeared in an instant. Danny and TJ were surrounded once again by walls of pink and linens of baby blue. Lilly's face was flushed as she tossed and turned under the covers silently.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked blinking as he sorted reality from what he had just witnessed.

"A time bubble," Clockwork said to the unanswered question in the teens' eyes. "A side effect."

"Then it didn't actually happen?" Danny asked.

"It happened to her," Clockwork said. "It is time for you both to leave."

"Why?" TJ asked.

"Because these will continue through the next several hours as the poison enters the final phases," Clockwork answered.

"Final phases?" Danny asked alarmed. "You don't mean…"

"The possibility exists," Clockwork said simply.

"I'm not leaving," TJ said shaken but stubbornly as he sat down in the chair beside Lilly.

Danny looked up at the ever-changing ghost. "I can't go either, not if… It wouldn't be right."

Clockwork looked at the young halfa with neither a smile nor a frown. "Are you sure you want to be here? To know the outcome that could affect you again in the future?"

Danny remained quiet for a moment. "Yes," he said seriously.

Clockwork turned to the other teen. TJ spoke up before a question could be voiced, "Don't bother. You all ready know my answer."

Clockwork nodded and turned towards the door. "Aren't you staying?" Danny asked.

"No," The ghost answered. "I can not."

"But why?" Danny asked.

"Today is not the day I will give you the answer."

"That sounds like a cop-out if I ever heard one," TJ muttered under his breath just loud enough so Clockwork and Danny could hear him.

Danny silently agreed when something occurred to him. "Will you tell me on this day when I am older?"

Clockwork's neutral demeanor cracked as he smiled. "Yes," he said. He turned and disappeared from the room.

TJ looked over at Danny. "When this is over, I am so going to find out what that was about."

"Good then you can come back in time and tell me," Danny said as he sat down in the chair on the other side of Lilly.

"So how long do you think we'll end up waiting?"

Danny shrugged. "'Next several hours' Whenever that actually is."

TJ looked down to Lilly. "How are we going to know?"

"I suppose Clockwork will tell us."

"Did I understand him correctly? That what we saw, it happened at one time?" TJ asked Danny.

"He said it happened to her. I guess that's the memory Neil was talking about."

"Why does he remember it and I don't ever recall it happening?" TJ asked.

Danny thought back to his first do over. The first time he met Clockwork and every thing that happened. The possibility of what he could become had never left him. He looked at Lilly before he answered. "Maybe there was a reason for it."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

* * *

Alex opened the door in silence expecting to see TJ doing his usual mother hen routine. The room was empty save for the bed that Lilly rested in and Clockwork standing near it. He looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Fenton nervously. "I swear TJ was just in here," Alex said confused. "He was in here with you actually."

Danny looked over to Clockwork as he ran his hand nervously through his graying hair. "We're back to this moment again."

Clockwork nodded. "You remember then," he asked.

Danny nodded. "Most of it," he said as he reached for his wife's hand. He glanced over at her. Worry was etched on her face as she looked down at their daughter. "She made it before, she'll make it again," he said softly to her.

"What if this time, it's different? What if…"

Danny squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay," he said trying to reassure her even though he was fighting his own fears.

Clockwork floated over to Alex. "It's time for you to leave."

"But…"

Clockwork interrupted him before he could finish. "You were given a task that needs to be completed. On time."

Alex knew better than to waste his breath on an argument with the master of time. He glanced over at Lilly and her parents. He hid his own worry behind a shrug as he said, "I guess someone better take care of the other Fenton before he blows up everything."

Clockwork nodded and Alex turned to leave the room. As the door closed behind the boy, Clockwork paused with his head tilted slightly as if in thought. "Or gets caught," he said to himself as he walked back towards the bed.

"Danny, I don't know if I can do this," Sam said suddenly. "What if I can't?"

"I know you can," Danny said softly knowing her fear as his own. "We can do this. Trust me." Sam looked up at him with unshed tears and attempted a smile. He returned it.

Clockwork moved in closer towards the bed. "It must happen precisely as she takes her last breath," he instructed them.

A flash of light appeared in the corner that sent violet colors spraying against the wall. Danny's eyes flashed as his free hand clenched in a fist ready to pummel the visitor.

Clockwork looked over. "You're on time I see."

Nox bowed in mock salute to the time master. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," she said smiling.

Danny turned cold eyes upon the flaming ghost. "Once this is over," he began, "I will find you."

Nox returned the cold look with a smirk. "When this is over, the rules change."

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get this caught up. I needed to iron this part out a bit before I could post and it takes time. Time that is in short supply lately. I have the next chapter pretty much done so it won't take so long to post. I hope this makes sense to you and thank you to all who have reviewed. Tis very much appreciated!

Mikey


	23. Memories

**Relative Chapter 23: Memories**

TJ heard the door shut, or so he thought he did, as he looked over at the door. There wasn't anyone there. A shiver ran down his spine.

"You okay?" the teen ghost asked.

"This room is suddenly giving me the creeps," he said to Danny. "Ever have the feeling like you're being watched?"

Danny chuckled. "All the time lately," he said. Danny looked around the room to pass the time. "You know I wouldn't have figured her for one to like pink," Danny said still eyeing the walls.

TJ shrugged. "She doesn't really like it. Lilly's more of an anti-pastel person. She did that mostly to annoy her mom."

Danny shrugged hoping to move off that subject. This was really getting weird. He was fifteen hanging out in his daughter's room or what appeared to be his daughter's room talking to her boyfriend as if this was a normal event. They were discussing events that would happen someday in his future about someone he'd eventually marry. Adding to this is the knowledge that at some time in the future Lilly will actually hate him enough to burn down the town. How do you digest that and keep from going crazy from all the possibilities that revolve around it?

Danny felt the vibrations rumble inside his chest before he felt it in his ears. Goosebumps crawled across his skin. Danny looked to TJ who all ready had his ears covered. Danny took a deep breath preparing for the feeling of having the air taken out of his lungs that he had learned would soon follow. The blue light appeared as it had before but this time, there wasn't the pain involved. There was just the feeling of a change in air pressure in his ears. Danny looked over at TJ who experimentally removed his hands from his ears.

"Maybe Clockwork is helping?" TJ offered for an explanation. He trailed off as he looked around. There were several blue-white orbs in the room and the number was growing rapidly. He reached out for the nearest one and touched it. It expanded to the size of a large window. "Reminds me of Clockwork's viewers."

"Then what's on?" Danny asked.

"Are you sure you want the answer to that?" TJ asked. Danny didn't reply as they stepped inside and the blue-white light encompassed them.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

They were inside a room they both recognized as the science lab. Danny spun around and saw Lilly's room still on the other side. "In my last experience there wasn't a view of the way we came," Danny said. "Once you were there, either it was the medallion or Clockwork who brought you back."

"You're not actually time traveling either. We're still in Clockwork's room remember? The one thing I've learned working with Clockwork, never forget when or where you are," TJ said as he looked around. "But why the science lab?" he wondered aloud.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

_"Okay, two grams sodium," they heard Lilly say as she stood beside a glass beaker in the empty school lab. She glanced down to a wrinkled looking piece of paper flicking off something crumbly from it. "He's really got to stop eating and working at the same time," she muttered to herself as she lit the fire on the Bunsen burner and placed the beaker above it._

⁯

"Does she always talk to herself?" Danny asked TJ as they watched.

TJ smiled. "Always during math, science, and shop."

⁯

_"One milligram of…" Lilly held up the sheet of paper. _Danny looked at it to see a complicated looking formula and towards the end a large brown thumbprint. One larger than what Lilly would have made_. "Thanks, grandpa," she muttered holding the paper up to the ceiling light above to see around the print. "No more bribes with fudge for you." She pulled the paper closer looking at it closely. "Potassium, I think," she said. She set the paper down beside her on the black countertop. "Maybe I should just wait. I can stop here and add the rest later. I'll just ask to reschedule for a time." She said to herself and then sighed frustrated. "This would be so much easier if Dad hadn't banned me from the Fenton lab for the next three months. He knows that I only have a month left to pull it off."_

_A second TJ walked into the room. "And what are you brewing up today, or should I not ask?"_

_"That depends, are you alone?" she asked._

_"Just me today," TJ said walking closer towards the black topped bench._

_Lilly grinned. "It's this year's prank," Lilly said as her blue eyes lit up mischievously. She handed this TJ the crumpled paper. "Does this look like a K or a C under the smudge?"_

⁯

TJ turned to Danny. "I remember this. This was last week."

"It wasn't by chance last Friday was it?" Danny asked.

TJ looked at the teen ghost. "How'd you know that?"

Danny just smiled and watched.

⁯

_The TJ in the room took the paper and looked at it. "It looks like a C," he said to Lilly and put the paper back down on the counter._

_"That isn't the glue recipe, is it?" TJ asked eyeing the beaker. Lilly's smile told him the answer. "And how did you finally manage to get it out of him?"_

_"I struck an agreement with grandpa. I'd make him fudge once a week for the next four months and never tell my parents how I got a hold of it."_

_"You? Actually cooking?" TJ asked holding his hands over his heart. "The world may come to an end."_

_Lilly shot him the Look. "I needed a bargaining chip. If that meant learning how to make the Fenton Fudge, then so be it." TJ just laughed. "And what's so funny?"_

_"Picturing you anywhere near a stove," he said which earned him another look_.

⁯

Danny looked over at TJ. "Is she honestly that bad?" he asked more out of curiosity than anything.

TJ smiled. "She's really not that bad if she pays attention. It's just that she usually doesn't. I guess the nice way to put it would be the fire department chief and you are on a first name basis."

⁯

_"This is going to take forever and class will be starting soon," Lilly muttered as she eyed the beaker._

_"Lilly, I want to talk to you about something," TJ said._

⁯

The TJ with Danny groaned. Danny looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

TJ just shook his head.

⁯

_"Hmm?" she said still concentrating on the beaker. She glanced around then sent out a green ghost ray at the beaker._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Hurrying this along so we can get out of here," Lilly said. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"Are you sure you should be doing that?" he asked._

_"What harm can it do? It boils until it turns red then it has to sit for a couple of hours. So what did you want to ask?" _

_TJ looked down at the floor and then back at her. "I, um, wanted to see, that is, if…"_

⁯

Danny looked over at TJ and grinned. He knew that tone of voice very well. TJ rubbed his temples trying desperately to hide the redness that threatened to show.

⁯

_"If what?" she asked aiming the ray a bit lower on the beaker._

_"If you'd be my girlfriend," he managed to get out all at once._

_Lilly turned around and looked at him suddenly. "Me?" she asked._

_TJ smiled. "Yes you, you idiot." _

_Lilly's face lit up as she hugged him. "Of course," she said._

_TJ smiled widely until he looked over her shoulder. "But Lilly?"_

_"Yes?" she asked smiling._

_"Why is your experiment bubbling over?"_

_Lilly spun around. "Damn," she said as the concoction turned an ugly shade of brown. She phased both of them as the beaker exploded._

⁯

Danny turned to TJ, "Smooth."

TJ pounced back. "Well let's see you do better," he said. It was Danny's turn to look uncomfortable. "You know, I've been wondering how you knew about that explosion so quickly," he said and looked at Danny assessing him. "You were there at the same time we were caught like you knew it was coming." He looked at Danny and smiled. "You remembered this moment."

Danny didn't know how to answer. After all, how could he debate something that was apparently in his future? They walked back towards Lilly's room taking them out of the orb as the bubble continued without them.

Danny heard laughter coming from his right.

It was the sound of awful laughter. The kind Danny recognized immediately as the taunting laughter of kids picking on other kids. He had his fair share of being the recipient. The sound drew him away from the other time bubble. He looked at TJ who shrugged and together they entered the orb and into the bubble.

There she was, slamming open her locker, younger it looked like, with purple paint dripping down her raven hair, her back and down one shoulder. The group included what he could recognize as the A-listers, and in the center beside Lilly was the sweetest looking angelic strawberry blonde Danny had ever seen.

TJ smiled amused at Danny's face. "That's Suzanna in junior high," he said. "You should see her now."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

_Oh, I'm so sorry Lilly," she cooed, her voice as sweet and soft as any angel. "I just didn't see you there."_

_Lilly made a face of disbelief. "And placing a can on top of the door wasn't a deliberate act?"_

_"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked, again with that sweet soft voice. There was giggling from the group in the background._

_"Why indeed," Lilly said as she slopped paint onto Suzanna's shirt. "Oops were you still standing there? My mistake. I'm sooo sorry about that."_

_The voice wasn't sweet or soft anymore. "You're such a loser Fenton. I don't see how you and your brother are related," she said._

_Lilly smiled. "I think my parents are responsible for that. You'll have to take it up with them," she said then added as she put up a paint covered sleeve next to the girl's face, "You know, purple really isn't a good color for you. Too dark. Maybe a nice lavender."_

_Suzanna moved in closer. "This shirt is worth more than you, you little b…"_

_Lilly cut her off. "Don't forget your adoring public is watching." Then she reached out gesturing to the audience slopping more paint onto the shirt. "Smile pretty, princess."_

_"Your not worth my time," Suzanna hissed at her._

_"Yet you're still here…" Lilly said with an amused smile. Suzanna sent a glare that was so cold even Danny could feel it before she walked off with her entourage._

_"Nice one," the girl said walking up to Lilly._

⁯

"Ava," TJ supplied to Danny, "before she could talk her parents into coloring her hair. I almost forgot what her original color was."

⁯

_Lilly looked at Ava and grinned. "At least I can get my paint off," she said as she grabbed her bag out of the locker._

_"You do know she isn't going to let that one rest."_

_"So what's new? If only I could be in two places at once. I'd show her exactly how to play a prank," Lilly said. She walked down five lockers from hers to one decorated in lavender and pink hearts. Lilly looked around before phasing into the locker. She came back out without the paint. She shook her head. "Amateurs."_

_"Why don't you be two places at once?" Ava asked continuing the conversation._

_"My dad won't teach me, especially if he knew why."_

_"Then don't tell him why."_

_"He always finds out- always," Lilly said._

⁯

TJ looked at Danny and added sarcastically, "Yes, I wonder how."

⁯

_"Maybe Masters could help," Lilly mumbled._

_"Vlad Masters? That creepy guy?"_

_"He's not creepy. He just is a bit on the obsessive-compulsive side is all."_

_"Well wanting to take over the world is a bit more than obsessive compulsive don't you think?"_

_Lilly shrugged. "At least he has a goal," she said. "And I know he'd never tell dad about it."_

⁯

Danny turned to TJ. "Is she serious?"

TJ frowned. "Unfortunately, yes. She gets along with the guy and she won't listen to anyone else about him or how treacherous he can be."

⁯

_"You really enjoy walking that fine line, don't you?" Ava commented._

_Lilly raised one eyebrow. "This coming from the same girl who ditched everyone to go hunt Skulker on her own and on his turf?"_

_"I'm still in trouble for that," Ava said grinning. "Speaking of which, I'm cutting study hall. You coming?"_

_"Can't."_

_"Can't or won't?" Ava teased. "Gonna spend study hall gawking at him again, aren't you?"_

_Lilly blushed. "I am not," she protested. "I do have a test that I'd actually like to pass."_

_"Uh-huh," Ava said unconvinced. "Maybe you can convince him to turn that hat around the right way for once. Either way, enjoy the eye candy. I'm out of here." She walked off as Lilly walked into the girls' bathroom. She stepped out moments later in a different shirt shoving the other one inside her bag. She smiled and started whistling as she walked away._

⁯

"Some things never change," Danny said and looked over at TJ. The boy looked puzzled as he watched Lilly walk off. "Guess you didn't get that memo huh?"

TJ shrugged to cover his embarrassment from being caught unprepared. "It was junior high. There was always someone she was watching." They stepped through to Lilly's room and out of the time bubble.

Danny could sympathize with him. He remembered all too well how he felt when Sam spent her time drooling over Greggor. It was an experience that he didn't want to repeat. Now, if only he could have put the boy's head to a locker door at least once before he left now that he knew why Sam had broke up with the creep.

"These little blue-white orbs are memories?" TJ asked as he looked around the room. "Why would she be reliving memories?"

Danny looked away towards a different orb to avoid the question. When does someone relive memories? The answer that came to him, he didn't want to face as they moved around the orbs. "Is it just me or is this room getting larger?"

TJ looked around as if noticing it for the first time. "It is larger," he said. TJ moved to a different orb as Danny stopped to look around the room. It was changing around them slightly. Looking towards the other side, Danny noticed the room's walls weren't pink. They were shadowy and he thought he spotted movement up ahead. "TJ?" he turned to ask the other boy, but he was gone. He probably went inside one of the orbs, he reasoned.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

_"I want out!" came a little girl's voice. _

⁯

Danny turned to the sound and looked puzzled. The orb glowed green rather than blue like the others. Intrigued, Danny moved closer and soon found himself inside the orb. Lilly was with that creature Nox again but she was little. Danny couldn't help the feeling of anger building as he saw her standing inside something resembling a shield that periodically shot flames around it. Who would mess with a little kid?

⁯

_"Now just sit there and behave this time. If you keep trying to get out, you'll get burned again on the shield," Nox said frustration lacing her voice._

_The little girl with two raven braids and dark blue eyes threw the ghost a defiant look. She smiled, one tooth missing, and said, "If I don't behave for my parents what makes you think I'll behave for you?" With a thrust of her chin she added, "My parents will come for me."_

_The violet ghost threw back her head and laughed. "That's what I'm counting on," she said. "Now just sit pretty like a good little hostage in there. You won't have to much longer to worry about your parents."_

_"Why?"_

_"You'll be an orphan," Nox said smiling at the little girl. Lilly's eyes flashed from blue to green and back to blue. Nox stopped smiling suddenly and looked at her. "How old are you?" she demanded._

_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Lilly quipped._

_"I want an answer!" the ghost shouted as flames shot out around her stretching towards the little girl menacingly._

_Lilly took a step back away from the ghost in front of her. "E..Eight," she stammered, her bravado lost._

_Nox looked away lost in thought. "You were ten when they came," she mumbled to herself. "Reach out and touch the shield."_

_Lilly's eyes grew wide. "But it's on fire," Lilly answered nervously barely above a whisper._

_"Do it!"_

_"I'll…I'll get burned like last time," Lilly whispered._

_Nox moved closer towards the girl. "Either you do it or I'll help you do it."_

⁯

Danny watched as he saw the fear cross her face. His own face hardened at the sight.

⁯

_Lilly walked cautiously up to the shield biting down on her bottom lip. She reached out hesitantly and touched it with her fingertips. She pulled her hand away back immediately holding it close to her body._

_"I knew it was too early," the ghost said watching carefully. Around them, a sudden blast shook the room._

_"He's here Mistress."_

_Nox turned to the voice. "And right on time. He's always been punctual if not predictable," she said before floating away from Lilly's view._

_The little girl watched the ghost leave before breaking into a grin. _

⁯

"What is going on?" Danny mumbled to himself as he watched.

⁯

_Lilly looked down at her hand. She traced an earlier burn mark with the tip of her fingertips. Carefully she reached out and pushed her hand through the shield biting down on her bottom lip nervously. Her eyes flashed green. The part of her arm that she pushed through the shield set off the rings that traveled down her arm. She pulled her arm out alarmed as the rings continued down her body._

_She stood there looking at her translucent hand. She was in ghost form. She giggled as she watched in amazement as she could poke her fingers through her other hand._

_"Your father use to call it 'Going Ghost'," said the voice that Danny recognized immediately as Vlad._

_Lilly's eyes locked onto the new stranger in the red cape. Her face looked undecided for a moment before she took a step back. She ran jumping through the flaming shield. She looked back and then at the newcomer. "Cool. Can all ghosts do that then?" she asked curious._

_Vlad eyed her. "No, not all."_

_The sounds of fighting broke her concentration and the rings came back again. Green eyes were replaced with blue but the smile remained._

_"Lillith," Vlad said, "I'm here to get you out of this place."_

_Lilly looked at him. "But I don't know you."_

_"I'm an acquaintance of your father's."_

_Lilly crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere with you unless you know the password."_

_Vlad rolled his eyes. "Fruitloop. The password is fruitloop."_

_Lilly smiled the missing tooth grin at Vlad. "How are we going to help my daddy?"_

_"We, no my dear, you are going home. Daniel will be fine once he knows you're gone from here."_

_Lilly looked around the room. "Will he blow it down?" she questioned._

_Vlad sighed irritated by the chatter. "I'm sure he will with his temper."_

_"Good," she said as her eyes flashed green once more._

_Vlad paused, looking down at the little girl and broke into a smile. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced."_

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Danny!" came Lilly's shout that drew Danny's attention immediately. He spun around trying to find the source. As he looked around, he involuntarily gulped. It was the cavern. His nightmare replaying again. He turned to leave but found he couldn't. The exit was gone. The previous memory faded as the cavern took over.

He watched again in horror as Sam spotted the ectoball coming at him. "Sam! No!" he shouted but the memory continued playing. Sam pushed him out of the way. The ectoball hit her and her body was thrown away from him.

⁯

_"Sam!" the Danny in the memory had shouted and ran to her._

⁯

"Let me out of this Lilly!" Danny said angrily at the memory and her.

⁯

_"Sam?" the Danny in the memory said gently shaking the unmoving girl. "Sam, wake up." There was a pause. "Come on Sam, you have to be okay. I don't know how to fix this."_

⁯

Danny still felt the panic of that day. Even though he knew now that Sam would be all right, he still remembered and he still could feel it. He looked over at Phantom as he pooled up another ectoball. "Well, get her out of there," he shouted at himself. He looked over and the Danny in the memory with Sam didn't move as tears glistened in his eyes. Phantom threw the ectoball at them with his tongue twitching in glee. "He's going to hit you both! Move!" he shouted again.

He heard Lilly gasp. He watched as she flew down there in front of them stepping into the path of the incoming ectoball. She put up her hands and formed a shield.

⁯

_"You can't do that," both Phantom and Danny said at the same time._

_"Maybe not last time, but I've been practicing," Lilly said to Phantom._

⁯

Danny continued to watch confused. He didn't remember Lilly making a shield. And what did she mean about 'last time'? He looked over to himself. His eyes haven't left Sam.

⁯

"_Still mad at Clockwork?" Lilly asked putting up a second shield._

⁯

Danny looked over for the others knowing Lilly couldn't hold off Phantom alone. Valerie was trying to free Vlad as Tucker was shooting at Nox and her fireballs. One of the fireballs went straight for Lilly's back and she fell to her knees in front of Phantom. Danny looked over at himself. "Well, help her you idiot!" he shouted.

⁯

_"Clockwork isn't here this time. Neither is your brother. Just what are you going to do?" Phantom mocked as he dangled Lilly by the ankle_.

⁯

Danny looked around again. Vlad was free and all three of them aimed and fired at Phantom. Vlad took off towards the ghost and Lilly. Tucker and Valerie exchanged quick glances before running over towards Sam and himself. He looked up at Nox who had become quiet. She looked puzzled as she watched from above them.

⁯

_"This isn't suppose to happen," Danny heard Lilly whisper right above him. "This can't happen."_

⁯

He watched Lilly's eyes dart towards the Danny in the memory and stop on Sam. Her face was first blank before it settled into a look of fury. He realized where he had seen it before. It was the look from the memory of the burning Amity Park. It was barely controlled rage.

Phantom's laughter.That's what snapped both Dannys'- the observer and the memory's-attention back to the action. He saw the rage slip onto his own face and into his eyes. He remembered the raw, dark and frightening feeling that urged him to just finish Phantom off hurting him as much as he was hurting. To make him feel each and every feeling that came. What he hadn't realized before was that it was all there. Every emotion he had felt exposed completely just by the single look on his face. If it was obvious to him now, just how obvious had it been to the others in the room?

He glanced at Tucker, Valerie and Vlad as they watched Danny and Lilly prepare to take on Phantom. Tucker's face was angry. Not nearly as angry as his and Lilly's but it was apparent he was angry that Sam had been hurt. Valerie watched Lilly and himself with a mixture of worry and fear. Vlad was watching Lilly take to the air as his face remained emotionless. Danny followed his gaze to Lilly as she became engulfed in flames similar to Nox's own.

"She had to be just as tempted as I was to finish him off", he thought as he watched the wail grow and slam Phantom into the wall. What had made him stop? Then he remembered. He had looked upon that part of himself and recalled his promise. The promise that his family and friends would never remember hearing but one he would always follow. He turned to look at Lilly as the Danny in the memory trapped Phantom into the thermos. "What made you stop?" he wondered aloud as he watched Lilly throw a fireball at Nox.

⁯

_"Do you save her or kill me?" Nox asked Lilly. "You don't have much time. You and I can both feel her breathing becoming shallow. It's time to make your decision. Which do you want more- revenge or…"_

⁯

"Ahh!" Danny called out as he grabbed for his ears. The quick change in pressure of the room built inside his eardrums causing a sharp pain. Was his vision blurring or was the memory blurring? He couldn't tell. There was one loud pop and Danny found himself back standing in Clockwork's room. Danny pulled his hands off his ears hesitantly until he was sure that the pressure and pain were gone. The blue orbs that filled the room were popping around him as the memory contained in each spilled out into the room.

TJ spilled out of one shortly afterwards with his hands on his ears. He turned from looking to Danny to looking at Lilly. Danny turned to look. She was pale with her breathing erratic and labored coming in gasps. Both boys went to her reaching the bed at the same time. Around them the orbs began popping faster releasing the memories and voices into the room.

"What do we do?" TJ asked Danny panic lacing his voice.

Danny felt fear rising in his throat. It was the cavern all over again. "I don't know what to do," he said as the last few orbs broke open spilling the last of the memories into the room. Each of the memories began flashing white as they quickly vanished taking with them both visual and audio recollections. One by one, the flashes took place and the room was quickly becoming quieter as the time between Lilly's breaths was increasing.

"This isn't right," TJ said looking around and down at her. "Where's Clockwork? Where's her family?"

There was one breath- a memory flashed and disappeared. She took another breath- another memory flashed and disappeared. Voices spilled into one another growing dimmer as they faded away. They heard Clockwork's voice carry over the other voices in the room.

⁯

_"No one mentioned that being a guardian of time would be fair. Time is neutral, neither good nor bad. Sometimes the choices we must make to keep this neutrality aren't going to be easy," he said._

_"But the choice is still mine," Lilly answered. "It is my life and my decision to make. I'm staying here. I have a job to do." _

⁯

Lilly took a breath as the memory disappeared. The pause grew before she took another breath.

⁯

_"Why didn't you make a shield?" Danny had asked her in his room the day he had discovered who she was._

_"I don't know how," she said sounding lost and alone._

_Danny had answered quietly, "I could teach you."_

⁯

The voices and images were gone as the room resonated only the last few words Danny had spoken to her that day. The memories vanished in a white light as Lilly took a breath in. They waited, but the breath never came back out.

* * *

* * *

_Hope this made some sense. This is one of those chapters where I wish I could be able to indent the paragraphs to make it easier to read and follow. Thanks to all who have reviewed and critiqued. It's always welcomed._

_Mikey_


	24. Generations

**Relative Chapter 24: Generations**

Danny looked over at Sam's pale face as she silently watched for the first time what he had witnessed as a teenager-Lilly's last breaths. Despite the medallions hanging around their necks, Sam being present and their age, this time it really was different. His eyes looked on, not as a friend, but as a parent. Eyes that recalled every important moment of the last fifteen years: the first time he held her tiny body in his arms, her first steps, her first smile that wrapped him completely around her pinky, the first time she rode a bike by herself, even the Saturday mornings when Sam would send Neil and Lilly in to wake him up. They would giggle outside of the bedroom door as they plotted his doom. He would lay there with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep as he listened to them approach the bed unable to hide their giggles. The first time she ever told him no. The first time he saw her stick up for a friend. These and other memories that he wouldn't trade for the world.

Now they were eyes that had to watch helplessly as their daughter struggled to breathe. Eyes that fought against every instinctive urge to try and fix what was happening to her. One of his hands ran through his graying hair. He knew he wasn't taking this very well. He watched the cause of her suffering floating in the room with only one basic thought running through his mind: If anything happens to their daughter, there would be no place, no time period, that ghost would ever be able to hide from him.

He was thankful that Clockwork had spared them from the orbs that Danny knew resided in the room with them. He didn't want to hear the memories that would replay for her knowing now what they meant. Once had been enough. He had also spared his younger self from seeing Sam suffer in silence as the Master of Time himself in this very room separated the two generations. Clockwork's reasoning behind it wasn't lost on Danny.

He felt Sam squeeze his hand and he came back from the direction his thoughts had taken to the moment at hand. Danny looked over at his wife again. She was almost as pale as Lilly with bags under her puffy eyes. Eyes that were even now ready to begin to cry again. Worst of all she was nervous. She would take a move towards the bed and restrain herself from actually moving there. It hurt him so much to watch her in this state knowing that he couldn't offer her the comfort she needed. He knew she was imagining the worst case scenario of this parental nightmare. It was the same scenario that replayed in his own mind repeatedly on a loop ever since he received the call from Lancer.

"Will she just hurry up and die all ready?" Nox said from the other side of the room with boredom evident in her voice.

Danny spun around with glowing hands that wanted to choke the existence away from the ghost.

"Temper, temper," Nox said smiling reading him accurately. "You can't touch me here and I'll bet that just eats you up inside."

"Remember you are here as a guest," Clockwork politely warned. "One who is on shaky ground at best."

Nox laughed. "I'm here because you need me. Who's trying to fool whom? You've always had a soft spot for that brat and his family."

Danny's eyes flashed as he turned to move towards the flaming ghost.

With a soft touch to the shoulder, Sam restrained him. "Not now Danny," she said. Her lavender eyes grew cold as she looked over her shoulder at Nox. "Afterwards, be my guest."

Nox laughed even harder. "Let's see. First it was your wife, then your eldest daughter, that leaves your son and baby girl. Which one should be next? Hmm…eenie, meenie, miney, moe…"

Danny broke away from Sam walking in the direction of Nox, both hands and eyes glowing fiercely.

"Now is not the time," Clockwork's voice carried through his anger. "Your daughter needs you."

"Danny," Sam said calling him back to her side. Danny's eyes flashed at the smirking ghost as a warning before he walked back and reached for Sam's hand.

"This will work right?" Sam asked again. She watched Lilly's breathing become ragged. "Isn't there another way?" She looked up at Clockwork. "This isn't right," she mumbled mirroring TJ's own words. "How are we just supposed to stand here like this? We're waiting for her to die."

Danny took Sam by the shoulders gently and looked at her directly. "I trust Clockwork."

Nox chuckled. "Then you're a bigger fool than I thought you were," she said. "He has his own agenda. At least I don't hide mine."

Danny ignored the ghost. "It'll work out."

"But…" Sam began.

"Do you remember what happened after the fight in the cavern when we were kids? Do you?"

Sam searched her memory. She glimpsed it but it was gone just as quickly. "I did," she began, "but it's not there anymore." She looked at Clockwork with questions in her eyes.

"The timeline hasn't actually been written yet," Clockwork offered as an explanation as he floated closer towards the bed. "It is time."

Danny smiled at Sam. "You can do this."

She nodded. "We'll do this."

"Oh please," Nox said rolling her eyes. "You can't do anything unless I want it to happen."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want it to happen?"

Nox made no reply as they listened for Lilly's ragged breaths that were taking longer in between until she took a breath in and was silent.

Clockwork's commanding neutral voice took over. "Time Out."

Sam looked at Danny and nodded. She was as ready as she could be. Her hands took on an orange glow as a small orange ball formed between them.

Nox huffed aloud before she formed her own small ball of poisonous dark fire. She let it float gently from her hand and combine into the orange ball resting in Sam's palm. Orange fought with black and purple as the colors swirled within the pulsing ball of light. The ball took on a deep blood red color adopting the frequency of healing specific to Lilly's own needs.

Sam nodded again at Danny who took her by the waist making them both intangible. Sam held onto the ball making sure it didn't come into contact with Danny as they went to overshadow Lilly.

Once they were gone, Nox looked over at the Master of Time. "You never did explain why we had to wait till now."

A faint smile touched his lips. "No, I didn't."

"Care to elaborate for old time's sake?"

"You were once a guardian yourself. Why would I pick this moment?"

"Because you think too much," Nox mumbled.

The smile remained on the ever-changing forms of the master of time. "Yes, this moment serves several purposes," he said. "She is human as well as ghost. When is there a point when both human and ghost can co-exist without time to interfere?"

"I hate your riddles the most," Nox said. "Why don't you ever just spit it out in a simple answer?"

"And where would be the fun in that?" Clockwork asked with a quick smirk as Nox just glared. "Remember child, you reap what you sow, or so the human saying goes."

Nox was ready to lash out at the Master of Time when her favorite target and his wife returned.

"It's done," Danny said after both materialized in solid form.

"Shall we see if you messed it up?" Nox quipped at Sam.

Sam looked nervously at Clockwork. "What if I did?"

"Stop letting her get to you Sam," Danny said. "It went well." He didn't voice the rest of his thought: _But not quite as planned_.

Clockwork relaxed his demeanor, becoming neutral once again. "Time In." Time resumed once more as they waited to see if their efforts would work. "Now, it's your turn."

Danny swallowed involuntarily.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

The teen ghost looked around for Clockwork as panic was rising. Danny didn't know what to do. Lilly wasn't breathing and she was growing paler by the moment.

TJ reached out and brushed her raven hair from her face. "She's as cold as ice," he said quietly to no one particular. He tilted her head back onto an angle.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"If she's not breathing on her own, someone has to do it for her," TJ said. "I guess making everyone take at least one health class this year might come in handy after all." He placed two fingers on the side of her neck. "She doesn't have a pulse," he said swallowing down the fear that was rising trying to take control of him again. "How do you do CPR on a ghost?"

_Good question_, Danny thought. "She's human now, right? Do it like you were taught."

TJ nodded as he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. He looked over at Danny to see if he caused it. Danny wasn't near enough to have caused it so TJ just brushed it off as nerves. He placed his hands exactly as he remembered from class. "Where's Clockwork?" TJ hollered. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this indefinitely even with Danny's help. He lined his shoulders over his hands as he started to push down on her chest. His hands slipped through her body until they met with the bed underneath of her. He pulled out his arms alarmed. Again, he placed his hands as he had been instructed but they went through her until they touched the bed. "I..I can't," TJ said unable to finish the sentence as the fear was beginning to take over. "I can't do it. It won't work. We've got to do something. We can't let her die."

Danny reached out to touch her arm but his hand went straight through it as well. "She's intangible," he said. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Got an idea," he said. "Prepare to start again."

TJ looked at Danny with questions visibly crossing his face. Danny reached for her hand. He managed to catch it in between states of matter and held onto it. He forced her to become solid once more. TJ replaced his hands ready to begin again.

A shock jumped up their arms that made both boys jerk their hands away from the girl on the bed. Lilly slipped back into intangibility.

"What was that?" TJ asked.

Danny looked just as confused. "It felt like I was shocked by a ghost…" Danny trailed off as he looked at Lilly once more. Something he remembered Lilly saying before sounded in his head and he had an idea. Danny reached for Lilly's right hand until he caught it again as it moved between states of matter. He forced it solid. There it was. Danny went to pull the ring off.

"Hey!" TJ said angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

Danny slid the ring off and a soft blue mist escaped from his mouth. He showed the ring to TJ.

"That's, that's not the ring I gave her," TJ said softly as confusion and distress intermingled.

Danny took notice and added quickly, "She said Clockwork wanted her to wear it. She must have had to trade rings." He wasn't completely sure if that was entirely true but he figured TJ really didn't need to know that part right now.

Blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth again. "Ghost time?" TJ asked in the exact manner as his father. For a moment, Danny could have sworn he was Tucker.

"I don't see any," Danny said looking around.

TJ reached for Lilly again but was shocked. The jolt traveled a bit further up his arm than last time.

⁯

_"Now how many more times do you think it'll take till they figure out to leave her be?" a deep female voice said._

⁯

TJ looked to Danny. Did he hear it too? Danny caught TJ's eye telling him without saying anything that yes, he had heard the voice too. TJ reached out and touched Lilly to be shocked again.

⁯

_"One more," said a neutral voice._

⁯

"Clockwork?" Danny called out as blue mist escaped again from his mouth.

⁯

_"They can hear us? I don't remember this part."_

⁯

Danny didn't recognize this voice at all.

"That's you," TJ said. Danny looked at the other teen slightly confused. "After my parents, I know that voice anywhere. That's you. You're here somewhere, well, Mr. Fenton is here somewhere." Danny eyes grew wide. "This is Clockwork's room after all."

⁯

_"Well at least one of them seems to have a brain," the same deep female voice said and laughed._

⁯

TJ's face contorted into fury at the sound of the laughter. "And I know that laugh anywhere," he said seething. "Nox."

"Nox? As in helped- to-poison-Lilly Nox?" Danny asked. TJ's expression gave him the answer. He called out, louder this time, "Clockwork?"

The Master of Time appeared near the boys making both jump. "Yes?" he asked as if nothing was out of ordinary by any of this.

"What is going on?" Danny asked.

"Why can't we touch Lilly?" TJ demanded.

"For your safety," Clockwork answered.

"I could care less about my safety right now," TJ said. "We don't have time for this. She isn't breathing!"

Clockwork looked at the boy. "She's a ghost. She doesn't really need to breathe."

"No, she's not completely. Her human side needs to breathe," TJ shot back.

Danny looked past the argument about to brew at Lilly. "She's not human right now," he said.

TJ went from glaring at Clockwork to snapping his attention to Lilly. She was in full Phantom form and intangible.

Danny looked at Clockwork with a better understanding. He smiled nervously as his hand unconsciously went to rub the back of his neck. "That's what you were trying to do before, wasn't it?" Clockwork smiled. "And we were messing it up, weren't we?"

"So everyone wants her to stop breathing?" TJ asked disbelieving what he had just heard as he looked from the ghost to the halfa. "That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!"

"Sure it does," Danny said looking at Clockwork for confirmation. "If her human side can't breathe, why not make her ghost side take over where it isn't required, at least not for a while." Clockwork's smile deepened. Danny looked at the ghost again. "But if she's unconscious, how can she be ghost and not human?"

Before the Master of Time could answer, TJ did. "That's why we heard you, or rather the other you. You're causing it. I'll even bet it was you who was shocking us."

"Me?" Danny said and looked at Clockwork. Without the ghost saying anything, Danny knew the answer. "But now what do we do?"

"We wait," the ghost answered.

"Waiting? Again?" TJ asked with his nerves finally reaching their frazzled ends. "This is ridiculous."

"You can go," Clockwork pointed out. "I'm sure Alexander would rather have you helping Neil than himself."

"I don't think so," TJ said as he plopped down in the chair next to Lilly's bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What is Neil doing? I'm surprised he's not here actually," Danny asked curiosity getting the better of him. Clockwork smiled but said nothing.

"That means he's not going to tell you," TJ threw out as he put his feet up on the edge of the bed. "Are you Clocky?" TJ was zapped on the back of his neck.

⁯

"_If your father heard you…" said the elder Danny._

⁯

"You know, that's really not fair," TJ said to the air as he rubbed his neck.

⁯

_"Mrs. Fenton said to remind you that life isn't always fair and to remember your manners."_

⁯

TJ sat up immediately. "Sorry Mrs. Fenton." The teen ghost looked at TJ with a partial smirk on his face. TJ shrugged. "She'll rat me out to my mom. That I don't need, especially if I want to live to see tomorrow."

Danny was curious and opened his mouth to ask but TJ cut him off. "Don't bother."

Danny looked at him. "Bother with what?"

"Who my mom is, I won't tell you," TJ said.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" he asked.

TJ smiled. "It's written all over your face. I'll bet you couldn't bluff your way out of a kindergarten poker game."

"Sure I could," Danny defended. "I've kept my secret. I can bluff if I need to."

TJ smiled again. "Sure, if you say so."

Danny crossed his arms as he sat down in the chair. "I do say so," he grumbled under his breath. He looked over at Lilly and his mood darkened. Secrets, he was surrounded by secrets and ghosts, he added, as blue mist escaped from his mouth again. He felt like he was the center of a really cruel joke being played on him.

TJ forgot about Danny for the moment as he looked over at Lilly. He wanted to touch her, just once, to know she was okay. It wasn't so much to ask, at least he didn't think so. After all, hadn't he been here with her for the last two days while everyone else was always going or doing something else? Not that he minded, but he had been the one to hear every nightmare she had. To see the one orb he wished he hadn't known about. That one…

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked softly from across the bed in the opposite chair.

TJ snapped out of his reverie and looked around. "I'm fine," he said a bit too harsh but the other teen didn't comment. "It seems Clockwork has deserted us again."

Danny looked around. "It seems so."

"Since you're actually here, I have a rather strange question I've always wanted to ask you."

Danny looked at TJ puzzled. "What?"

"If you don't mind me asking, but I always wanted to know what it was like to face Pariah Dark by yourself in his castle? There's so many stories surrounding it but I always wanted to hear it from you."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…"

"Never mind," TJ said. "You don't have to answer."

"It was nerve racking," Danny began quietly. "I wasn't sure if the ectoskeleton I was in or Pariah Dark himself was going to be the first to kill me…" Danny continued retelling the story as TJ listened.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

She appeared in the room later quietly remaining in the corner until she was sure. They were asleep finally. She walked over to a cabinet and opened the door silently. She retrieved two blankets. She walked soundlessly over to the bedside and looked at Lilly. She whispered softly, "You've wore them both out sweet." She unfolded the blanket and placed it upon the sleeping form of TJ. He stirred. "Mrs. Fenton?" he mumbled sleep laced in his voice as his eyes were barely opened. "My mom's going to kill me for being late again."

"Shh," she said quietly. "She knows you're here. Sleep."

She chuckled quietly as she unfolded the second blanket. Danny was fast asleep snoring softly in the chair. He looked absolutely exhausted but his face held a sweet soft smile. She placed the blanket on him. "You need to sleep too," she said softly as she brushed back a lock of hair from his face. "Sam…" he mumbled in his sleep. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the top of the head careful not to wake him. "I love you too," she whispered. Danny grinned in his sleep. She glanced back at the sleeping teens, smiling once more before she left.

Sam Fenton stepped outside of the door taking a deep breath before she spotted the red cape of Plasmius. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I told you…" Plasmius stepped closer so Sam could see him. "You're not the younger one."

"No, I'm the old man," Vlad said rolling his eyes. "Did it happen?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes," she said visibly upset. "She went back like she was supposed to."

"And the poison?"

Sam wouldn't meet his eyes shaking her head as emotion robbed her of the words.

"What exactly did Clockwork tell you?" Vlad asked.

"I can't…I just can't do this right now," Sam said as she began to feel her strength crumbling from the stress and worry. "Go talk to Danny. He was the one to forgive you. I need to check on my family."

"Samantha," Vlad began and she looked up at him. "We'll find a way."

Sam's eyes darkened. "I know we will, because I won't let anything happen to her." She walked away and into the snowy viewer.

Vlad Plasmius watched her go and leave again for Amity Park. He knew both versions of Daniel were still in that room and he was forbidden to enter it. He needed answers. He hadn't spent all his time training that girl just to sit around to see if she would die or not! He had plans after all. He would need patience, he realized. He took to the air flying into the viewer and back to Amity Park. Somehow, he would convince Samantha Fenton to give him the answers he needed.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Danny stirred and felt something that was soft, warm and smelled strangely familiar. His eyes opened in confusion as he found himself with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as his torso lay on the edge of a bed while sitting in a chair. _Where am I again?_ It suddenly hit him and he looked over at Lilly. Blue eyes met blue eyes and a small smile. He sat straight up nearly falling out of the chair. "Lilly?" he whispered loudly.

She nodded as her eyelids began to droop. They opened briefly once more before they closed. Danny jumped to his feet, startling TJ, as the blanket fell to the ground around him. Did he just imagine it? He looked down again at her. Her raven hair, the exact shade of his own in human form, was back. She was breathing quietly as if she was simply…sleeping? "Lilly?" he asked again as he touched her shoulder. He pushed and wiggled his fingers on her shoulder gently to rouse her. He had to know.

"What's going on?" TJ asked Danny.

"Lilly was awake," Danny said. "Lilly?"

Her eyelids opened again and she looked at Danny and smiled. "Lilly?" TJ said softly. She looked over at him and then her smile deepened.

"If you ever pull another stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself," TJ said and pulled her in as he hugged her tight. It was a bit too tight as Lilly coughed. He reluctantly released her as he looked directly at her. "I meant every word of it, you do realize that."

Lilly smiled and nodded from the bed. TJ looked at her. "You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

Lilly shrugged. "Case by case," she managed to get out through a scratchy and dry throat.

Danny watched and waited for TJ to get mad. He would have. Actually he did, now he came to think about it, with Sam. TJ just laughed loud.

"Never the easy route, that's my Lilly," he said proudly.

Lilly glanced at Danny uncomfortably. She was blushing and she knew he noticed it. He was trying look everywhere but at her. She couldn't help it though. It was the first time he had really called her _his_ Lilly and well, this was still new, and honestly, still a bit scary. She really wanted to say something clever back, but her head still hurt and she was tired. Actually, really tired. She offered a smile to the two boys, the best she could do at the moment, as her eyelids began to close. Soon she was greeted by sleep. For once, she didn't hear anything else.

As soon as they assured themselves that she was only sleeping and not relapsing, Danny stretched and yawned himself.

"How long do you think we were out?" TJ asked.

Danny's eyes grew wide. How long had he been here? Did he miss his curfew, possibly been here all night? Could he even be late for school? "I have to go," Danny began then looked down at Lilly, "but I don't want to leave…"

TJ smiled his understanding. "She's out of the woods I believe. Go home before you end up grounded or something."

"But…"

"If anything else happens, I'll come get you myself. The last thing either of us need are parents on our backs. Mine would understand. Yours- not so much," TJ said.

Danny smiled back. "Thanks," he said although he wasn't quite sure why or for what. "I'll be back to visit. Tonight."

"You better go," TJ said.

Danny nodded and left the room. He smiled as he walked back out into the quiet viewing room. Feeling tired but surprisingly relieved, Danny took to the air and left without noticing the crimson eyes watching his every move.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really meant a lot.

I hope Tristar that this chapter helps to explain some of your questions. I suspect it probably added a few as well.

Darkfire Kitten, I usually don't give out really descriptive images of my OCs. It is one of my weaknesses as a writer. But should you want an actual description on how I see them, I could send them to you or post at the end of the next chapter.

JosephineInLove, all of Lilly's childhood and beyond? That would probably be a whole set of oneshots that surprisingly I have just to make this story. (I write backgrounds to all the characters so I can have a better understanding of them. It's that OCD writer in me.)

I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. I know it leaves a bunch of questions behind, but patience, they will all be answered- eventually. xD

Mikey


	25. The Accident

**Relative Chapter 25: The Accident**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" TJ asked her for the eighth time in the last ten minutes.

"I'm fine," Lilly said. "Go save my brother from being murdered by Alex or from blowing up the town."

"_That_ is strictly your territory," TJ said and grinned.

Lilly threw the nearest pillow at him. "It was just a transformer."

"That caused the city wide blackout," TJ said dodging the pillow.

"A blackout is not the same as blowing up the town. True, perhaps I may have caused said transformer to fry…" TJ crossed his arms looking at her smugly. "All right, probably caused the transformer to fry along with Alex-I'm not taking the whole blame here- but it's not the same thing. Blowing up indicates smoke, screaming and fire-of which there wasn't any present and…" Lilly trailed off at the dark look coming from the boy in the room. "What's the matter?"

TJ shook off the memory of Lilly and the town on fire focusing on the here and now. "It's nothing," he said.

"Well obviously it isn't nothing. You looked really upset."

TJ opened his mouth then closed it. His questions could wait until later. "It's nothing really."

Lilly looked at him again assessing him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. "I'll be back soon."

"Go protect my big brother for me," Lilly said.

TJ chuckled as he left the room. It was a known fact that it was usually Neil protecting her.

⁯⁯⁯

The conversation with TJ had been hours ago. It could have been days ago, for all Lilly knew. It was hard to tell being trapped in Clockwork's room. And trapped she was, she couldn't pass through the door. Therefore, she was stuck by herself and with her thoughts. They wandered of course to everything that happened recently, but they kept coming back to the same thing: What had possessed her to paint the walls pink? It wasn't even a delicate pale pink or a neon pink but a sickly bubblegum pink. She made a mental note to herself that at the first opportunity, the walls were being painted something that didn't remind her of an upset stomach.

⁯⁯⁯

Danny ran his hand through his graying hair before turning the doorknob to Lilly's makeshift room. He had to do this, he reminded himself. Then why did he feel the weight of the world on his shoulders? He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Lilly was lying on her bed sideways looking up at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh," she said. "Counting."

"Counting what?"

"The seconds till I can get out of this room," Lilly said smiling.

"A bit bored?" Danny asked.

"I can tell you that there are fifty-five major swirls in the ceiling with thirty-seven smaller ones coming from them. There are three hundred and twenty-four butterflies on the comforter from Grandma Pam. On the curtains there are five hundred little…"

"All right, I get the point," Danny said laughing.

Lilly grinned sheepishly. "If you look just right, you can almost make out my name in the ceiling."

"Really?" Danny said and plopped down on the bed beside her and looked up. "What do you know, you can, if you spell your name with an i. And over there is a bunny with two ears," he pointed to an area on the ceiling. Then he pointed to the right corner. "And over in that corner is a cat ready to pounce on the bunny with two big ears."

"You are such a goof dad," Lilly said and pushed him in the shoulder.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and sat up on the end of the bed. "Just remember, you inherited it."

Lilly looked at him. "I assume Clockwork told you what happened and that's why I'm here."

Danny looked at his daughter. When had she suddenly grown up? He could swear she was just seven yesterday. Where did all the time go?

"Dad, you all right?" Lilly asked worry etched on her face as she sat up on the bed. "You look like you just ate one of mom's casseroles."

She always trusted him and now he was going to have to tell her everything he knew. She'd never look at him with that child's trust again. Not like she did now. This was going to break his heart. "I've been dreading this day for fifteen years."

"Why?" she asked.

"We need to talk Lillith."

"This isn't going to end well, is it? It never does when you start like that."

"You are going to be the death of me, you do know that right?" he teased as he ruffled the hair on the top of her head.

"I'm going to be the death of everyone. Why should you be any different?" she shot back grinning.

"You know between your little escapades in time and this…"

Lilly cut him off. "You know about those?" she asked nervously. He knew about her helping Clockwork in his lab, but she didn't think that he knew she actually traveled the time stream.

"I am your dad. I would like to assume I have a pretty good idea what you and your brother are up to," Danny said and smiled back. "And I have spies everywhere."

Lilly coughed nervously. "So what have you been dreading?" she asked changing topics.

_How was he going to do this?_ He took a deep breath and began. "First, do you know how an allergic reaction works- like a bee sting?"

"Pretty much. I am getting an A minus in bio dad," she joked. The look on his face made her become serious immediately. "You get stung the first time and some people build up antibodies against it. When they get stung again, the body remembers it and goes into a kind of hyperdrive against itself. The person goes into anaphylactic shock that can cause death. Why?" Lilly looked at her dad and asked softer, "Is that what happened to me?"

Danny didn't quite meet her eyes. "Not exactly but similar. How much do you know about what happened to your mom?"

"The accident?" Lilly asked. "Nothing really. It's always been one of those taboo topics."

"And you still didn't find out about it?" he asked genuinely surprised. "Isn't that a first for you?"

"Ha ha dad, real funny," Lilly said. "No one ever talks about it. Can't find out anything if no one speaks about it."

Danny paused. "First of all, it wasn't an accident. Sam was attacked by Nox, but we're going to start this story with this last fight you were involved in. Sam was hit by Phantom and you saved her by healing her wound with your powers. Something I'll never be able to thank you enough for."

"Like I'd let mom die," Lilly said. "But you could raise my allowance…"

"Lilly Anne," Danny warned. Lilly just smiled. "Back to the story. You healed Sam but you also left a bit of Nox's poison as well." He glanced over at Lilly's face as she absorbed this piece of information. The playfulness that was there a moment ago was gone replaced with shock. 

Danny took a breath and pressed onward. "No one knew at the time and Sam didn't show any effects. It wasn't enough to do anything to her- other than the same thing it is doing to you, namely altering your DNA. She had no signs that anything was going on inside. Now flash forward to the attack by Nox on your mother. The attack came out of nowhere and Sam was hit and poisoned. Clockwork appeared and took her, pregnant with you, back here- to this room as a matter of fact. Both of you should have died that night, but instead, you absorbed the poison from her. The second attack, finished what the earlier poison left by you had started on Sam. It caused for a lack of a better term- the mutation. We know because Plasmius still had Sam's and your DNA from the day of the fight with Phantom on file. I had Vlad run her DNA on a hunch. He laughed for a good five minutes when Sam's DNA finally matched yours. It is the same mutation you have that gives you your powers, except with Sam all she can do is make that orange ball. The working theory is that since you also inherited my genes, the rules of the game changed, hence the duet- the combination of both with Nox's abilities locked into the poison you absorbed before you were born. You with me so far?" 

"Yes," Lilly managed to get out.

"Here's where it gets tricky," Danny began. "You go back in time and fight Nox who has poisoned you again, now your second exposure. You heal Sam passing the poison to her and you go into a form of anaphylactic shock."

"So this whole mess just loops in a continuous circle- a time paradox. Great, I'm the paradox. Go figure, not only do I cause the problems, I am the problem," Lilly snapped. "So Clockwork sending me back for the thermos was a lie to get me back to keep his precious paradox working?"

"No," Danny said, a little harsher than he wanted. "Sam and I made sure that you would be given chances to get out if you desired. You could have gotten the thermos from Vlad before the seal was broke open. You could have left with Clockwork when he told you about the poison. We wanted you to still have a choice that wouldn't cause a larger problem then what we were all ready facing."

"That's fate dad. I was set up from the beginning because you should have told me," Lilly answered. She looked at him hurt. "You have never hid anything from me. Not like this."

Danny felt deflated. "How was I suppose to tell you? How Lilly? Better yet, when? Should I have told you when you were eight and you asked me why you couldn't make a ghost ray? Should I have told you when you were ten and you asked why you still couldn't make a shield? Or a year later when you still couldn't fly? We didn't know what would actually happen when you went back. Lilly you're asking us to judge you based on the four days we spent with you as teenagers. We don't understand your powers now. Why do you think we worry so much about them?"

"The lessons in the Ghost Zone? The training with Valerie? The little missions Clockwork sent me on? You've all been prepping me for this the whole entire time?" Lilly asked as her voice rose as pieces of her life began to fall into place.

"You're our daughter. We wanted you to be prepared. I didn't spend several months without sleep, walking back and forth with you in my arms trying to get you to settle down when you had colic. I didn't spend several years checking out every closet and bed and every other nook and cranny for monsters for nothing. I didn't bust down half of the Ghost Zone looking for you when you went missing. And I sure in the hell didn't come down to bail you out of a possible suspension for blowing up the science lab just because of some paradox. We love you and we didn't want you to get hurt and if that meant prepping you, then so be it."

"You should have told me before I went back," Lilly accused.

Danny looked away and remained quietas he studied the floor. Then he answered in a soft voice. "I couldn't. I wanted to, but I just couldn't." He pausedbefore he continued. "I didn't want to take the chance that I'd lose you all, my life. If you hadn't been there to save Sam, she would have died that day either by Phantom or by the explosion itself. You, Neil, and Mara wouldn't be around and I would have happily become exactly what I didn't want to be. Because either way, Vlad would still have had that thermos and the time medallion and it would have been a matter of time before he found a way around the locks. You know that as well as I do. I would have been alone facing the three of them. I would have lost that fight and everything else I hold dear. The only reason Vlad helped us during that battle was because you saved him from Nox. He did it for you, not for anyone else. So how could I tell you? You follow your instincts naturally Lilly. If I had told you, you would have second guessed every move you made and we probably wouldn't be having this conversation now."

She hated it when he was right. "So now what?"

"I guess that's up to you," Danny said quietly. 

"Did Clockwork get the poison out?" Lilly asked. Danny's face fell. "I guess that's a no."

"We'll find a way Lilly," Danny said softly.

Lilly remained quiet before she said anything. "Clockwork told me what would happen. I still wouldn't change it dad. Even now. But I think I'll need some time by myself if you don't mind."

"I understand," he said then added, "Oh, and take this." Danny handed her a small black cube and Lilly looked at him confused. 

"I thought you wouldn't let me have that back after I used it on Neil?" she asked.

"I think you can be trusted with the Spectral Energy Neutralizer for a bit," he said.

"Okay, if you say so," she said as she lovingly rolled it around her fingers. 

Danny smiled and shook his head as Lilly's face lit up with the possibilities. "You really are going to be the death of me."

Lilly looked up, palming the cube. "Dad?" Danny looked at her. "Thanks for being honest with me."

Danny smiled sadly. "I just wish I could've found a different way."

"You may be a superhero to the town, but you still can't solve every problem," Lilly said. "Some things I don't think are meant to be solved."

Danny snorted. "You sound like your mother."

"A compliment to be sure," Sam said from the doorway.

"Mom!" Lilly shouted and ran over and hugged her tightly.

"So you're talking to me again?" she asked as she hugged her daughter back.

Danny looked at Sam and smiled. He went through the open door and closed it behind him leaving mother and daughter alone in the room.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Lilly sat down on her bed watching her mother walk across the room and settle in her desk chair. She fiddled with her ring as she always did when she was nervous about something. Lilly only smiled as she waited. It never took very long before her mom would start the conversation usually with something trivial.

Sam eyed the desk that was brimmed with books and notebooks piled haphazardly onto each other like a miniature Leaning Tower of Pisa. "You know you should organize this mess," she said as she picked up one of the notebooks that sat separated from the others. She opened it up, more as something to do, when several equations caught her eye. "Chemistry notes?" She looked over at Lilly with one eyebrow raised. "I thought your father banned you from the Fenton lab for the next month?"

Lilly didn't even bat an eye. "I actually do take chemistry this year."

Sam continued to look at her. "Sure you do," she said. "But studying? You? It's suspicious."

"Innocent until proven guilty, remember?" Lilly quipped.

Sam sighed loudly. "So when should I expect the phone call from Erik Traliacs?"

Lilly continued to smile. "If all works out right, I'd say some time next week."

Sam sighed again before walking up to the door, opening it and closing it behind her. "Good, he's gone."

Lilly looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Your father, that's who. Sometimes he can be worse than my mother about fussing over things," she said as she sat back down on the chair. "So?"

"So what?"

"So what is this year's prank?"

Lilly looked at her. "Are you sure you're my mother? I thought you hated the whole thing."

"I don't hate it exactly. I just don't see any point to it."

"There isn't any," Lilly answered. "That's why we do it."

"It's not going to be like last year will it?"

"Locking Alex in with Klemper? Nah, it's worse."

"I was afraid of that."

"Then why did you ask?"

Sam blinked. _Why had she asked?_ To avoid the uneasiness she kept feeling every time she looked at her daughter, her conscience answered. There was a memory buried inside that she just couldn't recall. Something to do with Lilly going back in time but it just wouldn't come, yet she couldn't ignore the feeling it triggered either. She didn't quite know what to say to Lilly but she had to say something. 

She walked over towards the mirror with Lilly's favorite pictures taped to it. "Oh, that reminds me. Ava wanted me to tell you that she has the new photos. She'd tell you herself except she's home in bed with the flu," she said making idle talk. She looked at the pictures and focused on a particular one. "You know, I hardly ever see any of these friends anymore."

Lilly looked over at the picture and recognized it as the last summer Suzanna, Kenny and Austin would ever be considered friends. "You won't see them around," Lilly said anger touching her voice.

Sam looked at Lilly. "Why?"

Lilly shrugged and kept her voice even. "They move too fast for my tastes," she said.

"Then why keep the picture?" Sam asked.

"To remind me why we're not friends," Lilly said simply.

"What happened?" Sam's sharp gaze settled on her daughter.

Lilly shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't want to become a backseat debutante. End of story."

Sam wanted to question her further but seeing the look on Lilly's face, she decided now was not the time. She didn't want to start another round of arguments. She finally had her daughter back safe and sound. Maybe they could make amends and start their relationship on a better note than it has been in the last year. The phone call from Danny telling her that the explosion had happened at school brought her back on the earliest possible plane flight from the job she loved dearly. It also had her reconsidering several of her decisions lately.

"Mom?" Lilly asked breaking Sam's train of thought.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Lilly said. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. If I had known, I wouldn't have…"

Sam looked at her confused. Finally, Sam figured out what she was talking about. "The cavern?" she asked. Lilly nodded. "From the way I see it, I should be thanking you."

"But I poisoned you!" Lilly said as her blue eyes grew wide.

Sam walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "But in the end you saved me, twice now," she said wrapping an arm around Lilly's shoulders. She added, to keep the conversation on the lighter side, "Just think about it like this: If I hadn't survived, who do you think would've kept your father out of trouble in high school?"

"Uhm mom?"

"Yes?"

"From what I've heard, it was more of a two way street. If I remember correctly, there was some sort of save the frog campaign, an anti-meat rally, a couple of cases of breaking and entering. Oh, and cutting classes a couple of times and…"

"Okay," Sam said cutting her off. "Point proven." She shook her head slightly still smiling. "Who keeps telling you all these stories?"

"Who else?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tucker."

"So when are you headed back?" Lilly asked hesitantly. "There still is that disaster-thingy you were supposed to help with. It's still going on, right?"

Sam smiled. "Family always comes first."

Lilly looked over at her mom. "Since when?"

Sam swallowed hard. It was a hard blow to take since it was accurate. "Since I realized I'm an idiot. That I should be spending more time trying to take care of my own family than trying to save everyone else's."

Lilly didn't look convinced and she wasn't. She had heard the same speech before out of both of her parent's mouths. Her father was going to cut down on his "superhero gig" and mom was going to stop her Save-the-Whatever-it-was-this-Time cause to be at home more. Lilly felt that familiar urge to scream and choked it back down. She wasn't going to start the argument again. She was going to remain calm. _Like hell she would._ _Who was she kidding? She didn't have a calm bone in her body. _"I'm sure Mara would appreciate it," Lilly said referencing her little sister, the youngest of the household.

Sam's lavendar eyes narrowed knowing that Lilly brought out the lowest blow she could. "Well, she misses her big sister right now," Sam said refusing to be baited by her eldest daughter.

Lilly stood up from the bed and looked at her mother. "Let's just get this over with," she said. "Why tell me that you'll be around more when you won't be? I've heard this speech before from both of you. How can I believe you or dad when apparently neither of you have any problem holding back a few rather important facts about my life?"

Sam looked up. "Enough Lillith. We had our reasons."

"Reasons to lie to me?"

"No, reasons to keep you safe. Do you think we liked having to hold back from telling you? Do you want to know how upset your father really is right now? He was the one who had to go to the school knowing that when he saw you, it could be the last time ever. How do you think he felt? Or me? I was half way across the country on a plane when he called. I wanted to kill Clockwork for not giving me a warning at least, because our last parting words were in anger. Do you know how much that has been eating at me? Despite what you believe, you, Neil, Mara and your dad are all that I truly love and live for in this world. Don't ever forget that. Your father and I didn't tell you because…" Sam quickly wiped the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "…because we wouldn't be able to protect you." 

Lilly felt like a heel. What kind of a person makes their mother cry? "Mom," she began and stopped. She took another breath and sat down beside her mother. "I want to believe you. I want to believe dad," she began and looked out into the room avoiding meeting her mother's eyes. "I truly do more than anything, but I just can't right now. I hope you can understand that. I love you both but I just..I just can't."

They sat there silently on the bed together lost in their own thoughts. Lilly took a deep breath and huge yawn slipped out.

"You need to rest," Sam said automatically.

"But I don't want to go to sleep," Lilly said before she caught herself.

Sam's sharp eyes focused on the sudden worried look on Lilly's face. "Why?"

Lilly looked away feeling suddenly childish. "It's nothing."

"It's never 'nothing'," she said. "What's bothering you?"

Lilly looked serious, but embarrassed "What if I don't wake up? What if the dreams come back? I could set the room on fire again." Lilly shrugged trying to attempt to be nonchalant. "I know I'm being silly but I could swear I heard their voices."

Sam looked at her. "That was years ago Sweet. You're in Clockwork's room safe from harm."

"You mean safe from Nox and Adrian," Lilly said.

Sam's face remained calm but inside she felt her blood boil at the sound of their names. "Lilly you need to rest," she said and added, "You think you're bored now, just imagine having to stay in here longer."

Lilly smiled at her mother's attempt to ease the moment. "That would be agony," she agreed crawling into her bed, her eyes beginning to droop. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.

Sam covered her up and looked down at her again. She let the worry finally show on her face. Some how she didn't think the worst was over yet. She couldn't shake the feeling. Lilly was talking about having her dreams again. Maybe she should let Danny know that bit of information just in case she did flame up. Sam quietly left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

I know, I know. It's been awhile but the flu season had me really busy at work. Tech checks and surveys were due and I've been secretly working on a few other short stories. I know it sounds as bad as the dog ate my homework excuse but at least mine are real!

Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed! I'm glad you're all still around. I have the next chapter done just need to proof it and it should be up next week. Hopefully now that the weather has become more spring like, the flu will be history and life will return to normal. So more time to work on this story. 

Again thank you all!

Mikey


	26. Keeping the Balance

**Relative Chapter 26: Keeping the Balance**

Lilly woke to the sound of a voice. _My amuri._ She bolted straight up in bed. She looked around but she didn't see anyone. "Stay out of my head," she mumbled. She sat up in her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knee. She hadn't thought about him or that week in a long time. She usually blocked it out but now she sat there as she recalled every little detail she could remember. Was it just another piece of the chess game she was forced to be a pawn in? What was really just fate and what was part of some masterly crafted plan?

She couldn't quite grasp it. Her parents held back one of the most important facts of her life. Everything she had held in faith as a constant in her life was just to keep a paradox going. How are you suppose to act when you find out that your purpose in life is to go back in time at fifteen and poison your mother? And the biggest joke of all, one of life's greatest ironies- she told her mother last week in a huge shouting match that she couldn't control her life. Shouldn't she want to cry or laugh, do something?

Last week seemed like a lifetime ago. She had obtained after much wheeling and dealing, the Fenton Homemade Glue Recipe. The infamous recipe that could bond just about anything and all in time for the annual prank week with Alex. TJ had finally asked her out, although timing hadn't been his strong suit. Even Suzanna, Kenny and that group were getting easier to deal with. Life was going pretty well.

Now it really didn't seem to matter. She felt just like Clockwork's little puppet-her strings pulled for the supposedly 'better good of the team'. She knew the speech. She received the speech from Valerie or her dad every time she had a training session. All of it just so she could go back in time and keep paradoxes from happening. Okay, she decided, she wasn't being fair. Her parents' motives were honest and she knew on some level that they still were.

It's just that something wasn't quite right about this whole thing. Nox could've killed her or even poisoned her the second time when she was little. Why wait until now? It certainly would have been easier and a lot less work to do all of this then when she was eight before her powers truly came instead of now at fifteen. Maybe the reason she couldn't really get mad or cry was because her dad's explanation didn't cause the questions to go away. What if her parents just didn't have those answers? Who would?

Lilly's eyes flashed. She climbed off the bed and walked to the door. She was busting out and having a little chat with the neighborhood time master. She twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open with all the strength she possessed. She pulled so hard figuring that it wouldn't open, that she fell down by the ease of motion. She stood back up and looked at the open door like a rat in a maze debating if the next move would be her last. "Come on Lilly," she told herself. "Remember, you love challenges."

Lilly stepped outside of her room moving slowly. She still felt weak although she wasn't about to admit it to anyone. She looked around hearing only the ticking of the great clocks that filled the room. She spotted the shadow box that held the few remaining medallions of time that Clockwork still had in his possession. Near it was the thermos sitting on a table innocently hiding the monster that was trapped inside. She walked over to it. "I know you can hear me," she said to the ghost inside. "One day I will figure out how to defeat you and you will pay for what you did to my mother." Her only answer was another ding in the thermos. She smiled. _Good_, she thought bitterly, _if her life was ruined, his might as well be too_.

"You really shouldn't tease him," Clockwork said as he floated down from the rafters above. "You never know what tomorrow will bring."

"True," Lilly said sarcastically. "That's if I actually cared."

Clockwork smiled. "I see that your father talked to you."

"Yes I got the whole this-is-what-really-happened speech," Lilly said folding her arms in front of her. "Right now, I don't really care."

"If you didn't care," Clockwork began, "then you wouldn't be upset."

"Who says I'm upset?"

Clockwork looked at her giving her one of his blank expressions she loathed. "Your father doesn't know the whole story."

Lilly remained silent glaring at the Master of Time.

"Danny Phantom still has a human heart," he continued, "One that sometimes cares too much for what he does. He is also a parent. No parent wants to hear about their child suffering."

"And why should I trust you?" Lilly asked. "You've lied to me too."

"Lied no," Clockwork said. "Not mention the complete truth- yes."

"Isn't that the same as lying?" Lilly asked the master of time.

"Lying and truth are relative terms depending on the point of view." Clockwork said.

"You know, I've heard this speech all ready from Mr. Masters of all people."

Clockwork remained quiet for a moment as Lilly glared at him. "What is the nature of time?" he asked suddenly.

"You want to discuss theories now?" Lilly asked frustration in her voice. She became irritated as he waited patiently for her to answer. She sighed. She wasn't going to get any answers unless she listened to his lecture. She should know better by now. "I don't know. I suppose there are theories. Things I wouldn't understand even if I tried. Why? Where are you going with this?"

"Does the nature of time matter then?"

Lilly thought about it for a moment. "I suppose so. Time would need to be good."

"Good? To who's point of view? The humans? The ghosts?"

"Well it can't be bad, can it?"

"Again, point of view. Time is naturally neutral. It isn't meant to be touched by good or bad. Viewed in those terms perhaps but still neutral in nature."

"Is there a point to this?" Lilly asked.

"To explain this in terms you would understand if you'd pay closer attention, Nox is an entity of time. A creature designed in purpose to keep time neutral." He watched as Lilly's face was suddenly attentive. "What if such a creature decided to take sides?"

"Like pick sides in a battle?"

"Yes."

"It would shift time to that side. It couldn't remain neutral."

"Exactly," he said. "Now how could time try and fix itself, to become neutral and put itself back on course?"

"Get rid of the cause of the shift or to create something to oppose it, I suppose."

"Someone like you?"

Lilly coughed and choked out, "Like me?"

"All tyrants have their one person they are afraid of. The one person they know could lead to their downfall. By signaling this one person out, they actually give their adversary the power to defeat them. Nox believed that you were her greatest threat. Not, your father, your brother, but you. Thus she created in you, her balance. Time again becomes neutral."

"But what happens if one side does defeat the other?"

"Time wouldn't be neutral, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't."

Clockwork looked at Lilly with his calm demeanor and asked, "Why don't you ask the questions you really want to know?"

"What happens if Nox is destroyed?"

"Time would be out of balance."

"And that would mean?"

"Time would need to correct itself."

"Meaning?"

"Either time would need an adversary for you or you would need eliminated."

Lilly remained quiet for a moment. "The paradox."

He smiled. "The paradox. Either the poison would turn you into the next Nox or it would kill you."

"Then, is Nox me?" Lilly asked afraid of the answer.

"No. Time doesn't move as quickly as humans imagine with their short life span. It took centuries for Nox to champion and turn towards Chaos. Nox, itself is not the woman ghost you see when you battle. Nox is the life inside, the virus that took over the host."

"Nox is a virus?"

"In most ways yes, a collective thinking virus that overtakes it's host until only the shell remains."

"It's in me, isn't it?"

"You and your mother. It's the source and fuel of your powers."

"Then are my powers the same as hers?" Lilly asked.

"No. Your powers are a combination of your father's, your mother's and what your body produced in reaction to Nox's poison. They are unique to you."

"Will it take over?'

"I can't say for sure. That timeline isn't as definite compared to others."

"Why me? Why not dad or Neil or any number of ghosts more powerful? Why not you?"

He smiled understanding her fear. "Nox went to kill your mother fifteen years ago to hurt your father and found you instead. Nox knows potential when she sees it. In the womb was a second generation child that was going to be ghost and human with the combination of unique genetics. Therefore powers unique to you. Powers Nox wouldn't mind having as her own. Have you ever wondered why she came after you when you were eight?"

Lilly looked at him. "All the time."

Clockwork smiled. "She wanted to end the cycle. In other time lines, you were ten when you received your powers. She knew this and she was going to use this to her advantage."

"But they came when I was eight."

"Yes, they did," Clockwork said. "Even when time loops over itself, little unpredictable changes still occur within the cycle. She chose to break the cycle when she took you early. She knew this and it backfired. That is why she has never attacked again directly. She is in unknown territory. She is well aware that she changed the rules, bending this timeline into something new. She has been waiting for you to finish your trip back in time so she can see where these new changes will take you both."

"That's really messed up," Lilly said.

"Not really. Think about it. Nox believes in chaos. You have presented her with a new unique chance to break out of this time stream that she finds herself in. Nox has been waiting and ready."

"Ready?"

"To take over."

"And you can't get it out," Lilly asked.

"Not anymore."

She sighed heavily.

"It's your burden now," Clockwork said.

"I know. I knew that when I decided to stay."

"What I can do is teach you how to control it and keep it under control."

"To keep the balance," Lilly added.

"Yes."

Lilly remained quiet digesting the information before she asked, "So where's Nox? You know where she is."

"You tell me Lilly. Where would you be if you not only wanted to get your opponent's attention but overcome them? How would you do it?"

"I'd use their weaknesses against them," Lilly said automatically.

"Then what are your weaknesses?"

Her eyes grew large. Her friends, her family, they are all in one place and in one time period. Nox wouldn't, would she?

"What do your instincts tell you Lilly?"

"If she's not all ready there, she soon will be. I've got to go back."

"And do what?"

"Whatever I need to. Whatever is necessary. Where's my medallion?"

"You don't need it anymore. It's a part of you now. Be whenever you wish to be. Decide in your mind. Have you got it?"

"Yes."

"Then walk through the viewer."

Lilly took a few steps toward the viewer and looked back at Clockwork. "What would happen if both sides were eliminated?" she asked. "Would there be gains or losses for either side?"

"From who's point of view?"

"Time."

"No," he answered.

Lilly looked over at the ghost. "Thank you Clockwork," she said and walked into the viewer.

He watched her go. "You never asked what would happen to your family if you both were gone."

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

* * *

At their home in Amity Park, Sam Fenton suddenly dropped the plate she was carrying to put away in the cabinet. It splintered into several small slivers on the wooden floor. Danny came running in and looked at his wife. "Lilly," Sam whispered as she leaned against the counter for support as the full memory came crashing around her.

Danny looked at her his blue eyes becoming dull. "I remember it too."

* * *

_OKay, I know this has been a long time coming and I apologize but I was wrapping up a few other projects I needed to get done. Since they're done, I can concentrate more on finishing this story. (Yes, this does have an ending set up- three different versions actually.)_

_Thanks for the reviews and comments and I'll be posting soon!_

_Mikey_


	27. The Hero Returns

**Relative Chapter 27: The Hero Returns. The Damsel is Distressed.**

Danny entered the lab through the portal still exhausted from the trip to Clockwork's place. He noted the tapping foot and crossed arms of the only person in the lab. He set the rings in motion returning to his human half. "What's the matter Jazz?" he asked.

"You left and didn't even bother to tell me so I could field any questions that might have come up? How am I supposed to help if I don't know what is going on?" she asked. Then looked pointedly at her younger brother. "So what is going on?"

"I just went to check on Lilly."

"And?" she prompted.

"And I'm not sure just what happened," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was like having strings pulled all around you and you had absolutely no control over it. That's what I mean," he answered. He looked up at the clock above the workbench. "It's five o'clock?!"

Jazz looked at him curiously. "Yes, so?"

"School's in two and a half hours. I don't have any of my assignments done…"

"Danny?"

"I missed curfew and I'm sure I'm busted for that."

"Danny," Jazz said a little louder this time. He stopped to look at her. "Danny, it's five PM. An hour until dinner." She looked at him concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"All of that happened in just an hour? Man, Clockwork's good," Danny muttered to himself.

Jazz continued to look at him with concern. "Care to explain?"

"That would be a no," Danny answered.

"Again, should I remind you that I can't help field questions if I don't know what is going on?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Kids, what are you doing down here? I thought I told you both that until the new ceiling plaster dries- you're to stay out of the lab?" Maddie said at the bottom of the steps with her hands on her hips.

"Right mom, forgot," Danny said giving her a genuine smile. She had unknowingly saved him from Jazz. Danny took to the stairs two at a time leaving both behind.

"You too," Maddie said as she started back up the stairs.

"I'm coming," Jazz said walking towards the stairway to continue her pursuit of answers. Behind her the portal began to hum. She stopped. Intrigued but nervous, she walked over to the switchboard and the checked the readouts.

Most of the switches and dials she didn't understand and she didn't want to. Basically, all she wanted to know was whether the genetic lock was on and working and whether there was ghost activity going on behind it. Those two displays she could read. Looking down at them her eyes grew large. She looked at the portal. "Danny," she hollered.

A glimmering form walked straight through the portal as if it was nothing more than a curtain in the way.

"You can't do that. It's locked," Jazz said.

Red eyes became black as the glimmering form took on the appearance of a teenage boy with short spiky blonde hair. He smiled but the smile was cold. "Jazz, you don't have a lock that can keep me out," he said in a sultry whisper.

Jazz took a step back until she could feel the control panel against her back. "W…Who are you?" she asked nervous.

"A dear friend," he answered with a smirk.

"We don't have ghosts for friends," Jazz answered as she grasped for anything she could use as a weapon on the switchboard.

"Jazz, I didn't say anything about being _your_ friend," he answered as he stepped closer.

Jazz's fingers clasped around something and she pulled it forward. She had the Fenton Creepstick. She gripped it tightly as she looked at the ghost taking a fighting stance. "How do you know me?"

"Now, Jazz, don't get so upset. You can put the weapon down. I like my toys to be a bit more fiery than you," he said still in his nonchalant whisper.

"Mom! Danny!" Jazz hollered again.

"Jazz, Jazz, Jazz…" he said sounding disappointed as he snapped his fingers. The sound echoed within the basement resonating around the room. Above the nervous older sister of the town hero, the ceiling plaster came loose and fell. Jazz crumpled to the floor in a heap. The Fenton Creepstick rolled out from her fingers and away under the switchboard.

"Jazz I'm coming!" Maddie hollered as she ran down the steps. The ghost went invisible. "What's the matter…" Maddie's eyes focused on her daughter's form. "Jazz!" She went to her daughter and began hollering up the steps. "Jack! Danny!"

The ghost phased and slipped up through the ceiling sending down two more pieces of ceiling onto the floor below just for kicks. Both missed mother and daughter as the ghost phased straight out of Fenton Works.

Upstairs, Danny's ghost sense had went off. He came running down the steps from his bedroom to the first floor to investigate when he heard his mother's cries for help coming from downstairs in the basement.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Neil felt the time medallion quiver suddenly and stop. His eyes met TJ's. "That was odd."

"Everything about this week is odd. Down to this assignment. Why does Clocky have to have these medallions right now? There's only one human entrance into this death trap," TJ said gesturing to the cavern hidden beneath Axion.

Neil only shrugged. "I gave up trying to understand his logic."

"So basically, if he asks you to jump…"

"…I ask how high. Yep, for the most part," Neil said. He eyed the different ports on the charred portal frame. "Okay, which one again?"

"The top one," TJ said glancing upwards. He pulled out a battered looking PDA.

Neil tugged on the black wire as he floated upwards. "Why aren't you using your computer instead of that old thing?"

"Technology can only go so far backwards. I've found that Dad's old PDA modified with a few touches of my own works best," TJ said as he connected the wire into a port in the handheld device.

Neil plugged the cord in and floated back to the floor. "So what is this suppose to do?"

"Hopefully confuse the security system in order to bypass it and get to the shut down menus," TJ answered.

"And if it doesn't?" Neil asked as he floated back down to the ground from the top of the portal.

"If it doesn't…" TJ began as he keyed in his file. The portal closed up and locked down. "That happens," he said and sighed. "I'm out of ideas. Without the actual schematics, I'm not going to be able to do anything to disable it long enough to retrieve the medallions."

"Who'd have them?"

TJ looked up gesturing with his eyes and a nod of his head. "Plasmius."

"Not going to happen," Neil said.

"The sad part, my dad could crack this half asleep," TJ said.

"Then why not get your dad?"

"The portal's locked down. We don't have the map so we don't know when the next random portal will be or its location. I truly doubt we can just go over to Fenton Works and say, 'Oh by the way, your grandson and I need to borrow your portal for about a half hour.' Then try to explain to them why. I'm sure that'll go over well since they don't even know about their own son."

Neil crossed his arms in front of him. "Are you done ranting yet?" he asked. "I was talking about the Tucker here. Surely between the two of you, at least an idea will come up."

"Might work," TJ said. "but how do we convince him to help without time line issues?"

"We'll ask Danny. He'd be able to vouch for us right? And he already knows who we are. I'm sure he'd keep it quiet," Neil said.

"If he doesn't, Alex is really going to be busy after this," TJ remarked. "Speaking of the devil himself, where is he?"

Neil smiled. "He opted to take care of Clockwork's list while I stayed here to work on clearing the cavern and this."

TJ grinned back. "He was going to kill you wasn't he?"

Neil continued smiling. "Muttered something about Murphy's Law when he left."

TJ chuckled. "Shall we then?" he asked. He jumped up slightly, clicking the bottom of his soles together and his sled appeared under his feet. He hit the intangibility button on his dark blue suit. The two boys flew up to the ceiling.

TJ arrived on the ground alone. Confused, he flew back down to the portal. Neil was on the floor rubbing the top of his head.

Neil looked up. "The shield," he said. "It must be on."

"It wasn't working earlier."

"And the explosion that brought down half this place hadn't happened yet either. I guess Vlad reset it after we left."

TJ looked over at the charred remains of the computers. "I could try and find a way to get it down."

"No, go find our dads. Everything's locked down anyway. The portal is closed. There's no way down here from Axion," Neil gestured to the rockslide that covered what had been the entrance to the cavern from the lab. "Let's just get this over with so I can see how Lilly's doing."

"I'll be back as soon as I can then," TJ said and then looked pointedly at Neil. "Remember, don't touch anything while I'm gone."

Neil shot him a look. TJ ginned before taking to the air intangible once again. He flew up through the ground and continued on his sled towards Fenton Works- his most likely chance to come across Danny in either form.

Deathtrap seemed pretty accurate, Neil decided as he walked around what was left of the cavern. The rockslide had shortened the room into half leaving the vents for air and electricity in tact. He picked up one of several rocks with scorch marks. He wondered how many of these were caused from the explosion and how many came from the fight between Lilly and Nox. His eyes flashed. He still wished he could wrap his hands around the Time Master's throat for making him wait to help his little sister. Stuck watching on the viewer and unable to help knowing that she needed to get that stuff out of her was just wrong. He and TJ could've helped his dad and Frog could've went with Clockwork and been fine. Damn Clockwork wouldn't let him go back until after it was over. The rock crumbled in his grip surprising him back to the moment at hand.

He brushed his hands absentmindedly as he walked back towards the portal. Basically, all of this mess was caused because Plasmius ended up with all but one of the missing time medallions and putting them into this contraption. He still couldn't understand why they couldn't just come collect the medallions before they were put into the frame in the first place.

It was a mystery. Just like why the portal hadn't collapsed from the explosion, yet there was a landslide on the other end. He supposed the medallions and the metal itself might have helped but other than a bit of charring, it was still in perfect condition. Maybe Teej's explanation was right. Maybe because the portal had been opened, the force of the explosion simply escaped into the ghost zone. Then again, maybe Alex had a point. Perhaps it was simply because it wasn't meant to.

Still boils down to Clockwork and his plans doesn't it? Neil shook his head and sat down on the rocky ground. He glanced around again when a blinking light caught his attention. Curious, he walked over picking up the computer and set it upright onto the countertop designed for it. Everything about the computer looked like it had already been fried with its one way ticket to computer heaven except for a small red blinking light. Neil decided to investigate further.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"That new top with those jeans are just so you," Paulina said to Star as the blonde pulled out the shirt from the Abyss bag in her lap.

"Too bad Valerie couldn't have come along," Star said as she put the shirt back into the bag.

"She does have a good eye on fashion," Paulina agreed. "She wanted to hang out with the loser squad." The tone of the last statement effectively cut off the rest of the discussion.

Star sighed quietly. She looked at Paulina confused as the diva pulled into the student parking lot. "Why are we stopping here?"

"I want to take home my picture of the Ghost Boy," Paulina said and got out of her car. "The school will be locked up later and I still want to hit a few more stores."

"Hey! Paulina!" Dash called out before he sprinted over to her in his football uniform.

The popular girl turned around as he approached. "I'm still not speaking to you," she said hostility oozing from the words. "Go play with your _new_ friends."

"New friends?" Dash asked confused. "I just came over to tell you that Spooky Manson is trying to mess with your locker."

"What!" she nearly roared. "No one messes with my ghost boy. No one." Paulina stormed away.

Dash watched her stomp off intot he school building with a small smile on his face. Satisfied, the ghost slipped out of the boy he had temporarily possessed. He followed invisible in Paulina's wake.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

If you were to ask her, Sam Manson would tell you that irony seemed to be the running theme of her life. She being a person who loved the cool dark night was born into a family that loved the warm morning sun. She who was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian was best friends with a self-proclaimed meat connoisseur. So exactly how ironic was it, she wondered, to be searching the locker of a girl who crushed on the ghost side of the boy she was in love with, while the girl who crushed on the human side played look out?

"It's not here," she said to Valerie.

"Did you check the back?" she asked.

"I don't want to disturb Paulina's little shrine too much," Sam tossed back.

Valerie smirked. "So what's it like to open a locker that has Danny's face plastered all over it?"

"The same as it always does when I pass by and listen to her talk to it- bizarre," Sam answered.

Valerie smirked but didn't say anything else.

"Okay, it's really not here," Sam said as panic was beginning to creep in. "I need to find it."

"Why don't you just tell him all ready?" Valerie asked.

Sam stuck her head out. "Tell him what?"

"That you like him."

"Of course I do. He's my best friend," Sam said automatically.

"And how long are you going to hide behind that?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Riiight," she drew out. "Keep telling yourself that while some other girl steals him right out from underneath you."

"Why? You've got plans?" Sam asked sarcasm dripping from the statement.

"Maybe I do," Valerie said with a smirk. "I mean if you're not willing to try, why should I wait? Or any other girl for that matter? Eventually someone else will come along and that smile he has for you will belong to her."

"Aren't you being a bit melodramatic even for you?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips. "Danny doesn't have any special smile for me. I'm just his friend."

"Excuse me but I don't think that locker's yours," Paulina snapped as she walked over towards them. "I don't want your goth geekness anywhere near _my_ ghost boy."

"Over _my_ dead body," Sam mumbled under her breath.

Valerie smiled having heard Sam's comment.

Paulina's piercing stare went from Sam to Valerie before turning back on the Goth. She looked inside her locker shifting books around slowly at first then rapidly. She glared at Sam with narrowed eyes. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Sam asked attempting to feign a bit of innocence.

"Where's the drawing?" Paulina asked. Her demeanor was cracking as she became visibly upset. "The drawing of the Ghost Boy. The one you said I could have."

"I haven't touched it, I swear," Sam said.

"It's not here and you're the one who's standing with my locker door open chicka," she pointed out.

"I haven't seen it. Besides, I could make a new one if I wanted one so badly."

"Then why are you in my locker?" Paulina asked again, her hands on her hips. "Valerie?"

"Uhm…" Valerie began looking to Sam for help.

"There you are," a boy said walking up to the trio of girls. He looked at Sam with his brown eyes grinning mischievously. "Didn't I tell you that it was locker number 420, not 421?"

Valerie looked at the boy confused but Sam smiled back understanding. "420? That explains it," Sam said joining in. She turned to Paulina. "I was trying to open his locker to get uhm…"

"My history notes," he supplied the answer.

"His history notes to study from. Sorry," Sam said finishing the excuse for Paulina.

Paulina looked at the boy, then at Sam and her eyes settled on Valerie. "And you?" she asked accepting Sam's excuse.

"Borrowing his notes too?" Valerie offered weakly. "I must have opened your locker by mistake."

Paulina looked inside her locker then her eyes scanned the trio and settled on Sam. "Your lucky you didn't mess with anything else," she said and closed the locker door. She walked off not bothering to waste any more time on Valerie and her loser squad. She had shopping to accomplish before dinner.

"That was close," Valerie muttered.

"Well if you had actually played look out, it wouldn't have happened," Sam said. She turned to the boy. "Nice save by the way and thanks," she said.

The boy smiled. "Not a problem," he said and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Sam called out, "Didn't you want in your locker?"

The boy grinned widely. "That's not my locker," he said and continued on his way.

Valerie looked at Sam. "That was weird."

"This is Casper High, it's always weird here, but back to the matter at hand. Where's my drawing?" Sam asked.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

He had to admit it, if nothing else, that Clockwork had timing down to an art form. Playing poltergeist wasn't so bad, Alex mused. At least he was away from Walking Murphy's Law Neil since TJ had finally shown up. And not a moment too soon either. Another five minutes he was sure he'd be willing to consider shoving one of his best friends into the ghost zone just to keep him from touching anything else. He pulled out his paper from his jeans pocket and waited until the next job appeared on the list. His lips curved into a small smile as he read it_. I'm going to love this one_, he thought.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

The invisible ghost settled above the lockers watching the exchange between the diva and the Goth carefully looking for information. He needed something he could use as a lure or leverage against Danny Phantom when the timing was right. Then he heard the boy's voice as he called out to the girls. Immediately, the ghost phased through the next two walls stopping when he reached the gym. He floated suspended above the basketball hoop debating.

Alex Traliacs was here. That would make things a bit more problematic. If Traliacs was here, then at least one other member of that ragtag group would be here too. They always worked in pairs. Clockwork must have found out about his escape all ready and sent them. The ghost smirked. Clockwork must be slipping to have sent that group. His smirk slipped some as he thought it through. There was going to be another complication to his plan. With their arrival into this time period, Nox wouldn't be far behind. Adrian wasn't ready to take on Nox just yet. He needed to _acquire_ some help first.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Okay, this time would you actually play look out?" Sam commented as she put her ear near Dash's locker door. She began fiddling with the combination listening for the pins to fall into place. When the last one sounded, Sam opened the door to the locker. "Ugh, in love with himself much?" she commented.

"Let me see," Valerie said peering into the locker. "Nah, he doesn't have an ego or anything," she added sarcastically.

Sam chuckled. Taped up inside of the locker were newspaper articles of each of his touchdown passes, a picture of him and Paulina as part of the Homecoming Court, and even a to-do list that included 'wailing on Fenton' scheduled between lunch and math class. Other than that, it was all about Dash this, and Dash that.

Sam moved books around, opening and closing notebooks but sighed resigned. "It's not here."

"It was a long shot."

"I know," Sam said. "I just want it back."

"Then why did you give it to Paulina in the first place?" Valerie asked.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to confront Dash about it," Sam said ignoring Valerie's comment.

Valerie took the hint. "Then I guess we're calling it quits for today?"

"I guess so," Sam said as she closed the locker door. "Just remind me to tell Danny to take a new route to class after lunch."

Valerie chuckled. "I can't believe he actually scheduled that," she said.

"Did you see what he had planned for Nathan?"

Valerie sighed. "That poor kid is really going to hate life tomorrow."

"You know you could warn him," Sam said smiling.

"No way. I'm not going to give him any ideas," Valerie said. "I just now got him to stop chasing me all around the school. You do it."

"Why don't you just tell him that you don't like him in that way?"

"And why don't you just tell Danny that you _do_ like him in that way?" Valerie countered.

"Okay," Sam said.

Valerie looked at her eyes wide. "You're going to tell him?" she asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, I'll tell Nathan about Dash. Someone needs to warn him."

Valerie looked at Sam and said simply, "Thanks."

"Well don't expect any more favors from me," Sam said as they walked out of the school. "See you tomorrow Valerie."

"Same here," Valerie said as both girls parted ways.

A block away from the school, Sam's cell phone began to ring in her backpack. She pulled it out and smiled as she read the number of the ID. She clicked the phone on and answered, "Hi Danny."

* * *

Ya, I know it's choppy but I couldn't really find any other way to smooth it out. Sorry.

Mikey


	28. Tucker Makes the News

Relative Chapter 28: Tucker makes the News

Vlad Masters looked over at his desk in his nice posh office frustrated. His conversation with Danny earlier in the week hadn't been very productive. His medallion was gone leaving only a small scar where it use to hang. The ghost Clockwork had banned him from interfering with Lilly Fenton while she was there. Despite all his attempts to thwart the ghost, nothing had worked. He actually was hoping that Jazmine would call with the news he needed. He sighed loudly again as he began to pace in his Axion office. "Computer. Replay audio on file TW05," he ordered.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"So why haven't you visited Lilly and I'd like the real reason this time," Tucker's voice came across the computer speakers. The voice, Vlad noted, was somber even for the goofy teenager.

"I told you it was kind of creepy," Danny said.

"Like Sam said, 'since when has that stopped you?'" Tucker asked concerned.

There was a long pause in the sound where the only noise in the room seemed to be someone shuffling their feet across the floor. It was impossible to figure out which of the boys it was. "Because of me she was on that bed. She was yelling out for me, or rather the older me, and I couldn't help her. I didn't know what to do."

"Dude, you're fifteen. How are you supposed to know what to do? Half of the time my dad doesn't know what to do and he's been a parent like my entire life. Your dad has been one even longer and look at him. You've known Lilly for what, three days? And technically, you're not her dad-yet," Tucker commented. "I doubt anyone can blame you for being scared."

"Who said I was scared?" Danny asked getting defensive.

"How long have I known you?" Tucker asked meeting the defensive tone with one of sarcasm.

There was another long pause before Danny's voice continued. "Clockwork said she might die because she stayed to help me, help all of us. Then the other two were looking to me as if I could solve the problem. I don't even know what's going on to even know where to start."

Again, Tucker's voice. "Now we're getting somewhere. You can't solve everything. You'd go crazy trying," Tucker paused. "Which could explain you this week actually."

"Tucker…"

"So you came across a problem that you couldn't solve. It's bound to happen, even to Danny Phantom," Tucker said. "Ever thought maybe you're trying to solve the wrong problem?"

The boys fell into silence again before it was Danny who spoke again. "You know, maybe Sam has a point."

"She does?"

"I'm going back to Clockwork's and find out the real problem about Lilly."

"Okay, I'll go with you," Tucker said.

"I think I better handle this one myself," Danny said.

"Then my work is done here." There was a sound of someone getting up off the bed.

"Thanks Tuck," he said.

"You're welcome. But I should really start charging for this," Tucker commented and then the sound of a door.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Computer stop," Vlad ordered. The file didn't tell him anything more than it did the first time he had listened to it. Vlad looked again at the abstract painting on the wall as he let his thoughts wander. He would've bet money that Lilly Fenton had slipped up sometime during her visit and mentioned things about the future she shouldn't have. Dates, Fenton design models, history events, how to stabilize those frustrating time medallions set in his portal…Vlad smiled slightly on that last one. Who would Lilly have turned to when she finally wanted to talk to someone? She wouldn't have taken the chance to talk to her father or her mother. Especially not her mother, he said with a grin on his face. They were too much alike. He had assumed it would be the techno-geek hence the replaying of all the audio files of the last several days. It was becoming rather frustrating not being able to retrieve what he needed.

"Computer. Replay audio file TS1954. Start after the mark. Just the new part this time. I don't want to listen to Mr. Foley's description of the girl in his math class," Vlad said rolling his eyes. He sat down in his chair as the recording played.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"She's actually a rather nice person now," Tucker's voice came over the speakers. "When she isn't hunting Danny anyway. A part of me can see her point of why she does it. After all, a lot of things happened to her pretty quickly."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason," Lilly's voice replied. Vlad could almost picture her shrugging her shoulders exactly like her father.

"You honestly believe that?" Tucker's voice sounded amazed.

"Of course I do. Sometimes things aren't meant to be explained right away," Lilly said and the sound went quiet.

"You know something."

"Of course I do. I have a whole generation of history behind me that hasn't happened yet." Vlad could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"All right, my turn now," Tucker said. The sound of the Nasty Burger where this had been recorded became too loud to hear what Tucker had asked her. Vlad grimaced as he listened.

Lilly sounded like she had choked on her drink from the sound of it. "You should be asking my brother this. He's the popular one dating the homecoming princess types. I'm the one everyone keeps waiting to see if I land up in jail needing bail money."

"But you're a girl."

"And that makes me an expert, how exactly?"

"Come on Lilly."

Vlad heard her sigh. "Tucker, there isn't any thing wrong with you. You're smart, funny, and capable of spectacular things. If the girl can't see that- then she wasn't worth it anyway. I mean, if you can't be yourself among your friends or girlfriends as the case may be, then what's the point of having them?"

"Then…"

Lilly cut him off. "Tucker, I can promise you that you'll find the love of your life and as far as I can tell, are deliriously happy. So much that you're constantly embarrassing your children. So quit worrying about it. Be you and the rest will take care of itself."

It was quiet again at the table as Vlad could hear the other conversations continue around them. Finally, Lilly spoke again. "Now it's my turn."

"Fair enough. So what did you want to know?" Tucker asked.

"Explain to me how you get to the secret power board on level 14 of Demon Knight."

Vlad's eyebrows drew together curious. Tucker's voice was also curious. "Why?"

"Because I know it's there. Da-nny always teases me about it."

"So you want me to help you cheat?"

"I don't think of it as cheating. More as information gathering to overcome an opponent," Lilly said.

"He kicks your butt at it, doesn't he?" Tucker asked. A smile in his voice.

"Every time," Lilly admitted with a hint of frustration in her voice.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Vlad sat back in his plush executive chair. He closed his eyes in thought. This wasn't helping. He needed more information. Something he could use against the girl to get her to cooperate. He wanted answers on how to control the medallions in the cavern below and he truly believed that Lilly was the key to those answers. "Perhaps…" he wondered aloud before he pushed a button on his watch. In its face, Skulker appeared. "Bring me Mr. Foley would you please."

"What? That twerp?" Skulker asked.

"I would like a word with him," Vlad replied and the screen went back to its original clock face. He closed his eyes again.

"That won't help."

Vlad looked up to see an older teenage boy. He'd wager he was around seventeen, possibly eighteen. His spiky blond hair touched the door as he leaned against it as if he didn't have a care in the world. His eyes were closed. "And who are you?" Vlad quipped not carrying in the slightest but standing up to best enhance his aura of power.

The boy didn't move from his spot. "I have a lot of names but Adrian works best for now."

"Well Adrian," he sneered. "This is a business and I believe you are trespassing. Why don't you run along before I call the authorities?"

Adrian's black eyes opened as he smirked at the older man. "Don't be fooled by the appearance. This is just to lure prey into a false sense of safety."

"Prey? Safety?" Vlad looked at him incredulously. "Do you not know who I am?! Who you are talking too?!"

Adrian moved his head slightly to get a better look at the older halfa with a smirk plastered on his youthful face. "You are one Vladimir Masters, a member of the billionaire club, owner of several unique facilities like this one, and known in the Ghost Zone as Vlad Plasmius. One of several halfas studied like little insignificant insects by a group of Observers." Adrian's smirk remained as Vlad just looked at him. "Ain't life a bitch for you halfas?"

Vlad folded his arms in front of him. "What do you want?"

Adrian smiled sending a cold shiver down Vlad's spine. "Lilly Fenton."

"And why is that?" Vlad asked keeping his composure.

Adrian kept the same cold smile on his face as he regarded the older halfa. "You want the Phantom's daughter to learn how to manipulate time. I want her to piss off Nox," he answered. "I believe you have made Nox's acquaintance all ready?"

Vlad looked the boy over. "I have," he answered cryptically.

"Then you know why," Adrian answered just as cryptically. "But don't let me keep you. I know you have another pressing matter to take care of- one Tucker Foley, if I'm not mistaken?" Adrian smiled. "Interesting approach, I suppose. Too bad you have the wrong guy."

"Wrong guy?" Vlad quizzed.

Adrian smiled. "You might want to rethink your bait." With that, Adrian disappeared right in front of the halfa.

Vlad was furious as he sat back down in his chair. He had been surprised by how much this new ghost seemed to know about his desires. And he hated surprises.

"The security has been breeched in genetics lab 66," a metallic voice announced over Vlad's computer speakers.

"Butter brickle!" Vlad cursed. "What now?" Then he paused. Sixty-six? How was that possible? The landslide from the explosion blocked the only entrance. There wasn't any feasible way to access it-at least for a human. "Clever little boy Adrian," Vlad said as he entered his security code into the computer system. The main cameras weren't online. "Computer, what activated the breech alarm in Genetics lab 66?" Vlad asked.

The metallic voice chirped, "Security file Alpha three was compromised. Portal was locked."

"Any cameras still in working order?" Vlad asked.

"Camera J," the computer answered.

"I need to upgrade this system," he muttered tired of hearing the metallic computer voice. He'd much rather hear his Maddie's voice. "Show me on my screen."

The tiny camera picked up movement right in front of it. It took a moment for Vlad to realize that the camera was in motion as the screen seemed tossed from it's side to upright. The face and body pulled out for Vlad to see the intruder's face. It wasn't Adrian. He froze the image on the screen. "I know that face," he muttered. With a quizzical expression, he tried to recall where he had seen it. The boy looked similar to young Daniel but he knew that boy down in the lab wasn't Daniel. With an excited look, he asked the computer to dig up the file labeled L-5534 and go frame by frame. The computer pulled it up. When the right frame appeared, he ordered, "Side by side for comparisons."

He glanced at the two pictures and a large smile grew. The boy beside Lilly in the film frame matched the intruder in the lab. Apparently, Lilly's brother decided to make another visit too. Now he had bait to use against Daniel and a way to force Lilly's hand.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Tucker fiddled with his PDA again as he stood in line at the Nasty Burger. His baby kept fussing as the screen fuzzed and embarrassingly, one of his favorite movies went off as loud as it could right in front of Kwan and a few of the other members of the A-Listers. It was of course one of the few "chick flicks" he really liked but wouldn't under penalty of death ever admit to. It earned him several looks, which he mumbled just loud enough to be heard, "I wish Sam would leave my stuff alone." It must have been convincing enough because the looks stopped and they returned to ignoring him.

He took a breath of relief and ordered. While he waited, his baby just shut down. He fiddled some more but the screen remained black. _Technus?_ He wondered. There weren't any other signs of the techo-loving ghost anywhere else. He collected his tray and walked towards the back of the fast food hangout until he reached their favorite booth. He settled into it finally getting a moment to relax.

He took a bite of his Mighty Meaty sandwich wondering how Lilly was doing. He hadn't heard from Danny since he left an hour ago to check on her. As a matter of fact, he hadn't heard from any of his friends for at least an hour. He kind of figured Sam would've called by now with a progress report. He pulled out his cell phone. No messages. He shrugged as he put it back in his pocket and took another bite.

His mind began to wander again. What if something had happened to Lilly? What if she had died? What would that do to Danny? He shuddered at that thought. Danny had been nearly impossible to deal with this week after the cavern. Something like that would just devastate him. No, better not even think like that. Lilly will be fine. He looked again at his PDA. He put his sandwich down and took a big slurp of drink before he dug into his backpack and pulled out a small little zippered pouch. He opened it up and pulled out a small tiny screwdriver. Keeping his mind focused on his task on hand rather than letting it wander about the possibilities that Lilly may not have made it, he opened the battery compartment of the little portable. With skilled hands, he disconnected the battery from the device and a small gasp exited his mouth.

With nimble fingers, Tucker pulled the sliver of a microchip out of the compartment. Using the screwdriver, he disconnected it from the device. He held it up to the fluorescent light of the restaurant and studied it. It was too sophisticated to be anything other than Vlad. Why would he be messing with his baby? Anger filled him along with a sense of violation as he set the chip on the table. With the blunt end of the tiny screwdriver he smashed the chip. Upset, he quickly reassembled his PDA and put away his tool kit.

The explosion to the side of the building sent the patrons of the Nasty Burger running in a panicked mob in every direction. Tucker shoved his PDA into his pack flinging it onto his back readying himself to make a run for it.

"You."

Tucker looked up and saw the arm mounted laser cannon pointed right at him. Glancing further upwards, he saw the gleaming metal teeth and blue-green flaming hair. "Me?" he asked weakly.

"My employer would like a word with you," Skulker said as he fired.

The blast hit Tucker directly in the chest as the patrons of the Nasty Burger fled the restaurant. As the blackness began to take him over, Tucker's last clear thought was simply, "Why is it always when I want to eat?"

As Skulker threw the unconscious boy over his shoulder, Tucker's cell phone fell from his pocket and landed on the floor. Skulker ignored it taking to the sky.

On the floor, the phone began ringing.

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

"Huh," Danny said as he turned off the cell and slipped it back into his pocket. He walked back into the exam room and rejoined his folks and Sam.

"The doctor said you might have to stay the night Jazz. Just for observation in case you have a concussion," Maddie explained. "It'll depend on the radiology reports."

"I don't need to stay the night. I feel perfectly fine," she answered a little too quick as she looked nervously around.

Sam and Danny exchanged looks. "Mom, I'm going to step outside for a moment," Danny said. "I can't get a clear signal. I need to tell Tuck that we won't be meeting tonight to study after all."

"Okay honey," Maddie replied. "Just don't wander too far."

"I'm here and I brought everything!" Jack announced as he stepped into the room carrying three different ghost weapons. "Now where are they?"

"Jack," Maddie said as she eyed the horrified hospital staff. "Put those away. I didn't say _a_ _ghost_ hit us. I said a tile _almost_ hit us."

Jack's face fell. "Oh…well at least I brought tacos!" Sure enough, he pulled out a bag of food from some mysterious pocket. "Enough for everyone!"

Sam took one look at the grease-stained bag and shook her head. "No thanks Mr. Fenton. I think I'll pass this round," she said as politely as she could and nearly jumped out the room.

Danny watched Sam with faint amusement as she darted out the door.

"Taco Danny?" his dad asked.

"Uhm, no thanks Dad," Danny said and slipped out following Sam.

"More for me then," Jack said opening the bag.

They walked down the hallway and stepped into the lobby of the Emergency Room. Danny tried calling Tucker's cell again. Another round of rings and still no answer from Tucker as Danny put his cell phone back into his pocket. "He's not answering," Danny said. "Not even voice mail. It's just not Tucker."

Sam tugged on his arm. "I think I might know why," she said and pointed to the TV screen mounted in the room.

Footage replayed of the attack on the Nasty Burger from the viewpoint of someone's cell phone. The quality wasn't very good but it was clear enough that Danny could spy Skulker and Tucker through the screaming and panicked crowd. "…And to recap this breaking story: The Nasty Burger has been once again the sighting of ghosts. The mayor has labeled this as a Level 2 Ghost attack and has asked that all citizens remain calm and to avoid the area until the all clear has been given," the reporter stated from the comfort of the television studio. "The ghost involved has been identified as Ghost-X."

Danny chuckled. "I'll bet Skulker wishes my dad hadn't gotten a hold of Jazz's list now."

At the same time, Sam's phone went off playing her favorite song. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone to answer. "Yes, we saw it," Sam said into the phone. "We'll be right there." She hit the button ending the call and put it back into her bag. Danny was already looking at her waiting for an answer. "Valerie will meet us there."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Valerie has your cell number?"

Sam looked at him oddly. "And I have hers. Your point?"

"Just thought it was odd that you and Tucker both have her number but I don't," Danny said with a small amount of miff in there.

Sam smiled somewhat pleased at that bit of news. "Well, Tucker got a hold of her cell number and we used it a couple of times to track where she was." _With you._

Danny looked confused but only responded with, "I suppose that makes sense."

He looked around. "Too many people."

"And cameras," Sam pointed out. "Change once we're in the parking lot."

"My parents are going to kill me for leaving," Danny said taking a deep breath knowing the inevitable grounding was coming.

"You could overshadow them and make them forget," Sam said smiling. "After all, Lilly had to learn from someone."

Danny grinned. "It won't be from me. I already learned that lesson," he said.

"Danny, Jazz will understand that you need to do this. She'll help with you parents. Besides, don't accidents always happen around your place anyway?" Sam teased lightly.

"I'm not so sure it was an accident," Danny said. Sam looked at him seriousness replacing the almost playfulness on her face. "I'll tell you about it once we're on our way."

Within minutes, Danny Phantom slipped out of the parking lot area carrying Sam in the air with him as they headed for the Nasty Burger.

* * *

Okay, yes I'm a horrible person and I can't keep up with this story as much as I wish I could. This might take a bit longer than I planned, but I still have plans to finish so don't worry about that. I just have a couple of other Lilly "stories" I'm also working on and they take up a good chunk of free time too. And even though it's summer, I could swear I have less free time than I did during the school year.  
(shrugs) It could always be worse.

Mikey


	29. Reservations and Uncertainties

Relative Chapter 29

Reservations and Uncertainties

* * *

TJ Foley, Teej as he was often called by those who knew him, walked up to Fenton Works dressed as close as he could get to his dad. It was pretty standard to try and blend in with whatever time period they were traveling. Especially after the Lilly-Just-Had-To-Voice-Her-Independence-Like-Her-Mother Incident nearly caused a riot. Apparently, as they had learned, anything dealing with technology was still considered "evil". The next time they went back to correct that timeline, they went prepared, or so they thought. He had ditched his suit once they got there changing into the appropriate attire. Turned out that he really needed his suit when of course, he didn't have it on. So now he, with his dad's help, created a way to project the appropriate clothing onto his suit while he kept it on.

The only thing he couldn't replicate were the glasses. Despite the jokes, he really didn't look like either of his parents. He was almost the spitting image of his grandfather at his age and like his grandfather at this age, he didn't need the glasses to see. Teej sighed, but for now he was stuck with the spectacles sliding down the bridge of his nose, since his father did need them. He pushed the glasses back up to where they belonged and rearranged the God awful beret onto his head. _Just what had his dad been thinking?_

He knocked several times on the door. No one answered. Cringing inwardly because one never knew what invention Jack Fenton had rigged up, TJ moved carefully to the side as he pushed the front door bell. He waited for some sort of wayward trap to ensnare him or knock him out. Instead all he heard was the bell echoing inside of the house. He waited but still no answer. _Strange_, he thought, _there's always someone home_. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around to try the next place he was most likely to find Danny when the door creaked open.

"Creepy," TJ muttered to himself. It was just like the beginnings of a horror movie. The kind where the guy enters the room after the door opens itself. Within three scenes later, the guy is hacked into pieces by some deranged killer. TJ chuckled to himself. "What the hell, it's not like I wanted to live forever anyway," he said and pushed on the cracked door opening it further letting himself inside.

"Breaking and entering is a crime you know."

TJ looked up to see a spiky haired blond lounging on the couch both feet on the coffee table. "You're not Danny," he commented.

The boy laughed. "Apparently we're looking for the same people TJ."

"How do you know me?" TJ asked carefully watching the boy's movements.

"Let's just sum it up with I know your girlfriend better than you do apparently," he replied with a suggestive leer. He stood up and phased through the coffee table walking towards TJ.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Explain yourself, Ghost."

Adrian's face lit up in delight. "I'd be happy to Thomas, or do you honestly prefer TJ?" he asked in mock sincerity. "It's really quite simple. See, I've come to collect Amuri back."

"Amuri?" he asked recalling where he had heard the name before. "Lilly?" TJ looked closer at the ghost. "You're Adrian. That's what Neil called you."

"So you remember that do you? I thought Clocky wiped all of your memories," the ghost answered studying TJ's confused face. Then he smiled. "So you don't remember it. A lucky guess then?... Well, no matter. I've come to collect her back. Amuri belongs to me."

"Like hell she does! You're not coming anywhere close to her!" the boy shouted.

"But you see, I've already been close to her. Very close," Adrian purred elated to see the boy become upset. "We destroyed Amity Park together. I watched as she burnt you alive, broken legs and all. We listened to the sound of your popping bubbling flesh together. The pleading. The screaming. Ah, those were the good ol' days."

TJ kept his emotions under control just as his mother had taught him. He could hear her voice in his head. _Don't let those ghosts confuse you by getting you all worked up. You have to ignore them and keep your focus at all times._ The only thing that betrayed any emotion was a small smirk. "Good ol' days? Dumped you on your ass, didn't she? If you know Lilly as well as you claim, then you know just how fickle and independent she can be. Or did she just see better opportunities elsewhere?"

"Better opportunities? I like how you phrased that. 'Better Opportunities'. Did you mean like this one?" Adrian asked and placed into the boy's head an image.

TJ closed his eyes against the image that played in his head anyway. It was the first memory that he witnessed in the orb without Danny.

()

_"Lilly, don't do this! Come on Frog, snap out of it!" Alex shouted as his eyes darkened into a blackness that overtook the brown iris of his eyes matching the color of his pupils. "I don't want to hurt you but I'm not going down. I won't let you torch me like you did Teej." Around them shadows from the Ghost Zone began to collect behind the boy._

_Facing him was Lilly in full phantom form with a fireball of dark purple and black flames growing in the palm of her hand._

_"Kill him Amuri. Get rid of the Shadow walker," Adrian said beside Lilly._

_Lilly hesitated as she looked at Alex. "I can't. I don't want to hurt him."_

_"Do it!" Adrian ordered. Lilly shook her head no and let the fireball die in her palm. Enraged, Adrian's hand connected with her cheekbone. "I said now!"_

_"You asshole!" Alex shouted and sent a barrage of ghost attacks at Adrian._

_Adrian smiled as Lilly moved automatically to protect the ghost as each attack hit her hard._

_"You coward! Hiding behind a girl?!"_

_Adrian grinned. "One that you won't kill. That's not cowardice- that's brilliant strategy," he replied. His lips continued to move but the words became syllables from some unknown tongue. Lilly's eyes glassed over as a new fireball of dark flame grew in her palm. Mechanically, she threw it at Alex._

_He prepared a shield to defend against it but before it could strike, it was sent off course by bright red flames. Lilly's fireball continued until it hit the corpse of City Hall. The building collapsed in on itself with a loud shudder. Alex looked to see where the flames came from. Standing there was a girl in simple jeans and tee shirt._

_"Who are you?" Lilly and Alex asked at the same time._

_The girl's blue-green eyes twinkled in merriment. "A friend of Clockwork's," she answered. With her fingers, she combed her raven hair back and stuffed it into a worn baseball cap. "Let's get this over with."_

_"What business do you have here?!" Adrian demanded as he stared down the girl._

_The girl's musical laugh echoed over the remains of downtown Amity Park. "I'm here to ensure the future of course. Why else would Clockwork drag me here? I'm to collect one Lillith Anne Fenton before she attacks Alexander Traliacs. Then I'm to return her to Clockwork per order of the Council of the Observants." She grinned at Lilly. "Basically, in a nutshell, I'm here to arrest your sorry ass."_

_()_

The scene faded in front of TJ's eyes. He blinked several times clearing his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Looks like I'm not the only fool in the room. She wouldn't hurt precious Alex, but you on the other hand, she didn't have a problem with," Adrian sneered. "But that's Lilly for you," he added using a dismissive airy tone. "You know, there is something you can do. You could help me TJ. The crazy girl is coming back here because Nox is. You could help me find her before she does something stupid."

"Lilly isn't strong enough. She knows that. She won't come back here."

"She is on her way and you're right TJ. She isn't strong enough to defeat Nox. She plans on sacrificing herself. To right her wrongs and such nonsense."

"You're lying," TJ said as his face gave away the doubt he was feeling.

"Am I? Ask her when she shows up. Better yet, take note of who she sees first, then come find me."

"You're a bastard," he said so low it was almost missed.

Adrian grinned. "So you've already guessed who'll it'll be huh? And it ain't gonna be you, is it?" He watched as anger built on the boy's face. _Teenagers-__Like shooting fish in a barrel._

TJ lifted his arm and the clothes disappeared showing only TJ in his suit. From the weapon situated in the palm of his hand, he aimed at the ghost's chest and fired.

"Truth hurt?" Adrian asked. Laughing, he reflected the shot into the clock hanging on the wall. "My turn." Spectral energy crackled with intensity in his hands.

"GHOST ENERGY DETECTED," the house alarm blared into the living room. Emergency lighting draped a strange red glow on everything as weapons dropped from the ceiling pointing at Adrian.

"I love this place," TJ said grinning as he watched Adrian's face contort into fury. He kicked the sled feature into gear and jumped on.

"INTRUDER ALERT. UNREGISTERED GHOST EQUIPMENT DETECTED," the alarm blared again.

TJ was now staring down the weapons pointed at him. "Okay, maybe not so much." Wondering which wild Fenton invention would be the first to blast him into molecules, TJ looked just in time to see the ball of energy hit him in the chest. He felt the sharp pain travel down through the suit shorting out sections of the highly engineered ensemble. Then the ghost disappeared in front of the boy.

"Like hell you're getting away now," TJ mumbled under his breath. He dropped the glasses to the floor letting his visor drop. He smiled as he let the targeting system take over. The visor's systems swept through the room switching through different frequencies. Adrian's outline appeared on the visor's screen and the system zeroed in on the ghost. At the same time, the house system zeroed in on TJ.

The boy in the suit sent out a burst of energy from his palm at the ghost and received a hit from the house in return. TJ winced from the hit but then smiled as he saw Adrian do the same.

"I think we should continue this conversation at another time. After all, I have a trap to set," Adrian said smiling.

Although TJ managed to get several rounds of energy out, the ghost was prepared before he disappeared. Each shot reflected off a shield of blue energy and went sailing throughout the Fenton living room. TJ cringed as he heard the sound of breaking glass and plaster. He watched a piece of ceiling fall to the floor with an accompanying loud crash. Then he looked at the new hole in the wall between the kitchen and the living room._  
_

TJ didn't wait around to let either the house or Lilly's grandparents kill him. He fled the scene phasing through the house and up into the darkening twilight above. He stopped once he was up high enough for anyone to notice him on his sled. He looked back down at the house below him. Even up here, he could hear the alarms. _That'll be fun to explain to the neighbors_, he thought as his equipment scanned the area for signs of the ghost. No signs registered on his scanner. Well, if Danny wasn't home, then he was more than likely at the same place one would find Lilly- the Nasty Burger. Some things just ran in families, he decided. Then he thought of Neil and Sam. _Well most of the time_, he noted.

* * *

⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯

Seeing Danny arrive with Sam in some ways still hurt, Valerie acknowledged. That would've been her if life had been fair. But as living in Elmerton has taught her, life didn't play by the rules nor was it fair.

She watched them fly in closer to the now quiet fast food joint. She couldn't even imagine competing with that. The funny part- what they have- they didn't even realize it. Everyone seems to see it except them. And don't try to explain it to them either. After this week, she now understood why Tucker stayed out of it.

But really, she wondered, would she really have wanted it to be her up in the air with him? Once maybe, after all she had been willing to give up ghost hunting for him, but now? She was silent as she thought about it. No, she realized. Maybe she would like that kind of connection with someone, but not with him.

That realization felt uplifting- a sort of release. Valerie nodded in their direction as they waved at her from the air. She chuckled. Who'd guess that Valerie Grey would find friendship in a Goth girl and her own former Public Enemy Number One. Let's not forget the wise-cracking cement of the trio- the reason they were there- Tucker.

Danny and Sam landed near the posted joke of a security team. The kind, Valerie noted, her father would chew up, spit out and fire their lazy butts. They split up looking for clues as to why and where Tucker was. "Hey, here's Tuck's phone," Danny said picking up the two pieces. "Or rather what's left of it."

"I don't get it. Why would Plasmius want Tucker?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Plasmius? I thought Skulker took him?" Valerie asked confusion showing on her face.

"Skulker often does errands for Plasmius," Danny explained. "But why Tucker?" _Sam he could understand._

"Information," Valerie answered. "Tucker is the best source of information about any of us. He's who I'd use."

"Then did Skulker take Tucker to Wisconsin?" Sam asked.

"That place was totally deserted. Tuck and I went there first as soon as you and Lilly went missing."

"You went all the way there to find me?" Sam asked surprised.

"I figured Vlad had you both. I couldn't take the chance something might happen," Danny answered almost shyly.

_Let's get back on track here_, Valerie thought rolling her eyes. _You two can save it for discussion later._ "So he's not in Wisconsin." Not that any of this Wisconsin stuff made any sense to her, but it seemed to keep them on track. Honestly, sometimes she wondered how they ever managed to pull off keeping Danny's secret this long. "Then where would he be?"

"Tuck and I couldn't find the mountain lodge and I can't get down below Axion to the cavern," Danny said.

Valerie cut him off. "You might not be able to, but I could. I might even be able to get Dad to talk to Mr. Masters since he's in town."

This time Sam cut her off. "Masters is in town?" She shared an unreadable look with Danny.

"Where's he staying? Do you think your dad could find out for us?" Danny asked.

"Oh sure," Valerie said and pulled out her cell phone. The body came out of nowhere and collided with her. Her phone was knocked out of her hand and broke open once it hit the ground. "Hey!" she nearly roared. "Do you know how many hours I had to work to pay for that phone?!"

TJ stood up offering a hand to Valerie that she took. "Sorry, my equipment went haywire as I tried to land."

"TJ?" Danny asked. "How...Why? Lilly's not..."

"Oh no," TJ answered quickly. "At least not yet. Give her time, she'll find a way to walk that fine line."

"Why are you here then?"

"It's a rather long and complicated story," he answered never once taking his eyes off the sky or taking the helmet off his head. "I need to find Tucker."

"Seems Tucker is the popular one today. Skulker took him about twenty minutes ago," Danny informed him.

"That bastard kidnapped my..." TJ caught himself and amended his statement before anyone other than Danny noticed. "Kidnapped Tucker?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. It's taken me two days to get this chapter to load correctly on the site. My luck, it still won't. Bloody new computer. And yes, that's one of the reasons this is late: I lost the original chapter. Hopefully, it won't take as long to update.

Oh, and a quick thanks to DRW for the quick read over!

Mikey


	30. Evasive Distractions

Relative Chapter 30: Evasive Distractions

* * *

"Well that's the gist of it," TJ finished explaining what was going on after introducing himself only by his first name.

"So let me make sure I get it," Danny said. "You all go around and repair time lines? That's what you do for fun?"

"Well, mostly- yeah. I mean the town has you all so it's not like we can do much better," TJ explained. "So we help out Clockwork fix a few things here and there."

"And this is one of those here and there things," Sam concluded.

"Well, I guess so."

"You guess so? Don't you know?" Valerie asked.

"No, not exactly..."

"So, what if Clockwork is wrong?" Sam asked.

"He isn't."

"But what if he is?" Sam argued. "He thought Danny's existence was wrong."

"No, not existence," TJ corrected. "His future- if he didn't learn a few valuable lessons."

"Just who is Clockwork to decide that anyway?" Sam argued back.

TJ put up his hands defensively in front of him. "Hey, I just work for the guy."

"That is not an excuse!" Sam informed him.

Danny put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Whoa Sam. He's not the bad guy," he said. "Remember, he's going to help us to find Tucker."

TJ looked at Danny. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Danny shrugged. "We have to rescue him and you need his help. It works for me."

"But..."

Danny leaned in so only TJ could hear. "Unless you're carrying some really cool piece of tech," he began, "trust me, he isn't going to notice."

Valerie picked up her phone and sighed again. "So much for that one," she said and looked at Sam. "Can I use yours?"

"Sure," she said and began rummaging into her backpack.

"Here, take this one," TJ said putting a phone in her hand. "It works just fine here."

Danny looked closely at it. "Isn't that the new..."

"I'm impressed," Sam said looking at TJ. "I can't even get my hands on that one yet."

TJ shrugged uncomfortably. "It's actually old." He looked at Valerie. "Keep it. It'll make up for the one I busted. Oh, but first," he took the phone back and plugged it into his suit. Then he took her old phone and plugged it in. He waited a few moments before he handed them both to a confused Valerie. "I synced them. There, now you can have it."

"But I can't take this..." Valerie said looking back at him.

TJ smiled even though he knew she couldn't see it well under his visor. "Consider it compensation for a thankless job," he said. "Besides, I'll have an excuse to get a better one when I get back."

Valerie nodded numbly. "Thanks," she said still looking at him strangely. "Are you sure?" she asked again.

TJ chuckled. "Yes," he said then looked at her closely. "Doesn't anyone ever give you anything? You act like this is a first."

"Other than my dad and Danny, ya, this is probably a first," she said ashamed.

"Well maybe your luck's about to change," TJ said grinning now. "Your dad's star six, like before."

Again Valerie looked at him strangely as she punched in the speed dial. Sam eyed TJ as well with curiosity written all over her face as Valerie reached her dad. Danny leaned in closer to talk to the other boy. "What about time line rules and that stuff? You know, leave no trace behind."

"I erased everything on the phone."

"So you're telling me that technology doesn't get any better in the future?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say that I like the retro-techno stuff and leave it at that," TJ answered.

"So, are you another of Danny's 'long lost' family members?" Sam asked.

Both boys laughed. The glare Sam sent settled them down immediately. "Lilly's boyfriend," Danny answered.

Sam's eyes grew, taken by surprise. "You're that boy? Interesting. So how'd you meet?"

"Sam!" Danny reprimanded embarrassed.

"What? I'd like to know."

"Lilly has a boyfriend?" Valerie asked having ended her conversation with her father.

"That would be a yes," Sam answered. "Well let's get a good look at this mysterious guy up close."

"Sam, don't you think we should be more worried about Tucker?" Danny interceded.

Her eyes narrowed on the halfa. "You're hiding something."

"Sam," Danny replied giving her his 'get-real' face.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it for now. But just for now," she threatened sweetly. She turned to Valerie who had been listening to the conversation closely. "So where is Mr. Masters?"

"He's rented a house in the Poler Heights area. But right now he's at the lab. Dad saw him head up to his office about ten minutes ago," Valerie answered. "If we hurry, we can get there before he leaves. Then ask for permission..."

"That would be suicide," TJ muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Valerie asked.

TJ caught the worried looks on Danny and Sam's faces. He looked at Valerie. _She didn't know about Masters yet?_ He glanced again at the girl who was waiting, impatiently he might add, for his answer.

"Plasmius monitors Master's calls and such," Sam jumped in for the save.

"Why would he do that?" she asked suspiciously.

Sam looked to Danny. Danny looked back nervously. He didn't really want to be the one to tell her. Hadn't he given her enough bad news in one week?

"Wouldn't you keep tabs on one of the most influential people of Amity Park? Especially if he's friends with the Fentons, known ghost catchers and the two of you?" TJ threw out.

That seemed to soothe the questioning from Valerie. "Okay, what's our next move?"

* * *

Neil had started kicking the rock from one side of the cavern to the other in an attempt to keep himself occupied and his mind off of Lilly. Teej had said she was fine. Pretty much as good as new, but he couldn't get his gut to believe it. And Neil had learned to trust his gut.

"My, you're as antsy as your father."

Neil turned cringing at the voice. Standing there was Vlad Plasmius. _Great, just what I need._

"It seems I've picked up an intruder on my property," Vlad sneered. "But I've got to wonder why you're here when your delightful sister isn't?"

"Delightful? Man has she got you snowed," Neil replied. His hands lit up in the customary green glow as he took on a defensive stance.

"Hasn't your father taught you any manners boy?" Vlad asked. "It's rude to interrupt."

"You're monologuing. It doesn't count," Neil interrupted again smiling widely.

Vlad smirked. "And you're stalling for time. Why, I wonder? Perchance your other companion's around here? The one who threatened to come back and 'take care of me'?"

"Actually, that was '...I swear, if it kills her, I'm coming back for you'," Neil had to point out. "At least get it right."

Vlad smiled as Skulker arrived carrying Tucker across his shoulder. The ghost sat him down on the floor. "I wonder though," Vlad continued as Neil noted who the boy was, "How would young Daniel handle knowing that you're both trapped down here? Enough to come to your rescue I wonder? Maybe send your little sister?"

Neil ignored Vlad concentrating on Skulker as he moved closer to Tucker. "It's really sad to see the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter reduced to an errand boy," he said. "Shame really."

"It won't work whelp," Skulker said. Then he paused as he took a closer look at the younger halfa. "You're not the whelp."

Vlad smiled. "Remember the earlier visit of that charming girl? This would be her brother, young Daniel's brat, who has come back to pay us a little visit it seems."

Skulker grinned a huge gleaming toothy smile. "This will be fun."

Neil took a side step closer to Tucker but away from Skulker all while thinking he really should learn to watch what he said around ghosts. "I don't have a real problem with you Skulker. Just Vladdy here."

"With me?" Vlad asked looking at Neil innocently. "Why with me Christopher?"

"Because you tried to kill my sister," Neil answered. "And because I just don't like you. You're a bad influence."

"A bad influence? Really?" Vlad said surprised. "So what Lillith said was true then?"

"I'd like to see you call her that to her face," Neil mumbled under his breath as he moved within reach of Tucker.

Skulker raised his arm pointing the canon at the young halfa. He fired before Vlad could stop him.

The shot couldn't penetrate the shield Neil had put up in a flash so the ghost beam bounced off the blue-white shield hitting the ceiling above. The rock shifted and crumbled.

"Oh, Cheese Logs," Vlad cursed. Both he and Skulker phased as pieces of rock collapsed to the floor. He glared at Skulker.

"Oops," the ghost said.

"Ah hell," Neil mumbled as he saw the crack in the ceiling grow crossing over to them. One hand grabbed Tucker dragging him towards the portal while the other focused on the top of the shield. "You know, waking up now would really come in handy," he grumbled under his breath. He looked up to see the crack continue until it was right above them. "Why is it Murphy has to be my best friend _all_ of the time?"

"Put your shield down and I'll get you both out of here," Vlad offered.

"Right into another cage I'm sure," Neil shot back.

"Don't be a fool Christopher," Vlad hissed. "You won't survive if the cavern collapses."

"Then bring down the shield you made to keep Dad and Lilly in here."

"There's no time for that," Vlad said.

"Then how do you expect to get me out of here?" Neil asked. He paused as his eyes narrowed on the other halfa before him. "You weren't, were you?"

"Mr. Foley won't survive a cave-in Christopher."

"You really are a bastard, aren't you?" Neil shot back.

"Aren't you supposed to save the townspeople, not take them down with you?" Vlad sneered. "Give Foley to me and I'll personally see to it that he gets out of here alive."

Neil debated quickly. On one hand, giving tucker over to Vlad would not only keep the boy in Vlad's possession, but cost him his leverage as well. On the other hand, if he kept Tucker with him, there was a good chance that they could be digging out two corpses soon. What would his father do? Hell, he knew that answer. Personally, he wasn't that trusting to believe Vlad would keep his word. "Oh, Butterfingers," Neil mocked as he looked at the older halfa. "Can't seem to get this shield to come down. Guess Foley's with me."

Vlad fired. Skulker fired. Both blasts bounced off the shield and into the nearby wall. The crack widened. "You'll rue the day you mocked me boy," Vlad warned.

_Who the hell says that nowadays?_ Neil wondered as he debated how he was going to pull this off. "Okay Lil, you can come and rescue me for a change. I won't mind." Above the two boys, the rocks began to fall onto the shield.

* * *

Lilly stepped out of the portal and looked around at the flashing red lights and siren. She sighed as she walked over the control pad. With a few select key strokes, the alarm system went silent. Finally, she could hear and see without going into an epileptic seizure.

"You're late."

Lilly spun around and made a face. "What are you doing here?"

Alex grinned as he leaned against the portal wall with his arms crossed. "You're on my list."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I'm always on your list."

"Wrong list," Alex said pushing off the wall still with a smile on his face.

Lilly looked at him curiously. "What list?"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist knowing," he said pulling out the piece of paper. "It's Clockwork's list of tasks to accomplish."

"And he gave it to you?"

"Actually, he gave it to Teej but I ended up with it."

Lilly smiled knowingly. "Neil was going to drive you crazy."

"To put nicely, I debated whether you needed a brother or I needed a friend that bad after all," Alex said. He stopped and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. Sure would be pretty lonely without you around to terrorize the citizens of Amity Park."

"You know me. I live to torment," Lilly said grinning. She looked at him closely narrowing her eyes on him. "Now, really, why are you here?"

"I told you. You're on the list of things I'm suppose to accomplish."

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"I'm supposed to meet you here," Alex correctly smoothly.

"Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? That's Clocky for you. Only questions, never answers."

"Who the heck are you?" Danny's voice carried over to them from the bottom of the stairs. Lilly turned around. "Lilly?"

"Well, duh, I'm not the Avon lady," she answered smiling as she received a huge crushing hug from Danny. "So how much of a blockhead have you been this week?"

"Huge blockhead," Valerie answered which received a look from Danny. She grinned innocently. "Truth hurt?"

"So you came back after all," TJ said from behind the others.

Lilly turned from Danny smiling towards him. The smile faltered as she met the look on his face. She sent him her own questioning look.

"Adrian said you'd be back," TJ replied.

"Who?" Alex questioned.

Lilly held very still. "Lilly?" Sam asked. "You all right?"

_No_, she thought. "W-When?" she asked.

"See that's the funny thing," TJ said. "I met him here when I came to find Danny. He has a peculiar knowledge about you apparently." He studied her reactions closely. Then he sighed. "He was right, wasn't he?"

"Depends on the question, don't you think?" Alex countered for her.

"I didn't ask you, now did I?" TJ angrily shot back.

"Don't take whatever is up your butt out on me," Alex answered in the same tone.

"Hey!" Sam interrupted. "Let's focus on getting Tucker back. Then you two can take whatever this about, out on each other."

The two boys shot each other a nasty look before answering Sam. "Yes, Mis..." then both paused. "Sam."

"Okaaay," Valerie said eyeing them both as if they had suddenly sprouted two heads. "Tucker..."

"Is with Plasmius," Danny said. "We'll just go through the Fenton portal and find this other portal that Plasmius built."

"Not going to work," TJ corrected. "It's locked up tight as a drum. That's why I looking for Tucker in the first place. We'll have to use Masters."

"That's going to be a problem," Danny said. "How are we going to distract him?"

Lilly, who hadn't moved from her spot since Adrian's name was brought up, smiled softly. "I know how."

* * *

Okay, yes, I'm alive. I know it's been awhile but life got busy again. I'm crossing my fingers that the next chapter won't take any where near as long to get done.

Mikey


	31. Tea Time

**Relative**

**Chapter 31: Tea Time**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh, snaps," Vlad replied exasperated as the alarm triggered on his watch. "What is it now?"

Skulker chuckled but quickly stopped as soon as Vlad sent him an annoyed glare.

"Someone or something triggered the ghost alarm on my personal property. No doubt Daniel has shown up looking for his friend. Stay here and see if you can get past this shield. I want Mr. Foley."

"And the other whelp?"

Vlad shrugged. "I don't care. I just need Mr. Foley," he replied before phasing and leaving through the ceiling.

Skulker smiled as he regarded the pile of rocks and the shield between him and his prey. "You can come out now. I can use a bit of target practice. I'll hang your pelt on my wall right beside the place reserved for your father."

--------

"How did you talk me into this?" Danny asked again.

"You listened," Lilly shot back with an easy smile. "Besides, he won't be expecting it."

"And I'm here because...?"

"Because there's no way Masters would believe me if you weren't. Besides, it'll keep me from getting in trouble later," Lilly said and added more in a brush-off voice, "I'm sort of not allowed to visit him on my own anymore."

Interest piqued, he looked at her curiously. "Why?"

Lilly rang the doorknob. "I sort of helped him with one of his take-over-the-world schemes."

"You what?!"

"It's really a long story," Lilly said but didn't elaborate further as the door opened. "Oh hi, Mr. Masters."

"Lilly? What a pleasant..." he paused as she walked past him inside. "...surprise."

"It's Wednesday," Lilly replied. She smiled at the odd expression on the older halfa's face. "We always have tea time on Wednesday. Well, actually that should be we will have tea time on Wednesday," she added as if that explained everything. She stepped further into the room. "I'll go make the tea. You set up the chess board."

Danny stepped inside and crossed his arms in a skulk. Vlad smiled wickedly at him. "She dragged you along with her, didn't she?"

"Yep," Danny answered warily.

Vlad could hear Lilly in the back of the rented mansion loudly opening and closing cabinets. "Found it!" she hollered, her voice bouncing and echoing through the quiet halls.

"She really is a force of nature, isn't she?" Vlad commented then smiled with one raised eyebrow at Danny. "She must get it from her mother."

Danny kept his cool as he ignored the latter half of the jibe. "I suppose she can be a force to reckoned with," he answered. "She also claims to have blown up half of the science lab."

"So?"

Danny's face broke into a smirk. "She's in _your_ kitchen," he said.

There was a loud crashing sound followed by Lilly's voice. "Mr. Masters, you really didn't like that tea pot with the red flowers on it, did you?"

Vlad took off in the direction of the kitchen with Danny following smiling widely. He wasn't going to miss this.

-------

"Ouch! Was that really necessary?" Alex asked as he rubbed his head where the teapot had landed before it was broken.

"Was it necessary to scare the living daylights out of me?" Lilly retorted in a harsh whisper.

"I just said boo," he mumbled.

Lilly continued the glare. "Are you trying to blow this?"

"No, but I came to tell you that Vladdy boy has full security on here and at Axion."

"So?"

"Neil's missing too," Alex said. "Teej said he had to leave him in the cavern because of the shield. Which means he can't get out unless we get that portal opened. You and Danny are going to have to keep Vlad busy so we can get in somehow. Neither of you can go down there without getting trapped yourselves."

"Valerie?"

Alex nodded. "Sam and Teej are going to work on that with her. I'm going to try and slip inside to scout for Tucker's location," he whispered. "They're coming. You better look busy."

Lilly collected the tray noting that Alex was all ready gone. She turned around to face the two halfas. "Tea's ready. Is the board set?" she asked smiling as sweetly as possible.

"Why yes," Vlad said looking around. He spotted the broken tea pot on the floor near the cabinets. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary but the security camera would tell him later. "Shall we?"

Lilly smiled as she walked back towards the library and Vlad followed beside her. Danny hung back somewhat lost in thought as he carried the tray. _ How did she know where the kitchen was in the first place? _

_--------  
_

The game was taking place in Vlad's library. Lilly sat in one chair with her legs curled up beneath her facing Vlad who was about to make another move. Across the room, Danny lounged in a comfortable chair reading a comic book he had brought along.

Vlad glanced over at Danny purposely before looking at Lilly. "So my dear, how did you manage to drag him here?"

Lilly shrugged. "He volunteered after I said I was coming here to visit." She leaned in closer while grinning and added in a stage whisper, "I think he's afraid that you might try something."

Vlad smiled back. "How could I? I didn't have time to prepare."

"See that's what I told him. But you know dads, they just never listen to teenagers, even when they're teens themselves," Lilly said grinning widely now.

"You know I can hear every word," Danny said from the chair not bothering to look up.

Vlad chuckled as Lilly finished the last of the tea. "I suppose I'll go make some more," she said.

"No!" Danny and Vlad said at the same time. Danny stood up and sighed. "I'll make it." He stomped off towards the kitchen.

Lilly waited until Danny was out of earshot. "Now that he's out of the way, what is it that you really want to talk about?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I can tell," Lilly said. "So spill it."

Vlad smiled. "You have a real mischievous streak in you."

Lilly smiled back. "Well everyone knows that and you're avoiding."

Vlad moved his rook. "You do know that the lock would have never opened if Samantha wasn't at least related on some level."

"I know," Lilly said as she moved her knight. "I lied." She looked up surprised to see a shocked expression on Vlad's face. "What did you expect? I've been hanging out with you once a week for the last seven years. It's bound to rub off sometimes." Her eyes flashed as she looked at the older halfa. "A bit of advice though, she is my mother and we're all very protective of her. If you mess with her again, what my father does to you will be nothing compared to what I'll do. And I have the means to make it back here at any time and when you least expect it." She sat back into the chair smiling again. "But that's not what you wanted to know. So ask."

Vlad concentrated on moving his queen two spaces to the right. "I wanted to say that I didn't know what the poison would do," he said softer.

Lilly looked down at the board. "I know you didn't. There's nothing that can be done about it now," she answered. She moved her knight forward. "I made my choice to stay and I can't say I regret it."

"There must be something I can do," Vlad said.

"You can't help me Mr. Masters," Lilly said. "No one can. Fate will decide and until then, I get to enjoy what I can." She looked at Vlad. He actually looked a little upset. Lilly reached across the game board and touched his hand. "No one lives forever, not even halfas. Besides, I was able to fight alongside my father and my teacher not as a daughter or a student but as an equal. I wouldn't change that."

"I…I want to help somehow," he said.

"Then keep a watch out for my parents in between your plans for world domination," Lilly said and smiled. She added, "And...don't tell my dad about this. I don't want him to spend the next twenty-seven years wondering what happened to me. As far as he knows or will know, everything turned out fine. Promise me."

"You trust me to keep your promise?" Vlad asked surprised.

"Of course. You're my unofficially adopted granduncle after all," she said and grinned at him. "And my friend." They sat quietly at the board. Minutes pasted as they continued the game in silence. "So...are you ready to tell me where you've got Tucker stashed yet?"

"My dear, whatever gave you that impression?" Vlad asked.

"You wouldn't be you without taking advantage of a situation that presented itself," she said casually as she moved her queen.

"And one situation has indeed presented itself," Vlad said as he moved his knight. "Why don't we continue this discussion with your brother?"

"My brother? Who said anything about a brother?" she asked calmly. "Check."

"Christopher Fenton, does it not ring any bells, dear?" Vlad asked as he moved his knight again. "Check."

"Oh, _that_ brother. Can I assume you've managed to put both of them together in the same place?" Lilly asked as she moved her king out of the way.

"You know what they say about assuming..." Vlad replied.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking," Lilly said.

"Checkmate," Vlad said smiling as he stood up.

Danny entered the room carrying the tray and looked from one halfa to the other. "What did I miss?"

Vlad's black rings came. In an instant, he assumed the red cape and the devil looking horns and sharp fangs. His red eyes sparkled as the grin on his face became superior. Danny immediately set his own rings off readying for the upcoming battle. Lilly watched quietly as they glared at each other and simply threw the Spectral Energy Neutralizer to the floor at Plasmius' feet. The black cube opened around the older halfa and closed in on him locking him inside the box. The black rings came and turned Plasmius back into his human self.

Danny paused looking at her. "Well, that was anti-dramatic," he commented dryly.

Lilly shrugged. "He's always a good talker," she said and walked near the older halfa. "By the way, thanks again for the birthday gift. You are right, they do come in handy to trap pesky older brothers, and it seems, older halfas as well."

Danny just looked from Master's bewildered face to Lilly's smiling one before breaking into a small smile himself. Afraid to ask what that was all about, he pulled out his cell phone and called Sam. "Masters is otherwise occupied."

-------

"You can wake up any time now," Neil muttered as the shield weakened. With his foot, he nudged the boy.

Tucker shot up alarmed. "What the...where am..." his eyes widened as he looked at Neil. "Who are you?"

"Mind getting us out of here before we're buried alive? Then I'll answer your questions."

Tucker looked around. "Uh, right. Any idea how?"

Neil would've slapped his forehead in frustration if he could. He thought it was obvious. _Maybe Teej's smarts came from his mom instead. _"I need you to get the portal opened so we can escape. It's my only way out of here."

"Why don't you just phase us out of here?"

Neil sighed politely. "Shield."

It took a moment before Tucker pieced it together. "Lilly's brother?" Neil didn't answer instead shooting the boy the same look Lilly used. "Guess so. So...uhm, how'd I get here? And how'd you get here?"

Neil sighed again politely. "Portal. Now mind trying to get it opened before I can't hold the rocks up any longer?"

"Oh, right," Tucker said and pulled out his PDA.

* * *

Okay, I know it's been awhile. Life's been busy. FT job, school, moving across state lines, all of that just makes it really hard to sit down and get a few minutes to work on this. But I haven't given up hope at finishing though. I want to see what happens myself. xD

-Mikey


End file.
